


Kota

by TheShadoweye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chloè redemption, Fu backstory not feast compliant, Hints of child abuse, Lacy gets a miraculous, Mid-season 3, eventually, headcanons on miraculouses, hints of domestic abuse, mild salt, no redemption Hawkmoth, no redemption Lila, not battle of the miraculous compliant, not feast compliant, not quite Adrienette endgame, post trials of apollo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 110,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadoweye/pseuds/TheShadoweye
Summary: Lacy wouldn't call herself a coward, but she's never been a hero, either. She keeps her head down around bullies, has never trained with a weapon, and reluctantly abandons her life in Brooklyn when it gets too dangerous.But in Paris, her new friends are encouraging her to be braver than she ever has before. As much as she wants to stay away from the akuma attacks, keep Chloe's and Lila's wrath off of her, and keep away from any meeting with the heroes, Lacy finds herself standing up for others - and herself - in ways she never thought she could.Ladybug and Chat Noir need more teammates, and Marinette's been watching Lacy grow in her confidence. And Lacy's abilities might be exactly what she's looking for.





	1. Chapter 1: A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place mid-season 3 of Miraculous Ladybug and after Trials of Apollo. Some of the developments in "Ladybug" and possibly in future episodes will be ignored.
> 
> So this story, at least at the start, takes place mainly in Paris with the Miraculous Ladybug characters. More PJO/HoO/KC characters will show up, and eventually there'll be things happening in America and at Camp Half-blood, but it builds up to that. For now, it focuses on Lacy and the MLB cast. That being said, there is a lot of references to events that happen in PJO/HoO/KC, specifically Lacy's friendship with Sadie and her relationship with her sisters Piper and Silena.
> 
> Mild amount of angst, some Lila/Bustier salt (and a very small pinch of Alya salt), lots on dealing with anger/grief (which is great because I know nothing about that), more character development than I've ever written before, and whole ton of headcanons on the miraculous, their origins, intended use, who can use it, and backstories for Fu/the butterfly and peacock miraculous. Adrinette endgame with some Lukanette, as much DJWifi as I can work in because they're cute. and mild amounts of Julerose.
> 
> There will be no redemption arc for Lila or Gabriel, but possibly for other characters. We'll see.
> 
> Lacy will eventually get a miraculous, as will some not-yet-confirmed Miraculous Ladybug characters, a few other PJO/HoO/KC characters, and few a OCs.
> 
> Oh and chapters will be much longer than my standard in this story.

**Kota**

**Chapter 1: A New Start**

Lacy Hatzi, for once in her life, was awake when her alarm clock went off.

Of course, it wasn't like she slept much that night. Her usual nightmares combined with the unfamiliarity of her new room and nerves for the day ahead of her made her restless. When her alarm went off, she was laying face down on her pillow, trying to block out the impending morning.

With a groan, she pushed herself out of bed and pulled herself downstairs.

Her dad was eating oatmeal calmly at the kitchen table, while her stepmother Elisabeth stared intensely at the coffee machine.

"Good morning, squabby," her father said, giving Lacy his most affectionate smile. "Ready for your big day?"

"No," Lacy admitted. "I'm terrified."

"You'll do fine, dove," Elisabeth said, coming up behind her. She squeezed Lacy's shoulder. "You'll see."

"You tell me that every time," Lacy replied, leaning against Elisabeth. "And it's never worked so far."

"You likes your last school," Elisabeth said. "Got along with Sadie and -"

"Elisabeth, love, Lacy has every reason to be nervous," her dad chimed in. "Starting a new school is always nerve-wracking, especially in a new country. Don't try to pretend to not be nervous."

"Right," Lacy replied. "I'm nervous. That's okay. Everyone's nervous - bad school record or not."

"Principle Damocles didn't mind your school record, Dove," Elisabeth said. "And neither did any of your teachers. Or anyone at BAG."

Lacy nodded. "Right."

Her dad stood up and placed his hand on her shoulders. "Remember to breathe."

"I'm breathing," Lacy said. She took a deep breath to prove her point. "I'm also starved. Did you find that cereal?"

Her dad chuckled. "It's next to the oatmeal."

"Thanks." Lacy walked into the kitchen, looking over the apartment's cabinets. "One question. Where's the oatmeal?"

* * *

One bowl of cereal, a quick shower, and three changes of clothes later and the start of school was almost there.

Lacy eventually settled blush pink shirt, light blue jeans, and her pink Toms. She pulled on her gray jacket and reached to pull her hair back into her usual ponytails.

She hesitated. New country, new school, should she try a new hairstyle? Her sister Piper always had her hair in such beautiful braids, and Lacy had been wanting to try it out. Making her decision, Lacy brushed it her hair out again and started on a French braid.

It didn't look as good on her as it did on Piper, but she was willing to give it a day.

Finally satisfied with how she looked - and thankful she looked like someone who had a normal sleep schedule - Lacy reached for her new knapsack. She double-checked she had everything. Textbooks, snacks, sewing kit, first aid kit, the Swiss Army knife Valdez made for her, emergency nectar and ambrosia.

None of which she needed to hide. To her surprise, her new school had a lax rule on sharp objects - something about wanting to encourage emergency supplies? It fit well with the habits she learned from Camp Half-blood, and the instructions Piper had drilled in her head.

_Any big city like Paris had lots of magical threats. Stay armed. Stay aware. And don't get involved_.

Getting involved was the reason she decided to switch schools in the first. Sure, it coincided with a major need for her father's job in Paris, but her family wouldn't have moved across the ocean just for that.

With Camp Half-blood running into more and more different magical beings and people, it was much more important to stay away. Especially for someone like Lacy, who wouldn't be able to hold her own the same way Piper or Clarisse could.

No, she just needed to keep her head down, even if that meant she had to leave her school, and her friends.

Still, Lacy hesitated to put her real weapon - a celestial bronze dagger she definitely didn't know how to use, disguised as a sunglass case - in her bag, even with the special pocket Piper made for it. Was it worth bringing a weapon she didn't know how to use with her?

But Piper had said to stay armed.

With a sigh, Lacy followed her older sister's instructions. Besides, monsters did have a habit of masquerading as teachers. She needed to be prepared.

Lacy secured her pack over her shoulder, flicked the lights off on her room, and headed down the steps of the apartment.

Her dad had already left, having a full day of work ahead of him, but Elisabeth offered to walk her to her new school. They lived close, and after _that_ incident, Lacy was wary about public transport.

Elisabeth was dressed for work, in her blue slacks and blazer and black shell, but there was still a warmness and casualness to her as she walked beside Lacy. She bumped shoulders with Lacy as they walked, teasing her about every "handsome European" boy they saw.

They were technically early, but the outside of the school was already bustling with students. A teacher stood off to the side, checking something on a tablet.

Lacy felt a pang of anxiety in her chest, like an alarm going off in her head.  
_teacher teacher teacher teacher_

Lacy forced herself to take a deep breath. She rolled her shoulders a few times, trying to release the tension building in her chest.

"Are you Miss Bustier?" Elisabeth asked. Her obviously accented French reminded Lacy how grateful she was that she magically spoke French.

"Yes," the teacher replied. She smiled at Lacy. "You must be the new American student."

Lacy nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Miss Bustier smiled, and Lacy could tell that the warmth was genuine. She knew that she had been placed in Bustier's class because the teacher had a high record of helping students like Lacy, but that could mean anything. Meeting her now, Lacy could tell Bustier had a passion for teaching.

Good intentions only went so far, but it was a start.

Lacy watched her teacher's facial expressions as she talked with Elisabeth, and then she was walking with Bustier as her mom headed to the metro.

"There's no need to be nervous," Bustier told her. "Our class is really nice."

_As far as you know_, Lacy noted. She didn't know how fairly Bustier appraised her class. Teachers didn't always see everything.

A few moments before they reached the classroom, another girl skidded in front of the door.

"Miss Bustier! I'm so sorry I'm late!" The girl huffed.

"It's okay Marinette," Bustier said. "I know I asked you here really early." She looked at Lacy. "This is Marinette, our class president. Since you're new to the city and your parents said you were nervous about starting school, I thought you'd like to meet her."

The first thing Lacy noticed about Marinette was that her hair was in pigtails, and she looked with them. _Oh, I knew pigtails would still look cute, I should have-_

Marinette reached out a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Lacy."

Lacy smiled and took the hand. "You too."

"The rest of the class should be arriving soon," Bustier said. "Let's go in."

Marinette's usual seat mate was on vacation, so she offered the seat to Lacy.

"It must be scary, moving to another country," Marinette said.

Lacy nodded. "It is. But it's such a great opportunity. I try to remind myself of that when I get too homesick."

"My best friend Alya moved here recently," Marinette said. "I know she still missed her old friends for a while, but she fit in fine here too. I'm sure you will too!"

Lacy chuckled. "Thanks, but I've already heard enough pep talks today. Doesn't help with the nerves much."

"No, I guess it doesn't."

More students began filing in, some coming up and introducing themselves, others too interested in what they were doing to notice Lacy. Lacy was thrilled to meet an adorable couple - Mylene and Ivan - who always looked at each other with admiration. The romantic in Lacy awwed every time they looked at each other.

_Wish I had my camera_, she thought wistfully, before turning back to the front of the class just to see another student approaching her.

"Who are _you_?" She asked, hands on her hips.

Lacy blinked. She'd heard that attitude a thousand times in her cabin before - snotty, possibly spoiled, and definitely an incoming headache.

"Chloe, be nice," Marinette said, exasperation bleeding through her voice.

Lacy looked over the other girl - Chloe, was it? Yeah, she would fit right in with some of Lacy's sisters, with her expensive clothes, bratty expression, and face full of high-quality makeup. Better just ignore her, she figured.

"I'm the transfer student," Lacy said. "No one important."

"Obviously," Chloe replied, before heading to her seat.

"Ignore her," Marinette said.

"I was planning to," Lacy admitted.

"She's not always that bad," the blonde hair, generic-facial-expressions student in front of them - Adrien, or some other European name- commented.

The student next to him made a face. "Dude, she kinda is."

"I'm used to people like her," Lacy said. "Just duck your head and don't say anything."

"You don't have to hide here," Marinette said. "Chloe or not. Don't let her scare you."

"Sorry I'm late," another student said as she walked in.

Marinette tensed up immediately, almost like a cornered animal.

"It's okay, Lila," Bustier replied. "Just go take your seat."

Lila smiled and turned to the class, and Lacy could see a million red flags in her facial expression. If Drew had any Italian relatives, she was she was meeting one.

And then Lila looked at her, and Lacy wanted to run.

"Oh, are you new?" Lila asked.

Lacy nodded. "First day." She pulled on her jacket sleeves nervously.

"Welcome," Lila said. "I'm Lila. I'm fairly new here too."

Lacy forced a smile. "I'm Lacy."

"I'd love to show you around later," Lila said, before walking to her seat. Lacy felt herself withdraw into her seat.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked.

Lacy nodded. "Just... reminded me of someone. That's all."

* * *

Lacy gripped the strap of her bag as she scanned the cafeteria.

"You can sit with us," Marinette offered, stepping up beside her.

Lacy nodded. "Thanks."

Most of the class sat together - three had gone home to eat, and another was calling his girlfriend, and thankfully Lila seemed otherwise occupied - and they all greeted Lacy nicely. She ended up squished between a girl named Alix and Marinette.

"I love your hair," Lacy said after they introduced themselves.

"Thanks," Alix replied. "So, what brings you to Paris?"

"I calculate there's a 90% chance her parents are Kumer boomers," another kid, Max, said.

Lacy frowned. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Kumer boomers," Marinette replied. "It's what the media's been calling all the new workers coming in. Therapists, teachers, social workers, politicians, any job that's in more of a demand thanks to Hawkmoth."

Lacy spluttered. "Hawkmoth? What kind of name is that?"

"I ask myself that every day," Alix replied with a chuckle.

"A lot of people have been complaining that no one has warned the boomers what they're getting into," Marinette noted. "The Hawkmoth situation hasn't been publicized much outside of Paris."

"Don't worry about," a student named Rose chimed in. "Ladybug and Chat Noir have the situation under control."

"Ladybug and Chat - did I step into a Marvel movie?"

"I ask myself that every day," Marinette admitted. "But yeah, they're superheroes."

"And Hawkmoth's a super villain?" Lacy questioned. "Great. I live in the same city as a super villain."

"Rose is right," Alix replied. "You have nothing to worry about. Being Akumatized sucks, but Ladybug fixes everything in the end."

"Okay, whats being akumatized?" Lacy asked. "Because that doesn't sound fun."

"Hawkmoth has the ability to create super villains out of ordinary people," Marinette replied. "By capitalizing on negative emotions."

So much for _safer_.

Then again, Lacy's father was a therapist. Even with everything she's been through, Lacy always had an advantage with dealing with negative emotions. Maybe she'd fly under the radar. After all, Paris was huge city - there was no reason for super villains (or superheroes) to notice her, was there?

"Besides, all the Kumer boomers are helping us handle those emotions," Rose said.

"Or replacing those who don't want to deal with it," Alix added. "A record number of teachers have quit because of Hawky."

"Thankfully, we have Ms Bustier!" Rose said. "Who's been so helpful with dealing with our emotions."

"Like that compliment thing we started with," Lacy remembered. "That was cool."

"You have the best teacher in the school," Alix added. "Trust me - she's awesome."

"So what-" Lacy was cut off by a loud boom.

"Akuma," Alix said.

"It has been a while," Marinette muttered.

"Sources say it's on the other side of - no, wait, it teleported," Max read. "It's getting close."

An alarm went off, with purple flashing lights.

"That's the akuma alarm," Alix said. "If you live close enough, you should head home."

"But where is it exactly?" Lacy asked.

Max helped her find it on the map on her phone.

"Okay, and that's about..." Lacy scanned the map helplessly. "I don't actually know where I live."

Max asked her for her address, and he typed it in.

"It's on the other side from you," Max said. "You should head home."

Lacy nodded. Most of the table had already begun scattering - Marinette had been the first person out the door - and now only her, Max, and Alix were there.

"I'll walk you there," Alix said.

"Don't you-"

"It's too far for me. I'd be stuck waiting it out here, and that can get boring fast. Besides, you're still new - I don't want you getting lost."

"Thanks."

* * *

The walk back to her house was quick, and Lacy let Alix into their tiny living room. Alix sat down on their couch and Lacy on a box of... something.

"Sorry about the mess," Lacy said. "We haven't finished unpacking yet."

"That's fine," Alix replied. "Spend enough time on the Liberty, you get used to anything."

Lacy frowned. "The liberty?"

"Juleka's House boat," Alix replied.

"Juleka has a houseboat?" Lacy asked. "That's so cool!"

"I know, right? Plus her mom is super chill," Alix added. "Lets Juleka invite us over whenever. Some of us are going over there tonight if you want to come."

"I'll have to check with my parents," Lacy said. "But I'm sure they'll say yes."

"Great!" Alix replied. "Marinette said she'll bring snacks - have you been to her parents bakery yet? They have the best pastries in Paris."

* * *

The akuma attack lasted for 2 hours, a long time according to Alix.

"It's probably because she could teleport," Alix guessed. "Those always last longer."

The classes they missed would be made up the next day through a load of homework - "Hawkmoth's doubled our load of homework," Alix had complained. "He's truly evil." - but they still had history with Miss Bustier to end the day.

"Would anyone be willing to let Lacy work with their group?" Bustier asked. "American ciriculem doesn't focus on French history as much as we do, so I'm sure she'll be happy to have help catching up."

"She can join me and Alya," Marinette offered.

"Unfortunately, Alya already has to catch up herself after she comes back tomorrow," Bustier said.

Adrien raised his hands. "History is easy for me. I'd be willing to help."

"But you're already helping me," Lila said. "I mean, I think I'm fine by myself if-"

"Me and Nathaniel can work with her," Alix offered.

"We can?" Nathaniel asked.

Alix flashed him a grin. "We talked over lunch. I think she'd work well with us."

"Alright, now that that's settled-"

Bustier reviewed some of the major parts of the homework, and Lacy did her best to pay attention and keep notes. But paying attention was not her strong suit, so she hoped her new partners had longer attention spans than she did.

Well, she already knew Alix didn't. But maybe Nathaniel did?

When Bustier dismissed the class, she asked for Lacy to stay a little after.

"Yes?" Lacy asked.

"I was just wondering if you were okay," Bustier replied. "This was your First Akuma attack."

Lacy nodded. "I was surprised. But, I'm fine. I went home, and it didn't get close to me."

"Good," Bustier said. "The school has plenty of resources if you ever need them. Just let me know."

* * *

Elisabeth had bought tea bags on her way home to work, saying they were famous for calming people down after akuma attacks.

"Your dad is stressed from it," she said as Lacy sat down across from her. "It's no wonder they're hiring so many therapists."

"One of my classmates, Mylene, told me about he therapist she and her boyfriend went out after the first attack," Lacy added. She sipped the tea, surprised at how good it tasted. "She also said our teacher is putting in extra effort to help us stay calm."

"I've heard nothing but good things about your school's response," Elisabeth said. "Still, I can't imagine going to school like this."

"When does Dad start seeing patients?" Lacy asked.

"Friday," Elisabeth said. "I guess he knows why they're putting him through so much orientation now."

"His job must be so much more stressful here," Lacy said. "I mean, what if one of his patients gets akumatized and targets him?"

"That's part of the training," Elisabeth reassured her. "I think he's more worried about you."

"Me?" Lacy questioned.

"We moved here to get you away from this type of thing," Elisabeth said. "But he's starting to think he put you in something worse."

Lacy shook her head. "Magic like this is everywhere, it's just so much more obvious here. I left BAG not because the Egyptian demigods were there, but because I was starting to become involved with them. If I keep my head down and not befriend anyone too involved, I'll be fine." Lacy took a shaky breath. "Besides, whats the chances of me actually meeting Hawkmoth or one of the superheroes?"


	2. Chapter 2: Three Weeks Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who reviewed or left kudos!
> 
> CW: I don't know what might affect someone, so I'm putting this warning here that there's a PTSD flashback/panic attack in this chapter, and mentions of death/blood.

**Chapter 2: Three Weeks Later**

Three weeks later, and Lacy was about halfway done unpacking.

She had finally gotten around to the box with all her photographs in it, and had pinned them up on the wall across from the window. She had new photos there too - Mylene and Ivan sharing ice cream, Alix winning a skating race, Marinette hard at work on her designs - and her small wall was already covered.

Of course, half of them fell down in the middle of the night, scaring Lacy's heart out of her chest and keeping her from falling back asleep for another two hours.

She was tired the next morning, and late.

"Stayed up late working on the chemistry assignment?" Alix asked.

With Alya back and Mylene sitting with Ivan, Lacy had claimed the seat next to Alix. It was a horrible idea - neither girl could focus, and the unfocused-ness doubled around each other - but somehow they, and Miss Bustier, had survived the arrangement.

"No, my photos fell down and scared me last - wait, what chemistry assignment?"

"The one due tomorrow," Alix replied. "Don't tell me you forgot about it again."

"Ugh. I completely spaced on it," Lacy confirmed. She swore heavily in Greek. "That means I'll have to spend all night tonight working on it."

"And miss our movie night at Marinette's?" Alix questioned. "Can't you finish it at lunch?"

"Maybe? If I try really hard."

Having given their compliments of the morning, Max sat down behind the girls and Sabrina in front. Bustier called the next to names from the basket, and Alix and Mylene stood up.

Lacy sighed and twirled her pencil between her fingers. She had _so_ been looking forward to the movies tonight, but her grade in chemistry was already horrible and her chemistry teacher scared her too much to risk letting it drop. Besides, she _wanted_ to do well in school this year.

The door flew open, and Marinette stumbled in. With a flustered look at Bustier, she took a seat next to Alya, and the girls whispered with each other.

"On the bright side, at least I'm not the last one here," Lacy muttered.

"It's not a surprise," Max contributed. "Both you and Marinette have shown signs of sleep issues."

"I don't have sleep issues," Lacy argued. "Something on my wall fell down and gave me a heart attack."

In the seat in front of Lacy, Chloe scoffed. "Lacy, if you want my opinion-"

"I don't."

"You startle too easily."

"I do not," Lacy argued.

"For once, Chloe has a point," Max stated.

"Of course I - what do you mean, 'for once'?"

Alix and Mylene sat down, and Bustier called for Alya and Lila.

"You did screech pretty loudly when Adrien snuck up on you the other day," Kim added.

"That's not fair," Alix commented. "Adrien startles everyone."

"You should have heard Dupain-Cheng the other day," Chloe added. "I thought someone had been murdered."

"Speaking of the sunshine child," Alix commented. "Look who's even later today."

Adrien had suddenly appeared at his desk, telling Bustier that he was sorry he was late, his father didn't want him going to school with an akuma out.

"There was an akuma?" Lacy asked.

"I didn't hear of one," Alix replied.

"I did," Kim said. "Countryside. He was tired of all the traffic noise so he made the cars disappear."

"I was caught in it," Chloe said. "It was terrible! I thought it was going to ruin my hair!"

"Is there a reason you're in this conversation?" Alix questioned.

Chloe huffed. "I'm just trying to be nice."

"Right," Alix replied.

"Lacy and Chloe," Bustier called.

Lacy obedient stood up and walked to the front. Chloe stood next to her.

Lacy looked over the girl, thinking of something to say. "You like nice for someone who just disappeared."

"Of course I do," Chloe replied. She hesitated for a moment. "I guess your hair looks nice today too."

That was a lie, since Chloe never thought anyone's hair looked nice except her own, and Lacy's was still in the braid she had worn to bed the night before, but Lacy didn't mind. It was way too early in the morning to be picky about things like that.

Lacy slid back in her seat next to Alix.

"And finally, Marinette and Adrien," Bustier called.

"Poor girl," Alix commented. "She's going to melt the second he compliments her."

Adrien gave Marinette his blinding model smile, and she visibly wilted.

"I really love the new Jagged Stone poster you made!" Adrien said.

"She made another one?" Chloe asked. "You'd think Jagged Stone could afford a real artist."

"Makes it that much cooler that he chose Marinette, don't you think?" Alya challenged from across the room.

Marinette cheeks burned red as she stuttered her thanks. She fell quiet for a moment.

"Marinette?" Bustier prompted.

"What? Sorry. I - umm - I really like you - I mean, your, um, hair today! I mean. It's always nice! But it's extra nice today!"

Lacy winced in sympathy, and Alix rolled her eyes.

"Alright class," Bustier said. "Let's get started. Marinette, can you collect last night's homework?"

* * *

The first couple classes went by as usual, and then came chemistry.

Lila had some sob story about hurting her wrist that kept her out of the lab, so Nathaniel ended up partnered with Alix and Lacy. It took a total of three seconds for him to become overwhelmed by the two unfocused girls.

"Miss Hatzi," Miss Mendeleev said as she passed by their table. She snatched a beaker from Lacy. "That's not even remotely safe."

"Sorry," Lacy squeaked, intimidated as usual by the teacher.

Mendeleev sighed. "The three of you will be getting an extra homework assignment on lab safety. For now, please be more careful." She placed the beaker back on the table and moved on to helping Sabrina with something.

Lacy released a breath. "Sorry. My last school wasn't big on safety."

Well, that wasn't totally true. Bad safety practices was something Lacy picked up at Camp Half-blood, where nectar and ambrosia fixed most injuries and anything could be repaired by Valdez. Piper had tried to encourage safety practices in her cabin, but it never reached far.

"Don't worry," Alix said. "Mendeleev may be mean, but she catches everything before it happens."

"I appreciate your faith, Ms Kubdel, but I won't always be around to 'catch everything," Mendeleev said.

"She also hears everything," Alix added.

Lacy smiled, and did her best to be more aware as they continued the experiment.

About ten minutes before the period was over, everyone's phones beeped with an akuma alert.

"It's just outside the school," Alya reported. "We're in the evacuation zone."

"Confirmed," Max said. "We should find somewhere away from the streets to hide."

"Good idea," Mendeleev said. "Turn off your burners, put your chemicals back in their akuma-proof containers, and get to the library."

While Alix and Nathaniel replaced the chemicals, Lacy flicked the switch off on their burner. The rest of the class did the same - a process which took less than five seconds.

They were too slow.

Something shrieked. The outside wall began to crumble. Lacy felt herself push Alix and Nathaniel away from the wall.

Lacy slid shoulder-first into the corner of Chloe's desk, and car crashed into right where they had been a second ago.

Lacy's heart rammed in her chest as she stared at the car. It looked like on back in New York, the one where if Mitchell hadn't pulled her out of the way -

Lacy could still hear Amelia's scream, could still see the blood from the two asleep mortals - the two _dead_ mortals - stuck in the front of the car, could feel the roar of the monster who had thrown it, could -

"Lace? Can you take a deep breath?"

Lacy forced her eyes shut. She wasn't there, she wasn't there, she was in Paris, and the car hadn't hit anyone, and she wasn't still in New York with monsters and dead sisters and -

Lacy forced herself to inhale.

"There we go. Inhale, hold, exhale. Inhale, hold, exhale."

Lacy obeyed. In, hold, out. In, hold, out.

"Open your eyes," Alix said.

Lacy opened her eyes. Alix was kneeling next to her, concern in her eyes. Nathaniel was heaving as Ivan and Nino helped him with his leg, which was stuck under the car. Mendeleev and Mylene were on Lacy's other side.

"Okay, five things you can see," Alix said.

"You," Lacy breathed out. "Um, the ceiling. Miss Mendeleev, Mylene, and Nino."

"Good. Four things you can hear?"

Lacy nodded. She was familiar with the technique, now that she could think.

"I can hear Nathaniel talking, um, is that Chat Noir yelping in the distance? Police sirens, and a helicopter?"

"Three things you can touch?"

"The ground," Lacy said. "I can feel the ground, I can feel - ow, my shoulder." The burning sensation has started, or she could finally feel it again, and she was suddenly aware of how close she was to the leg of a desk. She tried to push herself up, but it made the pain worse. "What happened?"

"You collided with a desk," Alix replied. "It was actually pretty cool. You basically tackled us out of the way of the car."

"Almost out of the way," Nathaniel complained.

"Don't worry dude," Nino said. "You'll be out of here in no time. Chat Noir and Ladybug are already at the scene."

"Feeling better, Lace?" Alix asked.

Lacy nodded. "Yeah, a little."

"Good," Alix said. She sat down next to Lacy and crossed her legs. "Anyways, did I tell about my new art project?"

* * *

By the end of the school day, the tightness in Lacy's chest had finally gone away, but she still felt drained from the akuma attack.

It was way too easily for Alix to sway her to go with to the movies with the girls instead of doing homework. Since the movie started later, the girls (minus Lila, who was busy with a "charity event", and Chloe and Sabrina, of course) all met up in Marinette's place after school.

While Marinette, Alya, Rose, and Mylene talked romance up in Marinette's room, Alix, Lacy, and Juleka took advantage of the large number of sweets in her kitchen.

"I wish my dad baked like this," Alix said, munching on a macaroon Marinette's dad had given them.

"If he's willing to learn, I could always teach him," Mr. Dupain offered.

Alix shook her head. "Maybe someday, but right now he's busy with that new baroque exhibit the louvre is putting in."

"Hey girls," Alya called, stepping down the stairs. "Marinette said she had some new creations for you."

"Ugh, great," Alix said. "More clothes."

"Oh shush," Lacy replied. "We all love Marinette's designs and so do you."

The three girls followed Alya back up to Marinette's room, where a pile of clothes covered her chaise.

Marinette was helping Mylene into a new sundress, but she smiled at the girls as they entered.

Alix sat down on her desk, pushing papers out of her way as she did so. "So what'd you have for us?"

"Just give me a minute." Marinette finished fixing Mylene's sundress and walked to her chaise. She pulled out a skating helmet, with a jagged green and pink design.

"Cool," Alix said. Marinette handed her the helmet, and she tried it on.

Alix gave Marinette a bright smile. "This fits so much better too! I'll wear it for my competition next week for sure!"

"I'm so glad you like it," Marinette said. "I had the idea while watching you race with Kim the other week."

"You mean watching me beat Kim in a race," Alix corrected.

The girls all chuckled.

"Oh did you hear about Lila winning that competition in Venice?" Alya asked.

And Marinette's face dropped instantly.

"The one with the big clean water charity?" Rose asked. "Designing those awareness posters?"

Lacy rolled her eyes immediately, and then regretted it when Alya raised an eyebrow at her.

"I just," Lacy started. "Making paper posters for environmental awareness doesn't make any sense." And she definitely had heard enough about _that. _Environmentalist came by the handful at Camp Half-blood.

"Weren't you listening girl?" Alya asked.

"Um, no actually?" Lacy replied. "I was distracted from the akuma attack earlier."

"Oh, right," Alya continued. "Rose brought up similar concerns too. But Lila said that she managed to convince the manager of the contest that it should all be paper-free! The posters were for online uses only."

"Of course she did," Marinette muttered.

"Girl, you're impossible," Alya replied.

"If it's online, did she show it to you?" Marinette challenged.

"She said she would," Alya replied. "She just didn't have the file with her."

"But wouldn't she be able to look it up?" Marinette questioned.

"Marinette, please, there's no needed be jealous," Alya replied. She leaned in closer to Marinette. "Adrien wasn't listening either."

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Who cares?" Alix asked. "Marinette and Nathaniel have both done cooler things with their art. Anyways, if we want to make the metro, we should be heading out now."

The girls all nodded and began gathering their items. Alya and Mylene continued talking about Lila's achievements, and Rose and Juleka talked about how excited they were about the movie. Alix gave Marinette another thank you for the helmet before walking up next to Lacy.

"Did I ever tell you about the time Juleka-"

Lacy kept her eyes on Marinette as she cleaned up her chaise. Something was definitely wrong, but she barely knew the girl. How could she help?

She almost kept going, but something stopped her. Maybe all Marinette needed was someone staying behind, even if she wasn't close with Lacy yet. After all, what was wrong with trying?

"Why don't you go on?" Lacy asked. "I'll meet you down there."

"If you say so," Alix said.

She followed the rest of the girls down, and Lacy turned to Marinette.

"You alright?" Lacy asked, sitting on the armrest of the chaise.

Marinette gave Lacy a fake smile. "I should be asking you that. Sounds like the akuma really scared you."

"Yeah, I - Alix was able to talk me through it. I guess those akuma survival classes have been making a change." Lacy frowned. "You just avoided the question, didn't you?"

"I'm fine, really," Marinette lied.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I won't push it," Lacy said. "But I can tell something's bothering you."

Marinette sighed and sat on the chaise. Lacy moved so she was sitting next to her.

"It's Lila," Marinette said. "I know you probably think she's some great person."

Lacy shook her head. "Lila? No. She lies like she breathes."

Marinette looked up at her. "You know?" There was an accusation hidden in her eyes, and Lacy had to look away.

"I'm, uh, really good at reading facial expressions," Lacy admitted.

"Then why haven't you said anything?" Marinette questioned.

"Because..." Lacy sighed and looked down at her hands. "Well, she scares me. Back at my old school in Brooklyn, there was this girl a lot like her, who used to bully me, and I don't know I guess since Lila reminds me so much of her I just... get scared. I don't want to have to deal with that again."

Marinette's facial expressions softened. "I know bullies like Lila can be scary. I have my own history with them, even before Lila showed up. People always tell you that you're the bigger person, that people like that shouldn't bother you, but-"

Lacy nodded, remembering something her father once told her. "You can't just flip a switch on what's bothering you and what's not."

"Exactly," Marinette said. "She hasn't done much to ostracize me yet, but just hearing all her lies, and seeing her use everyone, just-" Marinette groaned and stood up. "I can't just sit back."

"Well then, you're a lot braver than me," Lacy replied.

Marinette smiled at her. "Don't sell yourself short. You never know how brave you can be if you don't give yourself a chance."

"You'd make a great inspirational speaker, you know," Lacy commented. "Marinette, just so you know - I may not be vocal in class or around others but, if you need support, just let me know. I've been told I'm a good listener."

"Thanks Lacy," Marinette replied. "I might just have to take you up on that."

The trapdoor opened, and Alix's head popped up. "Are you two coming? We're going to be late!"


	3. Chapter 3: Cats Can't Play Chess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not be feast, love eater, or miracle queen compliant - there will be mentions of a different backstory for the temple/losing the two miraculous, and Chloe will get a redemption arc. Also this chapter was written before Felix, so I had no idea Adrien knew anything about chess.

**Chapter 3: Cats Can't Play Chess**

Marinette was about to pull her hair out. How was Alya believing this?

"- Miss the movie for me," Lila was saying. "I'll just have to work extra hard once this injury passes to catch up on homework."

"It really is no problem, Lila," Alya replied. "Me and Marinette can just see it next week. Right girl?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Except Lila's probably going to pull another excuse to get you to do her homework."

"Im not doing her homework for her," Alya said, also rolling her eyes. "Honestly, stop assuming the worst just because it's Lila."

Marinette sighed and looked around the classroom, hoping someone would come to her defense. Lacy's eyes met hers, and Lacy gave her an encouraging smile, but there was worry in her eyes.

Marinette couldn't blame her. She'd been bullied enough herself enough to know how scary it could be. And Lacy was still new - yeah, she and Alix has grown close fast, but the friendship was still only three weeks old, and her friendships with the rest of the class were still growing. She didn't have the same history Marinette had with the class - not that it seemed to matter, Marinette thought dryly.

Marinette looked at the only other person in the class that knew Lila was a liar, but Adrien looked half asleep. Of course, with an akuma right by his house last night and an early morning photo shoot, he had every right to be tired.

Marinette sighed. So much for back up.

"What's wrong with someone else doing your homework?" Chloe asked. "Sabrina does mine all the time, and she's happier for it."

Sabrina nodded eagerly as the rest of the class - minus Adrien, being half asleep - rolled their eyes.

As Marinette put her books away, Nino poked Adrien, waking him up from his daze, Alix challenged Kim to race to the park, and Rose started talking to Juleka about the newest Kitty Section song. Just like that, the class was back to normal.

Alix and Kim left first, followed by Lacy, Nathaniel, and Max, who was already talking statistics about the race. Chloe was next out, followed by Sabrina, and Marinette joined Rose and Juleka on the way out. Behind her, Nino had finally managed to get Adrien standing and walking.

"I love the new t-shirts Marinette," Rose said. "They're perfect!"

Juleka nodded. "Everyone likes them."

Marinette couldn't help but smile. "I'm so glad to hear it! I was worried that the-"

Doors to a classroom flew open, cutting off all conversations.

"I am Chessmaster! I will make all of you members of the chess club, and then the school will have to fund me!"

"I heard about the chess club!" Rose said. "They lost one of their members, and were shut down because of low attendance! I would be upset too if that was one of my clubs.."

"We have to get out of here!" Marinette said.

The three girls were close enough to the stairs to risk running down and heading for the doors. Behind them, Marinette noticed Nino push Adrien into a classroom, and Ivan and Mylene making a break back to their classroom.

When the girls reached the bottom of the stairs, Marinette broke off and headed to the bathroom. Thankfully, it was empty.

"Hawkmoth doesn't take a break, does he?" Marinette muttered. "Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Chessmaster's dress, of course, looked like a chessboard.

It was brown, was alternating light and dark squares. The dress reached the ground, and had short, puffy sleeves.

The rest of her was half-white, half-black (which looked _awful_, Hawkmoth needed to pick a color scheme and stick with it) and she had a tiara like the queen piece. In one hand she held a staff, topped with what looked like a chess piece.

"I bet that's where the akuma is," Ladybug muttered.

"I was thinking the same."

Chat Noir landed next to her, an irritated look on his face.

"You okay Kitty?" Ladybug asked.

Chat Noir yawned. "Just tired. I think I need a cat nap."

Ladybug nodded. Chat Noir had mentioned last night that he had an early morning today, and last night's akuma had kept them both up for what felt like ages.

"Don't worry," Ladybug said. "I bet this will end quickly. So far she's only really made people play chess. That's pretty harmless, right?"

* * *

It was not a quick end.

Apparently, Chessmaster could also summon large, animated chess pieces (which frustratingly didn't seem to function as chess pieces, and instead could go anywhere they wanted) and also had the same move-mapping power as Party Crasher. It didn't help that a bishop had stepped on her lucky charm before she had a chance to see what it was. Thankfully, Ladybug and Chat Noir had avoided being captured, but they had taken a few beatings along the way.

The worst had to be the knight who threw Ladybug through a wall.

(Mind you, she had been thrown _into_ walls plenty of times before, but _through_ a wall was a lot more painful.)

Groaning, Ladybug looked up. She was in an apartment, somewhere near the school, but that's all she could tell without sitting up. And she didn't want to sit up quite yet.

"Ladybug?"

Ladybug blinked, finally forcing herself to sit up. She looked to the source of the voice, realizing that, by chance or by luck, she had ended up in one of her classmate's apartments.

She had never met Lacy as her alter ego. Lacy always stayed as far away as she could from akuma attacks, either out of survival instincts the rest of Paris seemed to lack, or because she was still unused to the idea of Ladybug's cure. Even now, she seemed less star-struck than Alya or Chloe would be, and more concerned.

"Are you okay?" Lacy asked, kneeling next to Ladybug.

"I'm fine," Ladybug said. "I take hits like that all the time. Are you alright, Miss...?"

"Lacy. And yeah, I'm fine."

Lacy held out a hand, and Ladybug accepted the help up. Just as she stood up, her earrings beeped their last warning.

Ladybug looked around, needing a place to hide, but there were no good hiding spots in the small living room.

"Upstairs."

"Wha-?"

Before Ladybug had time to react, Lacy was pulling her up the stairs to the second floor. Lacy shoved the superhero into an empty room, and the door closed behind her just as Ladybug's transformation dropped.

"That was a close one," Marinette admitted, leaning back against the door.

"Good thing Lacy was so quick to realize what you needed!" Tikki commented.

Marinette nodded, her eyes wondering the room.

It was obviously Lacy's room, but it didn't look anywhere near what Marinette had expected. She always pictured her classmate having one of those coordinated rooms, with a Disney theme or something.

Instead, the room was a mish-mash of everything. Her bed was covered with fuzzy blankets of various colors, her walls with photos she must have taken herself. She had more clothes on her desk, bed, and closet door than in her actual closet (which had been left open that morning), and had replaced her desk chair with a yoga ball. Beside her desk was various moving boxes still left unpacked or half-packed. Nearly every corner of the room had a pair of shoes thrown half-hazardly against the wall.

"And I thought my room was a mess," Marinette commented.

Her eyes wondered to the pictures on the wall. She knew she shouldn't peak, but curiosity killed the Ladybug, and she found herself walking over to them anyways.

She immediately spotted a picture of herself, working hard at something in the library. Marinette had seen the picture before - Lacy was good at warning people when she had taken a picture of them - but she had never had a chance to compare it with the rest of the photos.

But they were all so similar.

Alix was making a similar face in one of the photos - nose scrunched in concentration as she flew around a corner in a skating race. In another, Alya had wide eyes as she recorded something on her phone. She spotted a photo of Lacy's stepmom, Elisabeth, beaming in a wedding dress, and another of blonde-haired girl Marinette didn't recognize, miming to herself while reading a script.

No poses, no forced smiles, no blank expressions. It was obvious what Lacy liked to focus on.

_I'm, uh, really good at reading facial expressions_, Lacy had said. It hadn't seemed like enough then, for that conversation, but now Marinette wondered. Had that been how Lacy had sensed what Ladybug needed? Had it been that clear on her face - filled with worry, looking around for something?

A small, timid knock on the door followed by receding footsteps knocked Marinette out of her thoughts.

Marinette cautiously opened the door, but no one remained in the hall. In front of the door was a plastic bag with a first aid kit, water bottle, and granola bar.

"That was really thoughtful of her!" Tikki said as Marinette closed the door again.

"I'll have to thank her when I get the chance," Marinette agreed.

She didn't need most of it - the suit protected her from any cuts, there wasn't much she could do for the bruises, and she wasn't hungry - but she was dying of thirst. It took her about a minute to gulp down the water, and Tikki finished her macaroon about the same time.

"We should get back out there," Marinette decided. "Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Chess pieces can't climb, so of course Chat Noir was taunting them from the roof of the school.

"I couldn't do much but distract without you," he said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ladybug replied. "Just had to recharge."

Ladybug looked out over the courtyard. Random Parisians had joined the students playing chess, and Chessmaster was teaching Mr Ramier the basics.

"You didn't happen to see what my lucky charm was?" Ladybug asked.

"Oh, it was a Ladybug themed chess set!" Chat Noir said. "It looked really cool. Until it was run over."

"Chess? Why would it want us to play chess?"

"Well, I hope it's not that direct," Chat Noir said. "I don't know about you, but I know nothing about chess."

"_Ohhh,_" Ladybug said. "That's so obvious! Lucky charm!"

She wasn't surprised when a spotted megaphone fell into her hands. She held it up to her mouth.

"Chessmaster! Chat Noir here doesn't know anything about chess and wants to learn!"

Chessmaster was floating up to them faster than Hawkmoth could say It's a trap.

Ladybug grinned and readied her yoyo. "Gotcha."

* * *

"And then Chat Noir actually stayed and got some basic chess lessons!" Alya finished. "You should've seen it! He was so cute."

"So I saw," Marinette replied, rolling over from her back to her stomach and propping the phone up on a pillow on her bed. "That video is one of your most popular posts."

"I know," Alya said. "I hope this means the chess club gets the boost it needs. I'd join myself, but between the blog and helping Lila with her homework, I don't have the time."

"Same. I'm too busy helping out at the bakery and being class president, I don't think I could join another club! Speaking of class president business, did you read through the email I drafted on getting cushions for some of our seats?"

"Sorry girl, but I didn't get the chance."

"Alya!"

"Don't blame me, blame Hawkmoth! I would have had plenty of time if I didn't spend an hour playing chess. Besides, you're a good writer. Trust yourself."

"Yeah, but you're better." Marinette sighed. "Just read through it once, okay? I already don't think Mr Damocles will like it, but I promised Rose I'd try and I really want to give it my best."

"Of course," Alya said. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you."

Alya hung up, and Marinette groaned and flopped on her bed.

"This is the fifth time Alya's said she'd do something for me and blown it off," Marinette said.

"She has a point," Tikki commented. "I'm sure lots of people had their schedules thrown off by Chessmaster."

"I know, and I wouldn't be worried so much if it was just things like that. But this is also the first time in weeks she updated her blog! And she hasn't said anything herself, but I overheard her mom say something about her grades dropping when she visited the bakery yesterday. I'm just worried her helping that liar is interfering with her own life!"

"Have you told her this?" Tikki asked.

Marinette sighed. "No. Anytime I say anything negative about Lila, she gets defensive."

"What if you asked her mom about it? Or Nino?" Tiki suggested.

"I don't know, that feels like going behind her back."

Marinette rolled over onto her back and looked up at the skylight.

"Tikki?"

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling up to transforming?"

* * *

Ladybug landed on a rooftop, looking out at her city.

There was a certain freedom in her transformation, even with the burdens of being a superhero. As much as Lila might hate Ladybug, one classmate couldn't hurt her now.

Looking around at what had been damaged by the battle, Ladybug smiled at the thought. It didn't seem like Hawkmoth could hurt her, either, even if he was a thorn in her side.

There was always a voice in the back of her head in akuma fights, worrying that the damage this time would not be fixed. But once again it was - houses rebuilt, walls fixed, bruises on her side vanished. And for once, Ladybug let herself feel the confidence the rest of Paris experienced in her. When the next akuma hit, when the next building crumbled, it would vanish - it needed to, as a hero Ladybug couldn't let herself get too arrogant - but nothing was at risk now. She could just let herself feel.

Ladybug sat down at the edge of the roof, feet dangling in the air, and relaxed.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed there, but when her eyes began to droop, Ladybug headed home.

That's when she noticed the balcony light.

Ladybug frowned. Hadn't that been Lacy's apartment? Against the light, she could make out Lacy's figure sitting out on the balcony, feet dangling over the edge. Ladybug swung over, landing next to where Lacy was perched.

Lacy jumped when she landed. "Ladybug?"

"Sorry for scaring you," Ladybug said. "But I wanted to thank you for earlier. You were a big help."

"Really?" Lacy asked. "I mean, all I did was give you a little space."

Ladybug smiled. "Don't underestimate the effect a small action can have. That little space was exactly what I needed."

"Glad I could help!" Lacy smiled at her, brightly and honestly, but her expression slipped a second later. She turned out towards the city. "Do you ever get used to it?"

Ladybug frowned. "Used to what?"

"Seeing it destroyed," Lacy replied.

With a sigh, Ladybug sat down next to her. "No, not really. It's not easy seeing your home destroyed."

Lacy smiled, a little bitterly and sarcastically and a little too much like she knew what Ladybug meant. "No, it's not."

"You're not originally from Paris, are you?" Of course Marinette knew that, but Ladybug had no reason to know.

"I'm from Brooklyn," Lacy said. "In America. But I spent a lot of time in Manhattan, and Long Island, and that took a lot of storm damage a few years ago. It was difficult seeing it like that."

"I can imagine," Ladybug admitted. "But even without a magic cure like mine, people rebuild."

Lacy snorted. "Buildings. They rebuild buildings. That's not the important part."

"No, it's not," Ladybug agreed.

"How do you do it?" Lacy asked. "You're constantly being beaten, or thrown through walls, or nearly drowned, and you're doing it for people you don't really know."

"It didn't start that way," Ladybug replied. "When I first became Ladybug, I wanted to run far away. And I almost did - but that would have left my partner - my friend - all alone. I started because of him, and because of my other friend, and my parents. And somewhere along the way, I started doing it for all of Paris. But it all started for one person." Ladybug smiled at Lacy. "I think that's how a lot of heroes start."

"Just one person," Lacy repeated.

"You're a lot braver than you think," Ladybug said. "Trust me."


	4. Chapter 4: The Hatzi Family

**Chapter 4: The Hatzi Family**

Every once in a while, Hawkmoth did something good.

In fact, as Lacy put away her notebook after the students were finally allowed back in the classroom, she was fine with the super villain. Anything to put off that dreadful math test.

"It's nice," Alya said. "Hawkmoth usual waits until after the hardest class to akumatize someone."

"Don't tell me you're actually thankful he akumatized the janitor," Marinette replied.

"The janitor gets more respect for his work, I get an extra day to study, what's the problem?"

"I'm with Alya," Nino said. "That test is scarier than he is."

"I feel sorry for Carapace though," Lacy admitted. "I mean, he and Rena Rouge just arrived, and he was immediately blasted with trash?"

Chloe made a face. "I can't imagine how smelly he is now."

"Well he doesn't smell _now_," Alya argued. "Ladybug fixes everything, remember?"

"Besides, it's Chat Noir you have to feel sorry for," Alix commented. "Taking a mouthful of rotten food like that."

"Or Adrien, who spent an akuma day stuck at home," Kim added. "Just missed the whole thing."

"You sound like you enjoyed watching the heroes being beaten around with trash," Marinette noted.

"Of course not. The fun parts were when the heroes were winning. Did you see the backflip Ladybug did?"

"It was so cool!" Alix agreed.

"It was actually pretty bad form," Lila pepped up. "My PE teacher in-"

"Bad form?" Chloe snuffed. "She leaped off of a flying broom. Rossi needs to show some respect."

"I thought it was pretty cool," Alix admitted. "Of course, everything Ladybug does is cool."

"I don't understand why you were watching her," Lacy replied. "Hiding is a thing, Alix."

"But-!"

Lacy swung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her coat off of the chair as Alix finished zipping up her backpack.

Lila was still talking, and Alya seemed enraptured (Lacy could've sworn a second ago she was annoyed at the bad form comment too, but any traces of that were gone).

Next to Alya, Marinette seemed put down by the focus on Lila.

_One person. Wasn't that what Ladybug said?_

"Hey Marinette, me and Alix are spending the afternoon at my place studying. Want to come?"

Marinette brightened at the suggestion. "Sure! Let me just text my parents so they know where we are!"

* * *

Lacy tapped her pencil against her paper, trying and failing to focus on the study sheet.

She, Alix, Marinette, and Nathaniel were sitting at the table, faces scrunched in concentration as they studied for the test. Alix and Marinette had both improved a lot during their study session, and Nathaniel was doing well too, but Lacy was struggling to make sense of the numbers. It didn't help that she couldn't focus, that every time her eyes met the paper her mind wandered away.

Still, even if she could focus, math was math.

Marinette finished working on a problem with Alix and glanced over at Lacy. "Any progress?"

"Nope," Lacy replied.

Marinette scooted her chair over and looked at Lacy's paper.

"Can you tell that this isn't my thing?" Lacy asked.

Marinette chuckled. "Is it anyone's?"

"You seem to be doing fine," Lacy commented.

"Doesn't feel like it." Marinette leaned forward on her elbows and wiped at her eyes. "You know what? I think we all need a break."

"Seconded," Alix said. "I'm grabbing a snack. You still have those ice creams?"

"Top shelf of the freezer," Lacy replied. "Grab one for me?"

"Sure. Marinette, Nath, you guys want one?"

"Sure," Nathaniel replied.

"Yes please." Marinette pushed her tablet away. "So, how's your family adjusting to Paris?"

"We're getting there, I think," Lacy said. "It's still weird how commonplace akuma attacks are. I mean, just the other day the Eiffel Tower collapsed and people shrugged it off as no big deal."

"Well it happens all the time," Alix said, coming back to the table with the ice creams. "The first time it was all people could talk about, but now it's nothing."

"I remember when I was akumatized it was still so new," Nathaniel recalled, taking his ice cream from Alix. "It was hard, those first couple of months, because not a lot of people understood just how convincing it all is. But now everyone knows someone's whose been akumatized."

"Poor Mr Ramier's been akumatized about forty times now," Alix added. "And a few months ago he was sent back in time by an akuma, or so I heard."

"Have you met them yet?" Nathaniel asked.

Lacy frowned. "Who? Mr Ramier?"

"No, Ladybug and Chat Noir," Alix finished.

"Oh. I met Ladybug briefly the other day - she crashed through the wall over there. Haven't met Chat Noir yet."

"Have you tried taking pictures of them?" Marinette questioned. "I know you how much you love photography."

"Oh, I, uh-" _stay away from Akuma fights as much as possible_ "haven't really gotten the chance."

"Well if you get any, you'll have to show us," Marinette said.

"Yeah, your pictures are always so good!" Alix added.

Lacy felt herself blush. "Thanks."

"How did you get into photography anyways?" Marinette asked.

"Well, my dad took me to take climbing lessons," Lacy said. "I was very hyper as a child, and originally he put me in dance, but then he started noticing that a lot of the older girls had developed image problems. Because of the competitiveness around it, you know? So he tried to get me in a sport where that wasn't such a problem. And I loved it so much I wouldn't stop climbing for weeks. And of course, being up high all the time, I started asking to borrow Elisabeth's camera and take pictures, and that developed from there."

"That's really cool," Marinette stated. "Did you ever do climbing competitions or anything?"

"No, not really. It's more of a hobby than anything. Something to release all the excess energy."

Nathaniel took the last bite from his ice cream. "Alix keeps trying to get her to skate."

"I think it'd be fun," Alix said. "After all, you're one of my only friends who can keep up with me."

"I hope you know how exhausted I am afterwards," Lacy replied.

"If you practiced with me, you wouldn't get so exhausted," Alix pointed out. "Proper practice and exercise is important. You've seen what happens whenever someone like Lila tries to do anything athletic."

"And you never get injured?" Nathaniel questioned.

"Nope, never."

"Liar."

Marinette and Lacy both chuckled.

With all the ice creams finished, Lacy picked up the trash and walked to the kitchen to clean up.

"Anyone want anything else? Dad keeps plenty of food."

"No thanks," Marinette said. "That ice cream was good though."

"Should we get back to work?" Nathaniel suggested.

"I think I'm studied out," Alix admitted. "Let's play a game instead. UNO?"

"I'll grab the cards," Lacy agreed.

It took her ten minutes to remember where the cards were. In their old place, they had a closet for games, but they had condensed it into a drawer and she had no idea which drawer. Eventually she found the cards, and the four started a game.

Lacy ended up grabbing a bag of candy to snack on as the four played, and she was just getting up again to grab a soda when the door opened.

"I'm home," Elisabeth called out.

Lacy smiled and went to greet her stepmom with an obligatory hug.

"Hi Ms El," Alix called from the table.

"Hi Alix, Nathaniel," Elisabeth replied, walking to the table and dropping off her work bag. "And, I don't believe we've been introduced?"

"Marinette. I'm in the same class as Lacy."

"She's the designer I was telling you about," Lacy supplied.

"Yes! You've done some really cool designs, haven't you?"

"From what Lacy tells me, so have you," Marinette replied.

Elisabeth chuckled. "One or two. But I think I prefer working with designers over being one." She yawned, stretching her arms out as she did so. "Oh, I think I need sit down for a while. Your father should be here soon. Let me know if you four need anything."

Elisabeth affectionately patted Lacy's head before heading up the stairs.

"Your stepmom is so cool!" Alix said.

"She seems really nice," Marinette agreed.

"She is," Lacy replied. She sat down again, before remembering her soda in the kitchen and getting up to grab it. "You sure you don't need something to drink?"

"We're fine," Alix said. "Now are you going to play or what?"

* * *

The four of them had just finished their first game when Lacy's dad arrived with dinner.

"I didn't realize we'd be having so many over," he said. "Or I would've brought more."

Lacy chuckled. As usual, her dad had brought home more food than any of them could eat. The Hatzi family, after all, were social butterflies - someone almost always had someone over.

"Here, let me help you with that," Marinette offered.

Lacy's dad waved her off. "I can handle it just fine. You four just focus on your game."

"Actually Marinette just finished wiping us all out," Lacy said.

"Is there any game you don't win at?" Alix asked.

Marinette sighed dramatically. "Just matters of the heart."

Lacy chuckled and Alix rolled her eyes.

With the stubborn assistance of Marinette and Lacy, food was on the table within a few minutes.

"Elisabeth, honey! Dinner's ready!"

"Perfect timing." Elisabeth joined the group, hair wet and donning soft pajamas. "Oh good, you three are staying for dinner. We need some extra mouths for all the extra food that miraculously makes it's way into our home." Elisabeth gave her husband a huge welcome home hug before turning back to the teenagers. "Speaking of miraculous, wasn't there another akuma today?"

"Got us out of our math test!" Alix said.

"That's why we came over here, to get some studying done," Marinette added.

The two adults sat down at the table, and the six of them dug into the meal.

"Thank you for letting us stay for dinner," Marinette said. "I know we hadn't asked, but time slipped away and-"

"It's no problem," Lacy's dad replied. "We like having a few extra people for dinner. Besides, it sounds like your parents have been feeding Lacy well whenever she's at your place."

Lacy nodded. "Her parents are super nice."

"So did you have any school today?" Elisabeth asked.

"No," Marinette said. "We spent the whole day holed up in our safe spots."

"Or at least some of us did," Lacy said. "Alix here wanted to see the fight."

"It wasn't just me! Alya and Nino followed me!"

"Yes, because Alya is such a good rolemodel for survival instincts," Lacy commented.

"Were any of you injured?" Her dad asked.

"No," Alix said. "Though I saw Chat Noir take a mouthful of trash."

Elisabeth made a sour face. "Yuck."

"I think you can relax, Lace," Her dad commented. "I'm not one to encourage reckless endangerment, and you should be in hiding, but the damage is undone, right?"

Lacy nodded. "Right. Yeah. I'm just still not used to it."

Could she ever be? After witnessing so much damage in New York, after losing so much... the idea of a reset button was foreign. She was always afraid that it was too good to be true, that if she or her friends ever got hurt-

"I wonder if Ladybug's powers undid the nasty taste Chat Noir must have had in his mouth," Elisabeth wondered.

Marinette and Alix both snickered.

"I hope so. He made quite a face when he was hit," Marinette commented.

"Yeah, he was all like-" Alix gave her best imitation of his face, scrunching her nose up and sticking her tongue out, causing everyone to chuckle.

"I think Chat Noir has a more refined palette than trash," Marinette said when she stopped laughing. "He has visited my parents bakery a few times."

"I don't blame him, it's a great bakery," Elisabeth commented. "My coworker brings in food from there all the time to share. Best part of my work day."

"Marinette brings food for us all the time too," Nathaniel said. "It always brightens up the day."

Marinette blushed a little. "Oh, thanks. My parents love sharing, and so do I! That is, when I don't trip on the way to school and drop them all."

"Yeah, and then Alya gets all the left overs," Alix commented. "I think that's called favoritism."

"It is," Marinette agreed. "What can I say? She and I are best friends."

Marinette's smile stayed for a second, but something must have crossed her mind and her smile slipped.

"Everything okay?" Lacy's dad asked.

"Hm? Yeah. I just... remembered something from earlier."

"You and Alya aren't fighting, are you?" Alix asked. "I mean, you two are practically inseparable."

"Except when it comes to Lila," Nathaniel pointed out.

At that, Lacy's mood dropped.

Alix groaned. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we not talk about her?"

"Wha- I thought you two were friends?" Marinette asked.

Alix shrugged. "Eh. I mean, she's nice and all, but when she's around, everything has to be about her. Kinda wish she could show some of that support we give her, you know, without making it about all the celebrities she knows. Like the other day, we were talking about Max's video game, and she just had to point out that she knows this famous coder in Texas - I didn't even know there were famous coders! And I know Max didn't mind, but I just - we were talking about what he had accomplished, and she made it about her. It's getting annoying."

"Very interesting. She sounds like she might be doing that on purpose, especially from what -"

"Haris honey, we've talked about you diagnosing my and Lacy's friends," Elisabeth chimed in.

"You think she's doing that on purpose?" Alix asked. She frowned. "I... I never considered that. I guess it's possible."

Nathaniel shook his head. "No, Lila's a sweetheart. She wouldn't do something like that."

Alix shrugged. "Maybe. It's still annoying. I want to be able to support my classmates without talking about some celebrity in another country that Lila's met - and especially when it comes to fashion! Marinette's amazing-" Marinette was also blushing at that comment "- and Juleka's finally branching out into modeling, but Lila is always dismissing that. I don't blame you for not liking her, Marinette."

"Oh, uh, thanks," Marinette said.

Alix stretched her arms up above her. "Anyways, have you seen the new identity theories? I mean, I usually ignore them, but these are ridiculous-"

* * *

As Elisabeth and Lacy cleaned the table and Alix dragged Nathaniel to watch something online, Mr Hatzi called Marinette over.

"Yes?" Marinette asked.

Mr Hatzi pushed his glasses back up on his nose and gave Marinette a warm smile. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

He sat down on the small couch in their living room and Marinette sat down across from him. He leaned forward on his knees and clasped his hands, and Marinette wondered if this was what he was like with his patients. If so, it was no wonder he was asked (or did he request?) to come to Paris - there was something about his gentle smile that made it easy to relax around him.

"Is everything alright?" Marinette asked.

"Actually, I was going to ask you that. It sounds like this situation with Lila is affecting you more than you're willing to admit."

Marinette blinked. "You - you noticed?"

_No one else seems to, except Adrien, and only when he's _really_ paying attention._

_Well, him and Lacy. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree here._

"I'm very attentive when it comes to my daughter and her friends," Mr Hatzi said. "And, well, it is my job."

Marinette nodded. "Yeah, it's hard to deal with her at school. Like Alix was saying, she makes everything about her - but the thing is, it's all lies! And not even smart ones! All it would take is one google search, but no one makes her prove her accusations. Alya keeps telling me I'm just jealous, but really, I'm worried for everyone! Alya's been putting so much of her life on halt to help Lila was problems that she can't reasonably have! And Ms Bustier believes her without question! She gets out of almost every hard homework assignment, or leaves Alya or Max or Nathaniel to do it. Every week it's a new injury, except they heal fast or switch sides or - and I'm sick of it! The only people who know she's lying is Adrien and Lacy, but Adrien doesn't have a backbone and she's already scared Lacy to death!" Marinette took a deep breath, her chest feeling a little lighter.

"Feel better now?"

Marinette nodded. "Yes, thank you. Sometimes I forget how much telling someone can help."

"I definitely understand why she's bothering you so much. If I had to work with someone like that, I'd be pulling my hair out. Especially if I thought it was having a negative affect on my coworkers."

Marinette nodded. "Right. Thank you." She took another deep breath. "Do you have any idea of what I should do about it?"

"It's hard to say without knowing more," Mr Hatzi admitted. "Have you talked to your parents about this?"

Marinette shook her head. "Alya's already painted her up to be some angel to them, I don't want them to think that I'm being antagonistic for no reason."

"Do your parents usually believe you?"

Marinette nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. I just - it hurts being called mean or cruel, especially since she's the one doing it to me. I've been bullied for most of my life - I would never do that to anyone else. And yet." Marinette sighed. "But you believed me, I guess."

"To be fair, Lacy's come home with her fair share of complaints." Mr. Hatzi sighed. "I don't know if she told you this, but she had a bully back in Brooklyn who was a lot like Lila. She's too scared of being subject to that again, and I can't blame her. Watching her go through that - but the teachers never believed us, of course."

"She did mention that before," Marinette said. "But she's been reaching out in her own way. Like inviting me here tonight - me and Alya were supposed to do something, but she cancelled to help Lila with her homework. I don't know if Lacy overheard us or could just tell something was wrong, but inviting me here really cheered me up."

Mr. Hatzi beamed. "I'm glad to hear that. Lacy's very intuitive when it comes to other's feelings. She's like her mother like that."

"And like you," Marinette added. "Just talking it out helps me feel better. And knowing that someone else believes me."

"You did mention another friend that believes you," Mr. Hatzi said. "Adrien, was it? I haven't heard about him before. Is he in your class?"

"Yes." Marinette sighed dreamily. "And he's perfect. He has the nicest smile, and he's super kind and-" she stopped when she noticed Mr. Hatzi looking at her with an incredulous look. "What?"

"Adoring words for someone who just accused him of having no backbone."

"Yeah, I know. I always imagined him rising up, a knight in shining armor, against someone like Lila, and it isn't like he's completely abandoned me, but I wish he'd do more."

"Have you told him this?"

"I - well, you see, the thing is, I can't have a conversation with him without stuttering like an idiot."

"So that's a no? I know talking with a crush can be intimidating, but he's not a mind reader. At least not that we know of. Maybe he doesn't realize that you feel like this."

"I never considered that," Marinette admitted. "It's true that he isn't the best at reading social clues. I guess I could try to talk to him."

"Failure to communicate hinders a lot of relationship," Mr Hatzi said. "You'd be surprised how many people forget to communicate the basics."

"I'll remember that. Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5: The Attack on Liberty

**Chapter 5: The Attack on Liberty**

The morning after, Adrien could still taste trash.

"You could try some Camembert," Plagg offered, holding a piece of it up to Adrien.

Adrien stopped brushing his tongue for a minute to consider Plagg. "I didn't think you shared food."

"It's a one time deal," Plagg said.

"I'm touched, but that actually might taste worse."

"More for me." Plagg inhaled the piece of Camembert and resumed whatever he was doing prior.

Adrien sighed and put down the toothbrush. His tongue was a lost cause - he would be tasting trash all day. It would be amazing if he could focus on anything because of it, much less the big math test.

Adrien's phone dinged, and he chuckled at Nino's text.

_is it bad I'm hoping for another akuma to delay the test _

Adrien replied.

_I think we all are_

* * *

Breakfast tasted awful, and the taste of eggs and trash still lingered in his mouth as Adrien arrived at school.

"Dude," Nino greeted. "You missed the coolest akuma the other day!"

_No, I did not,_ Adrien thought grimly. _I almost wish I did._

"What happened?" He said instead.

They continued up towards the school as Nino launched into the events of the previous day. Adrien schooled his facial expressions into appropriate responses, acting surprised at the right times and portraying sympathy whenever Nino relayed a hero getting hit with garbage.

The two boys took their seats in the front, Adrien noticing that Marinette had beaten them to school that day.

"You're here on time!" Nino said. "Is the world ending?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "No. Just managed a good nights sleep last night. With the extra studying I did, I feel prepared for the test today."

"If you feel so prepared you could've helped me!" Alya complained.

"I thought you were spending the day with Lila?" Marinette asked. "Helping her catch up on the chemistry assignment?"

"I was, but her mother needed help with something else, so I ended up spending the night by myself."

"Aw, babe, you should've called me!" Nino said. "I had the night free for once."

"Well that's two out of three," Alix commented as she walked in.

"Huh?" Adrien asked.

"Of our always late crowd?" Alix filled in.

Adrien chuckled. "What can I say? All the akumas lately have made traffic horrible."

"True - but Marinette and Lacy both walk to school. They have no such excuse."

"I have an excuse," Marinette argued. "I've been busy!"

Alya rolled her eyes. "Sure, girl."

Alix chuckled and went up to her seat behind Chloe.

"Hey, Adrien?" Marinette asked. "Can we talk later?"

Adrien smiled. "Of course! Since fencing starts a little later today, I'll be in the library right after school. Meet me there?"

Marinette nodded eagerly. "I'll be there!"

Adrien smiled to himself. Marinette was such a cool friend to hang out with, but she rarely sought him out by herself. Being able to spend some time with her would be great!

"Man! Seriously, you get some free time on the day I have to race home? That's not fair," Nino complained.

"It's not much," Adrien assured him. "I'd rather be at the sleepover on the Liberty, but I know that's not going to happen."

"If it makes you feel better, me and Nino aren't going either," Alya said.

"Yeah, I'm stuck babysitting the little dude tonight and Alya has another study date with Lila," Nino replied.

"That's too bad," Marinette said. "I've heard the new song Kitty Section is working on and it's great!"

"Next time girl," Alya said.

The classroom door opened with a bang. "I'm not late!" Lacy stumbled in, her coat half on her shoulders and out of breath.

"Correct. In fact, you are 3 minutes and 12 seconds early, a record for you."

Lacy pumped her fist in the air in celebration and joined Alix at their seats.

Miss Bustier walked in seconds later. "Good morning class."

"Good morning," they chimed back.

Miss Bustier placed her bag on the desk and gave the class a warm smile. "Wonderful, you're all here on time! We can start right away!"

* * *

Adrien sat down at a table the back of the library and pulled out his bag. He didn't have much studying to do - he had plenty time last night after the akuma, when he needed anything to distract from the garbage taste left in his mouth - but he wanted to at least look like he was doing what he told his father he would.

Hidden in between his text books was the historical fiction story Kagami had lent him, and his hand was just reaching for it when someone cleared their throat behind him.

Adrien lit up. "Marinette! I'm glad you could make it!"

Marinette smiled. "Thanks. What I want to talk about is important - and not that easy to talk about. I, well I uh, it's about-"

"Hey, it's okay." Adrien gestured for Marinette to sit down besides him. "We're friends, right? You can tell me anything you want."

"Oh, okay," Marinette said. "It's about Lila."

"What about her?" Adrien asked.

"Well, really it's about you, and the way you've been - well, passive around her."

"Oh?"

"It's just - I know you want to take the high road, but some of what she's doing is having serious consequences, and I just don't feel like you're behind me a hundred percent."

"Of course I am," Adrien said. "And I've begun to notice those consequences too, but I don't - I guess I don't really know what to do. Confrontation isn't really my style."

"I know, and I think that's good - most of the time," Marinette agreed. She looked away, nervously, but Adrien wasn't willing to let the topic drop. If there was something he could do for his friends, he wanted to know.

"Is there anything specific I could do to help?" Adrien asked.

"Maybe speak up when Alya's accusing me of just being jealous?" Marinette asked. "Or doing more to make sure Lila's not pushing me out of the group. Things like that."

Adrien frowned. "Has she? Been excluding you?"

"A little, Yeah."

"Oh. Marinette I'm sorry - I never noticed! I would have said something - but I guess I'm always excluded too, because of my schedule, so it's harder for me to notice."

Marinette blinked. "Oh, right! I didn't even think of that. I guess it's wrong to get mad at you when you can't go either!"

"I guess if we're not there, we can't notice the others not being there either," Adrien said.

"I guess not." Marinette chuckled. "You are a nice friend, Adrien. It's why I felt like I could talk about this with you!"

"And I'm glad you did!" Adrien agreed. "I wouldn't want to upset you! I really value our friendship, and I'm sorry if you've felt unsupported."

Marinette turned bright red, and Adrien mentally backtracked. _What did I do this time?_ Had he embarrassed her somehow?

"I value you - I mean, your friendship too!" She squeaked out. "I have to go!"

Adrien blinked, watching her leave the library. "See you?"

He could hear Plagg chuckle in his shirt.

* * *

"Think you could do that?" Luka asked, holding his phone awkwardly in one hand as he put his guitar away.

Adrien nodded on the other side of the screen. "Just give me a few days to practice. I'm planning on being at the rehearsal next Wednesday - and Kagami's coming too!"

"Great!" Luka replied. "The more the better! By the way, I wanted to thank you for what you did for Juleka last week. That was really cool of you."

Adrien couldn't help but smile at Luka's genuine comment. "It was no problem. She'll make a great model one day."

"That's what I keep telling her," Luka agreed. "With your help, she's really gaining confidence. I couldn't thank you enough."

Luka turned his head towards something in the background. "Sorry, I thought I heard-" His eyes widened. "Aku-"

The call disconnected before he could finish.

"Looks like I'll be visiting the Liberty a little earlier," Adrien said.

"You don't know that's what he was going to say," Plagg complained.

"What else could it be? Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

It was a quick run to the Liberty.

The akuma was easy to spot. She was dressed in muddy brown, in a flowery dress that billowed behind her. One hand was wrapped in a white material, the other in black. With each hand she was lobbing giant mud speedballs. From the rooftop Chat Noir was perched on he could see Ivan, Mylene, and Rose hiding behind the steering wheel, Marinette and Luka already unconscious on the deck, and Lacy and Juleka crouched near the side of the boat. The akuma was closing in on Alix, another mud ball forming.

Before she got a chance to fire again, Chat Noir landed behind her.

"Didn't know Hawkmoth was a baseball fan," he quipped, bringing the akuma's attention towards him.

"Baseball?" The akuma screeched. "Can baseball do this?"

She rapid-fired her mud balls, and Chat Noir dodged each shot. The akuma huffed with annoyance, before raising her arms again and fire a steady stream of mud. Chat Noir dodged, and the akuma forced him towards the side of the boat.

"I didn't think heroes ran," the akuma taunted.

"I'm not running," Chat Noir replied. "I'm just tired of being hit by smelly projectiles."

"Well then, I won't hit _you_."

The akuma snarled and fired, and the ball flew straight towards Juleka. By instinct, Chat Noir moved his baton to block.

The ball rammed into the baton and stuck.

Chat Noir pulled on his baton, and it pulled against the mud but didn't shake free.

"Now back to you." The akuma turned to Alix, raising her hands to fire.

Chat Noir separated his baton, leaving one half in the mud, and tossed the top half at the akuma just as she fired.

The mudball flew at Alix at high speeds, but something else - someone else - rammed into her and knocked her down. The mud collided with the deck just as the baton hit the akuma in the face.

Chat Noir turned to see Lacy helping Alix move towards the escape, where Juleka was edging them on. He glanced up, hoping to see a sign of his partner, but no luck.

No Ladybug meant no cleansing the akuma, which meant Chat Noir's first responsibility was getting the civilians to safety. He made a gesture for the three remaining classmates - Rose, Ivan, and Mylene - to make for the same exit before turning back to the akuma.

Chat Noir dove for his remaining baton half, grabbing it just in time to roll away from mud ball. He dodged another, making for the door to safety. He closed it behind him with a bang, cutting off another mudball.

"What about Luka and Marinette?" Rose asked.

"They'll be fine," Alix commented. "Puddler is after me."

Chat Noir sputtered. "Puddler? What time of name is that? And why is she after you?"

Alix shrugged. "No idea."

The door shuddered from another attack.

"You guys should head somewhere safer," Alix said.

"We're not leaving you," Lacy argued.

"Yeah, no way!" Rose agreed.

Chat Noir turned to Juleka. "This is your houseboat, right? Where's the safest place to hide?"

"This way."

Juleka led them down to the same room Captain Hardrock had kept her hostages. Chat Noir could hear Puddler following them down the hall, huffing about irresponsible teenagers.

"Our room is right in here," Juleka said. "Mom made sure it was safe when the akumas started happening."

"Alright, everyone inside," Chat Noir ordered. Juleka helped him usher their classmates into the small bedroom.

"Chat Noir, is there anything I can do to help?" Alix said.

"Not right now," Chat Noir said. "We can't go on the offense until Ladybug gets here. Besides, it's usually her that comes up with all the plans. Just stay safe with your friends."

Alix nodded, and with her safely in the room, Chat Noir closed the door and stood guard at the other side.

It wasn't long before Puddler caught up. She was heaving and snarling, a mudball already forming in her hands.

"Where is that child!" Puddler demanded.

"Which child?" Chat Noir asked.

His eyes caught a flash of red behind her.

"The skater one!" Puddler said. "That little girl-"

"You have a problem with little girls?" Chat Noir asked. "Because I see a very scary one behind you."

Before Puddler had a chance to look, Ladybug's yo-yo came flying at her. The yo-yo wrapped around Puddler's torso, and with a tug she was flying down the hallway behind her.

"Great timing as always, my Lady," Chat Noir said.

Ladybug didn't look impressed - but then again, while her outfit was _spot_less, her pigtails were coated with mud.

"I'm not a little girl," Ladybug said, crossing her arms.

"That's not what I meant," Chat Noir replied.

"I'm not a little girl either!" Alix called from behind the door.

Ladybug sighed. "Fine. Any idea where the akuma is?"

Chat Noir shrugged. "My best bet would be one of the gloves. They stand out the most."

"That's what I was thinking. Lucky charm!" Ladybug held up the spotted object. "A folder?"

"Maybe there's papers in it?" Chat Noir suggested.

Ladybug opened the folder, but it was empty.

"Guess not." She glanced around the small room, and then back to Puddler, who was just standing up again.

"Her gloves," Ladybug muttered.

Puddler lobbed another mud ball at them, but they easily dodged.

"I need your claws," Ladybug decided. She held up the folder pointed in the middle. "A hole right here."

Chat Noir obliged, and Ladybug looped her yo-yo string through the whole and tied the folder secure under the yo-yo - all while dodging another blast.

Ladybug tossed her yo-yo, and the edge of the folder collided with Puddler's glove, ripping it.

"Wrong hand," Puddler chimed.

"Just using the process of elimination," Ladybug replied.

She tossed her yo-yo, and even though Puddler tried to dodge, the edge of the folder still ripped against her glove.

The akuma flew out.

Chat Noir let himself relax as he watched Ladybug purify the akuma. Another akuma beaten, and he hadn't even needed to use his cataclysm.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The ladybugs flew through the air, cleaning up the mud left on the ground and in Ladybug's ponytails.

"Pound it!"

"What happened?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir turned to the akuma victim, now returned to her normal self. Her two gloves had reformed as mud-covered grocery bags, and her pair of work slacks were coated with mud.

"Are you alright?" Ladybug asked.

"I - yeah," the woman replied. Her eyes widened. "Was I akumatized?"

"Psst." The door behind them opened slightly, and Alix peaked her head out. "Is it safe yet?"

"You," the woman said, her voice emotionless. "You were the one."

Alix fully stepped into the hallway. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

The woman scoffed. "Of course you don't. You didn't even look at me - even when you skated through that mud pile and ruined my best slacks and my groceries."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was running late-" Alix shook her head. "I should have been watching where I was going. Can I make it up to you somehow?"

The woman's shoulders slumped. "No, it's alright. Accidents happen. I just had a hard day."

"Why don't I take you home?" Chat Noir asked.

"I don't want to trouble you-"

"It's no trouble." Chat Noir turned to Ladybug. "See you later?"

Ladybug nodded. "Later."

* * *

"So how did you get knocked out by Puddler?" was apparently the wrong way to start a conversation.

Ladybug's expression turned sour. "She snuck up on me. That's all."

Chat Noir held his hands up. "Just asking."

The two of them were on the top of the Eiffel Tower, watching the city below them. The intention of the meeting had been to patrol, but neither had the energy to - and Ladybug definitely didn't have the patience.

"Everything alright?" Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug sighed. "Being knocked out like that wasn't fun. I didn't even have the chance to transform - and if my kwami hadn't woken me up, you would have been left by yourself!"

"I can handle myself," Chat Noir replied. "And you would have woken up eventually."

"Yes, but-" Ladybug sighed. "I'm starting to think that we need a new strategy. And more teammates."

Chat Noir perked up. "I noticed someone during today's fight who would make a great teammate! She was fast enough to keep from being hit by Puddler, and she's really mature!"

"Who are you thinking of?" Ladybug asked.

"You remember Timetagger? And Bunnyx?"

Ladybug shook her head. "I know that Alix is ready for her Miraculous, but the bunny Miraculous isn't to be used lightly. We'll call on her when we really need help."

"Okay, what about Marinette?"

"_Chat_-"

"She was a lifesaver as Multimouse," Chat Noir continued. "Even if she was a bit careless afterwards, it's only because she trusts us."

"I'll think about it," Ladybug replied. "But keep your eyes open for someone else."

"I only have eyes for you, my lady," Chat Noir answered.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "I need to go. I'll see you later, Chat Noir."

"My heart will eagerly await your presence."


	6. Chapter 6: The Sleepover Scandal, Part 1

**Chapter 6: The Sleepover Scandal, Part 1**

"- so we'll be doing a pop quiz on chemistry," Mendeleev continued, finally making Lacy's mind snap back to present.

She cursed under her breath. Alix swore a little more loudly, Sabrina let out an "eek" and Marinette looked like her eyes would fall out from her head.

Mendeleev turned around and sighed. "If you've been keeping up with my lessons, this should be easy for you. Ms Hatzi, Ms Bourgeois, I have some catch up work for you to do instead."

"Catch up work!" Chloe snapped. "My grade is perfect in this class."

"Because you're not doing it," Ms Mendeleev said. "Mr Agreste, if you'd pass out the tests for me."

Chloe crossed her arms and fumed.

Lacy forced down her nausea - she could use a little help catching up, after all, and Mendeleev may be tough but she did want her students to be successful. It wouldn't be like the last couple times she was called out by a teacher.

Right?

Chloe and Miss Mendeleev walked out together, staying in the hallway where Miss Mendeleev could still keep track of the class, but no one could hear her conversation.

"So are we doing a make-up sleepover some time?" Alix asked. "Since last night got ruined?"

"We should!" Rose said. "And maybe Lila and Alya can come!"

"If we do it tonight I should be free," Alya offered.

Juleka shook her head. "Not tonight. Luka's having friends over."

"Well, we can do it some place else," Marinette suggested. "Maybe we could hang out in the park this afternoon, and then the girls can come stay at my place and the boys somewhere else?"

"I'm close to Marinette's," Kim offered. "You can totally come to my place! I have an awesome gaming station - partially provided by Max, of course."

Nino sighed. "Why must I be stuck babysitting?"

"What about you, Lila?" Rose asked. "Sleepover at Marinette's?"

"Sounds great!" Lila agreed. "I would love to come over!"

Lacy mentally groaned. A sleepover with Lila did not sound like fun. Still, it was a chance to hang out with Alix and Nathaniel. And Lila didn't notice Lacy most of the time anyways.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien asked.

Right. Lacy wasn't the only one who dreaded Lila's presence.

"Oh no," Lila said. "She probably doesn't want me there. It's okay - I don't have to come if you don't want me, Marinette."

"Don't be ridiculous," Alya said. "Everyone's invited."

"That's not your place to say, Alya," Adrien said.

"You're right, Lila," Marinette said coldly. "I don't want you in my house."

"Marinette!" Alya scolded. "This is a class event! You can't leave Lila out."

"If you want Lila to come, we need to have it someplace else," Marinette said. "I'm not letting her in my house."

"But there's no where else we can go!" Alya argued.

Lacy felt herself scowl. "You shouldn't force her to let someone in her space she doesn't want!"

"Yeah!" Alix agreed. "I mean, I have a room I don't let anyone into - even my old man! If Marinette doesn't feel comfortable letting Lila in her room yet, that's her decision."

"But we can't leave Lila out!" Rose argued. "Marinette, aren't you the one always talking about including everyone!"

"It's her own personal space," Lacy argued. "That's different. It's not like she's telling Lila she can't hang out with us at the park."

"Lacy's right, Marinette," Adrien added.

Marinette sighed and slumped her shoulders. "No, Rose is right. I can't preach inclusion and then leave Lila out."

"How about this? Lila can come over, but we all stay in the living room," Alix suggested. "That way, we're all included but no one is invading your space."

"That's a good idea," Marinette agreed.

Lacy frowned, not happy with the idea, but Marinette seemed defeated. Lacy sighed and decided to let it go.

Chloe came back into the classroom, frustrated, followed by Ms Mendeleev.

"Ms Hatzi?"

Lacy followed her teacher out of the classroom.

Ms Mendeleev handed her a tablet with headphones. "Our school has agreed to participate in an experimental program aiming to help students with reading difficulties like dyslexia. This tablet has audio recordings of some of the readings I gave."

"Oh thank the gods," Lacy blurted. Sure, she had some focus problems when it came to audiobooks and similar recordings, but anything beat reading.

"Don't thank them, thank me," Ms. Mendeleev grunted.

"Thank you, Ms Mendeleev," Lacy said. "This will help me a ton!"

"I do believe you to be a good student, Lacy," Ms Mendeleev said. "But you can't learn the same way as the other students. Learning is a process a lot like science, and sometimes it takes some trial and error. Don't be afraid to experiment a little more. Now get back in there, I still have a test to give."

* * *

Alix and Lacy were the last ones in from the park, so they were forced to sit on the ground for the movie.

Marinette offered to wait for them to change into pajamas, but Lacy felt perfectly comfortable in her day clothes. It was part of the Aphrodite magic - in the same way that Piper and Drew can charmspeak, and Mitchell naturally repels stains, Lacy's clothes always adjusted for a perfect, and comfortable, fit. It was a nice power, if a bit useless. Likewise, Alix never wore clothes that weren't comfortable for her, so she didn't feel the need to change.

Besides, Alya was starting to get impatient.

"What should we watch?" Marinette asked when they all settled in the living room. Juleka and Rose was sharing one seat, Alya and Lila in the other, and Marinette, Mylene, and her other friend Kagami had taken the couch. Lacy and Alix were squished at the base of the couch, sharing two fuzzy blankets.

"Disney!" Rose requested.

"Ooh, yes!" Lacy agreed.

Alix sighed. "Oh come on. Let's do something with a little more action in it."

"There's Disney movies with action," Alya said. "Mulan, Tangled, Frozen-"

"Not Frozen," Lacy interrupted.

"But Frozen's my favorite," Rose whined.

"What about Brave?" Alix suggested.

"What's the point of Disney with no romance?" Lacy found herself asking. The words sounded like something one of her sisters said - but wasn't there some truth, even if she liked the movie Brave?

Rose nodded. "I love Tangled! Let's watch that!"

"Lila, any requests?" Alya asked.

"Tangled's fine," Lila said. "I actually know someone who-"

Alix sighed, just loud enough for Lacy to hear.

"- so they all said he saved the movie," Lila continued.

"Can we start the movie already?" Marinette asked.

"Marinette!" Alya admonished.

"I agree with Marinette," Kagami said. "If we're going to watch a movie, we should watch the movie."

"Couldn't put it better myself," Alix agreed. "Movie it is!"

* * *

About halfway through the movie, Lila excused herself to go to the bathroom. Something sounded off in her voice, so even though Lacy didn't want to miss the movie, she followed her.

Lila bypassed the bathroom completely and started up the stairs to Marinette's room. Lacy felt a surge of panic - she knew something was off, but what to do about it? Call Lila out now and risk getting on her bad side? Go warn Marinette and risk being too late?

_Or maybe I can just feign innocence_, Lacy said. _If she thinks I found her by accident she can't get mad at me, right?_

"Lila?" Lacy called. "The bathroom's this way."

Lila froze, her shoulders tensing for a moment before she relaxed and turned to Lacy. "Oh, thank you. I have such a poor sense of direction." Lila walked down a few steps before pausing. "Were you looking for something?"

"I was grabbing a drink when I heard someone on the stairs," Lacy lied. "Since this was your first time here, I figured you must be lost."

"You're such a nice friend," Lila said, taking a step towards Lacy. "Especially for someone who didn't want me to attend this sleepover."

"What?" Lacy asked, scrambling to remember what she meant. "You mean what I said during science class? That wasn't about you! It's just, you see, my dad's a therapist and he always advocates for personal space, and I guess when Alya started p- encouraging Marinette to invite you, I kinda blurted that out. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings!"

_Please please don't be mad at me._

Lila smiled. "Of course. I knew you were too nice to exclude someone like that. I just- you know, I used to think the same about Marinette, but she's been so mean to me lately-"

"Lacy it's your song!" Alix called, interrupting Lila's monologue.

"Coming," Lacy called, jogging back to the living room.

* * *

"My shirt's ripped," Lacy said, pulling the pajama shirt out of her bag.

Alix looked over at the shirt. "That's a nasty rip. How'd you manage that?"

"I don't know," Lacy replied. "It was fine when I got out of the dryer the other day-" Lacy sighed. "I'll go ask Marinette if I can borrow one of hers."

"I'm sure you can," Alix said. "Hey, maybe she'll even fix it for you!"

Lacy smiled. "That would be nice. It's such a soft shirt I'd hate for it to be ripped." She stood up, leaving the corner where all the sleepover bags had been thrown and walking back to the main living room with the rest of the girls.

"Hey Marinette," Lacy said. "Can I borrow a shirt for tonight by any chance?"

"Sure." Marinette untangled herself from where she and Alya were watching a video. "Come up with me."

Lacy followed Marinette up to her room, and watched as she dug around for a shirt. Her shoulders were hunched, and her movements were sharp. Lacy couldn't help but feel worried.

"Are you okay?" Lacy asked.

"Mhm." Marinette straightened up. "Will this work?"

"That'll be just fine," Lacy said. "Thanks!"

"Lacy?"

Lacy and Marinette both froze, recognizing the voice easily.

Lila poked her head up.

"Yes?" Marinette asked with a scowl.

Lila feigned a worrier expression. "I just wanted to make sure Lacy found something. After all, I brought an extra shirt with me."

"Thanks," Lacy said. "But Marinette already found me something."

"Good," Lila said, finishing her walk up to Marinette's room.

"What are you doing up here?" Marinette demanded.

Lila frowned. "I just said-"

"Lila." Marinette's voice dropped down. "Get out of my room."

Lila's eyes widened. "But I was just-"

"Now!" The word came out as a shout, echoing around the room.

"Girls?" Alya called from downstairs. "Everything alright up there?"

"I don't know," Lila said, faking distress in her voice. "I was just checking on them when Marinette started yelling-"

Alya appeared next to Lila, concern written over her face. She putting her arm around Lila and gave Marinette a pointed look. "I'm sure Marinette didn't mean to yell, right girl?"

"Maybe I did," Marinette snapped.

"Marinette!" Alya replied, taken aback by the comment.

"I want her out of my room," Marinette demanded.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Lila replied, beginning to sniffle. "I would never-" she leaned against Alya's shoulder, acting like she was crying.

"What's going on?" Rose asked from down the stairs.

"Marinette's yelling at Lila for no reason," Alya said.

"What?" Marinette demanded, stomping her foot. "I told her I didn't - she's intruding on my space-"

"You can't just exclude her-"

Both girls were steaming from the argument, and Lacy took a deep breath and tried to intervene.

"Alya," Lacy interjected. "Maybe you should listen to-"

"Stay out of this," Alya snapped.

Lacy felt herself take a step back, completely caught off guard.

"Don't snap at her," Marinette said.

"Can we move closer into your room?" Rose asked. "We shouldn't be arguing like this near the stairs - what if someone gets hurt?"

"Lila's not taking another step into my room," Marinette snapped.

"Don't snap at her," Juleka said. "She's just trying to help."

"Help who?" Marinette demanded. "This is my room and-"

Lacy shrank into herself as the voices around her rose in volume. Rose broke into tears, and Marinette was getting closer to Alya with every word she said, but Lacy stopped being able to make out words among the shouting.

It felt like the room was closing in on her, and the air was getting heavier, and hotter, and she wasn't getting enough air, and

"Lacy?"

Lacy blinked, noticing that at some point she had moved up to the balcony. The cold air brushed against her skin, giving her something sharp to focus on.

"In... hold... out..."

Lacy took a deep breath, following the instructions. She could feel Alix next to her, her voice smooth as she brought her through the breathing exercises. Marinette sat across from them on a lounge chair, worry etched in her face.

Lacy exhaled. "What happened?"

Marinette made a face. "Lila happened."

"Everyone got in a big argument," Alix explained. "And you started disassociating."

"The other girls all left in a huff," Marinette added. "Something about me being unreasonable."

"I'm sorry," Lacy said.

Marinette shook her head. "I should have known better than thinking tonight would turn out any better."

The trapdoor to the balcony opened, and Marinette's mom walked in, followed by Elisabeth.

"Lacy? You feeling any better?" Elisabeth asked, sitting on the other of Lacy. She rubbed her shoulder empathetically.

"A little," Lacy replied, leaning into her stepmom's chest.

"Come on, let's go home."

* * *

Since she already had a sleepover bag packed, Alix decided to stay the night at Lacy's.

They arrived just as two of her dad's coworkers were leaving, so they helped clean up dinner and put on another movie - this time one of Alix's favorite movies - on Lacy's laptop and cuddled up on her bed. They were about half way through the movie when the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Elisabeth called from down stairs.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door and Nathaniel peaked his head in.

"Hey," Alix said. "What are you doing here?"

"Our sleepover ended early," Nathaniel said. "Mylene called Ivan in tears and he went to pick her up, and then Markov started having software problems-"

"Kim's fault?" Alix asked.

"Basically," Nathaniel said. "It was his dare that started it."

"It's always him and his dares," Alix said.

"Anyways, I thought I find you two." Nathaniel peaked at the screen. "Of course you're watching _that_ movie again."

"Its a good movie?" Alix defended.

"Want to watch it with us?" Lacy offered, scooting a little closer to Alix and patting to the bed next to her.

"I think I could recite it for you at this point."

Nathaniel still hopped up onto the bed, leaning in just enough to see the screen.


	7. Chapter 7: The Sleepover Scandal, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place simultaneously with the previous chapter.

**Chapter 7: The Sleepover Scandal, Part 2**

Marinette was _not_ in a good mood that morning.

The akuma attack the previous night left a bad taste in her mouth. She had been taken out way too easily - she hadn't even realized there was an akuma! - and if Tikki hadn't magicked her awake, she might have been knocked out all night.

Still, there was a good side. Maybe she finally could convince Fu (and Tikki) that keeping Alya on as a permanent team member was a good idea. Alya was always happier after a fight as Rena Rouge, and Marinette enjoyed having her enthusiasm by her side.

But even the excitement over patrolling with her best friend couldn't shake Marinette out of her funk that morning any more than her cure helped the headache from the mud ball last night.

"Marinette!"

And just like that, her morning got better. Marinette turned to see Adrien sprinting up the stairs to catch up with her.

"Adrien," Marinette greeted.

"Good morning," Adrien said, smiling his dazzling smile. "I'm glad to see you. Luka said you got knocked out last night by the akuma, and I was worried about you."

_Adrien? Worried about me?_ Marinette felt like she could melt into a happy puddle.

"Thanks, you're sweet," Marinette said. "For asking, I mean. I had a little bit of a headache, but it's gone now."

Adrien's smile widened. "Glad to hear that."

The two entered class just in time to hear Kim loudly proclaim his dream of coming to school in his underpants. Marinette rolled her eyes at the comment, making Adrien smile again, and they took their respective seats.

"You look smile-y this morning," Alya whispered, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Yeah," Marinette agreed, putting her head in her hands and staring off at the blonde head in front of her. "It's a good morning today."

* * *

It was the worst day ever.

Marinette's eyes widened inch by inch as Mendeleev headed towards the dreaded announcement.

Not a pop quiz!

It didn't help that her headache from the morning had returned. She could barely focus on her notes, much less on a test!

"If you've been keeping up with my lessons, this should be easy for you," Miss Mendeleev said.

Marinette and Alya exchanged doubtful looks.

Thankfully, the test didn't start right away, and as Miss Mendeleev and Chloe exited the class, Marinette forced herself to relax.

"So are we doing a make-up sleepover some time?" Alix asked. "Since last night got ruined?"

"We should!" Rose said. "And maybe Lila and Alya can come!"

"If we do it tonight I should be free," Alya offered.

Marinette perked up. A sleepover with Alya was exactly what she needed after a day like this.

But Juleka shook her head. "Not tonight. Luka's having friends over."

"Well, we can do it some place else," Marinette suggested, not willing to let the idea die too quickly. "Maybe we could hang out in the park this afternoon, and then the girls can come stay at my place and the boys somewhere else?"

"I'm close to Marinette's," Kim offered. "You can totally come to my place! I have an awesome gaming station - partially provided by Max, of course."

Nino sighed dramatically. "Why must I be stuck babysitting?"

"What about you, Lila?" Rose asked. "Sleepover at Marinette's?"

And Marinette's entire mood dropped. Right, Lila.

But then again, she wouldn't actually -

"Sounds great!" Lila agreed. "I would love to come over!"

_Oh, no no no no no._

A picture of Sabrina with her diary flashed through Marinette's head, and she felt a burst of desperation. Lila in her room only spelled disaster, but she already offered, and-

"Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien's voice shook her out of her spiral.

Marinette gave him a thankful smile but didn't get a chance to respond before Lila cut in.

"Oh no! She probably doesn't want me there. It's okay - I don't have to come if you don't want me, Marinette."

"Don't be ridiculous," Alya said. "Everyone's invited."

_Excuse me?_ Marinette turned to her best friend in shock. _You can't invite other people to my house._

Marinette forced her anger down.

"That's not your place to say, Alya," Adrien said.

Marinette felt a little vindicated at the statement, and knowing she would have backup, said the exact thing on her mind.

"You're right, Lila, I don't want you in my house."

"Marinette!" Alya scolded. "This is a class event! You can't leave Lila out."

"If you want Lila to come, we need to have it someplace else," Marinette decided. "I'm not letting her in my house."

"But there's no where else we can go!" Alya argued, her voice grating against Marinette's headache.

"You shouldn't force her to let someone in her space she doesn't want," Lacy replied with a scowl.

"Yeah!" Alix agreed. "I mean, I have a room I don't let anyone into - even my old man! If Marinette doesn't feel comfortable letting Lila in her room yet, that's her decision."

Marinette shot them both a thankful look.

"But we can't leave Lila out!" Rose argued. "Marinette, aren't you the one always talking about including everyone!"

Marinette felt herself stiffen. How could she talk about inclusion if she was leaving someone out?

But then she shook the thought out of her head. She had secrets - important secrets - that she needed to keep, especially from Lila.

"It's her own personal space," Lacy argued. "That's different. It's not like she's telling Lila she can't hang out with us at the park."

"Lacy's right, Marinette," Adrien added.

Marinette knew it too, but everyone else seemed to be agreeing with Rose. She hesitated - she would look mean if she kept fighting, and she didn't want that. That was a part of Lila's plan, wasn't it?

Besides, the more she acted like she had something to hide, the more likely Lila was going to go snooping.

Marinette sighed and slumped her shoulders. "No, Rose is right. I can't preach inclusion and then leave Lila out."

"How about this? Lila can come over, but we all stay in the living room," Alix suggested. "That way, we're all included but no one is invading your space."

Marinette relaxed a little. "That's a good idea."

Adrien shot her a concerned look, but Marinette waved it off. It was a good compromise, after all.

As long as Lila held her end.

* * *

"Marinette!" Adrien called again.

Marinette hung back, allowing for Adrien to catch up with her.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked.

Marinette sighed. "Yeah. Thanks for asking. Are you coming to the park with us?"

Adrien sighed. "I wish. But you know how my father is."

"We'll miss you," Marinette said.

"Thanks," Adrien replied. "If Lila gives you any problems..."

"You'll send your support?" Marinette finished. "Don't worry, I can handle Lila."

"I know you can," Adrien confirmed. "And tonight sounds like so much fun! I wish I could do things like that - all of my friends have, except Kagami."

"Kagami's never been to a sleepover?" Marinette asked.

Adrien shook his head. "Her mother is just as strict as my father."

"Maybe I can do something about that," Marinette thought. "Pass it off as a study session."

"I doubt it, but I think Kagami would be happy you thought of her."

"I'll call her, see what she thinks," Marinette decided.

* * *

Kagami's facial expression hadn't changed much, but the glimmer in her eyes gave away her mother's answer, even before she hung up the phone.

"She said yes," Kagami reported.

"Yes!" Marinette cheered. "We're going to have so much fun tonight!"

"I must run home and grab a change of clothes, but tell the rest of the group that I'm excited for tonight," Kagami said.

"I will! And they'll be really excited too!"

Kagami nodded before walking off to her car, Marinette watching her leave with a giddy smile.

"Was that Kagami?"

Marinette turned to see Rose and Juleka walking up behind her.

"Yes. She's coming to our sleepover tonight!"

Rose bounced in happiness. "Yay! It's always so fun when she gets to come!"

Juleka also smiled a little.

"By the way," Rose continued. "I'm sorry if I seemed pushy earlier! I just want to make sure everyone has a good time! It's so unusual for you to react like that, and Lila is so kind, but I'm sure you have your reasons."

For minute, Marinette was stunned into silence. She had gotten so defensive over the argument - but maybe she overreacted. _Lila_ was out to ruin her, not the whole class.

"I do," Marinette confirmed. "I don't trust Lila, and I'm worried about her hurting people I care about. But I'm glad you're always there to make sure everyone's included." Marinette gave Rose her most genuine smile. "You're a sweet and wonderful person, Rose. I hope Lila appreciates that like she should."

Rose smiled. "Thanks Marinette! It really means a lot, especially coming from you!"

"Hey girls!" Alya called, joining them on the stairs. "Excited for tonight?"

Rose nodded eagerly. "Even Kagami's coming! Isn't that exciting?"

Alya grinned. "Definitely is! Looks like we're going to have a full house tonight."

Marinette gasped. "You're right! I need to go make sure we have enough food for tonight, and-"

"Calm down, girl," Alya said. "Your place always has plenty of food. Just enjoy the sleepover tonight, alright?"

Marinette nodded. "Alright." She let her shoulders relax. "Enjoy it. I can do that."

Alya patted her shoulder. "That's my girl. Tonight will be no stress, all fun!"

* * *

They almost made it all night.

Hanging out in the park had been a blast - Marc had even joined them briefly, and he and Nathaniel showed Marinette their newest comic before he had to rush home to his family. Kagami offered to teach Marinette some fencing, and eventually ended up showing Kim and Alix a little as well. Max and Marinette turned in from the park early, so they could have a brief video game tournament before the boys all left for Kim's.

For a while, Marinette forgot that Lila was there at all.

Kagami and Mylene had claimed the seats next to Marinette while Alya was in the bathroom, but Alya was fine sitting with Lila anyways. Besides, they were at a good angle to share secret looks at each other, remembering inside jokes no one else in the sleepover would get.

It wasn't until after the movie that any problems arose.

Marinette and Alya were watching a compilations of the heroes doing parkour, both making totally-not-suspicious comments about them never being able to do the tricks their alter egos were pulling, when Lacy approached them.

"Hey Marinette? Can I borrow a shirt for tonight by any chance?"

"Sure." Marinette untangled herself from Alya. "Come up with me."

Alya moved over to show Mylene and Lila the video, but as she did, Marinette noticed a strange expression on Lila's face.

Her thoughts soured as she climbed up the stairs. What was Lila planning? She had to be planning something - she had been on her best behavior for the whole sleepover, but there was no way that would stay that way -

By the time they made it up the stairs, Marinette found herself in an irritable mood. Lila was definitely succeeding in making her paranoid, and Marinette hoped no one was noticing.

"Are you okay?" Lacy asked.

"Mhm. Will this work?"

"That'll be just fine," Lacy said, taking the shirt Marinette had offered her. "Thanks!"

"Lacy?"

Lacy and Marinette both froze, recognizing the voice easily.

_And here it comes._

Lila poked her head up.

"Yes?" Marinette asked.

"I just wanted to make sure Lacy found something," Lila said. "After all, I brought an extra shirt with me."

"Thanks," Lacy squeaked. "But Marinette already found me something."

"Good," Lila said, finishing her walk up to Marinette's room.

"What are you doing up here?" Marinette demanded.

"I just said-"

"Lila," Marinette interrupted. "Get out of my room."

"But I was just-"

"Now!"

Marinette didn't mean to shout, but the word came out harsh and loud. Lacy flinched, and Alya called up from downstairs.

"Girls? Everything alright up there?"

"I don't know," Lila lied. "I was just checking on them when Marinette started yelling-"

Alya appeared next to Lila, giving Marinette a glare. "I'm sure Marinette didn't mean to yell, right girl?"

"Maybe I did," Marinette snapped, her irritation getting the best of her. _This is _my_ room, _my_ rules, why would you side with her?_

"Marinette!" Alya scolded.

"I want her out of my room," Marinette decided.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Lila replied. "I would never-" she broke down "crying", leaning on Alya's shoulder.

_I can't believe she's buying this._

"What's going on?" Rose asked from down the stairs.

"Marinette's yelling at Lila for no reason," Alya said.

"What?" Marinette asked. "I told her I didn't - she's intruding on my space-"

"You can't just exclude her-" Alya interrupted.

"Alya," Lacy interjected, her voice still soft amidst all the yelling. "Maybe you should listen to-"

"Stay out of this," Alya snapped. Lacy flinched and took a step back.

"Don't snap at her," Marinette said. She gave Lacy a concerned look, but Lacy looked too stunned to notice.

"Can we move closer into your room?" Rose asked. "We shouldn't be arguing like this near the stairs - what if someone gets hurt?"

"Lila's not taking another step into my room," Marinette replied.

Rose whimpered.

"Don't snap at her," Juleka said. "She's just trying to help."

"Help who?" Marinette asked. "This is my room and I don't feel safe with Lila here."

"Why not?" Alya demanded.

"Why not?" Marinette repeated. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had to answer to you."

"You are being unreasonable," Alya replied, moving towards Marinette and shoving her finger towards her. "And now Rose and Lila are crying?"

"You're being no better!" Marinette argued. "You're yelling just as loud as I am-"

"Am not!"

"And are being so much more unreasonable. If you let me explain myself-"

Marinette was at the edge of the steps now, and Rose made another comment about moving away from the stairs, but Marinette didn't pay it any mind.

"I did!" Alya yelled. "And you had nothing to say - no proof!"

"You never make her ask for proof!" Marinette retorted.

"Have you heard the phrase, innocent until proven guilty? Or benefit of the doubt? You walked into this already suspicious of Lila and never gave her the chance!"

"I saw-"

"One lie." Alya held her finger up. "But only because you were stalking her! That proves you were already turned against her."

"That is not what happened!" Marinette took another step, nearly tripping on the stairs as she did, but caught herself before she could fall.

"Girls! Marinette! Please!" Rose begged. "You're going to hurt yourselves!"

Marinette opened her mouth to continue explaining herself again when a whistle interrupted the fight.

The girls turned to see Kagami at the bottom of the stairs.

"If Marinette doesn't want Lila in her room," Kagami began. "And Rose is concerned about us being injured by the stairs, then the obvious answer would be to come down the stairs, out of her room, and where safety wouldn't be a problem."

Rose nodded enthusiastically. "Please girls?"

Marinette nodded, and after a second, so did Alya. Slowly, the girls all came down the stairs.

Marinette could see for the first time what the damage was. Mylene and Rose were both in tears. Lacy had completely zoned out during the argument, and Juleka retreated into herself. Rose buried her face into Juleka's shoulder, and Alix quickly asked permission before leading Lacy up to the balcony. Marinette's parents were standing by the entrance to the living room, looking concerned.

"I, uh, think we should be heading out," Juleka said.

Rose nodded her agreement.

Alya scowled. "Look what you've done. Ruined a perfect night."

"Hey!" Juleka interrupted. "We're trying to leave here. You two can keep fighting after we've left."

"I'm calling Ivan to pick me up," Mylene said, slumping into one of the chairs. "I can't stay here if you're only going to argue."

"Fine," Marinette agreed.

"And I'm going too," Alya decided. "Me and Lila can have a sleepover at my place, where she doesn't have to worry about unreasonable demands."

"Go," Marinette replied. "See if I care."

With a huff, she climbed back up the stairs and slammed her trap door behind her. She collapsed on to her bed.

"Tikki?" Marinette asked.

Tikki landed on the pillow next to her head. "I'm right here Marinette. Everything's going to be okay!"

"No it's not," Marinette complained. "They must all hate me now!"

"No they don't!" Tikki replied. "Things just got a little heated! Everything will be calm by the morning."

"I hope so," Marinette replied, though she remained doubtful. "I need to check on Alix and Lacy."

"I'll be right here for you!" Tikki said.

* * *

Marinette plopped down on the chair in defeat as the last two members of her sleepover left. A second later, her mom joined her.

"Are you alright, darling?" Her mother asked.

Marinette shook her head. "I'm just tired."

"That was quite an argument."

Marinette startled, turning around in surprise to see Kagami still in the living room.

"You're still here?"

Kagami gave an approximation of a smirk. "I don't get permission for events like this often. I wouldn't want to waste it."

Marinette nodded. "That's fine with me. Ooh, wasn't there a movie you were saying you wanted to see?"

"It's a little late for a movie," Kagami replied. "But I do recall you promising to teach me to play a video game?"

"Mecha Strike?" Her father asked. "We can teach you how to play!"

"Tom, Marinette," her mother interjected. "Shouldn't we talk about what happened?"

Marinette sighed in annoyance. "What's there to talk about? Lila ruined another hang out event."

"It didn't sound like it was completely her fault," her mother stated. "Arguments happen, dear."

"No, trust me, with Lila, it was intentional," Marinette responded.

Kagami nodded. "Adrien's mentioned her once or twice, and she does sound like the type to start unnecessary drama."

"There's a reason I don't want her going through my room," Marinette added. "It would just be like her to try to find some dirty secret of mine - or plant something for someone else to find!"

"Has she done these things before?" Her mother asked. "Targeting you?"

"Yes!" Marinette said. "And all just because I don't buy her lies."

"You should have told us about this," her mother said. "We could have helped."

"There wasn't anything you could do," Marinette replied.

"Then we could have supported you," her mother corrected. "Please tell us when you're going through things like this."

Marinette sighed. "Yeah. Okay. Next time, I'll tell you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	8. Chapter 8: Mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of - well, not really salt, but something close to that. But it's important for the development.

**Chapter 8: Mayhem**

"I'm just saying," Alix continued. "A time traveler would be great addition to the story!"

Nathaniel shook his head. "No one has a clear shot of Bunnyx. It would be hard to draw them accurately."

"Then use your imagination," Alix countered. "Creative license, right?"

Nathaniel turned to Marc for support, but he just shrugged.

"It's up to you," Marc said. He checked the time on his phone. "I've got to get to class. See you later."

"See you," Alix replied.

Lacy, Alix, and Nathaniel walked into their class, which was about half full. Marinette and Nino were sitting in their seats, whispering something between them. Chloe and Sabrina were ogling over something on Chloe's phone, and Ivan was in the back talking to Rose and Juleka.

Nathaniel headed to his seat in the back and Lacy and Alix took their seat behind Chloe. Both girls tried to peak at what she was watching on her phone, but Chloe moved her body so they couldn't see.

"Are you feeling better?" Marinette asked, pulling Lacy away from her nosiness.

"Yeah, I just needed to calm down," Lacy replied, giving Marinette a bright smile. "How about you?"

"I'm doing a little better," Marinette said. "Kagami still stayed the night, so that was fun."

She returned back to her seat, and continued talking to Nino.

Adrien walked in, talking to Mylene about something. He waved hi to Nino, but after a moments hesitation, sat down next to Marinette.

Marinette yelped in surprise and stuttered out a greeting.

Lacy gave Alix a conspiratorial grin, and Alix rolled her eyes, but by the quirk in the corner of her lips, she was happy with Adrien's decision too.

Ivan and Mylene took their seats, and after greeting each other, Ivan started talking with Adrien and Marinette. Nino tuned out of the conversation and put his headphones on.

Chloe muttered something under her breath.

"What do you think that's all about?" Lacy asked Alix.

Alix shrugged. "Maybe he finally got over his obliviousness."

"Who, Adrien?" Chloe asked. "He's just being kind. Everyone knows Dupain-Cheng and her friend got into a fight last night. Adrien must realize Marinette doesn't want to sit next to Cesaire."

Alix and Lacy exchanged dubious looks.

"That sounds way too... socially aware for Adrien," Lacy said.

Chloe hesitated. "Okay, yeah, fine. Maybe he's not _that_ clued in. But he's just being nice - there's nothing between the two."

Lacy glanced over at the couple in question, and yeah, Adrien was definitely giving Marinette puppy dog eyes.

Kim and Max arrived, talking animatedly with each other. They sat down behind the girls.

"Okay, so I need your opinion about something," Kim said. "Would Squirrel Girl be able to defeat Thanos?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned back to her phone.

"Uh, who?" Lacy asked.

"Thanos," Kim repeated. "You know, the titan who-"

"I know who Thanos is," Lacy interrupted. "But who's Squirrel Girl?"

Kim opened his mouth to answer, but the class fell dead silent.

Lacy turned to see Alya and Lila had walked in.

Alya and Marinette stared at each other for a moment.

Alya broke the silence first. "Hey girl. Sorry about last night."

"You have nothing to apologize for-" Lila started.

Alya held up her hand, silencing Lila. "I was thinking about last night and while I still think you were being unfair to Lila-"

"Unfair?" Marinette echoed.

"It was your room and you have every right to keep others out." Alya sighed. "I'm sorry girl."

Marinette hesitated. "I appreciate it, Alya. I wish you could see that I'm not being unfair to Lila, but I guess we can just agree to disagree."

"I guess."

There was still tension in the air, but when Alya sat down next to Nino, she turned to give Marinette a smile. Marinette smiled back before returning to her conversation.

"That was tense," Lacy commented.

"This is why I don't do drama," Alix replied. "And yes, Squirrel Girl could totally beat Thanos."

* * *

Alya was trying, Marinette could tell.

Her apology earlier was genuine, and by lunch, Marinette was inclined to forgive her.

She never had a chance to talk with her, though, because an akuma attacked just as they were leaving for lunch.

Marinette excused herself to the bathroom, but she casted a forlorn look to the cafeteria.

"Couldn't the akuma wait until after I ate?" She said wistfully.

"Don't worry!" Tikki chimed in. "You have a full hour to eat! I'm sure the akuma attack won't last that long!"

"You're right," Marinette agreed.

She slipped into the bathroom, checking over her shoulder for anyone following her. She caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye.

Marinette frowned, a flutter of suspicion in her stomach.

Instead of transforming right away, Marinette took her time using the bathroom and washing her hands. The uneasy feeling hadn't gone away, and as two more students entered the bathroom, Marinette resigned herself to finding another hiding spot.

She exited the bathroom, catching once again a glimmer of movement, like someone stalking her.

Great. Only Lila or Chloe stalked her, and those were the last two people Marinette needed seeing her transform. She debated ignoring the stalker, and finding a more secure place to transform.

No. Better face this problem head on.

"You're not as good of a stalker as you think," Marinette called. She waited a beat, and then another.

"Okay, fine, you got me." Lila walked out, hands in the air and a grin on her face. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Is there a reason you're following me or are you just be annoying?" Marinette asked.

"Just seeing where you're about to run off to," Lila replied. "Alya gets so worried when you disappear, you know? A good friend would let her friends know where she was heading, after all."

Marinette scowled. "And a good stalker doesn't get caught."

Lila scowled. "Not like it matters. No one will believe you."

"Whatever you're planning, Alya will never believe," Marinette argued.

"How can you say that, after all she's fallen for already?" Lila taunted. "She trusts me, Marinette, more than she does you, anyway."

Marinette growled.

Lila flipped her hair and left.

"Well that was inconvenient," Marinette finally said. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to brush off the encounter.

"If you text Alya, you'll be able to warn her about you disappearing," Tikki suggested. "And she does trust you, Marinette."

"Good idea," Marinette agreed. She quickly texted Alya an excuse - she had a commission she just remembered, and had to rush home to use her lunch hour to work on it - before double checking the room for any more lurkers.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Ladybug landed on the rooftop, watching as Lila, Nino, and Alya sat down to enjoy their lunch outside. She lingered a moment on the roof, watching them talk.  
Chat Noir had already messaged her, saying they needed back up, and Rena Rouge had been her immediate thought. But as Alya and Lila talked, Ladybug began to doubt her decision.

When Alya has apologized earlier, she had done it even against what Lila was saying. Alya wasn't completely caught up in Lila's lies, no matter what Lila said. In fact, that's probably what made Lila follow Marinette - the apology had made Lila nervous.

But Lila was so openly antagonistic to Ladybug, going anywhere near her - especially with the fox miraculous - was a risk.

Ladybug would have to find other allies.

She was disappointed to see Kim and Max had left for their lunch period - she had no idea where they were. She did know where Luka was - and Kagami, even if that was a risk.

But Kagami was a friend, someone Ladybug trusted, and also someone Ladybug could find.

Ladybug landed a little ways from Fu's apartment before detransforming.

She knocked on his door, and he immediately let her in.

"Chat Noir said this villain has ability to create mayhem and illusions," Marinette said, sitting down opposite of the Fu. "He believes we'll need back up."

Fu opened the box, giving his using spiel about trustworthy allies. Marinette grabbed the snake Miraculous and reached for the dragon.

"I thought you said Ryuko's identity was compromised?" Fu questioned.

"It is, but I don't have time to find anyone else," Marinette explained. She grabbed the second miraculous. "Besides, I trust Kagami."

* * *

Thankfully, Luka and Kagami were where they were supposed to be, and it wasn't long before the three of them were heading towards the fight.

They landed on a rooftop next to the battle, and Chat Noir joined them a second later.

"Viperion, Ryuko," he greeted. "It's great to see you again."

"Likewise," Viperion said.

Ryuko didn't bother with a greeting, focusing in on the villain instead.

Ladybug turned her attention to the villain has well. He was dressed in horribly garish colors, with a large orange top hat and a pink cane. He pointed his cane at various objects, either causing cars to explode violently, or causing cartoonish illusions to pop up around the street.

"What do we know?" Ladybug asked.

"He calls himself Mayhem," Chat Noir reported. "Like I said, he can create small illusions - nothing compared to our Rena Rouge, of course - and can magically cause things to explode into colorful powder. And he has a thing with firecrackers, too."

"Any weaknesses?" Ladybug asked.

"None that I know," Chat Noir answered. "And I don't have any idea where the akuma is. The canes look like they're disposable. He threw one at me and created another out of thin air."

Ladybug squinted at Mayhem. The bright, nonsensical patterns on the clothes made it hard to tell where one piece ended and another started - any kind of trinket would be impossible to spot.

"The hat would be the obvious choice," Ryuko said.

"The hat seems too obvious," Ladybug answered. "But it's the only thing I can make out."

"What's the plan?" Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug frowned in thought, the inklings of a plan already forming.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do-"

* * *

Chloe huffed. "I can't believe that Ladybug isn't letting me help her with this latest akuma."

Nearly everyone was back in the classroom, except for Marinette, Adrien, and Miss Bustier. Without adult supervision to keep them on track, they were all talking animatedly about the current akuma.

Lacy scowled. "Why? Why would you want to go anywhere near that fashion disaster?"

Lacy's eyes were closed, but she could still feel Alix's confused and slightly judgmental look.

"It hurts my eyes," Lacy protested. "It's like Hawkmoth loses a little more fashion sense every time he akumatizes someone."

"Loses?" Chloe scoffed. "Did you see the Bubbler?"

"Who?" Lacy questioned, finally lifting her head up from her hands.

"Lahiffe," Chloe commented, which would have been more helpful if she remembered the last names of her classmates better.

"Nino," Alix translated. "He was akumatized because he thought Adrien's dad was being unfair to him-"

"Which he was," Chloe confirmed.

"Which he was," Alix agreed. "But yeah, his outfit was ugly."

Lacy debated asking for pictures, but after Mayhem, decided against it.

"Alright everyone," Miss Bustier said as she walked in the room. "I know we're all excited about the new akuma, but it's a safe distance away, so let's focus on our schoolwork."

Alya raised her hand. "Marinette and Adrien aren't back from lunch yet."

"Yes, well Adrien went home from lunch so we can assume he's waiting until it's safer," Miss Bustier said. "Same with Marinette."

"I hope she's okay," Lila commented. "I heard she was going that direction, something about an event this afternoon-"

"Don't worry girl," Alya replied. "She's just home working on a last minute commission. I'll text her, remind her that lunch is over and to keep safe from the akuma."

"Good idea," Miss Bustier said. "Nino, will you text Adrien?"

"Sure, Miss Bustier."

"Alright, now on to our lesson for today-"

"The akuma has been defeated," Alya reported. "Ryuko apparently-"

"Alya," Miss Bustier scolded.

"Sorry."

Alix pulled out her phone, shifting so that Lacy could see as well. She pulled up a video of the fight, and they watched the replay of the fight show Ryuko doing an insane stunt to help trap the akuma.

"She's super cool," Alix whispered to Lacy.

Lacy nodded eagerly in agreement.

Miss Bustier sighed loudly, alerting the two girls that they were caught.

"Perhaps it would be beneficial if we discussed the akuma quickly, so we could focus better?" Bustier suggested.

"I think that's a great idea!" Alya agreed. "Did you all see that stunt Ryuko pulled?"

"Yes!" Alix agreed. "I wish I could do something like that!"

"What stunt?" Kim asked. Alix showed him the video, and Kim's eyes widened in amazement.

"She's so cool!" Kim said.

"She must have athletic training," Max added.

"Even with a Miraculous, that had to be hard," Chloe admitted. "As the only one in the room who's used an miraculous, I would know."

"Did she just compliment someone?" Alix whispered to Lacy.

"Even Chloe can't insult a move like that," Lacy replied.

"She's a gymnast," Lila contributed. "Ladybug told me herself."

"That looks more like swordfighting technique," Lacy commented.

"Yeah it looks like some of the training Adrien does," Nino added. "Except ramped to like, a thousand. That's one cool dude!"

"Well, she picked up fencing when Ladybug gave her her miraculous," Lila continued.

Alix replayed the video on her phone again.

"That's just so cool," Lacy commented. "I wish I could do something like that."

"Me too!" Alix added.

"You know, I was the one who suggested using Ryuko to Ladybug," Lila lied.

"Really?" Alya perked up. "What about the other heroes, like Rena Rouge?"

"Babe..." Nino said.

"Oh, no, Ladybug choose most of the others on her own," Lila said. "But when she needed help with Ikari Gozen, she had run out of ideas, because she already trusted everyone else she knew with miraculous - except for me, but I couldn't at the time, because of a bad knee injury. And Ladybug liked her so much, she let Ryuko keep the miraculous right then!"

"Wait, Ryuko permanently has her miraculous?" Alya inquired.

"She's a good choice," Alix admitted. "I mean, look at her."

"Ladybug says she's the best hero she's worked with, besides Chat Noir," Lila added.

"Ugh, I bet Adrien's a big Ryuko fan now," Chloe muttered.

"I think everyone is," Lacy replied.

Chloe pouted. "No, you don't get it. He goes crazy over tough girls like that - when Ladybug first premiered, he wouldn't shut up about her!"

"Neither would you," Alix pointed out. "Or Alya."

"Still," Chloe complained.

"Don't worry Chloe!" Sabrina piped up. "Adrien's still a big Queen Bee fan!"

Adrien, with his great sense of timing, chose then to burst into class, shutting Chloe up.

"Sorry I'm late," Adrien muttered.

"I understand," Miss Bustier said. "Your father is strict about akumas, isn't he?"

Adrien sighed in relief. "Yeah, he is."

"Hey, Adrien, what do you think about that stunt Ryuko pulled?" Alix called.

Adrien smiled. "I thought it was really cool! She must be a serious athlete outside of the suit!"

It wasn't his Marinette eyes, but Lacy could tell he did have a thing for Ryuko. _Chloe knows him well._

Chloe huffed in annoyance, turning back to her school work.

Marinette arrived a few minutes later, blustering about getting caught up in a project and not seeing Alya's text.

"Alright, can we begin our lesson now?:

* * *

Marinette decided to drop by Alya's place. At the last second, she decided it was better for Ladybug to drop by.

Ladybug tapped on Alya's window, and Alya let her in.

"Is it true?" Alya asked. "That you let Ryuko keep her miraculous?"

"What?" Ladybug asked. "Who told you - never mind, I think I know who - but why would you believe that? Ryuko was benched until today, and only because you were occupied."

Alya looked taken aback. "Oh. Oh, I'm sorry - you can always interrupt what I'm doing, Ladybug." She sat down on her desk chair, and Ladybug sat down on the edge of her bed.

"It's not that." Ladybug sighed. She did not want to get into this with Alya right now. "It's the people you - just, I need you to be better."

"Be better? How?" Alya leaned forward in her chair.

Ladybug hesitated. "For one, you need to be more careful with what you post on the Ladyblog."

"Careful with what?"

"For one, check your sources."

Alya frowned. "But I do! To the best I can, at least - after all, there's so little we know about the miraculous and you and it's not like there's much I can double check. Thankfully, Lila-"

"Then don't post what you can't prove," Ladybug said.

"Is this about the whole guardian order thing?" Alya questioned. "I didn't know how to tell you otherwise-"

"No, I appreciate the thought, though I do wish you wouldn't post theories like that where Hawkmoth could find them. You probably know more than he does-"

"Than what's this about?" Alya asked, her voice starting to sound irritated.

"Your interviews, Alya," Ladybug snapped. "They're not all true."

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" Alya questioned. "I can't do a lie-detector test on all my sources. Everything right now is by word of mouth - you're the only one who can really say what happens at akuma attacks! If something's false, just tell me!"

"I can't!" Ladybug said. "I need you to be able to-"

"To what? Magically be able to read minds?"

"You're getting a little defensive right now-"

"You're attacking me for things that are beyond my control!" Alya took a shaky breath. "I want to help you Ladybug, but it feels like you're expecting things from me that I can't do!"

"I'm expecting thing from you because I trust you!" Ladybug said. "But you need to prove that I made the right choice."

"I thought I did." Alya's voice was a small whisper.

"Listen, I'm explaining things badly," Ladybug said. "I don't think this is going to work out."

"What isn't going to work out?" Alya asked. "You're not taking me off the team, are you?"

"No," Ladybug said. "But you're on probation."

"For what?"

"I'll explain when you're ready," Ladybug decided.

"And now you're talking to me like a child!"

Ladybug winced. That _was_ how her statement came out.

"Listen, I've had a long day. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Fine."

Ladybug didn't look back as she swung away.

* * *

Alya sunk into her chair, barely breathing. Probation?

And for what?

Ladybug hadn't been saying anything clearly - except that about the blog, but what was Alya supposed to do? She did try to check her sources, but that was near impossible sometimes.

Whatever happened, Ladybug was mad at her, possibly considering taking her off the team.

She didn't hear her mom call out to her.

Alya choked out a sob.

She didn't see the butterfly.

"Lady WiFi," Hawkmoth's voice echoed in her head. "Your idol expects more of you than you can give. But with my powers, I can give the ability to see the truth behind any article - and your blog will be the best in Paris, and all will trust you again. All I need is-"

"No."

It was more of a sob than a word, but Alya forced it out.

"No, Hawkmoth. I refuse. Either I show her I'm worthy of her trust, or I don't, but that's on me. I won't do this again."

As quickly as it happened, it went away. Like a rush of energy falling away.

Alya pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed.

Someone knocked on her door. "Alya?"

"Nino?" Alya asked. She glanced over her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking in with you."

Nino moved into her room, sitting down on her bed.

A second later, Alya found herself crying into his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9: Alya's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of things:
> 
> First off, up until now this story has had about ML levels of violence - lots of fighting, but not a lot of injuries/blood/mentions of death. However, going forward, there will be more violence - about typical for PJO/Kane Chronicles. That includes death, mentions of blood and injuries, but nothing graphic.
> 
> Secondly, this chapter starts the subplot that is the reason this isn't "Feast"-compliant. It also ties in the two worlds a little more - and while it will be a while before we return to this, it does have a point. Kinda.
> 
> Thirdly, because I have managed to pull it off now a couple weeks in a row, I am officially giving this fic a posting schedule. I will be posting a new chapter here, AO3, and Tumblr every Wednesday.
> 
> Last but not least, over on my Tumblr LadyOfTheWifi, I'm participating in Marinette March by posting short one-shots or drabbles once a day (theoretically) for the month. I probably won't be posting these elsewhere though, so if you want to check them out, find me on Tumblr!

**Chapter 9: Alya's Dream**

Trixx followed their chosen as she darted through the hallway, concern bubbling to the surface.

Smoke was filling the air, but neither kwami nor girl noticed. People were yelling, screaming, but she was long past hearing anything.

A sharp turn around a corner and she pushed her way through a door into the library. She ran head-first towards a shelf, catching herself with her arms and collapsing against the structure. Her body shook with sobs.

Trixx landed on the shelf next to their chosen, but the girl didn't seem to notice. Trixx gave her a minute to sob, before speaking.

"So you messed up."

The girl froze, and glanced up at Trixx. She sniffled loudly. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about it?" She chuckled. "What is there to do about it? It's too late." She sunk down to her knees, pushing her curly hair out of her face.

Trixx landed on her shoulder. "You're completely right. After all, you are just one little helpless girl, what can be expected of you."

The girl scowled. "I am not helpless."

"You are acting like it," Trixx countered, crossing their arms.

Their chosen stared at them in frustration. "You are annoying."

"So you've told me," Trixx countered. "Kes, you messed up. And now armies of something are marching on us, and no one would blame you if you sat this one out. That is what you're planning on doing, right? Giving up?"

Kesiah scowled. "Are you the rabbit kwami now? Going to have me go back in time and prevent this from -" She shot straight up. "Wait, where _are_ the unused miraculous?"

"Here, in this library, I suppose," Trixx replied. "Shame there's no one around to protect it."

Kesiah shot her kwami a look. "You are allowed to come right out and say something if you need to."

"You of all people should understand the value of indirection, pup," Trixx countered.

Stomping echoed in from the halls, and for the first time, Kesiah really smelled the smoke in the air.

"Someone's coming," Kesiah stated, pushing herself up off the ground. "Where did you say the miracle box was?"

"Our miracle box is in the center of the library," Trixx replied. "Right in plain sight, even though I told the guardians that was a bad idea."

Kesiah retied her hair back out of her face, and wiped the tears of her cheeks.

"But do they listen to me? No," Trixx was still saying.

"You'll have time to complain later," Kesiah interrupted. "We have a box to protect." She walked towards the center of the library, where the miracle box would be waiting.

"That's my girl," Trixx said. "Diving in without a plan."

"Plan," Kesiah repeated. "That would be a nice thing to have."

"You don't have much at your disposal pup," Trixx added. "But I think you have enough."

Kesiah taped her miraculous as she hummed. "This is when Tikki would be useful."

Trixx made a wounded sound, and Kesiah managed a chuckle.

"You're still my favorite kwami," Kesiah said. "But we can't win on illusion alone."

Trixx clicked their tongue. "I thought I taught you better than that."

The shelves thinned out, and Kesiah walked up to the table holding the miracle box. "You're right, of course, because illusion might be the only chance we have." She jerked her head towards the hallway as a loud sound echoed. "Right. Plan. Illusion. Protect the miracle box."

"I'd transform about now," Trixx suggested.

"Trixx, let's pounce!"

The transformation washed over her, giving her the boost of strength she desperately needed. Her dress changed, and Kesiah could feel her uniform - a fuzzy, grey jacket with an orange hood and fox ears, a grey cloth over her mouth, over a white shirt, black leather gloves, and orange trousers with black combat boots. Her flute bumped reassuringly on her hip, and she picked it up and spun it around.

"Alright," she muttered. "Let's fix this."

Kesiah closed her eyes, willing her body around her to change. A little shorter, a little stouter, a little older. She willed her clothing to change - a helmet, chain mail jacket, and dark green robes. She grabbed a shield off the wall, the exact replica of the one she needed, and tested its weight on her arm. How anyone regularly handled such large weapons was beyond her, but she could fake it for five minutes.

She put the flute to her lips and played a short melody.

"Mirage!"

The mirage - green shield with red detailing - appeared just as the door to the library banged open. And in _she_ walked, flanked by two guards.

"Agnes," Kesiah greeted, her voice low and gravelly. "I had hoped better of you."

Agnes visibly recoiled, caught off guard by the appearance of the recently killed guardian. Kesiah studied her. Her dress was different, now striped on magenta and green instead of magenta and black. A necklace hung around her neck and a bracelet on her wrist. Kesiah grimaced. Since the two had last met, Agnes had acquired two more miraculous - the snake and the mouse - to supplement her own, the tiger. She had unified the snake and tiger - which should give her an extra power or two, but Kesiah couldn't remember what power. Kesiah was pleased to see that the wear of using two Miraculous was getting to her.

Behind Agnes, Mullo floated worriedly but quietly.

Kesiah didn't recognize the guards behind her, but she easily realized neither had any miraculous. It would make for an easy victory over them. It was Agnes - and the snake - that she had to worry about.

Agnes scowled. "I thought I finished you, old man."

"I'm not so easily defeated," Kesiah replied. "What do you want?"

"What do you think?" Agnes questioned. "I want the miracle box."

"You know better," Kesiah continued. "Using two miraculous is already wearing you out."

"Then I'll finish this quickly," Agnes declared. "Lower the shelter."

"No."

"Then I'll make you lower it," Agnes decided. She grabbed her weapon - a katar, someone had called it, a type of push dagger - and fell into fighting stance.  
"Stripes on," she called, activating her near-invisibility. Kesiah's hearing could still pick up her breath.

"You can't hide from me," Kesiah said, mentally tracking Agnes's position.

Agnes struck first, from the side, leaning into her attack and leading with her dagger. Kesiah blocked, pushing Agnes back towards the center of the room. Agnes struck again, and again, but Kesiah blocked each blow.

Kesiah stayed on the defensive for a few minutes, waiting for Agnes to tired out. Her attacks slowly became weaker, sporadic. Kesiah threw her body into an attack, pushing into Agnes and knocking her down. She smacked her shield onto Agnes and pushed her knee into it, using a free hand to grab the bracelet off of her wrist.

She flipped back up, grabbing the shield and falling into her fighting stance. Behind her, the shelter faulted and disappeared, and Trixx spiraled out of her miraculous.

Kesiah mentally cursed. Stupid time limit.

"What?" Agnes asked. "You're powers aren't on a time limit." She narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

_Well, no point in holding the illusion. _Kesiah shifted back into herself.

"You?" Agnes blinked. "I thought you were on my side."

"Only because you lied to me," Kesiah spat. "Did you think I wouldn't figure you out?"

"Yes," Agnes admitted. "You're only a little girl."

"You made a mistake," Kesiah warned. She tossed the shield behind her and slipped on snake miraculous. "What's the phrase again? Scales slither?"

This transformation felt cold, and a little slimy, as it washed over her. The transformation gave her trousers and a long-sleeve jacket with a slim hood, and a lyre bumped against her leg.

Kesiah places her hand over the miraculous. "Second Chance?" The bracelet hummed in confirmation of the activation of her powers, but only three bars blinked on the bracelet.

_The snake kwami must be starved by now. I'll have to do this quickly._

Agnes gestured for her two guards to surround Kesiah, but Kesiah didn't wait for them to attack.

She leaned down and launched herself off the balls of her feet, shifting mid-leap to a hawk. She dove down towards one of the guards, digging her talons into his face.  
Agnes whacked at her with her push dagger, but Kesiah shifted again to a small fly and the dagger went into the guards face.

Kesiah dropped to the ground, shifting into a sand fox as she did so. She darted between Agnes' legs and transformed back into a human. She kicked the second guard in the groin, and landed on uppercut on his chin.

Agnes slashed at her again, but Kesiah dropped back down into a fox, and ran back under her legs. She shifted into a hawk, launching herself up and over Agnes.

The push dagger flew by Kesiah's wing, nearly sending her back to the ground. She dodged, barely, and flew straight for Agnes.

At the last moment, Kesiah shifted back into a human, ramming her leg into Agnes' chest and sending her backwards. Using the momentum, she kicked her heel into Agnes' face, knocking her over and onto the ground.

Kesiah leaned down, reaching for the mouse miraculous, and just as she nipped it, Agnes smacked her across the face with a rock.

Kesiah stumbled backwards, cheek stinging. Agnes scrambled for her dagger as Kesiah recovered.

"One miraculous left," Kesiah taunted. She felt the mouse kwami nudge her hand and grab the necklace, before flying off to safety.

Agnes grunted.

Kesiah ran towards Agnes, grabbing her lyre with one hand and lobbing it at her face. Agnes ducked, and Kesiah swiped her feet from under her.

Kesiah climbed on top of Agnes, using her small weight to keep her down, and clawed at the tiger miraculous on her hand.

"Not... Happening!"

Agnes headbutted Kesiah, knocking her down. Kesiah shifted into a snake, striking out and biting Agnes on the shoulder.

Agnes withdrew, and Kesiah shifted into a fox, trying not to gag. She hated biting people.

Agnes strikes again, and she and Kesiah wrestled on the ground for a moment. Agnes was stronger, heavier, and her shifting was the only thing keeping Kesiah alive.

Her bracelet beeped, reminding her of her time limit.

Kesiah shifted into a cobra, twisting her body around Agnes and tightening the grip. Agnes gasped for air, and after a few seconds, fell limp.

Kesiah dropped her as she changed back into her human form, Agnes falling like a sack of potatoes.

Picking her lyre off the ground, Kesiah cautiously approached Agnes. She stepped on her chest, before bending down to grab the miraculous.

A dagger hit Kesiah in the stomach.

Agnes yanked it out, and Kesiah - acting on impulse - hit Agnes on the head with her lyre. Agnes fell limp again, and her chest didn't rise again.

The world began to spin.

"Kes!" Trixx said, landing on Agnes' shoulder. "Use your second chance! Fix the wound!"

"No," Kesiah said, finally freeing the tiger miraculous. She stood up and stumbled towards the miracle box. "I can't risk fighting again and losing."

"Please! Your wound is fatal!" Trixx said.

"I didn't notice," Kesiah said wryly. She leaned on the edge of the box, slipping the bracelet off and placing it in its place.

She reached up to grab her necklace, but her vision went dark and she collapsed onto the ground, the miraculous still in her hand.

* * *

Alya woke with a start.


	10. Chapter 10: Worthy of a Miraculous

**Chapter 10: Worthy of a Miraculous**

"And then, Jalil goes-" Alix stopped walking mid story, eyes narrowing across the school courtyard. "What is she up to now?"

Behind her, Lacy, Kim, and Max all stopped walking. Lacy followed Alix's gaze to where Chloe was talking down to some kids from another class.

"That girl looks close to tears," Lacy commented.

"Come on," Alix said, beginning to walk over the Chloe.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Max said. "I estimate we have a 79% chance of ma - and she's gone."

Lacy sprinted to catch up with Alix, surprised that the boys weren't following her. A few seconds later, the two came up upon the scene.

"Chloe," Lacy warned.

Chloe scoffed. "Don't Chloe me. I'm just helping these two girls look a little more approachable."

Lacy glanced at the two girls. One had acne, the other glasses, but other than that they looked fine (they look fine _with_ those things, the back of Lacy's mind scolded). But both looked close to tears.

"Ignore her," Alix advised. "Life is much better when you do."

"You're just jealous because I look better than you," Chloe scoffed.

"I really don't care," Alix replied. "Come on, let's get you somewhere with more pleasant company."

"It's fine," one of the girls said with a sniffle. "I promise."

Lacy sat down next to her. "No, it's not. You shouldn't have to take whatever she was saying."

"Since when did you grow a backbone, Hatzi?" Chloe asked.

Lacy sighed. "Honestly, Chloe, go bug someone whose paid enough to deal with you."

Chloe scoffed and walked off, and Lacy and Alix exchanged exasperated looks.

"She's in a bad mood today," Max commented as he and Kim joined the girls.

"Doesn't give her the right to take it out on others," Lacy said. She turned to the two girls. "Are you two alright?"

One of the girls nodded - she seemed a little shell shocked, but whatever Chloe had said had finally rolled off. The other girl still looked near tears.

"Listen," Alix said. "Whatever Chloe said, ignore it. Your appearance doesn't matter that much anyways - its who you are inside that does, and in that case, she's much more uglier than you."

"She's uglier than you on the outside to," Lacy commented. "I mean, have you seen her makeup?"

Both girls chuckled.

"Thank you," the second girl said.

"You're welcome," Alix said with a smile. "Me and Lace need to get to art class, but I'm sure Kim here will cheer you up if you need it."

"Did you know I could put my toe in my ear?" Kim questioned. The girls chuckled again.

"See you guys later," Lacy said, waving at them as she and Alix made their way to the art room.

"Uh oh," Alix said, gesturing to where Chloe had stopped, and was arguing with the art teacher. Nathaniel and Marc stood to the side, watching with tense expressions.

"Now what?" Alix asked as she and Lacy joined them.

Nathaniel shrugged.

"This again?" Marinette asked as she walked up behind them. "I just calmed Mylene down from something Chloe said."

"We caught her harassing some poor kids in the courtyard," Alix added.

"It's like she's going around insulting everyone she sees," Nathaniel commented.

Marc sighed. "I don't know how you stand being in class with her."

"We need to get her to stop," Marinette said. "Or someone's going to end up akumatized."

"Ignoring her seems to work," Alix suggested.

"The whole school can't ignore her," Marinette said. "She'll set someone off."

Lacy frowned and watched Chloe. She was definitely on the defensive - if they could figure out why, maybe - maybe - they could talk her down.

"Hey, where's Sabrina?" Lacy asked.

"She's been following Lila around all day," Nathaniel said. "Apparently, Lila knows someone who can help Sabrina with her dream of being a police off-"

Nathaniel trailed off, realization settling in on his face.

"_Oh_."

"So she's upset because Sabrina replaces her with a different mean girl," Marinette summarized.

Nathaniel frowned at the mean girl comment, but didn't say anything.

"It's a bad day for it," Lacy said. "That akuma last night kept us all up, and everyone's a little cranky."

"Yeah," Marinette agreed. "Especially me." She took a deep breath, and before anyone could say this is a bad idea, she called out to Chloe.

"What, Dupain-Cheng?" Chloe asked, putting her arm on her hip and glaring at Marinette.

"Shut up," Marinette said. "We're all irritated over the akuma last night, and you're not helping."

Chloe scoffed. "I'm sorry if you had problems sleeping. Perhaps you need a nicer bed - not that you could afford one."

"Seriously, Chloe," Marinette said. "This is a bad day, and someone is going to get akumatized."

"And how is that my problem?" Chloe questioned.

Lacy noticed that the art teacher had excused himself, and felt a bit of dread in her stomach.

"I'm sure he's fine," Alix whispered in her ear. "He's got thick skin."

Lacy nodded. "You're right. I just worry."

Alix scowled. "This whole akuma situation is messed up. Hawkmoth sucks."

"Agreed."

Chloe and Marinette continued arguing.

"And if that's not enough, you're just going around-"

"Please, you're just mad because Cesaire isn't talking -"

"Alya has nothing to do with-"

"Girls!" Miss Bustier inserted herself into the argument, forcing the two apart. "Calm yourselves down, please!"

"I'm not doing anything-"

"She started it-"

"Now, or you'll both go down to the principles office."

Marinette stomped her foot in frustration. "I was just trying-"

"Marinette, principles office, now."

"Ha ha," Chloe said.

"You too, Chloe."

"What! You can't-"

Lacy turned her head, noticing a growing cacophony behind her. She tapped Alix's shoulder, bring her attention to the large amounts of students climbing the stairs.

"Akuma?" Lacy asked.

The two girls ran to the handrail, looking down at a crowd of students.

"Whoever it is is probably after Chloe," Lacy guessed.

"Look, it looks like some kind of paint," Alix said. "You know what, I bet it was an art project Chloe ruined."

"Alix!" Max raced up to them. "Those two girls got stuck in the locker room. Kim needs help getting them out."

"Marinette went that way - to grab her!" Alix said. "Let's get down there."

While Max chased after Marinette, Lacy and Alix pushed against the flow of students escaping to find Kim.

He saw them first and waved them over.

"The paints blocking the door," Kim said. "They has just closed it when it started but now it's almost impossible to get open."

"We need a chainsaw," Alix decided.

"We don't have a chainsaw," Lacy said.

"Don't you have a multi tool?" Alix said. "If we can take the door off of its hinges, we can lift it straight up. Surely that's easier than pushing it."

Lacy nodded, grabbing her bag and swinging it off her shoulder. She dug around before grabbing the tool.

Alix did the first two hinges, but Kim was the only one who could reach the third. By the time they were done, the paint was up to their knees.

Getting the door to go up was a challenge. Kim lifted from one side and Alix and Lacy from the other. Once everyone else was out, they just dropped the door back to where it was.

"Right," Alix said. "Let's get back up stairs."

* * *

The Akuma called herself Canvas, and wherever she went, paint dripped off of her arms. She could also blast people with paint, which hurt.

Chat Noir ended up being blown back all the way to the bakery, and a few moments later, Ladybug skidded next to him, also covered in paint.

"Ow," Ladybug complained. She took Chat Noirs hand and he helped her back onto her feet.

"Hawkmoth can really weaponize everything," she muttered.

"And Chloe can akumatize anyone," Chat Noir added, huffing in annoyance. Ladybug gave him a quizzical look, and he looked away to hide his emotions.

Because, yeah, he was a little disappointed.

"Chloe's having a bad day," Ladybug said. "I know you want her to change, but change isn't a linear progression. And I'm starting to think that it has to be people in her civilian life that help her, not us."

_Like me_, Chat Noir said. _I must be doing something wrong as her friend._

"Besides, I know what it's like to have a fight with your best friend like she had," Ladybug continued. "I think we can cut her some slack."

Chat Noir turned back to Ladybug, surprised to hear sympathy from her, towards Chloe of all people.

"Did something happen?" He questioned.

"I visited Rena and kinda blew it," Ladybug admitted. "I haven't been able to look at her all day, and we're really close as civilians, so."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Chat Noir replied. "But Rena's pretty impulsive. I'm sure she's just as much to blame as you are."

"Oh, she is. And don't get me started on the arguments we're having on the civilian side. I just hope I didn't make it worse." Ladybug sighed, and Chat Noir could see her getting into hero mode. "But we don't have time for that. We have an akuma to beat."

"Do you have a plan?" Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug hesitated. "We need some way to mess up her aim. If every time she hits us we go flying, we'll never get anywhere."

"Sounds like you'll need to move like lightning," Chat Noir said. "Should be quit a show, don't you think?"

"Oh, look at you, coming up with the plan this time. Stay here, I'll only need a second to grab the miraculous. Then you can find Ryuko and I'll get Roi Singe."

"Sounds like a plan."

While Ladybug went to find her miraculous, Chat Noir snuck into the bakery and bought himself a few macaroons. Thankfully, he managed to eat them all before Ladybug reappeared, or else she would probably be mad at him. But what else was he supposed to do - wait outside the best bakery in Paris and not get something to eat? That almost sounded rude.

Ladybug reappeared, gave Chat Noir a look like she knew he had eat macaroons while she was gone, and handed him the dragon miraculous.

"Last I saw Kagami, she was in the park practicing her fencing," Ladybug said. "Meet me at the entrance to the school once you've found her."

"Got it."

* * *

Ladybug landed on the roof of the school, watching for Kim. She spotted him near the lockers with Alix and Lacy, helping some students out of the locker room. Ladybug caught Kim's eye, and once everyone was safely out of the room, he dropped the door (why he was holding a door Ladybug had no clue) and parted from the crowd to a deserted, unpainted part of the school close to her.

She dropped down next to him. "We need your help. Canvas has magically induced aim that means its impossible for her to miss."

"Sounds like a job for Roi Singe," Kim said, flexing his arms.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "You remember the rules?"

"Yes," Kim replied. "As soon as I'm done, the miraculous goes right back to you."

"Good," Ladybug confirmed. She handed the box to him, and Kim snatched it from her hand.

_Excited, are we?_ Ladybug mentally teased.

Xuppu appeared in a flash of brown light and immediately blew a raspberry. Kim replied in kind.

"Let's go!" Xuppu said.

Kim placed the headband on his head and said his transformation, and a second later Roi Singe stood in front of her.

"Alright, Chat Noir should be here in a moment," Ladybug said. "Once he gets here, we go up against Canvas. Ryuko will distract while you use your powers to throw Canvas's aim off."

"Ryuko's joining us?" Roi Singe asked. "Sweet! I'm a big fan of her. It was so cool when you were fighting Mayhem, and she was all like -" he struck a pose that sorta kinda looked like Ryuko yesterday.

"I hope I didn't actually look like that."

Ryuko and Chat Noir had arrived, and they quickly joined Ladybug and Roi Singe.

"No, you were much cooler," Chat Noir replied.

Ladybug agreed, but she didn't say so. "So the plan is this. Ryuko, you need to distract Canvas - be careful, she's really fast and her aim is true."

"So is mine," Ryuko replied.

"Roi Singe will sneak up on her while you're distracting, and use Uproar to throw off her aim. Then Chat Noir and I will swing in and defeat the akuma."

"A good plan," Ryuko said. "I will not let you down."

"Me neither!" Kim added.

"Let's do this."

* * *

They found Canvas screaming at the art teacher and demanding to know where Chloe was.

"Chloe was responsible for another akuma?" Ryuko asked.

Roi Singe made a face. "She's been really unreasonable all day. It was only a matter of time."

"Alright, you two," Ladybug said. "You're up."

Ryuko nodded, jumping off of the roof and landing behind Canvas. Canvas turned to her, snarling, and lifted a hand to blast her with paint.

Ladybug could definitely see the paint curve to try to hit Ryuko, but she was still too fast. She dodged out of the way, and rolled under the blast. Canvas shot another blast, but Ryuko dodged again.

"I'm thinking we can use the Puddler trick to untie her belt," Ladybug said. "I bet that's where the akuma is."

It was a good bet. Canvas had an off-white sleeveless dress that came down to her knees, stained with black paint around her hips. Her hair was dripping with brown paint, and her feet were bare. The only thing different was a belt made out of canvas, that wrapped around the black spots.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug called quietly, a deck of cards falling into her hands.

"I think the cards are stacked against Hawkmoth this time," Chat Noir commented.

Roi Singe landed silenced behind Canvas, a glittery top hat in his hand. He crept forward, doing his best not to draw attention to himself.

Ryuko dodged another throw, and Roi Singe lightly frisbee-d the hat at Canvas. It hit her in the shoulder blades, and she turned around with a snarl.

She blasted paint at Roi Singe, but the paint curved and hit the wall next to him.

Ladybug and Chat Noir dropped behind her.

"Time's up," Ladybug said.

Canvas whirled around again, brown paint flying off of her hair. "Only if you can find my akuma."

Ladybug hefted her yo-yo, which now had several cards attached to it, and wrapped it around Canvas's torso. She felt the cards snag onto her belt, and she retracted the yo-yo. The cards slid just right, untying the belt.

Roi Singe darted for the belt, grabbing in mid-air and rolling up to Ladybug with it still in his hand.

"You know, I almost feel unneeded," Chat Noir commented, watching as Ladybug ripped the belt.

"Don't be silly," Ladybug said. "This was your plan after all."

She captured the akuma, and summoned her miraculous cure. The paint washed off of her suit, and she felt the bruises she had acquired disappear.

"Good job team," Ladybug said.

"Pound it!"

* * *

Kim was grinning when he returned to class, obviously proud of his heroics.

"What's he grinning about?" Alix muttered. "It was just one door."

Lacy shoved her playfully. "It was a heavy door. Let him be proud!"

Marinette came in a few seconds afterwards, and she sat down next to Adrien with a huff.

"Where's Alya?" She asked, noticing the seat in front of her was empty.

"She's uploading her latest video," Nino said. "The connection is better in the library than in here."

"The connection is better in the catacombs than in here," Chloe muttered.

"Did she get any cool moments with Ryuko?" Kim asked.

"Of course she did," Adrien replied. "Ryuko's amazing, after all. Almost as cool as Ladybug or Rena Rouge."

"You like Ladybug a lot, don't you?" Marinette said, blushing a little.

"I just - she's really cool, and confident, and she always has a plan, and honestly she reminds me of you."

Marinette blushed harder as the rest of the class rushed to agree with her.

"Ladybug must be pretty cool then, if she's like Marinette," Lacy commented.

Chloe rolled her eyes and scoffed. "As if. Dupain Cheng wishes she was comparable to Ladybug."

"You know what? I don't think you should be allowed to talk anymore," Alix snapped. "You caused this whole thing, after all."

"If that girl hadn't been so clumsy-"

"Then your coffee wouldn't have made it into her artwork?" Alix finished. "Right."

"Are you accusing me of something?" Chloe asked, her voice rising.

"Yep," Alix said. "Being a brat."

"Alix, she's not worth your time," Mylene said.

"No, someone needs to shut her up," Alix said. "Another person was akumatized because of her."

"You're right, Alix." Marinette stood up and walked up to Chloe's desk. "Listen, Chloe, I know you're having a bad day, we all have them sometimes. I just hope one day you learn other ways to deal with your problems instead of taking them out on others."

"Marinette's right, Chlo," Adrien added, stepping up behind ehr. "I'm disappointed in you."  
"I - Adrikins, how could you? I-I didn't even do anything!"

"You poured coffee on someone's art project," Marinette said. "That's a big deal! People spend hours working on projects like that! Days, sometimes!"

"Well it's not my fault it took that long to make something ugly," Chloe snapped back.

"You know what? Whatever." Marinette turned and marched back to her seat, and Adrien followed.

Chloe slumped down farther into her seat, scowling. Then her face froze.

Lacy followed her eyes to where Alya stood in the doorway, steaming with anger.

"Don't talk to Marinette like that," Alya said, walking up to Chloe. "She's still trying to be nice to you, despite everything you've done."

"I don't want-"

"No Chloe, you don't get to speak." Alya scowled. "In fact, I never want to hear your voice again. That girl was one my friends from the school blog, and she spent a week working hard - something you'd never understand."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

Alya looked like she was going to scream. "Why do people insist on giving you chance upon chance upon chance? You're nothing but a brat."

"A brat? I am a superhero, unlike you," Chloe boasted.

Alya slammed her fist down on the table in front of her. "That. That is what I don't get. Ladybug - the Ladybug, the savior of Paris and both mine and your personal hero - gave you chance, Chloe. She gave you a chance, and you blew it." Alya slashed her hand through the air. "You were _never_ worthy of a miraculous."

With that, Alya huffed and turned around. A second later, Nino followed her out of the classroom. Marinette also moved to follow her, but thought better of it and stayed in her seat.

Chloe stayed dead still for a moment, but then her shoulders started to shake. And then shake harder.

And then she was out of the classroom and running towards the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11: Behind the Mask

**Chapter 11: Behind the Mask**

Lacy, for some reason, followed Chloe out of the classroom.

She found her sobbing in the bathroom, eye makeup already smeared. When Chloe saw Lacy enter, she scowled.

"Go away," she snapped.

For some reason, she didn't.

Maybe it was because no one else followed Chloe (well, Adrien might have if he could, but they were hiding in the girls bathroom so he couldn't come in). Maybe it was because she didn't want to deal with another akuma. Or maybe Chloe reminded her so much of several of her sisters that Lacy couldn't help but feel bad for her.

So Lacy stayed.

That didn't mean she knew what to say.

"I'm sorry Sabrina's been ignoring you all day," she eventually said.

Chloe sniffled. "Are you?"

"It sucks, feeling like you're all alone," Lacy stated. "I've been there before."

Chloe huffed. "I'm not all alone."

Lacy sighed. If Piper was here, she would know what to say. She always knew how to make their sisters listen, even the brattiest ones. Lacy, on the other hand, had no clue.

She thought about something her dad said once. _If you don't know what to say to someone, just let them know you're there._

"Listen, we don't know each other," Lacy said. "I don't think you want to know me, and honestly I don't really want to know you either. But right now you're sobbing in a smelly bathroom, and you're not alright, and you need someone to stay with you. So even if all I can do is stay here, I will."

"Why? Why do you care?"

"Because I've sobbed my heart out in a smelly bathroom before," Lacy replied. "Because someone a lot like Lila stole someone I thought was my friend - and I don't know what I would have done if some random new girl hadn't found me there and stayed with me until I felt better."

Chloe started at her for a moment.

"And because the three people I admire most in life would have followed you too," Lacy admitted. "If they could. But ones on the other side of the ocean right now, and ones - well, she's dead. But mostly because I've felt alone before, and I wouldn't wish it on anybody."

Chloe scoffed. "Please. You have a perfect family, I doubt-"

Lacy cut her off with a laugh that surprised even herself. "Perfect family? I've never even met my mother."

Chloe blinked. "What about that woman you're always around?"

"Elisabeth? She's my stepmom." Lacy sighed. "And I love her, but that never changed the fact that my own mother never bothered to visit me. And it's not like she couldn't! My sister met her - twice! But I guess I'm not worth the time."

"Oh." Chloe said.

"So yeah, I know what it's like to feel alone," Lacy said. "When everyone has this picture perfect family and you don't."

"My mother forgot my birthday again," Chloe blurted. "Sabrina and Adrien remembered, and my butler and my father, but she didn't. And then Sabrina immediately ditched me after giving me my present, and Adrien's sitting next to Dupain Cheng, the pinnacle of all things I'll never be, and I just-"

"Feel forgotten," Lacy finished. "It brought up all the old insecurities again."

"Yeah," Chloe agreed. "And lashing out, it helps. Sometimes."

"Fight or flight," Lacy said. She herself was very much flight - whether it was shutting up whenever Lila or Drew was around, running from akuma attacks, or skipping school when she had a scary teacher. But Chloe must have been a fighter - she wanted to defend herself, even if there was nothing to defend from.

"Maybe," Chloe said. "I don't always know why."

"My sister stole a car once." Why that came out her mouth, Lacy had no idea. "Well, she said she talked them into it. She has the same ability as Lila has, except better, and whenever she felt ignored by her father, she talked people into giving her free stuff, knowing the effect would wear off and she'd get caught. I guess she figured that if she couldn't get her dad's attention for being good, she'd get it by being bad."

"That makes sense," Chloe said. "Sometimes, I'm afraid that people will forget me. Especially Adrien. Or my mom. And I'll just fade away."

Lacy hesitated. "Honestly I don't know what to say to that."

"What? No magical therapy cures from the daughter of a therapist?" Chloe huffed and crosses her arms.

"There's no magical therapy cures period," Lacy said. "Therapy takes a lot of work. Change takes a lot of work."

Chloe eyed her suspiciously. "You ever go to therapy?"

"Yeah," Lacy agreed. "My father had a colleague that I used to go to - since my dad couldn't do it right, being so close to me. He helped with a lot of my problems with my mom, and my teachers, and - well, I'm a mess, and he helped with a lot of that. Actually, I'm the reason my father switched his focus to youth, especially those with learning disabilities and family struggles. Because he saw how little people knew how to help me, and he decided to make sure he could help others like me, even if it meant a little more schooling."

"Your father must love you a lot," Chloe said.

"Yeah," Lacy agreed. She looked down at her feet. "Sometimes I feel selfish for wanting my mother to love me, when I have him and Elisabeth. Like they're not enough."

"But mothers are supposed to love you," Chloe argued.

"Yeah." Lacy sighed. "They are."

Silence. Lacy shifted her weight, wondering if she should say something.

Chloe broke the silence first. "Want to get out of the smelly bathroom?"

Lacy nodded. "Yeah."

The two girls sat down on a bench in the locker room, and Chloe was quiet for a moment.

"Do you think Cesaire is right?"

"Uh..." Lacy stammered. "Kinda?"

Chloe scoffed. "You can be honest, you know."

"Yeah, I do," Lacy said. "You - I get it, change is hard and scary, but when you're entrusted with something like that, I don't know, you need to take it seriously."

"I do," Chloe said. "Ladybug's the only person who's ever trusted me like that. But, if I try to change, and I don't-"

"You'll feel even worse," Lacy finished. "Failing at something can be scarier than not even trying. Like procrastinating a big essay."

"I guess."

"And you will fail," Lacy said.

Chloe shot her a glare, and she backtracked.

"Not you, specifically. I meant - my father always told me, that when you try to do any big changes in your life, any big improvements, he always said that you will backslide once or twice. And that's why a lot of people give up. But that's okay! I mean, not giving up, but backsliding, and being afraid, and I think Ladybug would understand. But I think she'd appreciate it if you showed you took it seriously, even if just through little things."

"Maybe." Chloe sighed. She was quiet, staring at the wall, and Lacy shifted on the bench awkwardly.

Chloe's head lulled, falling onto Lacy's shoulder. "I'm tired."

"Schools almost over," Lacy replied.

"I don't want to go back in there," Chloe admitted.

"That's fine," Lacy said. "We can stay out here as long as we need."

"Thank you," Chloe replied.

They stayed silent for a moment, Lacy listening as Chloe's breathing became steadier and steadier.

She sniffled, and raised up to look at Lacy. "Can you come over to my place tonight?"

"Sure," Lacy agreed. "I'll just have to let my father know."

* * *

"- and if she's even a little bit mean to you-" Alix continued.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Lacy replied.

"She'll regret the day she was born," Alix finished.

Lacy rolled her eyes. "Alix, I'll be fine. I promise."

Alix sighed. "Okay, if you say so. But if I find out she brought you to tears, or you get akumatized-"

Alix was cut off by a phone alert.

"Another akuma," Alix said after checking her phone. "Other side of Paris."

The two of them reached the stairs outside of the school.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Lacy said, continuing down the stairs and waving bye to Alix.

"There you are."

Lacy startled as Chloe put her hand around her shoulders.

"You startle too easily," Chloe scoffed.

"So I've been told," Lacy grumbled.

"Hey Chloe!"

Both girls jumped this time as Adrien passed them on the stairs.

"I hope today wasn't too bad of a birthday," he said. "I'd hang with you tonight, but-"

Chloe scoffed. "I'm having a girls night anyways. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Adrien replied before continuing down the stairs.

Chloe's limo pulled up a second later, and Lacy felt a glimmer of excitement at the idea of riding in one, if only a short distance. Limos were cool - Piper had once promised Lacy a ride in one, but outside circumstances kept that from happening.

Chloe smirked, clearly reading the excitement on Lacy's face.

The ride to the hotel was just enough time for Chloe to snap a selfie of them together and post it on her Instagram.

"What's your instagram?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, uh, I don't have one."

Chloe gave her a look over her phone.

"I'm cursed when it comes to technology," Lacy explained. "Bad things happen when I use it."

Chloe didn't look convinced. "We're getting you an Instagram tonight."

"Okay... but if we get attacked by killer birds, it's your fault."

In Paris, no one thought she was joking when she said that (unlike when she tried that excuse on her friends in New York), but Chloe wasn't swayed.

"Everyone has an Instagram," she stated, just as the limo rolled to a stop in front of the hotel.

* * *

Of course, Chloe's apartment was huge. Lacy couldn't help but gasp when she walked in.

Chloe flicked her hair as she continued into her room, beckoning Lacy to follow her.

"So what do you want to do?" Chloe asked, plopping down on her sofa.

"I don't know." Lacy sat down next to Chloe, shifting from the nerves she always felt when visiting someone's home for the first time. "What do you feel up to?"

"Well, let's see. Sabrina and I like to cosplay, but I know you're not really into superheroes."

"Not really, no."

"Which I don't understand, but whatever. Have you ever tried jewelry making?"

Lacy perked up. "I've always wanted to."

Chloe smiled. "Well, Daddy bought me some expensive crafting supplies for making jewelry we could use."

Lacy quickly agreed, and Chloe dug the supplies out of her extremely large closet. She showed Lacy the few things she had learned so far before the two started digging in.

They fell into a comfortable rhythm quickly, chatting about the different beads, lengths of the necklaces, and their favorite jewelry designers as they crafted. After an hour, their workspace had expanded to cover most of Chloe's amazingly soft bed and the floor, and Lacy had almost glued her thumb to one of her fingers.

Chloe had created three necklaces - her designs were gaudy and flashy, but she had the details like length correct. Lacy had finished two necklaces, both looking disjointed with one too long to wear and one so short it was almost a choker.

"I think I'm jewelry-ed out," Lacy admitted, leaning back onto Chloe's bed.

"Agreed." Chloe half-flung the bead case onto her nightstand and plopped down next to Lacy.

The two girls were silent for a moment, and it was a peaceful silence, but Lacy eventually had to readjust the pillow her head fell on.

"Hey Lacy," Chloe whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for coming over. I didn't want to spend tonight alone."

"Of course."

Lacy shifted her pillow again.

"You don't sit still, do you?" Chloe asked.

"No," Lacy admitted. She rolled over to face Chloe. "Your bed is really comfortable, you know?"

"I know. After all, I have to get my beauty sleep."

"I thought you woke up like that." Lacy flashed a cheeky grin, and Chloe playfully hit her with a throw pillow.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" Chloe yelled, pushing herself up and fixing her hair.

Her butler came in. "Madamoiselle, your father wanted me to tell you that he cannot make dinner tonight for a meeting."

"What?" Chloe demanded. "Tell him he's being ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

"I will. Is there anything I can get for you two in the meantime?"

"Ugh, no, we're fine. I'll call you if I need you." Chloe dismisses the butler with a hand wave, before collapsing back onto her bed.

"The one person I can count on being there on my birthday," she lamented. "By the way, your phone's been going off for five minutes now and it's driving me nuts."

Lacy glanced up, looking for her phone - which would still be across the room in her backpack. Bemoaning leaving the comfy bed, Lacy swung her feet over and went to retrieve the bag.

"Who is it?" Chloe asked.

Lacy unzipped her pocket and pulled out her phone. "It's Marinette - which is probably not who you want to hear about."

Chloe groaned. "Please no. I get enough of her and her goody-two-shoes-ness at school."

Double-checking that her parents hadn't contacted her, Lacy quickly sent Marinette a text telling her she was busy and put her phone back in her bag.

"Part of me thinks I should defend her, but I don't know if that would help," Lacy admitted, retaking her position on the insanely soft bed.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for it too," Chloe groaned.

"Oh, I see," Lacy mused. "You think it's all an act, don't you?"

Chloe scoffed. "Everyone's acting, Lacy. Some people just get away with pretending to be the good, heroic student who everyone likes and flocks to. It's no wonder Rossi targets her so much."

"And you're jealous."

"A little." Chloe sighed and rolled over. "It's not fair. She has the perfect family, more friends than I can count, and she's not tragically poor either - it's like everything someone could want. And it was one thing when I could, you know..."

"Bully her?"

"Yeah, but now she blows me off like I'm nothing. And now Adrien's starting to have a crush on her, instead of me."

"You don't like Adrien anyways," Lacy replied. "Not like that."

Chloe grumbled. "He's the only guy who pays me any attention - except for Kim, but I thought he was kidding until he got akumatized over it!"

"I have seen a lot of people make that mistake," Lacy admitted.

"And Kim was different back then anyways - he's played meaner pranks than that. I mean, everyone blames me for the akumas but he caused the first one!"

"Yeah, but he's changed."

Chloe scoffed. "Maybe he has."

"But that's beside the point, weren't we talking about Marinette?"

"Ugh, even thinking about her makes me mad."

"I get it." Lacy turned so she was facing Chloe, who turned to her. "Girls who seem to have everything together, who are confident, popular, well-loved, they're easy to hate."

"Really easy," Chloe agreed.

"But I don't think Marinette's faking it."

Chloe scoffed. "Everyone's faking it. Even you."

Lacy opened her mouth to argue - of course she wasn't - but closed it when she realized Chloe was right. It was the small things - the pressure mostly from her sisters. Only movies with romance were worth watching. Don't do any activities that will ruin your hair (even climbing! Lacy had sat out so many climbing lessons at camp because the rest of her cabin was). Gossip. Always watch your image.

That's what a daughter of Aphrodite was supposed to do, right?

"Yeah, okay," Lacy agreed. "I do it, you do it, everyone does it. But the person behind the mask - I think for Marinette, it's usually just someone who really, really wants to go sleep. Not someone trying to be the most popular girl in school or compete with you for attention or anything."

"Oh really? Then what's her problem with Rossi?"

"Lila? She lies."

"So?"

"You know how my phone buzzer was bothering you a little bit ago? Marinette's pet peeve is liars - and yeah, the fact that she flirts with Adrien isn't helping anything either."

"That is not making her many friends at all," Chloe added. "So you really think all this comes naturally?"

"You say that like it means she has no flaws." Lacy frowned. "But I'm not going to tell you what those are, because you are a jerk to her."

"Fair enough. But she does have flaws?"

"Everyone has flaws, and crappy parts of their life. You thought I had a perfect life too, remember?"

"You handle it all better than I do."

"It's called therapy. You should try it sometimes."

Chloe chuckled. "Fair." She pushed herself back up and undid her ponytail. "Today was exhausting."

Lacy pushed herself up as well. "You should try to go to bed early after a day like today."

Chloe fussed with her hair for a minute, but Lacy pushed her hands out of the way and started doing it herself.

"Maybe take a nice bath in that bathtub I saw in there," Lacy suggested. She stretched for the brush on Chloe's nightstand and started slowly combing through her hair.

"This feels nice," Chloe said.

Lacy haltered, but just for a second. It wasn't something she had intended to do, but something had caused her to do it anyways.

A bittersweet memory tugged at her brain, and Lacy remembered Silena combing her hair like this, and singing, just a few nights before she died...

Lacy shook the thought out of her head and focused on the hair in front her hair. Absentmindedly, she began to hum as well, and eventually she let herself sing.

"A naeoidhean bhig  
cluinn mo ghuth  
Mise rid' thaobh  
O mhaighdean bhan"

* * *

"Pound it!"

"Two akumas in one day again," Chat Noir commented. "Hawkmoth must be getting impatient."

"Honestly the akumas have been the least stressful part of my day," Ladybug admitted. "School drama sucks."

"Tell me about it," Chat Noir grumbled. "Who knew school could get this complicated?"

"Speaking of drama, I think I owe Rena an apology," Ladybug said. "I was thinking about how Chloe handled the drama with Sabrina, and I was sympathetic at first, but then I found out she ruined someone's artwork and, I don't know. I'm not sure why that makes me want to talk to her - I guess I realized I missed her too. And I didn't handle it well either."

"I'm sure you handled it fine," Chat Noir replied. "You didn't get anyone akumatized, did you?"

"Well, no-"

"And you didn't lash out at anyone, right?"

"I did, but she kinda deserved it, so-" Ladybug sighed. "I'm a mess today."

"So many akumas will do that to you." Chat Noir rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I lost my temper today too, and probably made things worse for my friend."

Ladybug shook her head. "I've never seen you lose your temper with someone who didn't deserve it."

"I'm not saying she didn't," Chat Noir argued. "But - like you said, drama sucks."

"I don't have time to be dealing with drama on top of everything else," Ladybug complained. "But if I don't do something, people are going to get hurt."

"You're braver than I am," Chat Noir said. "I can handle akumas fine, but when it comes the littlest bit of social pressure, I panic."

"Trust me, I'd take an akuma any day over some of people in my class," Ladybug agreed.

Chat Noir's ring beeped. "Looks like I have to go. Until next time, my lady." He gave an extravagant bow, before bounding off.

Ladybug watched him go. It was nice to know that whatever drama happened in school, her partnership with Chat Noir would remain untouched.

Her own earrings beeped, reminding her to recharge before visiting Alya. She ducked into an alleyway, and her transformation dropped.

Marinette dug into her purse for her macaroons and handed one to Tikki.

"I wish I could tell Chat what's going on at school," she mused. "He's such a good listener, and I always feel better talking to him."

"You can," Tikki replied. "As long as you're very careful not to reveal too much."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Marinette replied. "We've already run into Lila so many times, it would be easy to guess who I'm talking about."

"She does have a habit of causing problems," Tikki agreed.

Marinette sighed. "She's become more of a headache than Chloe."

Tikki finished her macaroon, and Marinette called for her transformation.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Alya stared at the ceiling, not having the will to do anything else.

Today was a disaster. She had lost her temper at Miss Bustier twice after the argument with Chloe, and had almost snapped at Nino too. She had been seconds away from earning herself a detention for a bad attitude (why didn't Chloe ever get detentions for a bad attitude?), and then had accidentally grumbled at her mom when she got home, which just made everything worse.

Her phone buzzed again on her nightstand, but she couldn't bring herself to check.

Someone knocked on her window, and that made Alya sit up. Only two people ever did that.

Usually such a visit would make her excited, but tonight it only filled her with nerves. Had the superheroes heard of her outburst at school? Did they think she went too far?

Alya took two deep breaths before approaching the window, where Ladybug was waiting for her. The superhero looked a little nervous, but not angry.

Alya opened the window for her and Ladybug gave a small, awkward wave.

"Can I come in?"

Alya blinked. "Yeah, Yeah, of course you can come in!" She backed away, letting Ladybug crawl into her room.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Alya asked.

"No," Ladybug replied. She sat in the desk chair she usually did when visiting, shifting her weight several times as she did so.

_Ladybug's nervous,_ Alya noted.

_Wait, am I making her nervous?_

"Listen," Ladybug started. "What I said yesterday - sometimes, what I'm saying gets a little jumbled, and I don't always mean what I say-"

"You mean, say what you mean?" Alya asked, sitting down on her bed.

"Yeah." Ladybug sighed. "And when you - no, sorry, I - I shouldn't start this off with an accusation, should I? I don't know what I'm doing."

"It's okay." Alya leaned forward, giving Ladybug an encouraging pat on her knee. "My friends get nervous all the time."

In fact, Ladybug very much reminded her of Marinette right then - the nervous, constant motion, the mixing up her words.

_Ladybug gets nervous._ It was oddly humanizing.

"Right, okay," Ladybug continued. "I guess I'm trying to apologize here, for being so defensive yesterday. I did not mean to imply that you've been anything less than amazing as a hero, and both me and Chat Noir appreciate your help tremendously."

"Really?" Alya asked, her chest swelling in pride.

Ladybug nodded. "Really. So you have to understand, when I say I want you to be better, it's because I know you can. And because me and Chat - we're starting to become overwhelmed with everything, and out of everyone, I trust you most - except for Chat Noir, of course. And I need your support."

Alya straightened up. That was a huge responsibility, but she knew she was up for it.

"I will do whatever I can to support you, Ladybug," Alya said.

Ladybug smiled. "I know. But what I'm talking about is a big responsibility, and there's been times where I - I know you're up to it, but you have to be a little more careful about who to trust."

Alya nodded. "Right. I know I'm a lot more trusting than some of my friends sometimes, but I promise I haven't told anyone about my secret identity. Except for Nino, but he's really trustworthy too!"

"I know, I know," Ladybug assured her. "But yesterday, when you brought up that rumor you heard somewhere-"

"I know," Alya sighed. "Not my greatest moment. I was just - shocked."

"The girl who told you that - do you trust her?"

Now that was a question.

Alya hesitated. Did she?

"I mean, I like to believe I can trust most people. I've always believed in seeing the best in people, but I'll admit, there's been some things that have tested my faith in her. For one, my best friend Marinette - you met her, she set up that first interview we did! - doesn't like her, and then there's the whole spiel about Ryuko yesterday. But I don't know, it seems wrong to exclude someone just because they're trying to fit in - and that's the thing, she's the new girl. Or was, at least. And moving to a new school is scary, and I want to make sure she feels welcome, because Marinette and everyone was so nice to me when I moved the last time, but - ugh, why does it have to be so complicated." Alya sighed. "I just want to be able to, I don't know, be nice to people without it being a whole thing. But it never works that way!" Alya frowned. "I did yell at Chloe today, though."

Ladybug chuckled. "Everyone lost their temper with Chloe today. I wouldn't worry about it."

Alya chuckled. "She was a force to be reckoned with today."

"Tell me about it," Ladybug agreed. "Just be careful, okay? I - I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I think I've proven I can handle myself."

At that exact moment, with Ladybug hanging out in her room like they were college buddies, was the moment Alya's mom decided to poke her head in.

"Hey Alya, I just wanted to ch-" her eyes went wide. "Uh - hello, Ladybug. Is there anything we can help you with?"

Ladybug gave a polite smile. "No, Ms Cesaire, we're just catching up on some blog-related news."

Alya's mom beamed. "It is an amazing blog, isn't it? We're super proud of all Alya has achieved."

Alya felt a smile creep across her face.

"You should be," Ladybug agreed. "She's an impressive person."

_Did I die and go to heaven? Did Ladybug just compliment me? In front of my mom?_

_This is the greatest moment of my life._

"I'll leave you two to it, then."

Her mom closed the door, and Alya tried to school her expression back to something professional.

"You should be proud of yourself, you know?" Ladybug said. "You have done a lot, both as a blogger and as Rena Rouge."

"Th-thank you," Alya stuttered, her grin coming back on her face.

"No, thank you." Ladybug stood up and headed to the window. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you around."

* * *

Refreshed was not the word Chloe would use, but she did feel better when her alarm went off the next morning.

She turned it off, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, and slipping her feet into her favorite pair of slippers. On the other side of the bed, Lacy was still fast asleep.

Chloe sighed, taking a moment to stretch her neck and arms. She debated whether to wake Lacy or leave her sleeping, but eventually decided that she didn't want to have to sneak around all morning.

She shoved Lacy in the arm, but Lacy didn't twitch. Chloe shook her arm once, but no movement.

Chloe sighed in exasperation. She did not have the patience for this.

"Lacy!" She called, moving right up to the other girl's ear.

That caused her to twitch, and eventually Lacy cracked open an eye.

"Chloe," she grumbled. "G'morning."

"Good morning to you, sleeping beauty," Chloe commented. "Come on, Jean-Luc should be up with breakfast for us soon."

Lacy pushed herself up. "Breakfast sounds good."

"And then I'm doing your hair and makeup," Chloe decided.

Lacy looked at her for a moment, expressionless, before yawning and plopping her head back onto the pillow.

"Oh come on, it's not even that early!" Chloe complained, snatching the pillow from under Lacy.

"I'm awake, I swear," Lacy replied.

Chloe (playfully) hit her with a pillow. Lacy moaned, but didn't move.

"This is why you're always late, you know," Chloe grumbled, moving from the bed and towards her mirror.

"Fine, fine." Lacy swung her legs over the bed, and yawned again. "I'm up. See?"

Chloe sighed, turning back to her mirror to start untangling her hair. She glanced over her shoulder again, and saw that Lacy had plopped back down again.

Chloe gave up on trying to wake Lacy before breakfast. When her butler appeared with breakfast, the smell jolted Lacy awake. The butler set them up for breakfast on the patio, and Lacy marveled at the view.

"Paris is so beautiful," Lacy muttered as she sat down. She was wearing her usual gray jacket over the ladybug pajamas she had borrowed from Chloe, her hair still a bedhead. Chloe mentally ran over how she was going do her hair, and what clothes she could lend her (just this once!).

Lacy noticed her looking and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Just thinking what I'm going to do with your hair," Chloe admitted.

"Woah, I did not agree to let anyone mess with my hair."

"Oh come on," Chloe whined. "It's kinda a girls night thing, isn't it?"

Lacy hesitated, but eventually relented.

"But only if I get to do yours too!"

"Uh no," Chloe replied. "No one touches my hair."

Lacy crossed her arms and gave Chloe a defiant look, and Chloe was surprised when she found herself relenting.

"Fine. But it better look nice!"

Lacy smiled. "Deal."

* * *

Marinette was in a moderately happy mood the next morning.

It was threatening to rain, and she was still wary of Chloe's recent Chloe-ness, but she had made things with Alya a little better the previous night, and she made it to school ten minutes before the bell rang!

Alya arrived just after she did, and the two girls exchanged bright, genuine smiles before heading in to class together.

Alya grumbled when she saw who was already there. "I can't believe both you and Lacy beat me to school today."

Lacy turned from her conversation with Alix and Kim when she heard her name and gave Alya and Marinette a bright smile and wave.

"She does seem more awake than usual," Marinette noted. She slid into her normal seat, and when Alya hesitated, invited her to the one next to her.

Nino looked back with a little pout, but didn't say anything.

Max entered the room, giving Marinette a confused look before taking his seat.

Marinette sighed. "I'm not always that late, you know?"

"Yeah, you kinda are," Alya teased.

"Hey, I beat you today," Marinette countered.

Alya grinned. "You must be wearing off on me then."

The girls both giggled.

"I've missed you, girl," Alya said.

"Me too," Marinette agreed.

"Listen, I know I already apologized, but-"

"It's okay," Marinette interrupted. "I know you're just making sure everyone is included, and while what you did was wrong, I know you won't do it again."

Alya shook her head. "No, of course not. Your space is your space."

"Thank you," Marinette said. "And if I ever invade your space-"

"I'll let you know," Alya confirmed.

Miss Bustier walked into the room, and she gave Alya and Marinette a bright smile.

"I'm so glad you two made up," she declared.

Marinette smiled. "So are we."

Adrien came in a few seconds later, slipping into his seat next to Nino, and Lila followed soon after.

She stopped when she saw Alya and Marinette sitting together.

"Oh, Marinette, I'm so glad you apologized to Alya," Lila declared.

Marinette sighed.

"Actually, I apologized to her," Alya admitted.

"But you did nothing wrong?" Lila questioned.

Alya sighed. "I appreciate the concern, girl, but our friendship is really only between us." Alya turned to Marinette. "Right, girl?"

Marinette nodded. "Right."

Lila looked stunned, and she was uncharacteristically quiet as she took her seat in the back.

"Alright, now that we're all here, let's start with our morning exercise," Bustier declared. "Let's see who's first - Alya, and Chloe!"

Marinette deflated. That was bound to put everyone in a bad mood.

Alya scowled as she stood up, and walked up to the front of the classroom. Chloe also stood up, and Marinette noticed that she looked different - she wore her hair in a more stylized, loose ponytail, wore gold makeup instead of blue, and had on a black shirt with her khakis instead of that horrible white. She looked almost nice.

"I'm not complimenting her," Alya said, crossing her arms. "She was nothing but rude yesterday, to everyone. She can't expect us to just drop that and-"

"Alya," Bustier interrupted. "This is a new day, and this exercise is intended to start everyone off with a good thought. Holding onto a grudge from yesterday will not help anybody."

"It's okay," Chloe said. "I don't need Cesaire's opinion to feel good about myself, I already know I'm awesome." She flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "I can still give my compliment." She studied Alya for a moment. "Cesaire, ugh, if I must compliment you on something, then I guess your Ladyblog-thingie is cool. As one of Ladybug's superheroes, I have personal knowledge of how much she likes your blog."

Marinette blinked. That... sounded like an actual compliment?

"Though I do think you need more Queen Bee content on it," Chloe finished. She sat back down at her seat, flicking her hair one more time.

"Thank you, Chloe," Bustier said, with a bright smile. "That was a wonderful compliment."

Alya looked as stunned as Marinette felt. She blinked a few times, before dazedly heading back to her seat. Halfway there, she paused.

"Hey Chloe," Alya said. "I think your hair looks nice."

Chloe grinned smugly. "Of course it does, but thank you."

Alya shook her head, still dazed, and took her seat next to Marinette.

"Did I imagine that?" Alya whispered.

"Nope," Marinette replied. "I think Chloe just paid you a genuine compliment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Lacy sings in this chapter in "A Maiden Noble Fair" from the movie Brave.


	12. Chapter 12: A Nervous Wreck

**Chapter 12: A Nervous Wreck**

The next week was about as close to a normal life as Marinette ever got.

The Lila drama died down. Alya was still friendly with Lila, still giving her the benefit of the doubt, but there was a wariness to it too. When Lacy pointed out the class had almost excluded Marinette from an event, Alya and Nino spent the rest of the week making sure she was included in everything.

Akumas occurred almost twice a day, tiring the heroes out and forcing them to recruit allies more often than not. Alya was ecstatic to receive her miraculous again. Chat Noir was also starting to focus more, no longer bantering or flirting mid-battle as much as he used to.

"Moving my mouth takes too much energy," he complained one night after a four-akuma day, when Ladybug brought up his unnatural quietness.

Thankfully, Hawkmoth missed a day, and Marinette was able to catch up on sleep and her commissions (but not homework, which was still stressing her out). That night, she dreamed she was being eaten by piles of homework, while her parents scolded her for bad time management skills.

That morning, she overslept and barely made it to class in time.

The first thing Marinette noticed was how empty the class was.

"Where is everyone?" Marinette asked, sitting next to Nino.

"Akuma attack." Nino showed her his phone screen, which was streaming the Ladyblog. "Blocked half of the classes path to school. Been out there for about half an hour - still no sign of Ladybug."

"What?" How did she miss an akuma for that long?

"Don't worry, everyone's said in the group chat that they're safe," Mylene commented. "Well, at least I think so. It looks like Lacy might have fallen asleep mid text, and Adrien's didn't make much more sense."

"Alya's trying to film as much as she can," Nino added, his face tense. "I just hope she doesn't get too close."

"I hope Ladybug shows up soon," Alix complained from across the room. "I miss everyone. No offense to current company, or anything."

"I, uh, have to go- check on something-" Marinette muttered. "Be right back!"

She darted out the door, ramming into someone else as she did so.

"Juleka!" Marinette said. "I'm so sorry, I just have to - are you feeling okay?"

Juleka looked a little green, and she was grimacing, but she shook her head. "Just nerves."

"Oh, right, the modeling contest!" Marinette remembered. "When do results come out?"

"Today at lunch," Juleka whispered. She grimaced again.

"Here, why don't I take you down to the nurse?" Marinette said. "Maybe she knows some way to keep you calm before the results come out. It's not like we have class anyways - not with the akuma keeping half the school at home!"

"Thank you Marinette," Juleka said.

* * *

"Oh no you don't, Squabbie," Elisabeth said. "No falling back asleep on my watch."

Lacy blinked her eyes back open, noticing the footage on the TV screen hasn't changed much since before she closed her eyes.

"I'm not," Lacy argued. "I'm just bored."

She let her eyes flicker close again, wishing her parents would let her fall back asleep. The akuma rampaging down her street didn't look very close to being beaten, and if she could get a few more minutes of sleep...

The apartment shook violently, causing Lacy's stomach to jolt. So much for sleep.

"Looks like I'll have to cancel my next appointment too," her dad commented from where he was sitting at the dinner table.

Elisabeth frowned and checked her watch. "This one is definitely taking a while. And there's still no sign of Ladybug."

"She must live on the other side of Paris or something," Lacy figured.

"Or maybe she's just sleepy like you," Elisabeth teased, reaching from her chair to poke Lacy in the leg.

"You know, this would have been a perfect akuma for our literature test yesterday," Lacy said. "But no, he had to attack when we would have had a peaceful morning instead."

"As peaceful as class can be with Alix and Kim," her dad said, half under his breath.

Lacy chuckled. Her friends did make things interesting.

The TV screen changed suddenly, as the news reporter cheered loudly.

"- and Ladybug arrives at the scene!"

* * *

Ladybug could feel all of Paris looking at her right then.

The newscasters and videographers and bloggers following the battle all cheered when she landed, as did the civilians trapped around the akuma zone. Ladybug stayed where she landed for a moment, watching the battle raging on the street.

The akuma was large - maybe twice the height of Chat Noir with a thick build - and had chains attached to her hands. She wore all black, with a form-fitting leather jacket and black leggings, and had long, black hair that trailed behind her in a braid.

She raised her fist and slammed the chain down at Chat Noir. Chat Noir dodged effortlessly, and tremors shook were the chains landed.

Ladybug scanned the akuma again, not seeing a clear item that could hold the akuma. She would have to get closer.

She wrapped her yo-yo around a building and flew past the battle, landing next to Chat Noir.

"Sorry I'm late," Ladybug said.

"You're right on time," Chat Noir replied.

The akuma struck again, and Ladybug and Chat Noir bounded out of the way.

"Her name is Nervewrecker," Chat Noir reported. "I think she's one of the models participating in the contest that announces today. Her main powers are the chains and her heightened strength. Wherever the chains hit, powerful tremors follow."

Ladybug nodded. She had observed as much.

Nervewrecker struck again, forcing the two superheroes to dodge in opposite directions. Ladybug landed next to an apartment building, but Nervewrecker was already swinging her chains again. Ladybug bolted out of the way, and the chains swung into the apartment building. The tremors destroyed what little of the building wasn't affected by the original swing.

"We need to get her away from the civilians," Ladybug called.

Chat Noir landed next to her. "Exactly what I was thinking. The stadium?"

"You read my mind."

Moving together, Ladybug and Chat Noir launched themselves up onto the nearest rooftops. Ladybug swung her yo-yo to the nearest high point, Chat Noir extended his baton, and they soared towards the stadium.

They landed several blocks over, and Ladybug paused to check that Nervewrecker was following them.

"Looks like she's right behind us," Ladybug said. "Let's go."

Ladybug and Chat Noir bounded over another few blocks, landing only a few streets from the stadium. They paused, giving the akuma time to catch up with them.

"Any idea of where the akuma is?" Ladybug asked.

Chat Noir shook his head. "I was hoping you'd see something."

The ground shook, edging Ladybug and Chat Noir to continue on.

They landed on the edge of the stadium, and both jumped down into the center of the field.

"So she was akumatized from nerves from the contest, right?" Ladybug asked.

"From what I can gather," Chat Noir confirmed.

"Most akumas who are akumatized from nerves have some kind of a fidget or something related to the cause of the nerves as the akumatized object," Ladybug observed. "Like a bracelet they play with if they're nervous, or a letter or something they received from the contest."

"I didn't see anything like that," Chat Noir said.

"Me neither," Ladybug agreed. "But keep your eyes open."

Nervewrecker landed in the stadium with a boom.

"Hand over your miraculous," she commanded, flicking one of her chains. "And then leave me in peace."

"Hey, you're the one disturbing the peace," Ladybug argued.

Nervewrecker scowled, and raised a hand to strike.

Ladybug and Chat Noir dodged opposite ways.

"I don't see how this is helping with your nerves," Chat Noir commented.

"Oh, it's helping a lot," Nervewrecker replied. "I was shaking in anticipation, but now the whole world will." She struck again, forcing Chat Noir to dodge.

Ladybug watched, scanning Nervewrecker in search for the akumatized object.

Her attacks were one after the other, but as Ladybug watched, her right-handed attacks were more accurate than her left. And stronger.

"Chat Noir! Cataclysm the chains on her right hand!"

Chat Noir nodded briefly that he understood, before using his staff to launch himself over another swipe from Nervewrecker.

"Cataclysm!"

His hand brushed against Nervewrecker's right hand, and the chains turned to dust. She roared, trying to knock Chat Noir away, but he was already behind her.

Chat Noir landed in a roll and came up next to Ladybug.

"I think I saw a ring on her hand," Chat Noir commented.

Ladybug scowled. Rings were always hard to destroy.

"We're going to need something to break it without having to remove it from her hand," Ladybug commented. "Lucky Charm!"

A screwdriver fell in her hands.

"Looks like your Lucky charm might be from Ikea this time," Chat Noir commented.

Above them, news helicopters began to circle.

"Metal," Ladybug said. "We're going to need something large, and metal. Can you distract her for me?"

"Of course," Chat Noir replied.

Nervewrecker swung at the two superheroes, and they separated. Ladybug ran for the bleachers while Chat Noir began to taunt her.

She had to hunt for a few supplies, but eventually she found everything she needed. She quickly unscrewed several metal bleachers and attached them to each other with duct tape.

"Now, all I need is a ride," Ladybug thought. She sent her yo-yo straight up, tying it around the landing skids, and pulled herself up over the battle field.

The extra weight made the helicopter lean sideways suddenly, but Ladybug let got before it could crash.  
She fell straight down, guiding her contraception to Nervewreckers hand. She let go at the last moment, watching as the several pieces of heavy metal hit the ring, cracking it. A butterfly flew out

Still in free fall, Ladybug captured the akuma. A second later, she felt something slow her stop as Chat Noir reaches out for her, his baton extended in the air.

The two dropped down the field. Ladybug finished purifying the butterfly, watching as it flew away.

"Miraculous ladybug!"

* * *

Juleka approached Adrien almost the moment he got to school, looking like a nervous wreck.

"Any word?" Juleka asked.

Adrien shook his head. "But don't worry! You're application looked amazing. I'm sure you have a good chance at winning!"

The two headed into class, Adrien taking his seat next to Nino and Juleka hers by Rose.

"I really hope Juleka gets chosen for this contest," Adrien commented. "She definitely deserves it."

"Don't worry, dude," Nino replied. "You said it yourself - she has a great chance. And even if she doesn't win, didn't you say that several of your coworkers displayed interest in working with her anyways?"

"Yeah, you're right," Adrien agreed. "I guess her nerves are infectious."

"Sounds like she's not the only one," Alya said, leaning over towards the boys' desk. "Did you see the akuma this morning?"

"Nervewrecker?" Adrien asked. "Yeah, Nathalie wouldn't let me leave until she was defeated."

"I don't blame her," Alya said. "Did you see the damage she caused?"

Nino nodded. "Nathaniel said his entire apartment building got destroyed."

Marinette arrived and slipped into the seat next to Alya.

"Any word about the contest?" She asked.

"Not yet," Alya replied. "The anticipation is lethal."

Miss Bustier walked in soon after, quickly taking attendance.

"Looks like we're just waiting on Lila and Chloe," she noted.

"Wish it was always like that," Marinette muttered.

Her wish didn't last, though, and Chloe walked in seconds later.

"Miss Bustier," Chloe greeted. "I have something I want to tell the whole class."

Marinette groaned. "This will be fun."

"Marinette," Bustier admonished. "Let's listen to what Chloe has to say."

"Thank you," Chloe said.

"Would you maybe like to wait for Lila?" Bustier suggested.

Chloe made a face. "Ugh, no, not her."

"It's not nice-"

"I'm doing this now or never," Chloe interrupted. "I don't owe Rossi anything, but-" Chloe took a deep breath, glancing at Adrien.

Adrien has no clue what was going on, but Chloe needed reassurance, so he shot her a thumbs up.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it. I'm sorry."

* * *

Marinette had never, in her life, been so shocked.

"You're apologizing?" Alya blurted. "Should we be worried about an akuma? Is someone holding you for ransom?"

"No, Cesaire." Chloe took a deep breath. "I, Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of the mayor of Paris, of my own free will under no influence from akumas or Hawkmoth, formally apologize." She released the rest of her breath. "So, yeah, I'm sorry."

"What, why?"

Alya was obviously as blown away by this as Marinette was.

"Because of you," Chloe said. "You were right, Cesaire. Ladybug believed in me, that I could change, and I had done nothing to deserve that faith. But... I want to."

Marinette stared at Chloe, sure that she would take it all back. Or that an akuma was causing this. Or anything...

Anything but this.

This didn't make any sense.

At all.

Marinette dully noted that Alya's mouth was wide open.

"Thank you, Chloe," Bustier said. "That was well said, and I'm sure everyone accepts your apology."

That brought Marinette back to the present.

Did she accept Chloe's apology?

"We appreciate the sentiment, Chloe," Marinette finally said. "But actions speak louder than words."

Marinette thought back to the past week, trying to remember if she noticed any changes with Chloe since she had this supposed revelation.

And... nothing.

She hadn't noticed Chloe at all.

No akumas, no fusses, no big arguments, no nothing. Chloe hadn't terrorized anyone, spilled coffee on anyone's artwork, made fun of anything. In the morning, she gave a compliment - a real compliment - and kept to herself during the rest of the exercise.

She wasn't quiet, by any means, but her comments, while interruptive, hadn't been mean. No one had run out of room crying because of Chloe. Chloe hadn't run down Ladybug, demanding her miraculous or a photo.

Nothing.

"I think you've made an effort," Marinette finally decided.

"Yeah!" Alix agreed. "No akumas in the school for a whole week!"

"And you complimented my project yesterday," Rose added.

Most of the class nodded along, muttering about small things here and there. Alya was the only one not agreeing, but she still hadn't moved from the shock stage.

"I'm really proud of you, Chloe!" Adrien added.

Chloe blinked twice, turning a little red. "Th-Thanks. That means a lot."

Alya's mouth was still wide open as Chloe sat down, and Marinette leaned over it closed it for her.

Alya turned to Marinette. "Did that really happen?"

Marinette nodded. "I think it did."

"Oh, and another thing," Chloe said. "I heard from a very reliable source that the winner of the modeling contest is a student at our school."

"Did you hear that, Juleka?" Rose asked.

"Now, there's a lot of people in this school who applied, but," Chloe continued. "I think you have a good chance, Couffaine."

"There's definitely an akuma somewhere," Alya grumbled.

Marinette chuckled.

Adrien turned back to them. "This is actually a lot like how she was when we were younger. I knew she could still be nice."

"But she needed a good friend to push her along," Marinette said. "What you and Alya said to her - it must have finally hit her that she needed to change."

"And Ladybug, of course," Alya added.

"Ladybug inspires all of us to be better," Adrien agreed.

"Well said, dude," Nino added.

Marinette felt herself redden at the compliments, and hoped no one would wonder why.

Her good mood was ruined instantly when Lila entered, looking overly pleased with herself.

"You look happy, girl," Alya noted.

"I am," Lila confirmed, sitting next to Adrien. "All thanks to Adrien here."

Adrien looked very baffled.

"Adrien's such a good friend," Mylene commented. "I'm sure whatever he did for you was really nice!"

Marinette was sure that whatever he supposedly did, Adrien actually had no part in.

"Oh it was!" Lila agreed.

"What was it?" Rose questioned.

"Oh, I shouldn't tell," Lila said. "After all, it's not confirmed or anything. Not yet."

Marinette's stomach lurched. There was no way she had managed _that_, was there?

Adrien still looked completely baffled. Across the room, Marinette saw Lacy chewing her lip nervously.

_Not good not good not good not g-_

"Tell us!" Kim replied. "The anticipation is killing us."

"Okay, fine, fine." Lila flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "He promised he'd help me win that big modeling contest!"

The whole room went dead.

This time, it was Nino's turn to look completely baffled. Alya gave Lila a look Marinette couldn't parse, Chloe huffed, and Lacy hid her face in her hands.

"W-What?" Rose asked.

"Since when did you want to be a model?" Alix questioned.

Ivan shot Adrien a glare, and Adrien, for his part, looked pissed.

"No I didn't," Adrien ground out. "Lie about yourself all you want, but don't drag me into this."

"Lila that's great," Bustier said, completely oblivious. "And Adrien, that was sweet of you!"

"Yeah," Ivan snarled.

"I didn't," Adrien repeated.

"Oh, and he's so humble about it too," Lila continued.

"Lila, just shut up," Marinette said.

"I'm very confused," Nino stated.

Bustier glanced around the classroom, beginning to deduce that something was amiss. Lila's eyes were growing wide as she realized the class wasn't responding as she hoped.

Marinette opened her mouth to say something - explain why Lila was lying, without putting Juleka on the spot - but before she could speak, Juleka darted out of the classroom.

Marinette only hesitated a moment before following behind her.

* * *

One of the first things Marinette had learned about Juleka was that she had a favorite bathroom. Usually, when Juleka was upset, she would hide in the bathroom until either Marinette or Rose would talk her down.

This time, Juleka barely made it to the stairs, and Marinette knew it was bad.

Marinette stopped right behind her, and so did the two students who had also followed her out of the room.

Adrien let out an uncharacteristic curse, startling Juleka a little.

"That definitely wasn't cool of her," Rose agreed. She moved towards Juleka and sat next to her.

Marinette sat down on the other side of Juleka, and Adrien sat behind her.

Juleka's face was blank, and she was mindlessly fidgeting with the mirror on her bracelet.

"I promise I didn't do anything she said," Adrien clarified.

"You don't have to lie to me," Juleka whispered. "If I was cut out to be a model, then you should have just said so."

"You are!" Adrien argued.

"Lila's a liar," Marinette stated. "She has been lying ever since she got to this school."

"Why did I think I had a chance?" Juleka's voice broke, and she sniffled.

"Because you do," Adrien said. "Everyone I talked to said you do."

Marinette put a reassuring hand on Adrien's knee._ I don't think she's listening to us._

Adrien sighed, and Marinette could see resignation on his face.

Rose leaned up against Juleka, and Juleka leaned her head against Rose's.

"Even if you don't win the contest, you're still a good model," Rose whispered. "And a good person. You're spiraling right now. Whatever you're thinking isn't true."

Juleka nodded.

"Just breathe," Rose whispered.

Marinette watched them for a moment, before standing up. She gestured for Adrien to follow her.

"I'm going to text Luka," Marinette whispered. She quickly sent off a text, and Luka replied almost instantly.

"He's on his way." Marinette looked up, noticing that Adrien wasn't watching her. He was glaring off into open air.

"You okay?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah," Adrien replied. He turned back to her and smiled his model smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Adrien's phone dinged, and he dug it out of his pockets.

"Results from the contest," Adrien said. Marinette watched as his face scrunched up in anger.

Adrien scowled and stood there for a moment, his breathing getting heavier, staring at his phone.

Then he moved, quick as lightning, and lodged his phone towards the other end of the school.

Marinette felt her stomach drop. "Lila won."

Adrien didn't move. "Lila won."

Rage pulsed through her veins, and Marinette cursed and rammed her fist into the closest wall.

"How?" Marinette growled. "How does she keep pulling this stuff off?"

Marinette turned to Adrien, who had straightened himself up. He clenched unclenches his fists, still not looking at Marinette.

"This sucks," he breathed. "She doesn't even want it, she just wants to be able to brag about it."

Marinette walked up to the railing and leaned on it, letting her anger and... and tiredness wash through her.

"I'm sick of this," Marinette replied. "I'm sick of her."

Adrien shook his head. "I'm an idiot. I can't believe I thought ignoring her would make her go away."

"It's not like anything I did helped," Marinette said.

"At least you tried," Adrien argued. "You did everything you could to help, but I thought that the best way to help was to do nothing, say nothing, like it'd all blow over like some tabloid."

Marinette stood there for a second, closing her eyes and just feeling the anger, the helplessness. Like a wave.

And for a moment, she could feel Adrien's too. One of his friends was hurt, too, and he felt anger. He felt helpless.

It was like they were in sync.

"She's going down," Marinette decided, turning away from the railing and marching back to the classroom, Adrien on her heels. She swung open the door, a little more forceful than necessary, and walked inside.

To a classroom that had already dissolved into chaos.


	13. Chapter 13: Classroom of Chaos

**Chapter 13: Classroom of Chaos**

Lacy watched Juleka leave out of the corner of her eyes, tempted to dart out of the room herself. All around her, she could feel the tension in the room building.

Alya broke the silence first.

"Are you sure you heard Adrien correctly?" Alya questioned. "Because he told us he was helping Ju- someone else in the contest."

Lila shook her head. "No, I know I heard him right." She gasped, holding her hands up to her chest. "You don't think he lied, do you?"

"Adrien's not a liar," Nino stated.

"Maybe he was talking about something else?" Mylene offered.

Lila bit her lip dramatically. "Maybe."

"I'm sure Adrien meant no harm," Bustier said.

"I don't see what's so wrong about supporting Lila?" Kim questioned.

Alix scowled. "Because he promised Juleka he would help her - and told her he thought she'd win!"

Lila's eyes widened. "Oh, I forgot Juleka was entering-"

"You forgot?" Alix asked. "We haven't been talking about much else for the last week!"

"Rossi's just jealous the attention was on someone else," Chloe scoffed. "Trust me, I've pulled similar stunts."

"Lila, you have said a lot of... less truthful statements before," Alya admitted.

"Are you accusing me of lying?" Lila asked, sounding near tears.

"You can't be buying this," Chloe scoffed.

"I'm sorry girl, but you have to admit-"

"Alya!" Mylene scolded. "You're going to send her into tears."

"Class!" Bustier called.

"They're fake tears, for crying out loud," Chloe said.

"Why did you even enter the contest in the first place?" Alix questioned. "You don't want to be a model, do you? Do you just love stealing the spotlight from everyone?"

"Alix, aren't you being a little harsh?" Nathaniel questioned.

Lacy buried her head farther into her hands. This was getting more and more chaotic by the second.

"We went over this with Marinette," Sabrina piped up. "There's no proof she's lying-"

Alya slammed her fist down on the table. "I give up. I want to believe you, girl. Just - don't make me not." She slumped back into her seat.

"I'm so sorry I caused Juleka to break into tears!" Lila continued. Every word grated into Lacy's head. "I didn't realize she put so much effort into this contest. If she had told me-"

Alix slammed her fist down on the table. "Juleka's shy, okay? What little she told you she told you in faith. You need to respect your friends more."

"Alix," Bustier scolded.

"Don't Alix her!" Lacy stood up, surprising even herself. Talking back to a teacher?

But she was done.

"Alix is right. Lila is just as much of an attention hog as Chloe. She never lets anyone else in this class have a moment in the spotlight - not when Alix won her race a few days ago, not when Marinette got commissioned by Clara Nightingale, not even when Ryuko - a superhero! - pulled of a cool stunt last week. Hades, she's even been targeting Marinette for as long as I've been here, but then she just smiles and it's like - it's like magic! So no, don't go scolding Alix just because she wants to stand up for her friends."

"Thank you," Alix replied.

"You have been targeting Marinette," Alya said, squinting her eyes. "Haven't you?"

"Marinette was the first not to completely buy into everything," Alix added. "I bet she was right!"

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "You completely overturned Odine's win the other night - made it all about your Olympic friend!"

"And when Ivan tried to invite everyone to Kitty Section's concert, she made it all about her saving Jagged Stone's kitten," Mylene added. "Again."

"And when Rose talked about meeting Prince Ali, you were suddenly his best friend!" Ivan added.

"And you say you're Ladybug's best friend too," Nino said. "But you talk trash about her. Not cool."

The class all nodded in agreement.

"And what is it between you and Marinette?" Alya questioned. "Marinette is a sweetheart."

Lila stared at everyone in shock, taking a moment to process all their words.

And then she started back on the fake tears.

"Class, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this," Bustier said.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help," Lila sobbed. "Juleka was the whole reason I wanted to win the contest. I thought - I thought I could help her - show her around set -"

"Oh," Mylene said. "That's - that's actually really sweet."

_Oh, you've got to be-_

Lacy slumped down into her seat. "Guys, she's still lying."

"And the thing with Marinette-" Lila sniffled a few more times.

"You think so?" Alix whispered.

Lacy nodded.

"Yeah, okay. I believe you."

"Marinette - she -" Lila continued.

"She what?" Chloe snapped. "Hurt you somehow? Dupain-Cheng doesn't have a mean bone in her body."

"She threatened me." Lila sniffled. "My first day b-"

"No!" Alya interrupted Lila, shocking everyone else into silence. "Marinette would never do that."

"I don't know Alya, she's been acting weird," Mylene whispered.

"You're kidding me, right?" Alya asked. "This is Marinette we're talking about."

"Alya's right!" Lacy said. "This is what I'm talking about! Its - it's got to be magic or something. Every time she opens her mouth, everyone believes what she's saying."

"Given the current situation in Paris, a magical explanation seems plausible," Max added.

"Lacy wouldn't say that if she didn't believe it," Alix added.

"Alix has a point," Nino added. "Either Lila is a liar, or Lacy, Marinette, _and_ Adrien are."

"We can't just ignore Lila's accusations," Mylene argued.

"Really?" Alya questioned. "Accusations against someone who isn't even here - because she ran after someone _Lila_ made burst into tears?"

Mylene's eye widened, and then she nodded. "Okay, yeah."

"Alya's right," Ivan said. "Marinette was the first person to reach out to me after I was akumatized. She wouldn't threaten someone."

"Marinette's our everyday Ladybug," Nino added. "She would never treat someone like Lila is saying."

"Miss Bustier," Alya said. "Lila here has clearly been lying - and targeting one of us! Surely there must be some punishment for this."

"You can't just demand punishment, Alya," Bustier scorned. "I understand that not everything Lila says holds up to scrutiny-"

"You knew?"

Lacy stood up again, anger surging through her veins.

"A few half-truths does not give us the right to treat someone poorly," Bustier continued.

"She's been bullying people!" Lacy yelled. "I can't believe this happening again! Can't you see that for as long as she's been here, she's been hurting people! Getting people to do her homework, flunking out of everything every other day, making us cancel plans last minute and always making Marinette out to be the bad guy. But no, teachers never see it, do they?"

"Sit down Lacy."

Lacy sniffled, noticing that tears were now sliding down her face.

_I need to get out of here._

Lacy bolted for the door before she finished her thought, nearly slamming into Marinette as she did so, and left the chaos behind her.

* * *

Hawkmoth stood in his lair, a grin spread on his face.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time," he monologued. "The fall out of this liar's lies have left so many vulnerable. The only question is, who shall be my Akuma today?"

* * *

Marinette, because she was Marinette, followed Lacy.

Lacy ended up in an empty classroom, sobbing and slumped up against the wall.

Marinette sat down next to her. "Are you alright?"

Lacy sniffled. "Yeah I'm... I'm fine." She sniffled again. "I just - things got a little heated, that's all."

"What happened?" Marinette asked, genuinely curious as well as concerned.

"After you left, things got chaotic," Lacy said. "And then Lila tried to place the blame on you, and Alya just snapped, and yelled at Miss Bustier, who said something about keeping the peace, and I just... kinda yelled at her?"

"At Alya?"

"At Bustier," Lacy replied.

Marinette blinked. "Wait, what did Bustier say?"

"Sh-she said something about what she says not holding up to scrutiny, like she knew-" Lacy sniffled. "But maybe I took it the wrong way. I don't know. She wasn't handling the situation very well, like every time someone tried to defend you, or Juleka, she scolded them and..." Lacy sniffled again. "I just don't have luck with teachers."

"People were defending me?" Marinette questioned, a little shocked.

Lacy nodded.

Marinette was silent for a moment. She had been so afraid that she had lost all her friends, that all Lila had to do was one more push, and they'd abandoned her. But when push came to shove, it looked like they stayed by her.

"How much trouble do you think I'm in?" Lacy asked.

"Trouble? With Miss Bustier? I'm sure she'll understand."

"You think?" Lacy looked up at her hopefully.

"Of course!" Marinette replied.

Lacy's face lifted, and Marinette felt a curl of concern in her stomach.

"Lacy, is there a reason you're so scared of Miss Bustier?"

Lacy sniffled again. "It's not her, specifically, it's just... I have bad luck with teachers, I guess. When I was in first grade, my teacher used to get so frustrated with me because I couldn't sit still. And then when I got my ADHD diagnosis, my teacher at the time was convinced I was lying - and then my teacher after that didn't believe I was dyslexic! Then I had a teacher that treated all of his students like crap, and another who would just berate me whenever I was more than a few seconds late - which wasn't that often! And then there was that mess with Drew."

"Drew - was he that bully you were telling me about?" Marinette questioned.

Lacy nodded. "Yeah, she - when I started at that school, I met this really cool girl, Helen, but Drew started spreading rumors and... well, the point is, the teachers made it worse."

"I'm sorry," Marinette said. "I can't - you deserved more of a support system. But Bustier isn't like that. Sure, she handled the Lila situation badly, but so did everyone else! I'm sure she understands where you're coming from."

Lacy smiled. "Thanks. You're a good friend, you know that, right?"

The compliment made her smile.

"I try my best," Marinette replied.

Lacy stayed silent for a moment, before suddenly stretching out.

"My back's cramping," she said. "Come on, let's head back to class." She stood up, and offered a hand to Marinette.

Marinette smiled and took it, and the two walked out into the hallway.

Just in time for a wall of water to crash into them.

* * *

Adrien had never seen the class in such chaos.

Alix was near-yelling at Bustier, who was insisting that someone had taken her words the wrong way - "no, of course I didn't think Lila was lying" - while Alya was silently fuming, sitting next to Nino. Nino was sending a glare to end all glares at Lila, who was being told off by a very irritated Ivan. Mylene was watching with her arms crossed and her chin wobbling. Nathaniel was just shocked. Chloé was acting like she didn't care, but every time her comments were ignored she became a little more annoyed.

Adrien slid into the seat next to Nino. "What happened?"

"Lila tried to say Marinette threatened her," Alya said, her voice dark. "And Bustier has done nothing."

"Dude, what Lila's been trying to pass off has been horrible," Nino said.

"Class, please try to calm down," Bustier called.

Lila sniffled, and Adrien wondered if maybe this time she was actually crying.

Bustier called for quiet again, and this time the class silenced.

"Now, Lila here has obviously made a mistake," Bustier continued. "But if we could all just forgive her-"

"Forgive her?" Alya echoed. "She hasn't even apologized!"

"I think it's up to Marinette whether we forgive her," Adrien added. "Lila has been targeting Marinette since she got back to the school. It's her that's been hurt the most, so it should be her choice."

"Alya's been hurt too," Nino muttered.

"And Juleka!" Alix added. "You need to apologize to Juleka."

"I'm sure Marinette will be forgiving," Bustier said.

"You can't make that decision for her," Alya argued.

Lila sniffled again. "I'm so sorry for causing so much trouble today, Miss Bustier! I didn't think-"

"That much is obvious," Chloé cut in.

"Juleka even wanted to be a part of the contest. If I had, she would have had my full support."

"Girl, this is so far past the contest," Alya replied. "You accused Marinette of threatening you."

"Maybe Lila just misunderstood," Bustier said.

"Maybe," Lila agreed.

"I don't think so," Adrien retorted.

"Akuma!"

The whole class fell silent, all eyes searching for and falling on the black butterfly fluttering through the door.

"Everyone, think positive!" Bustier commanded.

The butterfly fluttered down, aiming for Alya. Alya scowled, glaring at the butterfly, and the butterfly swerved towards Ivan.

Lila growled, and in a swift move, snatched the Akuma out of the air. It combined with a hair band on her wrist.

"Everyone out!" Adrien yelled.

Lila was cocooned with purple. Adrien didn't wait around to see what she'd transform into.

Alya reached for her phone as she headed for the door. She stopped to take a picture, and Adrien shoved her through the door.

The two of them stumbled out just as a wave of water hit them hard in the back. Adrien struggled to regain his bearings as water crashed down on him.

Something tugged at his arm, and Adrien felt himself being guided.

A second later he surfaced, and he gasped for breath. Kim surfaced beside him, and a second later Alya and Nino appeared on his other side.

"Let's get to the roof," Nino said.

The current was strong, but the four made it to the roof, where Bustier helped Adrien pull himself from the water. Max, Markov, and Mylene had also made it to the roof safely.

"You okay dude?" Nino asked.

"Yeah," Adrien replied. "What about you?"

"Wet," Nino replied.

"My phone's ruined," Alya complained. "I have no way of contacting Ladybug! I had a picture of Lila and everything."

"I'm still connected to the internet," Markov said. "And I have video of the whole thing. I can hack into the Ladyblog and post it for you."

"Thanks," Alya said. "Wait, hack?"

"I think I see someone stuck over there," Adrien blurted. "I'm going to go check on them."

He darted off from the group, searching for a place to hide to transform.

As he looked, Lila made her entrance.

"I am the Wailer! I've been betrayed by everyone around me - and now they will drown in my tears!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> For several reasons, I have decided to double the weekly schedule! I will now be posting twice a week: on Wednesdays and on Saturdays!
> 
> This one is a shorter chapter, but Wailer deserved the chapter to herself.

**Chapter 14: Wailer**

Water roared in Marinette's ear.

She kicked upwards, desperately trying to surface. Her head broke through, and she treaded water as tried to fight the current.

Around her, the school had turned into a whirlpool. In the center, an Akuma rose above the water - no, the water was _coming_ from her.

The Akuma turned, and Marinette recognized her. _Lila_.

Lila's dress was made from water, pouring down from her neck and down into the school. It was a sleeveless, form-fitting dress. Her right arm was completely bare, and her left arm had a bracelet that looked like it was made of moving water. Her hair hung wet and close to her skin, completely out of its usual hair style, and she had makeup that looked like running mascara and blue lipstick.

Lila's eyes met Marinette's, and she sent a blast of water towards Marinette.

Marinette went under again, but she pushed herself back up. The current was sweeping against her, sending her towards the whirlpool, no matter how much she fought.

A wave crashed into her, and she felt herself go under again.

Someone grabbed her, and she felt herself being pulled to the side. She surfaced a few feet from the roof, and with the help of the other person, managed to crawl onto it.

Lacy collapsed next to her.

"You shouldn't... fight the current..." Lacy gasped. "Always swim... perpe- perpendicular."

"Thanks," Marinette replied.

"No... no problem."

Marinette wrung the water out of her hair and checked her purse for damage. Her phone was no doubt ruined, but Tikki and the transformation macaroons were fine.

Someone yelled for help, and Lacy propped herself up onto her elbows. "I'm going to see if I can help someone else."

"Me too," Marinette agreed.

Lacy was the first to stand, and she helped Marinette stand up.

"Be careful," Marinette warned.

"You too," Lacy replied, before darting towards the source of the yelp.

Marinette dig into her purse, pulling out the water macaroon.

"Tikki, power up," she whispered.

As Tikki ate the macaroon and transformed, Marinette moved towards the other side of the roof. The school's surroundings were also engulfed in fast-moving water, but it was the closest thing to privacy she'd get.

She stood at the edge of the roof, and then, checking to make sure no one was watching, let herself fall.

"Aqua-Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Chat Noir and Ladybug met up underwater, near the entrance of the school.

"I checked the Ladyblog," Chat Noir said. "The akuma went into a bracelet around her wrist."

Ladybug nodded. "I saw a bracelet on her wrist - but it looked like it was made out of water. We can't just break this - we have to disturb the water somehow. And we'll need help."

"I'm assuming Ryoku would be a good choice," Chat Noir started.

"Agreed," Ladybug replied. "We also need someone to get all the students to safety."

"Pegasus?" Chat Noir suggested.

Ladybug nodded. "You make sure Max and Kagami are safe. I'll grab the miraculous."

Chat Noir nodded, and the two split off.

The whirlpool had expanded, and Ladybug had to swim at least half the distance to Fu's before she reached dry land and could detransform. She quickly grabbed the miraculous, knowing that her plan didn't require either Pegasus or Ryuko to power up, and headed towards the meet up point Chat Noir sent her.

She arrived transformed and powered up, and quickly handed first Kagami then Max their miraculous, explaining their part in the plan as quick as she could.

Both nodded that they understood.

"If Wailer's powers end up flooding Paris like Syren's did, then the Eiffel Tower might be the best place to send civilians," Pegasus suggested.

"Do that," Ladybug said. "Chat Noir will distract Wailer long enough to get everyone in the area of the whirlpool out."

Pegasus nodded, and the three of them headed towards the whirlpool.

* * *

Ladybug swam up to the roof and began evacuating civilians as Chat Noir distracted Wailer.

Pegasus had set up a portal on a roof across the street and was helping civilians across. Ladybug yo-yoed students and faculty across the street to the portal.

She was glad to see most of her classmates had made it to the roof. She found Ivan and Alya holding on to a piece of roof that had come loose, while Kim helped pull up a student who was in its path.

"Good job you three," Ladybug said. Alya, Kim, and Ivan all beamed at her.

She found Chloé helping with first aid of all things, though when she saw Ladybug she demanded reassurance that the miracle cure would reset her hair.

She also smiled when Ladybug gave her a good job.

Ladybug also bumped into Lacy, who was helping Mendeleev swim to safety. When they made it to the roof, Lacy asked if she got extra credit for helping her teacher.  
Mendeleev was not impressed.

Eventually, everyone at the school who could be saved was safe.

"Alright, time for stage two," Ladybug said into the comm device. "Ryuko, are you ready?"

"Yes," Ryuko replied.

Chat Noir landed next to Ladybug. "Ready whenever you are."

Ladybug and Chat Noir launched themselves off of the rooftop. Ladybug swung her yo-yo, but was knocked down by a blast of water.

She fell into the whirlpool, but powered up she could easily swim against the current. She surfaced again, this time behind Wailer.

Chat Noir had landed a hit, but was knocked into the water just as Ladybug surfaced.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo, this time catching Wailer off guard. The yo-yo wrapped around her torso, and Ladybug pulled.

Wailer stayed upright as Ladybug flew towards her. Ladybug collided with her, wrapping her arms around her chest and legs around her waste.

"Get off of me!" Wailer yelled. Ladybug felt a surge of water hit her in her stomach, forcing her to let go.

The fight continued like this. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir landed hit after hit, but Wailer always managed to push them off.

"We need to attack her at the same time," Ladybug decided.

"Agreed," Chat Noir replied.

"And I think we could use a little luck. Lucky charm!"

A still-packaged polkadot weighted blanket fell in Ladybug's hands.

"That's pretty straightforward," she commented. "Let's go."

Ladybug attacked first, wrapping her yo-yo around Wailer's torso and pulling herself up onto her.

"You've already tried-" Wailer yelped as the added weight had its intended affect, slowly making her drift down. "Get off of me!"

"Sure."

Ladybug draped the blanket around Wailer's shoulders, before launching herself upwards - pushing Wailer down in the process.

As soon as Ladybug was off, Chat Noir struck. He rammed his staff into Wailer's shoulder, finally making her fall into the water.

The two hit the water at the same time just as a swirl of water came upwards, disturbing the water bracelet on Lila's wrist and letting the butterfly loose.

"Not so fast," Ladybug said, capturing the Akuma.

Ryuko reformed, grabbing Lila's arms and pushing her towards the surface.

The weighted blanket had fallen off her shoulders, so Ladybug grabbed it and - with a lot of effort - tossed it upwards.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The cure swarmed the area, making the water disappear. Lila, Ryuko, Ladybug, and Chat Noir reappeared on dry ground, and the rest of the students reappeared as well.

Pegasus landed on the ground next to them.

"Good job you two," Ladybug said.

"Pound it!"

"Ladybug?" Lila asked weakly. She gasped. "Was I akumatized?"

"Save it," Pegasus snapped. "The Ladyblogger has video of you purposely grabbing the Akuma."

"Me? No, it must have been edited-"

"Edited in that short of a period?" Chat Noir questioned.

"Listen, Lila," Ladybug interfered. "You can't keep this up. You're reign of lies has ended, but that doesn't mean it's too late for you. If you're honest - if you just apologize, admit what you've done, and maybe get some help for this lying problem of yours, you can still turn this around."

Lila snarled. "Never. I'll turn this around, you'll see." She stood up and walked right up to Ladybug. "Watch your back."

Then she stormed off.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2...


	15. Chapter 15: Kept In The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reviews!

**Chapter 15: Kept In The Dark**

Everyone was dry, but they were miserable.

"My hair is ruined!" Chloe complained.

"It's exactly as it was when this whole thing started," Alix complained.

"No it's not," Chloé insisted.

Lacy sighed. "I could redo it for you if it's bothering you that much."

Chloé nodded, and Lacy moved into Sabrina's usual seat to start finger combing her hair.

Behind Alix, Max and Alya were comparing notes. Kim was trying to cheer up a somber Rose - Juleka having gone home for the rest of the day - and Nathaniel was double checking every page of his art notebook for water damage. Ivan and Mylene were whispering, Marinette had taken over her entire bench and seemed to be taking a nap, and Adrien and Nino were sitting dejectedly next to each other. Sabrina was nowhere to be seen.

Lacy started humming under her breath as she combed through Chloe's hair. The sound seemed to relax the entire class.

"I didn't know you could sing," Alix commented when Lacy paused.

Lacy blushed. "I don't, not really. Just a habit I picked up somewhere."  
"Sing something," Alix suggested. "For real."

"Um, okay.

_Look how she lights up the sky_

_Ma belle Evangaline._

_So far above me yet I,_

_Know her heart belongs to only me."_

The class fell silent for a moment, as Lacy continued singing.

_"Je t'adore, Je t-aime Evangeline_

_You're my queen of the night,_

_So still,_

_So bright._

_That someone as beautiful as she_

_Could love someone like me._

_Love always finds a way, it's true_

_And I love you, Evangeline."_

Chloé leaned back into Lacy as she sung.

_"Love is beautiful,_

_Love is wonderful,_

_Love is everything, do you agree?_

_Look how she lights up the sky,_

_I love you, Evangeline."_

Lacy finished her song, blushing a little when she realized everyone was watching her. Even Marinette had sat up.

"You need to sing more," Alix said.

"I don't know about that," Lacy said.

"Why not?" Alya asked.

Lacy was saved from answering by Bustier, who came into the classroom with a long face.

"Lila has been suspended indefinitely," she announced stiltedly.

"Good riddance," Alix muttered.

"Alix!" Bustier scolded. "As I was saying, Principle Damocles agrees that this class deserves a day off with all the high emotions involved. Please get some rest."

* * *

Chat Noir and Ladybug met up on their usual rooftop two hours later.

"How long do you think it will take Lila to cause another Akuma?" Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug frowned. "I'm surprised she hasn't caused one yet. We should stay alert."

"Agreed," Chat Noir said. "Oh, did you see those two students who were helping people evacuate? I think their names were Kim and - Lacy, was it?"

"I saw them," Ladybug said, trying to hide how proud she was of her classmates. "Why?"

"I was just thinking, what they did was brave," Chat Noir said. "They'd be good back up one day. Maybe we should pay them a visit to talk to them, maybe learn more about them?"

"Sometimes I think you just like talking to people instead of patrolling," Ladybug teased.

"Guilty as charged," Chat Noir replied.

"I wouldn't mind paying Kim a visit though," Ladybug admitted. "Do you know where Lacy lives?"

"I have a general idea," Chat Noir confirmed.

* * *

Kim was exhausted.

Just yesterday he had been a huge part of the Lila cheering squad, as Alix had dubbed them. Now, he had to deal with the fact that Lila had been using him - and then there was the physical exhaustion that came with swimming in a literal whirlpool.

He had been somewhere between asleep and zoned out when he heard a tap on the window. He darted up, surprised to see Ladybug waving at him.

He opened the window as fast as he could and let her in.

"Another Akuma?" Kim asked.

"No, not yet," Ladybug replied. "I just thought I'd visit and let you know I saw what you were doing during Wailer's attack. You helped a lot of people."

"Thanks," Kim replied, feeling a little star struck. "I was just doing my part, you know? A lot of people were helping out."

"Not as much as you were," Ladybug replied. "You've come a long way, as both Roi Singe and even before that."

"Thanks." He was definitely blushing now. "I would never had changed if it wasn't your inspiration. You and Marinette - she's this awesome girl in my class, who is always helping others. She's a lot like you, actually."

"I think I've met her," Ladybug admitted. "Anyways, I have to go - but I thought I'd let you know that what you did was noticed, and appreciated."

"Thank you, Ladybug. And let me know if you ever need me for anything."

"I will."

* * *

Lacy had free reign of her apartment that afternoon, so she took advantage of it and took a nice, long nap.

Or she would have, if she could have fallen asleep. Two hours after she came home, and she was still staring at the ceiling, not asleep but not wanting to get up.

Someone knocked on her window, finally prompting her to get up. Chat Noir, of all people, was waiting at her window.

"Hello?" Lacy asked when she opened her window.

"May I come in?" Chat Noir asked.

Lacy nodded, and he let himself in. He glanced around at the mess, looking a little surprised, and eventually choose to lean against the window pane.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Lacy asked, sitting on her bed.

"Not at the moment," Chat Noir replied. "I just wanted to thank you for helping your schoolmates earlier."

"Oh?" Lacy asked. "But I didn't really do much."

"You dove back into a whirlpool to help people," Chat Noir argued. "Don't sell yourself short."

"I'm not, I just - I mean, there wasn't really a risk anyways, with Ladybug's powers."

"It can still be scary," Chat Noir replied. "Trust me - I'd know."

"I guess." Lacy shifted uncomfortably. "But it was you and Ladybug who saved the day."

"We fought the Akuma," Chat Noir Agreed. "But if it wasn't an Akuma - if it was just a natural... whirlpool... in the middle of the city - my point being, you were brave. Now, please just accept the compliment."

Lady's brain had short-circuited. Her, brave? That seemed impossible. She wasn't brave, she wasn't a hero, not like Piper was, or even someone like Marinette. She was just her.

But Chat Noir looked genuine. He was genuine, Lacy believed. And she couldn't help but blush a little at the compliment.

"I'm glad I could help," Lacy eventually replied.

Chat Noir smiled and was about to say something, but his staff beeped.

"Chat Noir, we have another Akuma. The Ladyblog says it's at the Louvre."

Ladyblog? Alya was supposed to be _resting_.

"On my way," Chat Noir replied. He winked at Lacy. "See you later."

* * *

"Three akumas in one day," Marinette said, flopping down on her bed. "I hope Hawkmoth is calling it a night."

She was _tired_. So tired that her vision was already dimming -

"Marinette! There's another Akuma!"

"What?" Marinette asked sitting up. She blinked her eyes, realizing the creeping darkness wasn't coming from her fatigue.

"Great," she muttered. "Tikki, spots on!" Even her transformation didn't do much to light up her apartment, and when Ladybug landed on her rooftop, she found she couldn't see farther than her arm.

Ladybug brought up the Ladyblog, and then when that came with nothing, another favorite news channel. The Akuma was still new, so not much information on it was available. The darkness was emitting from one particular spot - Lila's apartment, Ladybug noted. Not a huge surprise.

Ladybug's yo-yo beeped. Ladybug answered it, and Chat Noir's face appeared.

"Bad news," Chat Noir said.

"I know, I'm right outside the radius of the most intense darkness."

"I didn't mean the Akuma," Chat Noir replied. He grimaced. "My night vision isn't working."

_Great_.

"What about your staff's flashlight?"

"It works, but not well. I'm en route to your location - I hope you have a plan."

"I will. Hopefully."

Chat Noir hung up, and Ladybug settled to wait for him.

Something hit her hard against her back, sending her toppling off of the roof. She hit the pavement hard, but when she stood up, nothing felt broken.

No one was around.

She felt a little bit of air, and saw just a slither of movement, before being blasted back again. She landed in a heap near an apartment building.

Someone laughed.

"Ladybug, she's on your right!"

Ladybug swung her yo-yo, her flashlight still on, and a figure was briefly illuminated. She looked like an older woman, with dark blue makeup, hair, and clothing.

"That glimpse is all you're going to get, Ladybug."

"In here!"

Ladybug followed the voice, diving into the building. The door closed with a thud.

Ladybug looked up to see Ivan holding the door shut.

"Thank you," Ladybug replied.

"Of course," Ivan answered. "Is Chat Noir on his way?"

"He should be here any moment now," Ladybug said. "What do you know about the Akuma?"

"You know Wailer? The Akuma from earlier?"

Ladybug nodded.

"This is her mom. She's angry because she didn't realize what was going on with her daughter. I don't know what she's calling herself, but she's near invisible and is plunging everything into darkness."

"That's about what I gathered," Ladybug said. She activated her yo-yo. "Chat Noir, hold off for a second. We need back up."

Ladybug glanced over at Ivan.

_And I know just who to grab._

* * *

Master Fu's apartment was right on the edge of the darkness, mostly unaffected but still just slightly darker than normal.

Marinette rushed to his apartment. "Master, we need help with this akuma!"

"This is the fourth one today," Master Fu commented, letting Marinette in. "Hawkmoth is getting restless."

"Are you getting enough rest?" Wayzz questioned.

"I'm fine," Marinette replied, kneeling at her usual place.

Master Fu retrieved the miracle box. "I think you know which miraculous to fight this battle with. Do you have someone in mind?"

Marinette nodded. "I know just who to give this to."

"Wait," Tikki said. "Don't be too hasty. Ivan is a good friend, but do you really trust him to keep his identity a secret?"

"What do you mean? Ivan will take this responsibility seriously."

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that he's horrible at keeping secrets," Tikki said.

Marinette hesitated. "You have a point. Still, I can use him once, can't I?"

Still, doubt began to seep in. Ivan was one of the steadiest people she knew - maybe she should save him for another miraculous.

"You're right," Marinette relented. "But who else can I call on?"

Out of her own ideas, Marinette mentally ran through the suggestions Chat Noir had and - oh!

"I know! She'll be perfect for this miraculous!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1..


	16. Chapter 16: Bringing The Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final countdown! *kazoo noises*
> 
> I have been looking forward to posting this chapter since I wrote it, and I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 16: Bringing The Light**

Lacy was hunched over her homework, a billion small light sources aimed at her desk, when Ladybug arrived.

"Two heroes in one day," Lacy said nervously, as she let Ladybug in. "I'm honored."

"You were a big help today during Wailer's attack," Ladybug said. "Now we need your help again."

Lady's eyes widened. "_My_ help?" Sure, she was strong swimmer, but how was that supposed to help against an akuma like this?

Ladybug grinned and held out a box. "Lacy Hatzi, this is the miraculous of the rooster, which gives its wielder the power of light. You will use this power for the greater good. When we are finished, you will return your miraculous to me and tell nobody - not even Chat Noir - your identity. Can I trust you?"

Lacy hesitated, looking at the miraculous with caution. She approached it warily.

A _miraculous_? How had Ladybug - why did Ladybug want her help? Was she even fit to use one? How was she supposed to help?

"You want me to use a miraculous?" Lacy questioned.

Ladybug looked completely confident in her. "You are a great fit, both to be a hero and for this particular miraculous."

Lacy nodded. If Ladybug, the person more familiar with the miraculous thought so, then maybe she was right.

Maybe.

Lacy nodded again. "Okay. I'll do my best."

She slowly grabbed the box, opening it carefully.

With a burst of light, something burst out of the box. Lacy recoiled at the blinding light, eyeing the creature.

"Are you some kind of Nymph?"

The creature flew up to Lacy's face. "Ooh, a Greek one. I haven't had one of those in a long time." He turned to Ladybug. "By the way, it's the power of dawn, not light."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "I know. But we need your light today."

But the creature was already gone, zooming around the small room.

"Everything's a mess in here," he noted. "Ooh, did you take these pictures?"

"Um, yes?"

Lacy turned to Ladybug in bewilderment.

"Orikko is your kwami," Ladybug explained. "He's what powers your miraculous."

"That's right!" Orikko confirmed, flying back towards Lacy. "All you have to do is say 'sun beam' and you'll start to glow. Five minute timer, but you probably figured that out already. Your glow is extensive, you'll be able to provide light for your entire team for the battle."

"Okay," Lacy said. "But this darkness seems magical?"

"Oh, nothing can dull the rooster's light!" Orikko said. "Okay, well, technically the turtle can. And the fox. And the black cat, of course - but not the butterfly! Or peacock. Or bee, for that matter - though I don't know how one would try-"

"Orikko, focus," Ladybug said.

"Right! I'm focusing! To transform, all you have to do is say, 'sun up'!"

"Okay," Lacy said. "Anything else I should know?"

"You'll figure the rest out as you go," Orikko replied. "Oh! Your kite - that's your weapon - is expendable. You can use it as a glider, or a shield, or a kind of a push dagger. It also reflects light. And you can use the string to wrap it around stuff like a yo-yo, but it's not really supposed to do that, so don't. And I hope you've come up with a cool name! Like Harpy!"

"No," Lacy decided. "Anything else?"

"You're very patient," Orikko noted. "But I think that's everything."

"Go ahead and transform," Ladybug said.

It didn't seem like enough information, but Lacy still nodded. She slipped on the thumb ring, and took a deep breath.

"Orikko, sun up!"

The transformation felt warm, and Lacy felt a burst of energy come from the ring. She could feel the texture of her clothes change around her, and something on her back.

"Woah," Lacy said.

Ladybug looked her over, impressed by the outfit.

Most of it was brown. Lacy had a brown shirt with a loose red infinity scarf over her chest and shoulders. The shirt trailed down in the back, bordered by a red and gold hem. She had red leather gloves that came up to her elbows, and her ring now had a feather imprint with five main sections. She had brown pants, and gold combat boots that came up to mid-calf. Her hair was now brown, with a red stripe that stuck up like the crown on a rooster, and while it was still braided, the braid was much neater. Her mask was brown with gold edges, and she had gold lipstick. On her back was a large, gold kite.

Lacy slipped the kite off of her back and held it up like a shield. One edge of it was covered in a hard, gold-like edge. There were four small buttons on the inside handle, and she experienced with each of the buttons. It shrunk to the size of Carapace's shield, though it kept its diamond shape. Then it shrunk smaller, until it only came half a foot from Lacy's hand. Lacy mimed striking someone with the kite.

It felt strangely natural.

"It's really easy to maneuver," Lacy noted.

"Good," Ladybug replied. "Let's go. I'll tell you when to activate your powers."

Lacy nodded, and the two superheroes headed out.

Ladybug moved fast, but Lacy found it easy to keep up as they ran across the rooftops. Lacy held her shield up to provide light as the two of them delved more and more into the darkness.

Chat Noir was waiting on the rooftop that Ladybug said he'd be. He perked up when he saw Lacy.

"Another superhero?" He asked.

Ladybug nodded. "The rooster miraculous will give us the boost we need to win this."

Chat Noir nodded and turned towards Lacy. "Nice to meet you. Have you chosen a name yet?"

"Oh, um, no, not yet," Lacy replied. "But I'm working on it."

"Alright, feathers," Chat Noir said. "Thank you for not actually having feathers, by the way. I'm seriously allergic."

"Of course," Lacy replied. "Not that I chose this outfit or anything. Combat boots aren't really my thing."

"You look great," Ladybug said. "Okay, so here is the plan-"

* * *

Lacy and Chat Noir fell into their positions across the street from Ladybug.

Ladybug raised her yo-yo as high as she could, and the meager light spread across the street below.

"I'm here to negotiate," She yelled. "I come in peace."

"I doubt that." The akuma stepped into the light. "But fine, we'll talk. As long as you stay up there."

"Who are you?" Ladybug asked.

"Call me Nightroach."

Nightroach was dressed in dark blue. She had a skin-tight suit with sneakers, and her hair was now a dark blue and pulled up in a bun. Her face was covered in dark blue makeup.

"What do you want, Nightroach?" Ladybug asked.

"Your Miraculous, for one," Nightroach said. "And to be stop being treated like an idiot for being left in the dark. Dona Rossi was a busy woman - I didn't have time always check on Lila!"

Ladybug flinched. "That's horrible! You are her mother!"

"Do you know how hard it is to be a single mother?" Nightroach argued. "Especially with a job as demanding as mine!"

Chat Noir gave Lacy the signal, and they started to creep up on Nightroach.

"No wonder Lila was so desperate for people to like her," Ladybug replied. "If she didn't feel like you loved her."

Nightroach recoiled. "I love her. She's my daughter."

"Then you should have acted like a mother!" Ladybug shot back.

Nightroach snarled, and in her hands, two blue nunchucks formed.

"Come down here and let me squash you like the bug you are!"

Chat Noir gave Lacy the second signal.

Lacy politely tapped Nightroach on her shoulder, and he akuma whirled at her.

"Sun beam!"

Warmth spread throughout Lacy's body as she began to glow. The whole street lit up from the light. Nightroach screamed, shielding her eyes, and Chat Noir pounced. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a lock.

Ladybug landed on the street below and walked up to her.

"I never thought someone could make me feel sorry for Lila," Ladybug admitted.

Nightroach screamed and threw Chat Noir over her, sending him crashing into Ladybug.

They both bounced back into their feet immediately.

Lacy moved in and whacked Nightroach across the face with her kite. Nightroach stumbled back, and Lacy pressed her advantage. As Nightroach reacted, Lacy found herself naturally blocking and parrying the blows.

"On her chest, there's a locket," Ladybug called out. "I think that's where the akuma is!"

Chat Noir nodded. "Let's finish this."

Nightroach swung with her nunchucks and Lacy blocked with her kite. She shrunk it down to its smallest size, and struck right under Nightroach's chin. Nightroach grabbed Lacy by the arm and flipped her into the pavement.

_Ow._

Lacy recovered just in time to dodge a strike from Nightroach.

Ladybug took advantage of her forward momentum and used her yo-yo to swipe Nightroach's feet from under her. Nightroach collapsed on the ground, and Chat Noir moved to block her from getting up.

Lacy's ring beeped.

Nightroach flipped, knocking Chat Noir backwards, and struck with her nunchucks. Chat Noir blocked with his baton. Chat Noir pushed Nightroach back towards Lacy, who swept her feet from under her. Nightroach rolled back onto her feet, readying herself for another bout.

"Lucky charm!"

A giant bottle of fast-drying glue fell into Ladybug's hands.

Nightroach and Chat Noir exchanged blows. Chat Noir got close to hitting the locket several times, each time Nightroach barely dodging at the last moment. Nightroach swiped at his legs, forcing him to back up.

Lacy slammed her body into Nightroach's side, knocking her off balance. She smacked Nightroach with the side of her kite in the face, and Nightroach stumbled backwards.

Chat Noir pressed the advantage, striking with his baton and nearly hitting the locket. Nightroach doves at the last second, and raised her nunchucks to strike again.

Ladybug fired the glue bottle.

The glue hit the chains of the nunchucks, drying instantly. Nightroach scowled and tried to break the glue off by herself, but they wouldn't budge.

With another scowl, Nightroach swung at Chat Noir with her nunchucks, not caring that they were now ineffective.

"Cataclysm!"

Chat Noir grabbed both nunchucks at once, and they both disintegrated.

Nightroach yelled and tried to tackle Chat Noir, but Lacy interfered, throwing her full body weight at Nightroach and trapping her on the ground under her kite.

Ladybug approached Nightroach, and smashed the locket under her finger. A butterfly flew out.

Ladybug captured the akuma, successfully sending the purified butterfly off.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The ladybugs rushed by, and the natural light returned.

Lacy willed her light off, now that the streetlights and sunset were providing enough light.

Ladybug gestured for Lacy to join the two superheroes.

"Pound it!"

Lacy couldn't help be grin.

"Good job, you two," Ladybug said. She looked at Lacy. "You really adapted to your powers quickly. You were a big help."

Lacy felt herself blush.

For once, she had been able to help. Not just stand on the sidelines while an older sister, or a more combat-trained demigod did the fighting. And even with her heart still pounding, and the fatigue she was beginning to feel, it felt nice.

"Thanks," Lacy replied. "I'm glad I could help."

Ladybug gave her a big smile before turning to her partner. She gave Chat Noir a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Did you cataclysm two objects at once?"

Chat Noir shrugged it off. "It's no different than Hawkmoth akumatizing multiple people who are touching the same object. I was touching them both, so they both were cataclysmed."

"Still, good job," Ladybug replied.

Lacy's ring beeped again.

"Alright, I've got to collect her miraculous. See you later."

Chat Noir bowed dramatically. "Until next time, my lady."

Ladybug watched as he bounded off before taking Lacy back towards her place.

The two landed in Lacy's room just as Lacy detransformed. She plopped down on her bed, watching her kwami spin out of the ring.

"Now that was cool!" Orikko said. "You're an impressive chick." He turned to Ladybug. "You sure we can't keep her?"

Ladybug shook her head. "You know the rules." She turned to Lacy. "Are you okay?"

Lacy smiled a little crazily. "That was fun. I mean, I know it was serious and everything- oh! You've had a busy day - can I get you something to eat? I have emergency granola bars or I could grab something from downstairs."

Ladybug began to decline. "Thanks, but I'm-"

"Yes! Granola please!" Orikko interrupted eagerly.

Lacy gave the kwami a warm smile and moved to where she had stored her emergency snacks.

"She even feeds me!" Orikko said. He flew up to Ladybug. "I like her."

"I noticed."

Lacy came back with a granola bar for Orikko and one for herself, and Orikko downed his instantly. With her kwami fed, Lacy handed the miraculous back to Ladybug.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Lacy asked. "I mean, I know you reuse the temporary heroes, so if there's anything I can do to help out..."

"I'll let you know if I need you," Ladybug replied. "But sometimes the most heroic we can be is in everyday moments. The best way to help us is to help others around you."

Lacy nodded.

Ladybug made to leave, but hesitated at the window.

"Tomorrow the news will be all over the appearance of a new hero," she stated. "They'll probably be asking Chat and me about you. What can we call you?"

Lacy frowned in thought. "Umm... Kota. Call me Kota."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and since I totally spaced on saying this last chapter, the lyrics were from the song "Ma Belle Evangeline" from Princess and the Frog.


	17. Chapter 17: Involved

**Chapter 17: Involved**

Lacy dreamed pleasantly, for once.

She dreamed of being back at Camp Halfblood with Silena and Mitchell, before the war and before Silena had... well, before everything. When she did wake up, Lacy just laid and basked in the feelings from her dream.

(Later, she would realize that her dream hadn't been the pleasant memory she had originally thought - after all, she did not have a pet bunny like the dream, nor was the roof of the Aphrodite cabin a henhouse. But when she first woke up, it had seemed to have made sense, and either way the lingering emotions were nice.)

She was on time to school, only a second later than Adrien and about a minute earlier than Marinette. Everyone was present when Bustier made an announcement.

"Lila has been officially suspended for three days," she said. "I hope when she comes back, you all will be understanding and forgiving."

"Three days?" Alix whispered. "After all that?"

Lacy shrugged. "At least she got something."

The class would not settle down for the rest of the day. Alya and Nathaniel were constantly talking about the new hero - who was _Lacy_, and Lacy was having a hard time wrapping her head around the idea that anyone considered her a hero - while Kim, Nino, Alix, and Ivan discussed Lila under their breaths at every chance. Juleka, Rose, Adrien, and Marinette always seemed to be off in their own huddle. Chloé was just being loud for the sake of being heard.

"And that's another thing!" Kim said, just a bit too loud for the library, during study hall.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Mylene said.

"No doubt Lila and her lies," Max replied. "Kim has taken it as a personal insult."

Sabrina looked up from her book. "I thought we were sitting at this table because we didn't want to know what they were talking about?"

It was a fair point. Lacy, Max, Mylene, and Sabrina had formed a sort of temporary truce for the day, to stay away from all the gossip and whispering.

(It wasn't that Lacy didn't care. She was just avoiding any conversation about her superhero alter ego, as she didn't know what to do in those conversations. How anyone kept a secret identity was beyond her.)

The four turned back to their books, Lacy scrunching her nose up at her science homework. The audio textbook helped a ton, but she still had to do the homework by hand, which meant her dyslexia had free reign to make it difficult for her. And even if she had all the possible accommodations, nothing would change the fact that chemistry was just _hard_.

Lacy finished the last question on the sheet with a small sense of satisfaction. She pushed it towards Max.

"Do you mind double-checking for me again?" Lacy asked.

Max nodded. "Not at all." He scanned through her paper, making marks where she made obvious mistakes or mixed up the symbols.

Sabrina watched Lacy for a moment before leaning in towards the table. "Can I tell you guys a secret?"

Max, Mylene, and Lacy all nodded.

"You can't tell anyone this," Sabrina insisted. "But I think Chloé might be dyslexic."

Max nodded. "I agree. I've suspected for several months after seeing an in-class assignment. I didn't think it was my place to say anything."

"Smart choice. Chloé freaked out on me for mentioning it," Sabrina said.

"It makes sense," Lacy agreed. "Explains why she blows off her work all the time. It's hard to get bad grades when you really try, and so a lot of people just don't."

"I wish we could say something to her," Mylene said. "Encourage her."

"I doubt she would react well," Max replied.

"Trust me, she won't," Sabrina agreed.

Sabrina opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut off when Marinette and Alya passed by their table.

"You four have been quiet all day," Alya noted.

"My no-drama friend abandoned me to gossip," Lacy complained.

Marinette and Alya both chuckled.

"Alix isn't as good as avoiding drama as she says," Marinette said. "Especially when Kim's encouraging her."

"Sometimes I wonder if it's a good decision to have them in the same class," Max admitted.

Alya snorted. "It's a horrible decision. Though it is entertaining."

"Bad decision or not, I enjoy having both of them in my class," Mylene added.

"I'm not complaining either," Alya said. "Oh, have you seen the new hero yet Mylene?"

Marinette laughed. "I think all the class has by now."

"But she's so cool!" Alya said.

Lacy sunk a little lower in her seat, hoping no one would notice the little blush creeping up on her cheeks.

This would take some getting used to.

* * *

Adrien slipped into Alya's usual seat and leaned in to Marinette.

"I just got off the phone with the director of the contest," he said. "He agrees that since Lila lied on her application, she shouldn't be rewarded with the position. No idea who's going to be chosen instead."

"I hope it's Juleka," Marinette said. "But either way it's good that Lila is finally facing the consequences of her actions."

"It does feel good," Adrien said.

Marinette frowned. He almost sounded guilty.

"Hey." Marinette put her hand on Adrien's arm. "This is good for her, too. If she keeps getting away with lying and threatening, there will be no reason for her to stop. Maybe now she'll start seeing the wrong in her ways."

Adrien relaxed. "You're right."

Sabrina, Mylene, and Lacy entered the classroom, talking animatedly - judging by their gestures, they were talking hair and styling. Marinette wasn't surprised at the temporary alliance between the three girls - Sabrina was reluctant to share her opinions, Mylene disliked gossiping, even about someone like Lila, and Lacy was avoiding the topic of her alter ego like the plague. It was natural that the three would hang out, given the topics and gossip going around the rest of the class.

Max follows shortly behind, talking with Markov. Alya and Nathaniel followed in, and Alya kicked Adrien out of her seat.

"Not that I don't like sitting next to Nino," Alya said. "But I want to hang out with my favorite girl today."

"Good thing," Marinette replied. "I still can't focus when I sit next to Adrien."

Alya chuckled. "Sounds like you'll be stuck with me as your seatmate for a little longer then."

* * *

The school day finished with no akumas in sight, which was a relief after yesterday.

"So we're on for hair appointments tomorrow?" Chloé asked.

"Yep!" Sabrina answered.

Lacy nodded. "Can't wait."

She stuffed her books into her bag, listening to Chloé ramble on about how amazing this hair stylist was.

"I don't understand how anyone can care so much about hair," Alix whispered.

Lacy shrugged. "It's fun. Besides, getting your hair done feels nice."

"For you, maybe."

"You like horror movies," Lacy countered. "You're not allowed to judge."

The class slowly dissipated out of the room, and Lacy waved goodbye to Alix on the stairs before heading off to her apartment.

"Lacy, wait up!"

Lacy turned to see Nathaniel jog after her. She waited a moment for him to catch up.

"Something up?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah," Nathaniel answered. "You speak Greek, right?"

"A little," Lacy replied. "Why?"

"The new hero, her name's Greek, right?" Nathaniel questioned.

Lacy nervously fidgeted with the strap of her bag. "Yeah. It means hen."

Nathaniel nodded. "Okay. Just thought I'd double check with someone who actually knew the language."

Lacy laughed nervously. "Yeah, can't trust Google Translate." An idea slowly began to form. "Do you think she's from Greece? That would be so cool!"

"Yeah, it would!" Nathaniel agreed. "And it makes sense - with all the kumer boomers around. I wonder what Alya thinks of that."

* * *

The door to her room closed, and Lacy finally relaxed.

Well, that was stressful.

She plopped onto the floor, leaning against her door, letting the stress from today melt out. Lacy had never been particularly fond of keeping secrets, though she wasn't bad at it. It always made her feel weird, like there was some kind of cloud following her that everyone was bound to notice.

Lacy slipped off her shoes and tossed them towards her closet. She stretched out her legs, leaning down to her knees, and just relaxed.

Her phone rang.

Lacy startled, hitting her head against the door. She rubbed her scalp tenderly before digging her phone out of her bag.

Incoming call. From Piper.

Lacy screeched and tossed the phone to the other side of her room. _Did she know? _How_ did she know?_

Oh, she was going to be so mad, Lacy had one job and it was to not get involved, and then she had and -

And now she was a superhero.

That was the _opposite_ of not getting involved.

She was a superhero, and everyone was talking about it, and oh she was in so much trouble -

Lacy forced herself to take a deep breath. Panicking would not help. Another breath, and another.

There was no way Piper knew. She was still in America, where no one even knew there were superheroes in Paris. Lacy was not in trouble.

Still, she had gotten involved, hadn't she?

The one thing she wasn't supposed to do, the reason she abandoned her life in Brooklyn, her friends in Brooklyn. When two different kinds of magic mix, the result was dangerous.

Lacy was way over her head in this.

But still, what was she supposed to do?

Ladybug - _Ladybug_ \- had come to her, asking her for help. And she believed that Lacy could help, had entrusted her with a miraculous. Was Lacy supposed to have said no?

Besides, it sounded like she wasn't the first Greek demigod to wield a miraculous. What had Orikko said? _Ooh, a Greek one. I haven't had one of those in a long time._ So it wasn't like she was the first, or that it was forbidden or something.

Orikko seemed to like her too (though it was hard to read kwami facial expressions), which was a good thing. And Ladybug was happy with how she had helped.

So maybe it wasn't a bad thing?

And it wasn't like she was going to say no to Ladybug. If she could help, she would.

And she did help. And if asked, she would again.

Lacy stretched her legs out again, before getting up and fetching her phone from the other side of her room.

One missed call from Piper and a text. _Just checking in with you. No need to panic. Call me back when you have time?_

Several texts from Chloe, Sabrina, and Mylene relating to their hair appointment tomorrow. Lacy was excited - she hadn't had a hair appointment with friends since Brooklyn. Alix just wasn't a fan of them the way Lacy was.

Back in Brooklyn, she used to go every couple months with Sadie, Jaz, and Cleo, when they had free time and saved up money. The idea of going without them was sad, and made Lacy miss them - especially Sadie.

Then again, she did have Sadie's number...

Lacy knew she wasn't supposed to talk to her, but she missed her friend. And Lacy didn't do good missing people.

Sadie was a good friend and Lacy wanted her to know that she was missed.

It was easy to find her number - Lacy only had a few contacts in her phone. She initially intended to call, but decided on a quick text.

_Hey, it's Lacy. Just wanted to know how you were doing. Miss you_

* * *

"Pound it!"

"I think that's our record for beating Mr Pigeon," Chat Noir commented.

"You're at top of your game today, kitty," Ladybug replied.

Chat Noir shrugged. "Things have smoothed out at school, so it's been easier to focus."

Ladybug nodded. "I know what you mean. Things got heated at my school yesterday, but at least everyone seems to be getting along again. I just hope all these akumas don't affect my grade too much."

"Well, if you ever need a study partner-"

"Thanks, but I already have one."

Chat Noir didn't seem bothered. "Maybe some other time. I'll take Mr Ramier back to his place." He bowed. "Until next time."

"See you, Chaton," Ladybug replied, as Chat Noir turned to the akuma victim.

He was the first akuma of the day, and, as usual, an easy one to defeat. Ladybug felt relaxed, daring to hope she could catch up on homework later.

Once Chat Noir and Mr Ramier were on their way, Ladybug turned the other direction and headed home.

Ladybug took a longer route than usual, allowing herself to relax and enjoy the feeling of sprinting across rooftops. She landed across from the hotel, stopping for a moment to catch her breath.

"Ladybug!"

Ladybug looked up, seeing Chloe across the street on her balcony. She was waving, and Ladybug waved back.

She debated leaving it at that, but she had time and Chloe was starting to be... not pleasant, but less unpleasant to talk to.

Ladybug crossed the street easily, landing on Chloe's balcony easily.

"Chloe," Ladybug greeted.

"Ladybug!" Chloe replied. "It's so nice to see you so relaxed."

_It's nice to be relaxed,_ Ladybug thought.

"It's a nice day outside," Ladybug said.

Chloe nodded. "I was just enjoying the weather when I saw you pass by. I'm so happy to see you!"

"It's... not not nice to see you," Ladybug replied.

Chloe blinked at that, silent for a moment. "Okay, whatever. But I thought you should know, I've been putting extra effort into being nice this week!"

"So I've heard," Ladybug said. "You haven't caused any akumas since Canvas. And you haven't interrupted any battles either."

"I've been trying to be better!" Chloe said.

"I'm proud of you," Ladybug replied.

Chloe blushed.

"I just hope you're doing it for you, and not just to impress me," Ladybug added.

"Well, I mean - I do want to impress you, but I also want to be better for me, because of you, if that makes sense. You really inspire people, you know?"

Now it was Ladybug's turn to blush.

"Thanks," she stammered. "Well, I have to go, but - good job. And I'll see you around."

Chloe nodded eagerly. "See you around, Ladybug."


	18. Chapter 18: A Sleepless City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was waiting for an update last Saturday, my apologies. I had a school project that took precedence. 
> 
> (Wow, that sounded extremely formal)

**Chapter 18: A Sleepless City**

Ladybug peered out over Paris, watching for the newest akuma.

"Camouflaged akumas at night are the worst," she muttered. She turned back to her team. "Still no sign of Lightbend. Chat Noir, can you-" She faltered at the sight of her teammate slumped against the wall, asleep and leaning on Carapace, who was also asleep.

Besides her, Rena Rouge pursed her lips and Kota giggled.

Ladybug sighed. She knew Chat Noir's job had become busy in the last couple of days, and the five - five! - akumas in a row was making them all tired, but that didn't keep her from getting a little frustrated.

Rena Rouge walked over and lightly shoved at Carapace's arm, just enough to jolt him awake. He opened his eyes, paling a bit when he saw Ladybug watching him, and nudged Chat Noir awake.

"Enjoy your cat nap, kitty?" Ladybug teased.

"Sorry," Chat Noir replied.

"We're all a little tired," Ladybug replied. "But it's easier to stay awake if you're on your feet."

Carapace and Chat Noir both clumsily stood up. Chat Noir yawned like a cat and wiped at his eyes, and Carapace rubbed his face.

"What did I miss?" Chat Noir asked, walking up next to Ladybug.

"Nothing," Ladybug gritted. "Still no sign."

Viperion landed behind Kota, making her jump.

"Great, you're back," Ladybug said. "We haven't seen Lightbend, but I'm starting on a plan anyways, and we'll need - oh!" Ladybug was cut off when Viperion stumbled forward, and she was forced to grab him and steady him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Viperion stood back up. "Just tired."

"What's the plan?" Viperion asked.

"Ladybug, can we talk?" Rena Rouge interrupted.

"Sure."

Rena Rouge pulled Ladybug aside. "Are you sure we're up to this?"

"I don't know what you -" Ladybug cut herself off with a yawn. "- What you're talking about."

Rena Rouge raised an eyebrow. "You're barely staying awake. Chat Noir is not staying awake. Viperion looks dead on his feet, and me and Carapace aren't doing much better."

"I know," Ladybug agreed. "After we defeat Lightbend, I'll send everyone to take a nap."

"What makes you think that Hawkmoth won't just send another akuma?" Rena Rouge asked.

"If he does-" another yawn "-then I'll send Ryuko and Roi Singe out to distract them while we take a nap. But Lightbend needs to be defeated now, before they get any stronger."

Rena Rouge nodded. "Okay. But I'm going to hold you up to that."

Ladybug nodded, and the two headed back to the group. "Okay, here's the plan. Lightbend's powers make her practically invisible unless a light is shined directly on her."

"I'm assuming that's my job," Kota said.

It was only her second time using her miraculous, just over a week since the fight with Nightroach, but so far she had no problem keeping up with the rest of the team. It did help that her miraculous gave her an extra bolt of energy - something the rest of them desperately needed at this point.

"Actually, no," Ladybug said. "Rena, you've worked with Kota all night now, do you think you can do a convincing illusion?"

"Should be no problem," Rena Rouge replied.

"Great, so we'll start with one of your mirages," Ladybug said. "Once they See Kota time out, they might relax. Now, Chat Noir, I'll need you to maneuver through the dark and get ready to pounce when Kota activates her powers. When we fought Nightroach, and then Twilight earlier, your powers were enough to blind them. You'll need to do the same thing here. Once she's blinded, the rest of us can surround her and trap her."

"Any idea where the akuma is?" Carapace asked.

"It's in her headband," Rena Rouge suggested.

"Great," Ladybug said. "Good eyes, Rena."

"When do you want me to activate my power?" Viperion asked.

"After Rena's illusion," Ladybug replied. "I know she'll get it right after the first try."

Rena Rouge blushed at the comment. "I won't let you down."

"Everyone understand the plan?" Ladybug asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Let's go!"

* * *

The best part of the plan was that it worked. Rena Rouge, despite how exhausted she was, pulled her illusion off perfectly. Lightbend was expecting the blindness trick, and deflected it the first time - but when Kota activated her own powers, it caught Lightbend off guard and blinded her just long enough for Kota to kick her back against the wall.

Just like Rena Rouge had said, the akuma was in the headband and Ladybug purified it easily.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

"Good job team," Ladybug said. "Why don't you all head back to take a nap? I'll grab your miraculous in the morning."

Something large went boom.

"Another akuma?" Kota asked.

Ladybug could feel Rena Rouge staring at her. "I'll get someone else to distract them while we all take a nap."

"Including you and Chat," Rena Rouge insisted.

Ladybug nodded. "Yes."

Chat Noir yawned. "Sounds like a good idea."

"I can help," Kota suggested. "With the distracting. I'm still pretty awake."

"How?" Rena Rouge half-asked, half-complained.

"I think it's my miraculous," Kota admitted. "Gives me an energy burst."

"Just make sure you recharge first," Ladybug said. "And don't push yourself too hard." She turned to the rest of the team. "20-minute nap at least for all of you, then meet back here. And make sure to feed your kwamis - cucumbers and tea for Wayzz, tofu for Trixx, and candy eggs for Sass if you have them."

The three heroes nodded.

"See you in twenty."

* * *

Two more akumas later, and Hawkmoth seemed to finally stop. After waiting an extra five minutes, just in case, Ladybug felt comfortable enough to retrieve the miraculous and send home the rest of the heroes.

Lacy opened the granola bar, and then it was out of her hands and into Orikko's.

"Thanks for all your help today," Ladybug said.

"Of course." Lacy yawned, feeling the fatigue from the late night. She was not looking forward to school the next day, especially with their history presentation due.

"Ladybugs are supposed to be good luck, right? Would you mind wishing me luck on my presentation tomorrow - or today, I guess."

Ladybug chuckled. "I think I need that luck for my own schoolwork, but good luck. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Not my first presentation on zero sleep," Lacy admitted. In fact, the nerves from the presentation probably would have kept her up all night anyways.

"Everyone's going to be tired," Ladybug reassured her. "Those akumas weren't quiet."

"Besides, my Miraculous gives you a boost of energy," Orikko replied, dropping the granola wrapper in the trash and flying up to the girls.

"Are you ready?" Ladybug asked.

"If I have to," Orikko said. "Though I'd be a great help during her presentation."

"I'm sure you would."

Lacy's alarm choose that moment to go off.

Ladybug groaned. "Don't tell me that's your school alarm."

Lacy sighed. "Yep. So much for a nap."

"Yeah." Ladybug sighed.

_Her school must start soon too_, Lacy noted.

"Well, good luck on your presentation," Ladybug said.

"Thanks," Lacy replied.

She handed Ladybug the miraculous, and Ladybug left through the window.

Lacy watched her go before closing her window and starting to get ready for the next school day. She had enough time to slip on her favorite shirt for school presentations, comb her hair and pull it into a nicer braid, and even eat some cereal.

"Sleep well last night?" Elizabeth asked over breakfast.

"Nope," Lacy replied.

"You still seem energetic," Elizabeth said.

Lacy shrugged. "Nerves, probably."

"About your presentation?" Elizabeth questioned. "I'm sure you'll do fine. The three of you are plenty prepared."

Lacy nodded. "I know, but still."

"It's normal to be a little anxious about school projects," Elizabeth said.

"A little?"

Her dad came down the stairs, struggling to put on a coat. "Good Morning."

"Morning," Lacy replied. "You need help with that?"

"I'm fine," he replied, finally getting his arm through the sleeve. "Just tired. Couldn't sleep last night with all the noise."

"Me neither," Lacy said.

"Hopefully people will be forgiving today," her father said. "After all, most of Paris didn't sleep." He leaned down and kissed Lacy on the top of her head, and Elizabeth on her cheek.

"I'm heading out, see you later."

* * *

"Why do you look awake?" A half asleep Chloe demanded when Lacy arrived at the entrance of the school.

"Don't worry, I'm not," Lacy replied. She proved her point by yawning.

Chloe raised an eyebrow but continued up the stairs of the school, tossing an empty cup of coffee into the trash. Lacy stayed back a moment, checking for Alix or Nathaniel, before following.

The class was mostly full - only Alya and Marinette were missing - but everyone was tired. Miss Bustier's eye kept closing as she sorted through paper work, Nino and Adrien were leaning on each other half asleep, and Alix was asleep at her desk with her head in her hand.

Lacy slid in the seat next to her and tapped on her shoulder.

Alix yawned. "Is class over yet?"

"Not quite yet," Lacy replied.

Chloe grumpily checked messages on her phone, with Sabrina yawning loudly beside her. Behind them, Max was mumbling about statistics while Kim was asleep sitting up. In the back, Rose and Juleka were cuddled up, sleepily talking about the presentation, and Lila and Nathaniel were quietly checking their phone. Mylene had fallen asleep on Ivan's arm, who was fondly watching her with half-open eyes.

The door swung open, and Marinette and Alya entered in, each carrying a tray of drinks.

"Is that coffee?" Max said, sitting upright.

"I know we're all tired from the akumas last night," Marinette said. "So I thought I'd bring a treat. Let's see - cappuccino for Adrien, decaf for Lacy, espresso for Nino, mocha with extra whipped cream - decaf - for Chloe, regular coffee for Sabrina-" Marinette continued listing off the different drinks as she handed them out. "-mocha for Juleka, espresso for Nathaniel, and I didn't know what you liked Lila, so I just brought you a regular with some creamer if you'd like it."

Lila sleepily looked up at Marinette, blinking a couple times. "...thanks?"

"Oh, and a cappuccino for Miss Bustier," Marinette finished, walking down the steps to hand the treat to Bustier.

"Thanks," Bustier replied. "How much do we all owe you?"

"Don't worry - my parents were more than willing to cover the cost," Marinette replied. She sat the last two drinks down at her desk before taking her seat.

Bustier stood up. "I know we're all tired, so we'll do a simple exercise this morning. Instead of drawing names, you can just compliment your seat partner. Adrien, Nino, would you like to begin?"

* * *

"Well, that practice was a bust," Anarka declared, passing out dinner to the tired classmates scrawled out around the room.

Kitty Section was supposed to be playing their new song for the class - minus Lila, who wasn't invited, Chloe, who didn't want to come, and Alya, who was babysitting - but they sounded, well, bad. Probably because none of them could keep their eyes open.

"I'm so tired I could barely see the keys," Adrien complained.

"My voice is not functioning today," Rose added.

"Thanks for the dinner Ma'am," Marinette said, taking her bag.

"What did I say about calling me ma'am?" Anarka replied.

"Sorry," Marinette replied. "Sometimes I slip into customer service mood when I'm tired."

"Why are you all so tired anyways?" Anarka questioned.

Marinette glanced at her classmates around the room. Mylene and Ivan were curled up together, not asleep but definitely sleepy. Adrien was laying across the practice stage like a dead cat. Rose and Juleka shared a chair, and Lacy, Alix, and Nathaniel were in a clump on the ground. Luka and Nino sat next to Marinette on the couch, Nino with his head lolled back and fast asleep, while Luka plucked half-heartedly at his guitar. Sabrina was laying on her stomach, from where she had been watching the performance, and now her head rested on her hands and her glasses had fallen off. Kim and Max were leaning against the wall, Kim barely staying awake and Max furiously typing away at his phone. Markov was moving about the room freely, like a guard drone.

"Did you not hear the akumas all last night?" Mylene asked.

Anarka shrugged. "I'm used to loud noises at night."

"Between the noise last night and our assignment today, we're all pretty tired," Marinette surmised.

"Well, we have more pillows if any of you need one," Anarka said.

The doorbell rung. Lacy jumped a foot in the air with a squeak.

"Sorry," she apologized, wincing from a glare from Alix, who had been partially leaning on her.

"You startle really easily, don't you?" Luka observed.

Lacy scowled. "So I've been told."

Adrien had also stood up. "It's probably Nathalie."

Luka shook his head. "Not for another hour."

"Oh. Okay." Adrien plopped back down onto the ground.

"I'll see who it is," Anarka said.

Just as she was leaving, everyone's phone beeped.

"Update from the Ladyblog," Nino said without even checking his phone. "Alya had a bunch of fan-submitted photos she was going to post from last night."

Marinette reached for her purse, placed next to the couch, and almost tipped over reaching for it.

"Careful," Luka said, reaching out to steady Marinette.

"Thank you."

Marinette nipped her bag by the edge and tugged it forwards her, straightening herself back out on the couch. She fished for her phone, accidentally bopping Tikki on the head, and pulled it out to see Nino was right.

"These are good pictures," Rose commented.

After scrolling the article for a bit, Marinette had to agree. Some were blurry, but among them were a few seriously cool shots.

One captured Chat Noir just as he brought his staff down on a transformed car - the akumatized object during that fight. Another had Kota mid-strike, her braid whipping behind her giving the picture dynamic. Someone had gotten a good picture of Rena Rouge playing her flute, and another of Carapace with his shield up high, summoning his shelter.

And of course, there were plenty of Ladybug.

"I bet Alya really appreciates that pic of Carapace," Lacy said.

Adrien propped himself up and looked at her, baffled. "Why?"

"Well, she obviously has a crush on him," Lacy replied.

"What?" Nino squeaked, going beat red.

Marinette half-grimaced, half-smirked. Lacy's sometimes _too_ good at reading people._ But then again, with all the talk I have to sit through on Ladybug's love-life..._

"I mean, like a celebrity crush!" Lacy backtracked. "She obviously likes you better, I was just - I'm going to shut up now."

"Besides, it's not like you don't have a crush on Rena Rouge," Adrien added.

Nino went even more red. "Dude..."

Lacy giggled.

"I think everyone's had a crush on a superhero," Rose admitted.

"Everyone knows about my crush on Ladybug," Nathaniel added.

"And your crush on Chat Noir," Alix added.

"Oh?" Marinette asked. "That's new."

Nathaniel reddened a bit.

"I don't have a crush on Rena Rouge!" Nino splattered.

Lacy chuckled. "Sure..."

"Lacy here knows everyone's crushes," Alix teased. "She's like a mind-reader."

"Oh really?" Kim asked. "Who do you have a crush on?"

"No one," Alix replied.

Lacy nodded. "You, on the other hand - lets see, there's Ryuko, Rena Rouge, um - oh, and Pegasus, of course."

Now it was Max's turn to go red.

_This is fun,_ Marinette thought.

"Don't forget Adrien's massive crush on Ladybug," Alix added.

"And Ryuko," Lacy commented.

"What about Luka?" Juleka asked, leaning forward.

"Oh, well I don't know him too well..." Lacy squinted at Luka. "But you seem like someone who would have a massive crush on Ladybug."

Luka turned red, eyes flickering to Marinette for a moment before looking away.

"Looks like you were right again," Alix said.

"Maybe we shouldn't be making fun of people's crushes?" Rose asked.

"Why? Their just celebrity crushes - not like anyone in the room will ever get a chance to date a superhero," Alix asked.

"If you're uncomfortable, just say so," Lacy added.

"But it's not like we don't know you had a crush on Ladybug," Alix finished.

Rose blushed. "She's just so - inspiring. I can't help it."

"If it makes you feel better, so does Juleka," Lacy added.

"Oh, she knows," Juleka replied.

Marinette felt herself redden.

"I wouldn't say I've had a crush on any superheroes," Mylene cut in. "But if I had to choose one, it would be Carapace."

"Hmm, I'd have to go with the new one - Kota," Ivan added.

_About time_, Marinette thought, watching Lacy redden a bit.

"That leaves Marinette and Sabrina," Alix said. "Now, what superhero do you have a crush on, Marinette?"

"Um, none!" Marinette replied.

"Uh-uh, dude," Nino said. "I know you too well. Rena Rouge is definitely your type."

"And word around the school is that you have a crush on Chat Noir," Sabrina added.

_When did it get so hot in here?_

"Looks like a yes on both of those," Lacy said. "Though I personally know of another - Viperion."

Luka gave her an unreadable look, and Marinette felt like melting.

"Ooh, you two would be great!" Adrien commented, still lying on the floor.

_Right, because Adrien knows who Viperion is. Would my crush please stop shipping me with Luka?_

"Alright, Sabrina, what about you?" Marinette asked, desperate for a change of conversation.

"I'm a Roi Singe fan," Sabrina said.

"Huge Roi Singe fan," Mylene added. "She had one of the sweatshirts on when we went to get our hair done."

"Those things?" Alix asked. "You know you can get Marinette to make you a custom-made one, right? I got a really cool Viperion one the other day."

"Ooh yes please!" Sabrina said.

"Alright, but it might take some time," Marinette replied.

In the distance, Marinette registered yelling.

Luka sighed. "I should check on mom."

"I'll come with," Marinette said.

* * *

For some reason - that reason being they were all nosey - the whole class followed.

Luka cracked the door open, jaw dropping when he saw the scene. When he opened the door completely, Marinette could see why.

Anarka was having a screaming match with Jagged Stone.

"Mom, what's going on?" Luka asked, stepping out.

"Nothing," Anarka replied. "He was just leaving."

"But Anarchy, I'm family," Jagged argued.

"What?" Juleka whispered, a couple feet behind Marinette.

"You have to let me-"

"I don't have to let you do anything!" Anarka yelled. "Now, off of my boat!"

Jagged slumped in defeat but obeyed.

"Mom?" Luka prompted again.

Marinette watched Jagged leave, noticing the way his fists tightened, and -

"Akuma!"


	19. Chapter 19: Family Feud

**Chapter 19: Family Feud**

Jagged raised an arm, aiming for Anarka.

Marinette moved quicker.

She slammed into Anarka, knocking her onto the ground. Whatever Jagged had shot at her soared over their heads.

Luka darted over to Marinette, helping her and his mom up.

"Back inside, now!" He shouted.

Jagged rapid-fired at the class. Nino jumped in front Rose and Juleka, and Ivan shielded Mylene. Both vanished. Sabrina also disappeared.

"Desperada powers?" Luka questioned.

"Looks like it," Marinette confirmed.

"Hey Jagged!" Alix called, lobbing a piece of paper at him. "You really should stick to Marinette as your designer!"

"The name is Rocker!" He raised an arm to fire again. He blinked, looking down at his arm, and then the rest of the outfit - as if he was just now seeing the black tights, platform boots, and bright yellow shirt with shoulder pads. "Hawkmoth, what are you doing? I don't look good in yellow. And where's my leather? I have an image to uphold!"

Luka ushered Anarka and Marinette towards the door. He motioned for the rest of the students to head back inside, and they all crowded in.

Marinette made it into the hallway, turning just in time to see Max hit. Kim blocked the doorway as Rocker fires, being hit in the chest but shielding the other students.

_Pegasus, Carapace, and Roi Singe are down,_ Marinette noted. _Rena Rouge is babysitting - and leaving those twins alone was more dangerous than any akuma - and Ryuko was busy with a fencing match. That left Kota and Viperion -_

Marinette needed to keep Luka safe. With powers like Rocker's, Viperion's second chance would be critical.

Marinette tugged Luka into a bathroom as the rest of the class continued on.

"Stay here," Marinette said.

Luka watched her for a moment, face unreadable.

Once the rest of the class had moved out of the hallways, Marinette slipped back out into the hallway.

She needed to get off of the ship, grab the snake Miraculous and maybe the rooster Miraculous, and slip back in and get her allies without revealing she or them were already on the ship. Easy, right?

What she needed was to find a window, transform there, and then slip out and come around.

"Marinette?" Luka asked, cracking open the door behind her. "Are you still there?"

Marinette glanced behind her, noticing the window in the bathroom.

"Actually, this is a little embarrassing, but I really need to pee. Can I have the bathroom to myself?"

"... alright?"

Marinette darted into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and locking it.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

The door behind Luka banged open, and Ladybug stepped out, looking frazzled.

"You're friend told me you'd be here," Ladybug said. "Awake enough for another round?"

Luka nodded. "What's the plan?"

Ladybug handed him his miraculous, and Luka opened the box. With a burst of light, Sass spun out.

"Nice to see you again," Sass greeted, bowing his head.

"No plan yet," Ladybug admitted. "But Rocker has that one hit capture power we need you for. Hang back, do not get hit, and do your thing."

Luka nodded. "Sounds good. Sass, scales slither!"

The transformation washed over him, cold and familiar.

"Let's do this," Ladybug said. "Chat Noir is on the deck distracting him, so we'll sneak up behind him."

"Let's go."

The two ran back up the hallway, stopping at the door.

Ladybug gave Viperion a nod.

"Second chance!"

Ladybug and Viperion burst out, distracting Rocker mid-aim. He swung his arm around at Ladybug.

Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around his arm and tugged, pulling herself closer to him and under his legs.

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir called. "Watch out for his-"

Rocker yelled, creating a sonic blast much like Guitar Villain, knocking Ladybug against the boat. He shot again, hitting Ladybug.

She disappeared with a melody much like Viperion always heard around her.

"Sonic blasts," Chat Noir finished.

"Second chance!"

* * *

"Watch out for his sonic blasts," Viperion warned. "Like he had as Guitar Villain. Happens when he yells."

Ladybug hmmd. "If he can summon it with his voice, it will be difficult to stop."

"And it goes out in every direction," Viperion added. "So no way to dodge."

"We'll have to shut him up," Ladybug decided. "Lucky charm!" She caught the charm with one hand. "Skittles?"

She frowned at the bag for a second. Then her eyes glittered.

"Alright, let's go."

Ladybug and Viperion burst out, distracting Rocker mid-aim.

Before he could switch his aim, Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around his legs and pulled, knocking him flat against the concrete.

Ladybug darted. Rocker yelled, the sonic boom bursting up from him. Ladybug hit the blast with her foot, using her momentum to shoot up instead of away. Flipping mid-air, she landed on top of Rocker.

Rocker opened his mouth, and Ladybug poured her skittles into it.

"Chat Noir, I need your claws!" Ladybug called.

"On it!"

Rocker kicked Ladybug, sending her off to the side. She rolled onto her feet, but Rocker was already up and aiming.

With a melody, she vanished.

"Second Chance!"

* * *

"I wonder if..." Ladybug prodded her yo-yo several times. "No, not yet."

Viperion watched as her brows knitted together.

"Maybe I can rip it without anything sharp?" Ladybug reasoned.

"What you need is to trap his legs better," Viperion answered.

"Legs. Right." Ladybug readied her yo-yo and candy. "Let's go."

Ladybug and Viperion burst out, distracting Rocker mid-aim. Before he could switch his aim, Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around his legs and pulled, knocking him flat against the concrete.

Ladybug darted. Rocker yelled, the sonic boom bursting up from him. Ladybug hit the blast with her foot, using her momentum to shoot up instead of away. Flipping mid-air, she landed with one foot on Rocker's chest, and one on his knees.

Rocker opened his mouth, and Ladybug poured her skittles into it.

"His hand is still free!" Chat Noir warned.

Before Ladybug could respond, Rocker aimed and fired.

"Second chance!"

* * *

"Arm and legs," Ladybug amended. "I can do that. Let's go!"

Ladybug and Viperion burst out, distracting Rocker mid-aim. Before he could switch his aim, Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around his legs and pulled, knocking him flat against the concrete.

Ladybug darted. Rocker yelled, the sonic boom bursting up from him. Ladybug hit the blast with her foot, using her momentum to shoot up instead of away. Flipping mid-air, she landed with one foot on his arm, and her other lower leg across his torso, with the ball of her foot pressing down against his legs.

Rocker opened his mouth, and Ladybug readied her skittles. Rocker swung with his other arm, knocking the skittles across the deck.

He yelled, knocking Ladybug away and back towards Viperion.

Rocker aimed.

"Second chance!"

* * *

"Watch out for his sonic blasts," Viperion warned. "Like he had as Guitar Villain. Yells when he happens."

"Happens when he yells?" Ladybug corrected. "Luka, are you feeling alright?"

Viperion wanted to argue that he was fine, but a yawn cut him off.

"Alright, you need a rest," Ladybug decided. "Five minutes, then we restart."

Viperion knew better than to argue. He leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor. Ladybug sat down across from him.

"Lucky charm!" She called, catching the bag of skittles with easy. "Want one?"

Viperion shrugged, and Ladybug handed him one.

"How many rounds is this?" Ladybug asked.

"Only four," Viperion replied. "Look, this skittle is pink - like you."

Ladybug watched him for a moment with a frown. "I'm red."

_Oh. Oops._

"Right. I was thinking about someone else."

Ladybug didn't look convinced. She continued to watch him as she popped another skittle into her mouth.

She swallowed. "You would tell me if you knew, right? Knew who I am?"

_Redo redo redo redo_

Viperion reaches for his bracelet, but Ladybug slapped his hand away.

"Luka!"

"I don't," Viperion lied, weakly.

"Luka."

"Ok, ok," Viperion replied. "I just didn't want to say anything."

"Why not?" Ladybug demanded, standing up. "Do you know how lonely it is having a secret?"

Viperion looked up at her. "I know. And I've wished I could be there for you, but - I thought if I didn't acknowledge it, it wouldn't stick in my brain. And if I was akumatized -"

"So you were trying to protect me?" Ladybug still looked furious, but she relented and sat down again. "I take it ignoring it didn't work?"

"It's a memory, not an idea," Viperion explained. "Multiple memories, at this point."

Ladybug looked confused.

"I saw you detransform a few times," Viperion continued. "Those times you used your power before me, so timed out before the loop was over. Like I said, I tried to forget about it - but that never works, does it?" Luka chuckled, briefly thinking about the other things he tried forgetting.

Ladybug popped another skittle into her mouth, and handed Viperion one.

"Okay, fine, I forgive you," Ladybug decided.

Viperion's bracelet beeped, and he powered down.

"Food, please?" Sass asked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "I have some chocolate eggs in my school bag down the hall."

Sass nodded and flew off.

Ladybug sighed and opened her yo-yo. "Chat Noir, we're going to need a little longer. Retreat for now."

"Understood."

Ladybug shut the yo-yo. "I know being the snake is tiring, for you too. I appreciate how much energy and strength you put into it."

Luka nodded. "It can be wearing. But being able to keep my family safe makes it worth it."

Ladybug blushed. "Th-thanks." She gave Luka a warm smile. "I know I've turned you down in terms of romance, but I do care about you to. You're a good friend, and that means more to me than any poetic confession of love."

Luka felt himself blush. "Thanks, Marinette. Even if you don't return my feelings, I'm happy we're friends." Luka frowned. "Speaking of friends, where's Rena? Shouldn't Alya be free?"

Ladybug shook her head. "She's babysitting. And her sisters can not be left alone unsupervised." Ladybug popped another skittle into her mouth. "Do you know all the heroes identities?"

"Except the new one - Kota," Luka said.

"And Chat Noir," Ladybug added.

Luka didn't deny it.

"To be fair, Max is pretty obvious, and once you've figured out Rena you know who Carapace is," Luka said instead.

"Kota's Lacy," Ladybug said.

"Lacy?" Luka questioned. He didn't know her too well, only having met her a few times. She hung out with Alix and Nathaniel more than Luka or his sister. "Wait, I thought she got out safe? Can't you grab her?"

Ladybug shook her head, showing him the other black box in her yo-yo. "I was going to, but just as I arrived Rocker got to her. It's a shame - the rooster miraculous grants the wielder an extra boost of energy, and we could all use that."

"Can't you use it then?" Luka questioned.

"No." Ladybug sighed. "Combining Miraculous is dangerous."

Ladybug offered him a handful of skittles, and Luka stuffed them all in his mouth. Ladybug giggled.

"You know who loves skittles?" Ladybug asked. "Mullo."

Luka took a second to swallow the candy before speaking. "Who's Mullo?"

"The mouse kwami," Ladybug explained.

Luka saw the realization in her eyes the second he had his own.

"That's it!"

* * *

Ladybug landed on the rooftop, looking back at the battle below.

_I'll be back,_ she promised. _With another ally._

As she watched, Rocker was cornering several policeman and shouting. He hit Officer Raincomprix, who vanished in a whistle blow.

Someone threw a rock at him. "That's my dad!"

Rocker turned, aiming for Sabrina. Sabrina didn't waver, instead throwing another rock (and missing).

Rocker fired, but before the blast hit Sabrina Mylene jumped in with a trash can lid, deflecting the blow.

_And I know exactly who it will be._


	20. Chapter 20: Souris Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout-out to my friend on Discord who came up with the phrase "Get Cheesy!"

**Chapter 20: Souris Rose**

"Choose an ally you can trust."

Marinette exchanged the rooster miraculous for the mouse miraculous.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Fu asked.

Marinette nodded. "I'm surprised I didn't think of her before. She's so kind hearted, she'd make a perfect hero!"

"Ah, but be careful," Fu warned. "The mouse miraculous needs an intelligent hero as well as a kind one. Think about how you used the mouse miraculous to defeat Kwamibuster."

Marinette hesitated. "That's true. I - she's no Max or Alix, but - but I trust her. And she's available, which is a huge thing right now. And it's a temporary thing."

Fu nodded. "Just be careful. You have a talent for finding good heroes, Marinette."

"It's not like I'm searching for them or anything," Marinette argued. "They're just my friends - people I know as a civilian."

"Yes, but being around you has inspired them to be better," Tikki added. "Both as a superhero and as a civilian!"

"You really think so?" Marinette questioned.

Tikki nodded. "I've seen it."

"Having allies you can trust is important," Fu agreed. "Though if you plan on giving the mouse miraculous to someone, you need to give a reason to Chat Noir that Marinette is no longer available."

"That's easy," Marinette said. "I was on that boat - I'll just tell him Marinette was caught."

"Sounds like you have this figured out," Fu said. "I'm sure whoever you've chosen will make a good hero."

"I know she will."

Marinette stood up, but hesitated. "Master, there is something else we need to talk about."

"Oh?"

"Viperion knows my identity," Marinette said.

"That is very concerning," Fu replied.

"Master," Tikki cut in. "I don't think it's a big deal. Snakes are naturally in the position to learn secret identities, and none were ever a problem."

"Tikki is right, Master," Wayzz added. "One of the reasons the snake miraculous is given so rarely is because of its ability to uncover secret identities."

"What can we do about it?" Marinette asked.

"It's definitely not worth replacing either Ladybug or Viperion over," Tikki decided.

"No, it's not," Fu agreed. "Just... be careful, Marinette."

* * *

Chat Noir's ear twitched when Viperion landed behind him.

"Any word from Ladybug?" Viperion asked.

"Should be here in about five minutes," Chat Noir replied. "Did she tell you who she was grabbing?"

"No - just that whoever it is will be receiving the mouse miraculous," Viperion replied.

Chat Noir's eyes widened in excitement. "Do you think she's grabbing Multimouse?"

_Who?_

And then, because Chat Noir seemed to be waiting for an answer, "Who?"

"She was the hero who helped us defeat Kwamibuster," Chat Noir replied. "She's super cool! And really intelligent - I wouldn't be surprised to learn that she was, like, Ladybug's cousin or something."

Viperion hummed noncommittally- he was pretty sure Marinette didn't have any cousins in Paris.

Chat Noir yawned, stretching his back like a cat as he did so.

"Early morning?" Viperion asked.

"Yeah, I have a demanding job," Chat Noir replied. "Can't tell much. You know, secret identities and all."

Speaking of secret identities...

"So, uh, I was talking to Ladybug," Viperion started. "And, well, I think you should know - I know who you are."

Chat Noir eyes widened again, and he grinned. "Really? I - wait, did you tell Ladybug? Is she going to be mad?"

"She doesn't know I know," Viperion said. "But I don't think she'd be mad. I saw you destranform during a loop I reset."

"Well then I probably owe you for resetting that." Chat Noir rubbed the back of his head. "It's really cool that you know, though! It'll be so nice talking to someone about all this that isn't Plagg - that's my kwami, he's... annoying, to say the least."

Viperion chuckled. "So you've said."

Chat Noir chuckled too. "I guess I was complaining about him a lot last night. But to be fair, he was being a pain."

"Everything was a pain last night," Viperion replied. "I had such a headache this morning from the sensory overload."

"I'm just glad we at least had school akuma-free," Chat Noir admitted. "I worked so hard to go to school this year, it sucks when an akuma ruins it. Especially now that the dramas died down."

"Being homeschooled means it's not as much of a problem for me," Viperion admitted. "But I dislike being interrupted while playing."

A soft thump behind them, and Viperion turned to see Ladybug land.

"How's Rocker?" She asked, walking up to Chat Noir.

"He found Anarcha, so he's just shooting people and waiting for us," Chat Noir reported. "Occasionally he argues with Hawkmoth."

Ladybug nodded. "Good."

"Are you getting Multimouse?" Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug shook her head. "Unfortunately Rocker already has her. But I have another in mind for the mouse miraculous."

"Can't wait to meet her," Chat Noir said.

"Be ready," Ladybug said. "As soon as she activated her powers, I want you to activate Second Chance. And Chat Noir, we will need your help fighting Rocker."

"We'll be ready," Chat Noir said. "Just give us the signal."

* * *

Mylene and Sabrina were the only classmates that made it out of the Liberty. They were hiding in an alley on the other side of the Seine, watching the fight and talking in short whispers.

When Ladybug landed in front of them, they both stood straight up.

"Ladybug!" Sabrina greeted.

"What's happening?" Mylene asked.

"Don't worry, the situation is under control," Ladybug said. "I just wanted to make sure you two got out of here safe. Is there somewhere nearby where you can hide?"

"My place is right around the corner," Sabrina said. "I just didn't want to be seen."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Rocker seems otherwise occupied," Ladybug said. "Mylene, I can take you home if you live farther."

"You really don't have to do that, Ladybug," Mylene said.

"It's no problem."

Satisfied that her friend would be with a superhero, Sabrina quickly left and darted for her home.

"Seriously, I'm fine right here," Mylene offered. "You need to be focusing on the akuma."

"I am," Ladybug replied. "I actually needed to talk to you in private. We need help defeating Rocker."

Mylene's eyes widened. "My help? With an akuma?"

"You're a kind heart," Ladybug said. "And I know you'll do anything for your friends."

Mylene nodded. "I will."

Ladybug took the black box out of her yo-yo and held it out. "Mylene Haprele, this is the miraculous of the mouse, which grants the power of division. You will use it for the greater good. Then you will return the miraculous to me. Can I trust you?"

Mylene's eyes were even wider. "Yes. Yes! You can trust me, Ladybug."

She took the box, staring at it in awe before opening.

And squeaked and dropped it when the bright light shone.

"Don't worry!" Mullo said, flying upwards. "It's just me! I'm Mullo, the mouse kwami."

Mylene slowly untensed. "Oh. Hi."

She leaned down to picked up the box and necklace.

"So I just... put it on?" She questioned.

Mullo nodded. "The transformation phrase is 'get squeaky!' To activate your powers, say 'multitude.'"

Mylene nodded and put the necklace on. The pendant bounced against her chest.

"Okay..." Mylene took a deep breath. "Mullo, get squeaky!"

Ladybug watched as the transformation overtook Mylene. A second later, she stood in front of Ladybug, looking pinker than any mouse Ladybug had seen.

Mylene now wore a solid white bodysuit, with pink gloves, pink Ugg-like boots with ribbons on the back, and a pink tank top with a handkerchief cut. The mouse miraculous hung above the tank top, now bright pink as well. Mylene's dreadlocks had lengthened and were now pulled back into a ponytail, with her dreadlocks a mix of her natural blonde, white, and pink. She had a pink handkerchief over her head, with two corners sticking out almost like ears. On her face was a pink domino mask, and now her eyes were bright red. A pink jump rope wrapped around her waist.

Mylene inspected the outfit, turning in a circle to see it all. "I like it!" She flexed her fingers in her gloves, ran her fingers through her hair, and tested out her jump rope, flicking it like a whip.

"Alright," Ladybug said approvingly. "So, here's the plan-"

* * *

Mylene easily followed Ladybug as she swung over the Seine and landed on a rooftop near the Liberty.

"Be ready," Ladybug said into the comm device. She turned to Mylene. "Are you ready?"

Mylene nodded.

The two superheroes backed up on the rooftop. Ladybug gave Mylene a nod, and the two began their running start.

Their feet hit the edge at the same time, and they both pushed off into open air.

"Multitude!"

Ladybug tucked in a roll and hit the deck, narrowly missing a shot from Rocker. She rolled onto her feet, deflecting another shot with her yo-yo.

A miniature Mylene rammed into Rocker's ear, diverting his attention. He aimed a shot and hit the mini Mylene, but another smacked into his neck.

"What. Is. Going. On?" Rocker grounded out as he was assaulted by a bunch of mini Mylenes.

Ladybug watched for a moment, impressed. Mylene was holding her own (her owns?) fantastically.

"Another brilliant choice, my lady," Chat Noir said as he and Viperion landed behind her.

"Now let's end this," Ladybug replied. "Lucky charm!"

A single fish hook fell into Ladybug's palm.

"Small Tool for a bunch of small mice?" Chat Noir suggested.

But Ladybug already had another plan. "I'm going to need your baton."

Chat Noir nodded, splitting the baton in half and giving on side to Ladybug. Ladybug grabbed the end of her yo-yo string and attached the fish hook, and then wrapped the string around the baton. She left the yo-yo hanging on the side.

"I didn't think this was a fishing boat," Chat Noir commented.

"We'll have to make do," Ladybug replied. "The two of you keep him distracted."

"Uh..." Viperion pointed at Rocker, who was still being very distracted by the mini Mylenes.

"This is not very rock and roll of you!" Rocker yelled.

"Okay, just watch my back," Ladybug said.

"Always," Chat Noir replied.

Ladybug climbed up to the roof of the houseboat, and crept towards the edge. She released her makeshift fishing line towards Rocker.

The hook caught in Rocker's glove, the one she saw the akuma fly into, and Ladybug pulled.

The hook tore into the glove, releasing the butterfly.

Ladybug freed her yo-yo and snatched the butterfly.

"No more evil doing for you!"

As the purified butterfly flew away, Ladybug rejoined the rest of the heroes on deck.

"Pound it!"

"Good Job, Minnie Mouse," Chat Noir commented. "You made our job much easier."

"Glad I could help," Mylene replied.

"You went above expectations today," Ladybug responded. She gave Mylene a supportive shake on the shoulder before retrieving her hook.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Ladybug watched as her classmates and several other bystanders reappeared in the ladybug swarm.

"Ladybug!" Jagged Stone stood up. "Was I akumatized again?"

Ladybug turned to him and nodded. "Unfortunately. But don't worry, we'll always be here to save the day."

"Thank you!" Jagged Stone replied. "You two are super cool! The most rock n roll people I know, except for Anarchy of course."

"The two of you seem really close," Viperion said.

"Close? We're family!"

"You don't have to tell everyone that," Anarcha said, walking up to where they were talking.

"This... is about to get awkward," Chat Noir said. "I'm going to go."

And just like that, he was off.

"Dude, cool! Another superhero!" Nino was up, moving away from the other students with his phone raised. "Can I get a picture? My girlfriend runs the Ladyblog."

"Sure," Mylene replied, blushing a tad. Ladybug and Viperion moved out of the way, and Mylene struck a dramatic pose.

Nino chuckled. "Perfect. Anything else you'd want the famous Ladyblogger to know? Do you have a name picked out?"

"Souris Rose," Mylene replied.

"Super cool."

"Hey, why don't you get a photo of me and these heroes for your Ladyblogger?" Jagged asked, swinging his arm around Ladybug.

"Yes please!"

* * *

Ladybug and Souris Rose landed in a concealed alley.

"Good job today!" Ladybug said.

"Thanks," Souris Rose replied. "So how do I... you know? Take this off?"

"The phrase is 'get cheesy'," Ladybug replied.

"Mullo, get cheesy."

Mullo flew out of the miraculous, and Ladybug handed them a bag of skittles.

Mylene took of her miraculous and handed it to Ladybug.

"Thanks for trusting me," Mylene said.

"Thanks for showing you could be trusted," Ladybug replied. "Now, remember - you cannot tell anyone your secret identity."

Mylene hesitated. "I don't know know if I can keep a secret from my parents - or Ivan, my boyfriend."

"You have to," Ladybug insisted. "For their safety as well as yours."

"I'll try," Mylene relented.

"That's all I ask. Do you need a ride home?"

Mylene shook her head. "No, but thank you."

Putting the mouse miraculous back in her yo-yo, Ladybug headed up to the rooftop where Viperion waited for her. He was sitting criss-cross, strumming his lyre absent-mindedly. He gave Ladybug a bright smile when she landed.

"Today's been interesting," he said.

"No kidding," Ladybug replied. "What did Jagged mean when he said your mom was family?"

Viperion frowned. "I don't know. Mom doesn't talk a lot about her family."

"You don't want to know?"

"Of course I do! I just... respect that there's some things she won't want to tell me."

"Still, you might be related to your idol!" Ladybug replied. "I feel like that's something she should tell you about."

"Alya's best friends with her idol," Viperion replied. "People keep secrets for a reason."

"Fair point."

Ladybug sat across from Viperion, listening to what he was playing on the lyre. Viperion noticed her attention, and began playing a slightly more interesting tune.

During the tune, Ladybug's timer ran out - Viperion must have already recharged his, since his bracelet was quiet. Tikki landed on Marinette's knee, enraptured by the music.

About two minutes later, Viperion finished the tune. Marinette applauded.

"You really are a tremendous musician!" Tikki said.

Viperion smiled. "Thank you. I love this lyre - I think I might have to get myself one to play when I don't have my miraculous."

"Maybe there's an electric lyre you can play with Kitty Section," Marinette joked.

Viperion chuckled. "Maybe. You probably need my miraculous back now, right?"

Marinette nodded, and Viperion detransformed and handed the bracelet over.

Marinette stood, then paused.

"We probably should've detransformed on the ground."

* * *

Juleka watched from her favorite chair as her classmates all checked in with their families.

Adrien would no doubt be picked up soon, since his family was strict about akumas. Sabrina had already left - having been rescued by Ladybug sometime during the battle - and Ivan and Mylene had already decided to head home, and were talking to Mylene's dad on the phone about their plans. Marinette had called her parents expecting not to need to rush home, but it sounded like she was wanted back home anyways, and Nino's call to his parents were being constantly interrupted with texts from Alya. Nathaniel was whispering into his phone, and Alix was doing the exact opposite.

"It's getting loud in here," Rose commented, appearing at Juleka's side. "Want to go back down to the band room?"

Juleka nodded. Rose grabbed her hand, and she let herself be led downstairs into the messy band room, where snacks were still left out over the room.

"I hope everyone remembers to grab dinner," Rose said, removing a plate from the couch and sitting down. "Since we got interrupted."

Juleka sat down next to Rose, leaning her head on her shoulder. Rose picked her feet off the ground and snuggled more into Juleka.

"There you are!"

Anarcha barged into the room, breaking the girls out of their cuddle.

"Have you seen your brother?" Anarcha asked. "We have some things we need to talk about."

Juleka shrugged.

"He might be walking Marinette home, since she had to leave," Rose suggested.

"I'll text him," Juleka said.

_Mom wants you in band room_

Her phone beeped back instantly.

_On my way_

"He's coming," Juleka reported.

"Excellent!"

Anarcha grabbed a chair and placed it in the center, across from the girls. She sat down, pulling anxiously at her coat as she waited.

Luka arrived a second later, sitting down on the armrest of the couch.

"What's this about?" He asked.

"It's about today," Anarcha replied.

"You mean about Jagged Stone?" Juleka questioned.

"Yes," Anarcha replied. "As you might have heard him say, we are... technically, family."

"Okay, but how?" Juleka asked.

"Well, you see... he's my half brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Souris Rose is google-translated French for "Pink Mouse". If you check my Tumblr ladyofthewifi, I have a few sketches of about what Souris Rose is supposed to look like.
> 
> (Honestly I like the leaked designs better but I wanted something original.)


	21. Chapter 21: Threat

**Chapter 21: Threat**

Juleka knew not every pair of siblings were as close as she and Luka. Alya only seemed to mention her siblings when talking about babysitting duties, Nathaniel barely mentioned his sister at all, and Alix was still angry at Jalil over the whole "aliens built the pyramids" thing.

Still, it was hard to imagine having a sibling you didn't even tell your family about.

(Sure, her classmates were surprised that she had a brother too, but that was less of a didn't-talk-about-him and more of a didn't-talk-much-at-all situation.)

"Wait, doesn't that make him your uncle?" Rose asked. "Isn't that cool?"

"Totally. Why haven't you mentioned this before?"

"Well, you see, we had a little bit of a falling out," Anarcha explained. "We got in a fight and - anyways, I cut him off."

Luka frowned. "Was it because of..."

"Because of your dad?" Anarcha finished. "Yes. Jared has-"

"Jared?" Juleka questioned. "His real name is Jared?"

Anarcha nodded. "Jared Stone and Anna Couffaine." She smiled fondly. "We were wild as kids. There was this camp in New York we went to everyone summer - it's where he learned to play guitar - and people learned to fear us. When we were about, oh, fifteen, we started a rock band - Anarchy and Jagged Stone. And that's when I met your father."

Juleka nodded. She had heard that story before. Her father was in a band with her mom, and when they met, he was the coolest guy ever. He was seriously laid back while they were dating, and she liked him so much they eloped.

And then he changed, and ruined her life.

"Jared disliked him the moment they met," Anarcha said. "Said there was something like an aura around him. I didn't believe him. The night before we eloped, me and Jared had this big argument."

"He probably set it up," Luka noted.

"Who? Jared? He's not that smart."

"No, I mean Dad."

"That... does sound like him," Anarcha admitted. "I feel like all my friendships fell apart after we got married."

"If your argument was about dad, how come you never made up?" Juleka questioned.

Anarcha shrugged. "Don't have time. I have a houseboat to run, you two to look after - I can't just run after a teenage fantasy like that. Besides, Vivica deserves her chance in the spotlight."

"She is really cool," Juleka agreed.

"Not as cool as you two though," Anarcha countered. "Anyways, enough with the touchy feely stuff. We have a dinner to finish."

* * *

Mylene plopped on her bed and tucked her legs up underneath her. Ivan sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close.

"Akumas suck," Mylene eventually said.

"At least we know that Ladybug and Chat Noir will always be around to help us," Ivan replied. "And their allies."

Mylene nodded, remembering her promise to Ladybug about keeping her identity secret. Still, she found herself unable not to ask.

"What do you think of Souris Rose?"

Ivan was quiet for a moment. "I don't know. Didn't really get a chance to see her."

"Everyone else seemed to like her," Mylene whispered.

"She did save us," Ivan replied. "And being a superhero must be rough. Having to keep a secret identity like that, even from the ones you love. I'm sure whoever that is would understand, of course."

Mylene nodded. Ivan and her parents would understand.

But on the other hand, Mylene felt more and more pressure to just talk. To tell someone, _anyone_, about what just happened.

She had just been given a miraculous, and now she found she couldn't pretend it never happened.

Mylene looked up at Ivan. "Do you want to know a secret?"

Ivan looked at her and Mylene leaned up to his ear.

"I'm Souris Rose."

"Do you want to know a secret?" Ivan replied.

Mylene nodded.

"I knew that the second I saw you."

* * *

Lacy opened the fridge for the third time that night, sighing when the contents hadn't changed.

"I'll be going to the store tomorrow," her father assured her. He was sitting at the table, reviewing a French online lesson.

"That doesn't help me now," Lacy complained, closing the door again. She was starving.

Or maybe just bored. Either way she wanted food.

Lacy sighed again, leaning her head against the refrigerator. Her eyes slid shut.

"Are you asleep?"

"Didn't sleep well last night," Lacy replied. "Stupid akumas." She yawned. "And then if that wasn't enough, I had to deal with Rocker interrupting dinner."

Sleep was one thing, but Lacy had a right to eat her dinner in peace.

Grabbing a bag of chips, she headed back to the table where she had her homework laid out in front of her.

Her father reached out and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry about your homework, Squabbie. Why don't you go to bed early?"

Lacy nodded. That made sense - and nothing was due tomorrow, anyways.

"Yeah, okay."

She cleaned her books up, making sure her bag was ready to grab when she no doubt overslept in the morning.

Lacy didn't bother to change in pajamas, but she did make sure to dig out her phone and plug it in. It was only then that she noticed two voicemails.

The first one was from Sadie. Lacy couldn't help but smile as her friend ranted on about an argument her and Carter had where Walt had taken Carter's side (horrible idea). Reconnecting with her was definitely a good choice.

Besides, it's not like she could really get mixed up in her life - they were on opposites sides of the ocean.

The second voicemail, to Lacy's surprise, was from Chloe, telling her to call her back as soon as possible.

Not seeing any reason not to, Lacy called back.

"Ugh, finally," Chloe said when she picked up the video call. She was standing in her room, hair down and messy, with her closet in the background. "Started to wonder if you actually had a life."

Lacy rolled her eyes. "I do. Did you need something?"

"Fashion advice," Chloe replied. "I thought I'd get Sabrina a present, since I'm trying to apologize to everyone and I did miss her birthday this year, but I can't decide which sweater to give her. And since you're the closest thing I have to a friend with an actually decent fashion sense, I thought I'd call you."

"Alright. So which two sweaters were you debating on?"

Chloe moved her phone to show Lacy the sweaters, and Lacy could see the dilemma. One was a really nice, designer-type sweater with intricate designs. The other was simpler, a little uglier, but looked a lot more like what Sabrina liked to wear - a purple and black striped sweater.

Lacy hesitated a moment - the first one was really cute - before telling Chloe to go with the second choice.

Chloe pursed her lips. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Always good to get a second opinion though," Lacy said. "I'm sure she'll love it."

"She should," Chloe said. "I've spent all afternoon picking it out for her." She flicked her hair.

Lacy chuckled.

"Anyways, I'll see you in school tomorrow," Chloe said.

"See you."

Just as Lacy hung up her phone, someone knocked on her window.

_Please not another akuma._

Lacy pushed herself out of her comfy bed to let Ladybug in, brightening when she saw that, instead of her miraculous, she brought treats.

"As a thank you," Ladybug said, placing them on the table.

"You didn't have to," Lacy argued weakly. Those were from the Dupain Cheng bakery, and Lacy was plenty happy having them.

Ladybug seemed to recognize it. "It's no big deal. You were a great help last night - or this morning? - and you deserve some treats."

Lacy picked up one of the macaroons from the box, noticing that Ladybug had even guessed her favorite flavor.

"Favorite bakery, favorite flavor." Lacy stuffed one in her mouth. "You are good."

Ladybug laughed. "I'm glad you like them. I have to head back on patrol, but I'll see you around."

Lacy nodded, giving her a wave as she left back out through the window.

* * *

"- an eighty two percent chance that Kim will win," Max read off.

"Never tell me the odds," Alix quoted, punching her fist into her hands.

Lacy exchanged exasperated looks with Nathaniel, the two trotting behind their three friends as they headed down the steps to lunch.

"Max is right," Kim taunted. "You don't have a chance."

"Watch me." Alix turned and slid down the rest of the railing, nearly knocking into another student when she landed.

Max sighed and readjusted his glasses.

Around them, the courtyard was buzzing as students headed off to lunch - some heading out, others heading towards the cafeteria. The constant motion pulled at Lacy's attention.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lacy spotted a figure.

She frowned and tapped on Nathaniel's arm. "Hey, didn't you say Marc was eating with his classmates?"

"Yeah, why?"

Lacy gestured over to the corner of the courtyard, where Marc was sitting by himself.

Nathaniel frowned.

Lacy watched him a moment. It was hard to tell from a distance, but she had a feeling that he was not alright.

Nathaniel headed his way, and Lacy followed behind.

"Marc, are you okay?"

Marc startled, blinking at them in surprise.

"I'm fine," he said. "Why?"

Lacy wasn't convinced.

"You said you were hanging with your friends," Nathaniel explained.

"Oh." Marc looked back down at his sandwich. "That... didn't work out."

Lacy watched him for a moment. There was definitely something wrong, but if he didn't want to say...

"You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to," Lacy said. "But you don't look like you want to eat alone."

"Why don't you come to the park with us?" Nathaniel suggested.

Marc perked up. "That does sound a lot better than this."

"There you guys are." Alix came up behind them. "Oh, hey Marc. Are you joining us for lunch?"

Marc nodded as he started to repack his lunch.

"Sweet! Come on, Max and Kim are waiting for us."

Marc smiled as Nathaniel helped him stand up, and the four of them headed out.

Alix paused, glanced over her shoulder, and scowled.

Lacy followed her gaze to see Lila talking with a group of students she didn't recognize.

"She already has another class wrapped around her fingers," Alix complained. "Who knows what lies she's telling them."

"I wish the school had done more," Lacy admitted. "What she did was wrong - and hurtful. And now she's going to do the same to another class."

"I have half a mind to go up to her and tell them what happened," Alix said.

"I'd like to see that."

For a second, Alix looked like she was going to, but then Kim called out to her and she deflated. Shaking her head, Alix sprinted to catch up with the rest of her friends, Lacy right behind her.

Neither noticed that Lila was watching them, too.

* * *

Lacy splashed the cold water onto her palms, wincing as it burned. The girl using the sink next to her winced.

"You should get that checked out by the nurse."

Lacy shrugged. "It's fine."

It was her own fault, after all. If she hadn't tried to climb up on the back of the bench to get a photo, then she wouldn't have fallen and gotten her hands scraped. A little bit of nectar would heal it up quickly, but it was such a small injury Lacy didn't think it was worth it.

Satisfied that the wounds were clean, Lacy dabbed her hands clean and moved to fixing her hair. The door swung open as the other two girls left the bathroom, and someone else walked in. Lacy finished up her braid, tossed her hair over her shoulder, and turned to leave.

And ran right into Lila.

"Lila! I didn't see you there." Lacy stumbled backwards.

Lila smiled tightly. "Obviously."

Lacy blinked. Lila looked... well, like she always did - calculating, mean, and cold.

"Well... I should head to class-"

Lila moved fast, blocking Lacy on both sides with her arms and leaning in so her breath was on Lacy's face.

"No need to rush," Lila said. "After all, I feel like I haven't talked to you since I was suspended."

"Well, we don't really have much reason to talk," Lacy replied.

"Really? Because you seemed to have plenty to say about me," Lila said. "I saw you and Alix talking about me earlier. And don't think I forgot your little outburst last week. Convincing the class that I have magic?"

Lacy wilted backwards as Lila continued to encroach on her space.

"But you do," Lacy argued weakly.

"Maybe I do," Lila agreed. "Or maybe I'm just good at manipulating people. And I don't like it when people get in my way."

"At the moment, you're in my way," Lacy replied, forcing herself to stand back up straight. She nearly collided with Lila as she did so.

"Think I'm a problem now? You should see what I can do to you. After all, Miss Bustier seems to like me more."

Lacy flinched. That struck a chord.

"Yeah, that's right," Lila continued, pushing back into Lacy's space. "After all, which one of us has a record?"

"Wha- how did you know about that?"

"Let's just say I have my ways," Lila replied. Satisfied, she backed up and flicked her hair. "Stay out of my way."

And with that, she turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Lacy stayed, too shocked to move.

What had she gotten herself into?

Lila was right - if it came between her and Lacy, Bustier would easily believe Lila first, especially since she'd been trying to be extra sweet and forgiving of Lila now. It didn't matter if the class didn't believe Lila if she managed to get Lacy in trouble anyways, or even kicked out-

Lacy did not want to switch schools again.

The school bell rang, and Lacy noticed for the first time that she was crying. Shoot. She could not go to class like that - especially if Lila was there, and could see how much her threat was affecting her, and-

Breathe. She needed to breathe.

In.

Hold.

Out.

In.

Hold.

Out.

Lacy could almost feel the anxiety around her loosen.

In. Hold. Out.

Again. And again.

Lacy turned back to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. Her eyes were red-rimmed now, but hopefully no one would notice. Especially not Lila.

_Lila._

She had just charmspeaked - well, not charmspeaked, it wasn't that strong, but there was magic involved. And that magic could sway Lacy to believe anything, especially when Lila hit that nerve about her past record. But that didn't mean she could follow through on her threat.

Sure, Bustier wasn't always fair, but she was kind and lenient - Lacy doubted she would jump to conclusions. And even if the worse happened and Lacy did get in trouble - even expelled! - she would survive. Reconnecting with her friends from Brooklyn gave her a support completely not reliant on what happened at school.

And no matter what happened, Lacy knew her dad would believe her.

She was fine.

Lacy took another deep breath, splashing her face with water again. She was fine, but she still needed to get to class.

Leaning down to grab her bag off the floor, Lacy noticed something black in the corner of her vision - like a small bat or a moth or -

Akuma.

Lacy shrieked.

She pushed herself up against the wall opposite the butterfly, breath caught in her throat. But the akuma didn't fly towards her, but instead slid through the crack over the door and out of the restroom.

That was too close.

Lacy realized the akuma must have been after her originally, while she had a panic attack, but she had managed to calm down just in time.

Way too close.

Lacy collapsed on the floor, and immediately regretted it when the action reminded her how gross the bathroom floor was. _Ew._

She pushed herself back up, walking over to the sinks to wash her hands, and splash water over her face again. Her heart was still pounding in her chest, and part of her was tempted to call it a day and go home.

But that would make Lila a little too happy.

The sound of concrete crumbling, and Lacy just barely moved out of the way of a jagged piece of metal coming from the ceiling.

Right. Akuma.

Lacy darted from the bathroom, nearly body-slamming into someone as she did so, and ran out into the courtyard. Around her, more and more students were being pushed out by the pieces of metal.

"I am Lockesmith. I will find the person who stole from me and lock them up!"

Metal plates jolted up from the floor, causing students to scatter.

Lockesmith jumped down from the second floor, landing in a circle of metal. She had a black leather sleeveless top with three gold strips under her left arm, and black leather leggings. She wore a dark purple fanny-bag looking thing over her right leg, and black, knee-high boots. Her hair was bright gold, and hung in a loop over her neck.

All in all, she looked like a lock.

"Who stole from me?" She demanded. "Show yourself!"

Students scattered, but Lockesmith raised her metal slates around the edges of the courtyard, blocking everyone in.

Lacy pressed her back against a column, hoping to stay out of sight of the akuma.

Lockesmith prowled, looking each student in the eyes. She glanced over Lacy briefly before continuing on.

Lacy slumped in relief.

Lockesmith froze, mid-step, and looked up towards the second floor. "Ladyblogger, how kind of you to join us."

Lockesmith jerked her hands up, but whatever that accomplished was blocked from Lacy's view by the column.

Lacy did see when Alya was roughly pushed to the center of the courtyard.

"Making a report for Ladybug?" Lockesmith questioned.

Alya flinched, barely noticeable, before recovering her fearless expression. "Actually, no. I'm here on school blog business." She raised her phone. "I'm doing an article on why we need locks on our lockers."

To Lacy, Alya's lie seemed near perfect - no obvious tells, except for the fact that Lacy could see Alya's phone screen from her angle and it was definitely on the Ladyblog. But Lockesmith still scowled.

"Liar!"

Alya recovered quick. "Okay, okay, maybe I wasn't. But now I will! This is a recurring problem in our school that has been highlighted by the akumas it's caused. The akumas may be awful, and totally Hawkmoth's fault, but they are also highlighting other problems we may not have seen otherwise."

"May not have seen? It's pretty obvious you're supposed to put locks on lockers. They're called lockers!"

"Fair point, fair point," Alya conceded. "But-"

Whatever Alya was about to say was cut off by Ladybug, who jumped onto Lockesmith, completely taking her by surprise.

Lockesmith yelped. A blade of metal came up out of the ground, pushing Ladybug off of Lockesmith.

The two began to spar, with Alya still on the ground filming. It wasn't until Ladybug almost tripped her over that she moved from the courtyard.

Alya slipped behind the column, next to Lacy.

"Are you okay?" Lacy asked.

"Yep," Alya said. "And I have the video to prove it!"

* * *

The entire battle took about ten minutes, which was just enough time to completely destroy the school with metal spikes.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to cancel classes for the rest of the day (something about too many missed classes already?), which meant Marinette had to run back to her class.

Just as she arrived at the door, someone caught her arm.

Marinette turned to see Adrien standing awkwardly behind her.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," Marinette replied.

Marinette and Adrien walked to a more secluded place in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked.

"Lila."

"What did she do?" Marinette demanded.

Adrien smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "She, well - it's nothing really, we just bumped into each other and-"

"Did she threaten you?"

Adrien paused. "Uh, kinda?"

Marinette scowled. "Oh, that-"

"It's not that big of a deal-"

"- is going down, what do you mean it's not that big of a deal? She threatened you!"

"It's not! She just told me that if I tried to get her fired-"

"Wait, you mean your father hasn't fired her yet?" Marinette questioned. "She must have lied on her resume. Is that what she threatened you about?"

"Who threatened who?"

Marinette and Adrien both jumped, startled to see Chloe had snuck up on them.

"It's nothing, Chlo," Adrien replied.

"It's not nothing!" Marinette argued. "Lila threatened you."

"Did she?" Chloe questioned, sounding cold. "Well, that was her mistake."

"Chlo..."

* * *


	22. Chapter 22: Princess Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for missing the update on Wednesday, but I had a ton of school work due.

**Chapter 22: Princess Silence**

Chloe, Adrien, and Marinette all walked into the classroom looking ready to burst, but Bustier ushered them to their seats too quickly and started the lesson.

Lacy kept her eyes on her notebook, finding herself unable to focus. She was still shook up by Lila's threat and the close call with the akuma. As Bustier taught, she drew random words on her notebook.

Alix tapped Lacy on her shoulder ten minutes in.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

Lacy nodded.

She turned back to her notebook, noticing that the random words had gone from French to English to Greek.

Fifteen minutes in, Chloe slammed her hands against her desk, startling Lacy.

"I can't take it anymore," Chloe declared, standing up.

"Chloe," Adrien sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Bustier asked.

"Yes," Chloe replied. "It's Lila."

"Wh-what did I do?" Lila asked, faking innocence.

Alix scowled. "Something bad, probably."

"Now, let's not team up against Lila," Bustier said. "I'm sure whatever it is was a misunderstanding."

Chloe slammed her hands against the table again. "I don't think so."

"Chloe, it's not a big deal," Adrien repeated.

"Wha - did she do something to you?" Nino questioned.

Marinette leaned over her desk and whispered something to Nino.

"She _threatened_ you?"

"I did no such thing-"

"Yes you did!" Chloé said. "Adrikins doesn't lie about stuff like that."

Chloe marched up the stairs, making the students in the aisle seats lean away, and slammed her hands against Lila's desk.

"Let's make one thing clear, Rossi," Chloe snarled. "Bully Dupain Cheng all you want. Lie about all the amazing places you've been. Get out of school work, whatever, I don't care. But no one touches Adrien Agreste. You hear me?"

"Chloe..." Adrien said.

"No," Chloe snapped. She slammed her hands onto to the desk again. "Adrien is off limits."

She turned on her heel and began marching down the steps, but stopped mid way and walked back to Lila.

"Oh, and don't touch Sabrina either."

This time, Chloe marched all the way back to her desk. She huffed when she sat down, bringing her phone out to check her reflection.

Besides Lacy, Alix fumed.

"Miss Bustier, if Lila threatened Adrien, shouldn't you do something?" Sabrina questioned.

"Well, we don't have any proof," Bustier replied.

"You have Adrien's word," Alix argued.

"Actually, Adrien hasn't said anything," Bustier answered.

"Exactly," Lila said. "And he won't. Because I didn't do anything." She stood up and gracefully walked down to Lacy's desk. "Lacy, you're good at reading facial expressions. Am I lying?"

Lila plastered on the fakest innocent expression Lacy had ever seen.

"I can't say for sure," Lacy replied, scooting a little away from Lila. "But you do seem to be acting guilty."

Lila's fake expression dropped and she snarled. "Really?"

Lacy did her best not to flinch. "Really."

Alix slammed her hands on the desk, which definitely made Lacy flinch.

"You heard her," Alix said.

"Lila," Bustier said. "Please go back to your seat. We have a class to finish."

"Maybe we should ask Adrien what happened?" Rose suggested.

"Yeah," Ivan said.

Everyone's eyes fell on Adrien.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

"Well, I wouldn't say threatened me, but-" he rubbed his neck again. "Yeah, she did."

"Still, that's your word against hers-" Bustier started.

"But Lila has a history of lying, and Adrien's a good student," Alya argued.

"Still-"

"Miss Bustier!" Marinette called, standing up. "I may not have seen Lila threaten Adrien, but I did see her threaten another student. Me."

"What? When?" Alya demanded, also standing up.

"When she first came back from her 'trip'," Marinette replied. "I didn't say anything because I didn't think anyone would believe me."

"Oh, girl..." Alya replied.

"That is it!" Alix shot out of her seat.

"Alix," Lacy said, grabbing Alix and trying to push her back to her seat. "That's not going to help anything."

Alix plopped back in her seat with a scowl.

"Miss Bustier, that's two students who have claimed to see Lila threatening someone," Alya said. "Surely, that's enough."

Bustier hesitated.

"Miss Bustier," Chloe called. "If you're not going to do anything, I will."

She gracefully slid out of her seat, hmpfed, grabbed her bag and trotted towards the door.

"Blogger girl, you're coming with."

"You bet I am," Alya replied, following Chloe out the door.

The door shut with a bang.

Bustier took a moment to compose herself before speaking. "While they do that, may we continue our-"

She was interrupted by a yell.

"Akuma!"

Lacy saw the butterfly out of the corner of her eye, flying towards her desk. She pushed Alix over, knocking her to the ground.

The butterfly swerved towards them.

"Lila is not worth getting akumatized over," Lacy said.

Alix's muscles relaxed. "You're right. I can punch Lila without Hawkmoth's help."

The butterfly flew by Lacy's shoulder before changing directions, heading to the back of the classroom.

"Rose, look out!"

* * *

"Your majesty, a pleasure to meet you again. You wish to defend your class - your kingdom - from this liar? Very well. I will give you powers, Princess Silence, to put your classmates minds at ease!

"All I ask in return-"

* * *

Marinette watched with wide eyes as the purple light engulfed Rose.

_I need to get out of here and transform!_

Marinette slowly slid out of her seat, landing on her hands and knees. She was out of Rose's line of sight, but could still see the girl's transformation.

The top of her outfit was a lot like Princess Fragrance's - black, with puffy shoulders, long sleeves, and a white flower emblem across her chest. But her skirt was long and flowing, starting black like her top and fading into white at the hem. White silk gloves covered her hands up past her wrist. Her blonde hair now tumbled past her shoulders and down her back, stopping at her waist.

Marinette snuck a little bit closer to the door.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Rose said, standing up. She put her hand on Juleka besides her, and Juleka relaxed into her grip, until she was sleeping. "We're all just so emotional, we need a break."

Rose stood up, and the effect of her skirt draping against the ground made her seem to be floating.

Around her, the light dimmed. Colors faded. Kim yawned.

Marinette scooted a little closer to the door. _Almost there._

None of the other classmates seemed capable of moving. Rose placed one hand on Lila's arm, and another on Nathaniel's, and they both fell into slumber.

_Looks like it takes direct contact and several seconds for her to completely put us to sleep,_ Marinette noted. _But being around her at all is causing us to grow tired._

Marinette scooted forward another inch, accidentally slamming her knee into the desk. She winced from the pain, but no sound was made.

_She must be dampening the sound as well._

Rose put her hand on Kim's arm, and Marinette made her last scoot to the door. Confident in her guess that sounds were dampened, she slowly opened the door and slipped out.

Once out, she darted.

She slipped into the bathroom, backpedaling when she saw it was occupied, and then into an empty classroom.

"Aren't you going to help your classmates?" Tikki asked.

"I will, once I've transformed," Marinette said. "I couldn't risk being caught in my civilian form again. Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

"Is she gone?" Lacy asked.

Alix quickly looked over the desks. "Yes."

Lacy stood up, looking around at the dampened classroom warily. She and Alix had gotten lucky, being out of Rose's eyesight when she transformed. Now, the rest of her classmates were fast asleep.

"Huh, she left Lila alone," Alix noted, walking over to where Lila was left asleep.

"Rose isn't a vindictive person," Lacy replied.

"No, but akumas are," Alix replied. "Last time Rose got akumatized - well, it was scary. But then again, there's a big difference between being akumatized because of Chloe being cruel and because you're worried about your girlfriend being overstimulated."

Lacy glanced over to Juleka, who was sleeping peacefully.

"That does mean she'll probably be back for her," Lacy said. "We need to get out of here."

* * *

Ladybug shut her yo-yo with a sigh. Ten minutes into the fight and no sign of Chat Noir.

Rose - or Princess Silence, as she declared herself - wasn't a big concern, as far as safety. She was just putting everyone to sleep - and Ladybug had even watched her cause the cars carrying asleep drivers to stop.

_So different from Princess Fragrance_, she noted. _Wonder why._

For the most part, Princess Silence would be an easy akuma to beat - she could only cause people to fall asleep by touch, and while her powers dampening powers made it hard to stay awake, they made it easy to sneak up on her. The only problem was Princess Silence could phase through her yo-yo, even after she had been captured.

Sneaking up on her would still work, but Ladybug had no idea where the akuma was.

And also no partner.

Ladybug sighed. She needed help - her eyes were starting to feel heavy, and she needed someone to keep her awake.

* * *

It was short trip Master Fu's, even after waiting a moment for him to shoo away a customer.

Marinette kneeled down in her usual spot as Master Fu brought out the miracle box.

"Choose an alley you can trust," Master Fu said.

Marinette immediately reached for the rooster and the fox. Not only would they be the most helpful battling Princess Silence, but they were her only classmates who made it out of the classroom.

Except Alix and Chloe.

Marinette hesitated. Could she Trust Chloe with a miraculous again? Freezing Princess Silence would be super helpful, if it kept her from phasing. And Chloe had been nicer recently.

But that didn't change the fact that her identity had been revealed. While at times that may have been an excuse - Marinette would never enjoy working with Chloe, not even now - it was still a valid point.

And what about Alix?

She was destined for the rabbit miraculous. Marinette had met Bunnyx twice, and she was crucial both times. But Alix had yet to show the delicacy needed for that miraculous. The bee, on the other hand, she would be a natural at.

But something in Marinette's gut told her to wait, so she settled for just the two miraculouses.

* * *

"Orikko, sun up!"

A jolt of energy spread throughout her body as the transformation washed over her. Even in the dampened hallway, the colors of her outfit were bright.

"Ready?" Ladybug asked.

Kota nodded.

Kota followed Ladybug up onto the roof of the school, where Rena Rouge was waiting for them.

"Still no sign of Chat?" Ladybug asked.

Rena Rouge shook her head.

Ladybug sighed. "Looks like it's just us then."

"That's fine," Rena Rouge said. "So, what's the plan?"

"Right now, what we need most is to figure out where the akumatized object is," Ladybug said. "Her powers dampen sound, so it's easy to sneak up on her, but once she knows you're there she can phase through your weapons."

Kota frowned. "That's inconvenient."

"Once we figure out where the akuma is, Rena can distract her with a mirage and I'll sneak up on her. But in order to figure out where the akuma is, I need to get up close."

"And the closer you get the more tired you are," Rena Rouge guessed.

"Yes," Ladybug said. "Which is why I need back up."

Kota stood up straighter. "We won't let you down."

"Okay. On three. One. Two. Three!"

In unison, the three superheroes dropped around Princess Silence.

Ladybug stuck first, wrapping her yo-yo around Princess Silence's legs. Princess Silence gave a silent yip as she toppled over.

She quickly recovered, phasing through the yo-yo, but just as she turned solid again, Rena Rouge whacked her with her flute.

Princess Silence was a tough opponent, but she was quickly overwhelmed. The three superheroes were near flawless with their teamwork, one moving in as soon as another faltered. Not that it mattered, since they still had no clue where the akuma was.

When Princess Silence dodges one of Rena Rouge's attacks, Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around her leg and pulled. Princess Silence phased through the yo-yo, but Kota jumped on her and pushed her kite down over her, keeping her on the ground.

Princess Silence reached out with her free hand, something glinting on her wrist, and grabbed Kota's arm.

Immediately, the world around Kota began to fade. The adrenaline coursing through her vanished. Kota tried to pull away, but the grip was tight and it seemed so easy to give in -

Something shrieked through the air, knocking the sensation away, and Kota yanked her arm out of the grip and backed off.

"What was that?" Kota asked.

"Me," Rena Rouge said, proudly. "There's more than one way to weaponize a flute."

She spun her flute and dove back in.

"Are you alright?" Ladybug asked, approaching Kota from the other side.

Kota nodded. "My ears hurt, but yeah. And I think I know where the akuma is. She has a bracelet on her wrist, but it's covered partially by those gloves."

"Good job," Ladybug said. "Looks like she has a limit as to how long she can go without changing back to solid - a second at most."

Rena Rouge slid next to Ladybug. "Looks like you have a plan."

Ladybug grinned. "I think I might. Lucky charm!"

A tuning fork fell into Ladybug's hands.

"Alright, Rena Rouge, do your thing. Kota, wait for my signal."

"Mirage!"

The mirage was impressive - one of the best Kota had seen. Dozens of Ladybugs, Kotas, and Rena Rouges appeared in the courtyard, each charging towards Princess Silence.

Princess Silence dodged by phasing through those she could, and moving out of the way of the others. It would have been effective against real enemies, but all it meant against the mirage was that the illusions persisted.

Ladybug gestured for Kota to position herself in front of Princess Silence, and Ladybug moved to her back. Ladybug gave her the signal, and Kota charged.

Princess Silence attempted to dodge, but Kota predicted the move and changed her heading. She rammed her kite, now the size of her torso, and her shoulder into Princess Silence, sending her backwards.

At the same time, Ladybug ran forward. She slipped on end of the tuning fork into the bracelet, and twisted it. It popped off with snap, and the butterfly flew out. Ladybug didn't even pause before capturing and purifying the akuma.

"Pound it!"

* * *

Two attacks on school grounds was definitely cause for ending school early, and slowly the students began trickling out.

Lacy and Alix were waiting by the stairs for Nathaniel when Lila and Chloe bumped into each other.

"There you are," Chloe said. "I was wondering where you scampered off to."

Lila huffed. "Please. Don't try to pretend that you have power over me."

"Excuse you, but my daddy, you know, the mayor-"

"Isn't even related to you," Lila said.

Chloe stopped dead. Lacy could see from the expression on her face that, for once, what Lila said was the truth.

"What makes you think that?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, just something I heard. Somewhere."

"Well, whoever told you is wrong. The idea is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!"

Chloe flipped her hair, turned around, strutted out of the courtyard.

Lila smirked, and Alix rolled her eyes.

"Why does it matter if they're related by blood or not?" She questioned. "If he's still willing to abuse his power for her."

Lacy shrugged. "I guess it's the worse Lila could dig up on her."

"Yeah, cause she shows off all her horrible traits already," Alix replied. "Everyone knows her at her worst."

"So Lila had to find something else to lord over her," Lacy finished.

* * *

Ladybug waited on the rooftop, watching Chat Noir's Symbol on her yo-yo slowly approach her position.

So, he was coming. That was good - meant he didn't loose his miraculous, or quit, or anything like that. He was fine.

Except that he was _dead_ for making her worry like that.

Chat Noir landed on the rooftop behind Ladybug, and for once in his life, hesitated before speaking.

"So, um, sorry?"

"Sorry?" Ladybug parroted.

"Yeah?"

Ladybug clenched her fists and spun around. "Sorry? Is that all you're going to give me? I was sick with worry, Chat!"

Chat Noir scratched the back of his neck. "I know, and I'm sorry. I wish I could give you more, but I can't - not without diving into identity stuff."

Ladybug took a deep breath. And another. And another.

"Okay, okay. But you swear there was nothing you could do to have transformed?"

"I swear," Chat Noir replied. "I was - yeah, there was no way I could have transformed."

"Then I guess I can't blame you," Ladybug said.

"Well, it might be my fault for getting in that situation in the first place," Chat Noir admitted. "But you know I would never leave you alone, right?"

"I guess I just worry," Ladybug said. "I mean, what if you were in a car accident? Or dropped your ring down a drainage ditch?"

"My kwami would have alerted you," Chat Noir said. "Like he did with Style Queen."

"Right." Deep breath. "Right."

Ladybug paced back to the edge of the rooftop.

"You don't think I'd _actually_ drop my ring down a drainage ditch, do you?" Chat Noir questioned.

"I don't know what I think," Ladybug replied. "It just - it seems so fragile, sometimes, that all this mighty power is stored in things so small. I mean, what if I dropped my earrings down a drainage ditch?"

"Maybe you should start avoiding drainage ditches if they're scaring you so much," Chat Noir answered.

"That's not the point." Ladybug plopped down onto the roof and put her elbows on her knees. "I need a vacation."


	23. Chapter 23: Similarities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot today's Wednesday.

**Chapter 23: Similarities**

Whispers broke out around the classroom after the substitute teacher, Ms Blackwood, introduced herself.

"Is Miss Bustier alright?" Rose whispered.

"All the akumas must be getting to her," Alix said.

"We should all write her an email to wish her better health," Marinette suggested.

"I'm sure she'd like that," Blackwood said.

Lila raised her hand. "Miss, can I sit in the front? I have hearing problems."

"Oh, alright," Blackwood said. "You, in the cap, can you switch with her?"

"Miss, Adrien's expressed concerns about sitting next to Lila," Alya spoke up.

"Okay, then Adrien can switch her instead."

Lila fumed, dragging her stuff up to the front row and plopping down next to Nino. She must have wanted to sit next to Adrien - and, thankfully, Alya had put a stop to that.

Adrien gave Nathaniel a warm smile before sitting next to him.

"Any other seat change requests?" When no one else spoke up, Blackwood continued on to attendance.

"Agreste, Adrien."

Lacy fidgeted in her seat, watching Blackwood as she taught. She seemed nice, and Bustier badly needed a break, but new teachers were always nerve-wracking.

"Haprele, Mylene."

"Here."

"Hatzi, Lacy."

"Here."

Blackwood's eyes briefly looked over her before continuing on.

Lacy relaxed a little in her seat.

"Rossi, Lila."

"Here."

"Alright, that's everyone." Blackwood dropped the attendance sheet back on the desk. "Now, Miss Bustier asked me to put you in groups of three for your next project, which you will spend the rest of this class time starting on." She pointed at Nino, Lila, and Sabrina. "You three together. Miss Bourgeois, you with those two." She pointed at Alix and Lacy.

Lacy grimaced. Alix had good grades, and Chloe had been trying harder to do her own work, but that didn't change the fact that they both were easily distracted. Just like Lacy.

_There's a reason you want a diverse group_, Lacy thought grimly.

Alya, Marinette, and Ivan were paired together, and then Mylene, Kim, and Max, and Blackwood grouped the final four together.

"Alright, so here's your topic-"

* * *

"So we're headed to your place?" Alix asked as she, Lacy, and Chloe packed up the minimal amount of work they had been doing.

"Yep, I'll tell my dad to have extra food," Lacy replied.

"Wait, I'm not going to your home," Chloe scoffed. "If we have to meet up, we're doing it at my place."

"Uh, no, I'm going to Lacy's," Alix replied. "The two of you can meet me there if you'd like."

"Whatever."

Chloe huffed and walked away.

"Are you sure?" Lacy asked. "Her place is really nice."

"Ugh, yeah, I know," Alix replied. "Places like that make me antsy."

The two girls headed for the door, and Nathaniel joined them a second later.

"How's working with Chloe?" He asked.

"Tolerable," Alix replied. "I'd much rather have your partners."

"No you don't," Nathaniel replied. "Adrien's schedule is so busy it's impossible to figure out when we can work together."

"His old man needs to lay off him," Alix said.

"Being that busy can't be good for him," Lacy agreed. "Hey, do you think Mendeleev will let me off easy on last night's homework if I say the akuma made me too nervous to work?"

"No," Alix answered. "Don't tell me you forgot again?"

"I didn't!" Lacy argued. "I remembered... just very late at night, when I was too tired to focus. I think my answers are mostly gibberish."

"So are mine," Nathaniel said. "But that's just because I didn't understand the material."

"Chemistry sucks," Lacy stated.

"Hey!"

Alya waved them over to where she and Marinette were talking near the stairs.

"We're setting up a petition to get locks put on the lockers," Marinette explained. "And we need signatures."

"Good for you," Alix said. "I need my privacy."

Lacy nodded. "Yeah, I'd feel much better keeping my camera in there if I knew it was locked." _Plus, my demigod gear like nectar and ambrosia._

Nathaniel also signed the petition.

"How many signatures are you at?" Alix asked.

"Signature's for what?"

Marinette groaned as Chloe made her way over the group.

"I thought you left already?" Alix questioned.

"We're signing a petition for putting locks on lockers," Lacy answered.

Chloe huffed. "You don't need to do that. Just let me talk to my daddy, he'll make sure the school is more responsible going forward."

Marinette frowned. "There is something to be said about winning things the fair way."

Alix rolled her eyes. "That just slows us down. People are being akumatized over this, and if we can prevent that, we should!"

"Besides, we're only having a student - Chloe - make a proposition to a donor - the mayor," Alya reasoned. "That sounds fair to me."

"And I'm student with high stakes in the outcome, too," Chloe argued. "After all, I'm richer than most of the b- the students here, and I had my locker snooped in by a student before." She sent a pointed look to Alya.

"It was an investigation!" Alya argued.

"Alya," Marinette said. "For the last time, saying 'it was for an investigation' doesn't mean you can break the rules!"

"Besides, you made it up by blackmailing the principle into giving me a worse punishment," Alya argued.

"Yeah, okay, maybe that was wrong," Chloe admitted. "I'm sorry."

Alya stuttered, surprised. "Y-yeah, okay, I'm sorry too. For thinking you were Ladybug." She spoke that last part into her shoulder, but everyone could hear her still.  
Lacy had to stifle a laugh. Chloe? Ladybug?

"You what?" Alix asked.

Chloe huffed indignantly.

"And for taking pictures of an _already open _locker," Alya finally added. "But mostly the first one."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go. Ivan's waiting for us."

"Actually, Marinette, can I speak with you?" Nathaniel asked.

"Sure," Marinette replied. She turned to Alya. "Tell Ivan I'll be there in a second."

* * *

Marinette and Nathaniel walked to an empty part of the hallway, near the railing.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Marinette asked.

"Um, well," Nathaniel stumbled. "I, uh, wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For the whole thing with Lila," Nathaniel said. "I, uh, I know I didn't have much reason to doubt her, but I saw how the class was beginning to, you know, exclude you and - and I should have said something about it. And I would have, except, I'm just not really good when it comes to speaking - or talking, or really anything, in front of people, but, uh, that's no excuse and I'm not trying to make an excuse I just hope you know it wasn't apathy or-or anything like that, I was just scared. I guess I'm a coward."

"You're not a coward," Marinette argued, almost instinctively. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Apologizing takes a lot of guts. And I know how much you struggle with groups and everything, and compared to how it was at the beginning of this year, you're doing great!"

Nathaniel blushed. "Thanks."

"Overcoming fear takes a lot of work," Marinette continued. "But I'm glad you talked to me. Letting people know you care about them is always a good thing."

"You're a good friend, Marinette," Nathaniel said.

"So are you," Marinette replied.

* * *

Chloe arrived at right about dinner time. She claimed she had already eaten, but still joined Lacy, her family, and Alix at the dinner table.

Chloe and Elizabeth instantly hit it off, talking about fashion. Alix and Lacy's father constantly had to ask Lacy what they were talking about.

Eventually, Alix had enough.

"Okay, everyone," she announced. "We're done with that topic. Let's talk about something else - like sports!"

After dinner, the three of them worked on their project for about an hour before Lacy stood up and announced she was done.

"Let's watch a movie or something," she said. "Like Tangled."

"No," Alix vetoed. "We watched Tangled last time. I get to choose!"

"I'm the guest, I should get to choose," Chloe argued. "And I choose... Wonder Woman."

"Finally, someone with taste," Alix replied. "Wait, did I just agree with Chloe?"

Lacy rolled her eyes, but had to admit she was outvoted.

"Alright, want to watch it down here or up in my room?" Lacy asked.

Alix shrugged. "Either way works for me."

"Your room," Chloe replied. "Assuming your bed is soft. These chairs are entirely too hard."

"My room it is."

Lacy grabbed her laptop and headed up to her room, Alix and Chloe behind her.

"You know, I'm surprised you're staying," Alix admitted.

Chloe paused. "Yeah. Me too."

Lacy looked over her shoulder. "Well, don't scare her off _now_."

* * *

About three minutes into the movie, everything lost power.

"What?" Lacy asked. "Why would the apartment losing power affect the laptop unless - akuma."

She flopped back against her pillow with a groan.

Next to her, Alix grinned. "Regretting moving to Paris yet?"

"And not get the chance to meet you?" Lacy replied. "Never."

Lacy could feel Chloe on her other side moving, and hear her nails click against the phone as she checked for power.

Eventually she gave up and threw the phone down on the ground.

"Now what?"

"Well, we could take this opportunity to tell dark secrets," Alix suggested. "What dark secrets do you have, Chloe?"

"You're being ridiculous," Chloe said. "Utterly ridiculous!"

Lacy laughed. "Maybe she is. But I have a secret."

"Ooh what is it?" Alix asked.

"I actually like movies without romance," Lacy replied.

Alix gasped dramatically. "For real? After all this time insisting that a movie needed romance to be good?"

Lacy chuckled. "Yeah. But don't tell anyone."

"Promise," Alix replied. "Let's see... I have lots of secrets, but are there any about me? Oh yeah, I'm terrified of spiders."

"Really?" Chloé asked. "I was starting to think you were fearless."

"Uh uh," Alix disagree. "I hate spiders. But I think they hate me back, so it's even. Alright, you're turn, Chloe."

"Ugh, fine," Chloe said. "Let's see - well, it's not a secret anymore, but what Lila said about my dad not actually being my biological father is true."

"I thought so," Alix said. "You probably figured that out too, right Lacy?"

"Yeah," Lacy agreed. "I could tell in the face you made when she said that."

"So it doesn't count."

Lacy elbowed Alix. "It still should. It takes trust to say something like that."

"Less trust, more boredom," Chloe replied. "But if you want to know a secret I've never told anyone - not even Adrien or Sabrina - the truth is, I have two biological mothers."

"Now that's interesting," Alix said.

"I've never met the other one, though," Chloe continued.

_Wait... wait wait wait wait wait._

"Lacy?" Chloe prompted nervously.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry, just thinking," Lacy said. "You both know I've never met my mother either. And I know someone with two biological fathers."

"Okay, that is weird," Alix replied. "Who would even...?"

"I don't know." The world or Greek mythology was just Like That sometimes.

"Let's change the topic," Chloe said. "If you had any super power, what would you have?"

"I think Ladybug's or Spider-Man's would be cool," Alix replied. "The Spider-Man who's webs occur naturally, of course."

"You want to swing around Paris?" Lacy asked.

"Uh huh," Alix replied. "It looks so fun!"

"It is," Chloe said. "I did it, a little, as Queen Bee. What about you, Lacy?"

"Huh," Lacy replied. "I never thought about it." Charmspeak was the first thought, but as cool as it was, Lacy didn't know what to do with it.

"Water manipulation," Lacy settled on. "No - flight. Or fire powers. No, I'd stick with flight."

"Flight would be cool," Chloe agreed. "I should have been able to fly. I'm the bee hero, after all."

"Yeah, why doesn't Ladybug have wings?" Alix questioned. "I mean, she's Ladybug."

"Honestly, her whole suit is a little plain," Lacy admitted.

"Hey! That's Ladybug you're talking about," Chloe said.

"Yeah," Alix agreed. "She should have, like, Marinette or Nathaniel redesign it."

"Definitely," Lacy agreed.

"Whatever," Chloe said. "Ugh, Lacy can you help me with my hair? It's starting to get messy."

"How? It's so dark I have no idea where my hairbrush is."

"Finger comb it or something."

Chloe shifted so that she was sitting up, and Lacy pushed herself up and behind her.

"You don't actually have to do it, you know," Alix commented.

"I don't mind."

Lacy stumbled to find Chloe's hair, and slowly she began to finger comb through it.

"If I sing, will it light up for me?" Lacy teased.

"Of course," Chloe replied. "Don't you know my hair is magical?"

Lacy chuckled.

The bed creaked as Alix adjusted her position. "How long do you think this akuma will last?"

"Ladybug can handle it easily," Chloe said. "I give it five minutes, tops."

"I wonder what kind of akuma it is," Lacy said. "Does it just drain electricity?"

In the distance, something went bang. Lacy jumped.

Chloe snickered. "You-"

"- startle easy? Yeah, so you've said."

* * *

No one knew exactly how long it took for Ladybug to defeat the akuma, but they agreed it was somewhere between five minutes and an hour.

When the power was restored, Chloe texted her chauffeur to pick her up, and Alix reported that her dad would be picking her up.

"We'll have to finish the movie another time," Chloe decided, when her limo rolled up. "See you later."

Alix's dad showed up a few seconds later, and was invited in for a minute before they headed off.

"You're family settling in okay?" He asked Mr. Hatzi while Alix and Lacy finished cleaning up upstairs.

"Yes," Mr. Hatzi replied. "Lacy's made a ton of new friends at school, and Elizabeth loves her job."

"And the akumas?"

"A little harder to adjust to," Mr. Hatzi replied. "I admit, I worry about Lacy. Especially with as many akumas as there have been at her school lately."

"Yes," Mr Kubdel agreed. "Alix acts like she's not bothered, but I know better. Especially when it's one of her classmates. When Nathaniel was akumatized... well, that wasn't a pleasant experience for her, even if she never actually saw it. And then there was Jalil - her brother. I - that's not something any of us are forgetting."

"I just hope this doesn't last long," Mr Hatzi admitted.

"It will," Mr. Kubdel said. "I mean, think about it. There's almost no known way to track Hawkmoth except on the rare occasions he himself shows up. And if the only way to stop the akumas is to stop him - well, who knows how long this will last?"

"That's a very pessimistic view," Mr Hatzi. "Though I don't know enough to say if it's wrong."

"Alright, I'm ready." Alix bounded down the steps, followed by Lacy. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we're about halfway through the story now, and I have a better idea of where it's going, so I'd like to clarify some things just to make sure there's no expectations.
> 
> \- Firstly, there's not going to be any major PJO/KC characters being introduced in this story (but if I write a sequel, there definitely will be more of an even mix between the worlds!). However, there will be a few gods/godesses and maybe a few monsters. Also, I hope to be able to explore how the magics of the two worlds will interact.
> 
> \- The other thing I'd like to clarify: I think I said previously that this is going to be Adrienette endgame. However, now that I have a solid idea of how this story ends, that's not going to be quite the case. It'll be a little more open-ended; however, it will still hint to Adrienette, and there will be plenty Adrien/Marinette moments.


	24. Chapter 24: Mistakes Were Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: there's some minor violence against a butterfly in this chapter

**Chapter 24: Mistakes Were Made**

Ladybug and Roi Singe hit the pavement just as Roi Singe's transformation wore off.

"Thank you for your help," Ladybug said.

Kim grinned as he took off his headband. "Of course. Anything to help out."

His s phone beeped, and he dug it out of his pocket.

"Shoot."

Ladybug frowned. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just didn't realize what time it is - I have a date," Kim explained. "In two minutes. On the other side of the city. Ondine's going to be so mad!"

"I can drop you," Ladybug reasoned. "As a thank you, for your help today. Where exactly are you heading?"

Kim told her, and she easily swung him there. They landed in the alley way, Kim giving on last thanks before heading out.

Ladybug's transformation dropped a few moments later.

"That was really nice of you, Marinette!" Tikki said.

Marinette shrugged. "It was on my way." She dug into her purse and handed Tikki a cookie.

It was a beautiful Sunday, even with the akuma interrupting her afternoon. There had only been a few since Princess Silence a couple of days ago, and Marinette was finally on top of things.

Tikki finished her cookie and dove back into Marinette's purse, and Marinette headed out of the alley onto the sidewalk. She could see Kim and Ondine meeting in front of a small cafe, but they headed in before they could see her.

A flash of gold appeared in the corner of Marinette's eye, and she turned to see Chloe across the street, pretending to be on her phone while glancing at the cafe.

_Uh oh._

Marinette waited for a break in traffic, before jogging over to the other side and approaching Chloe.

"What are you doing?"

Chloe startled, turning to Marinette in surprise.

"Uh... Just enjoying the weather," Chloe lied. "None of your business, Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette crossed her arms. "Yeah, right. I know you're up to something."

Chloe gave Marinette a look, before turning to the side and giving her the shoulder. "You're not worth my time."

"You're not planning on messing with Kim's date, are you?" Marinette questioned.

Chloe looked like a deer in headlights. "Who's Kim?"

"You are!" Marinette decided. "Whatever it is-"

"I'm not!" Chloe argued. "I'm trying to apologize!"

Marinette froze. "What?"

Chloe sighed. "You're right. It's stupid. I never should have come here."

She sighed and started to walk off.

It took a moment for Marinette's brain to catch, but when it did, she chased after her.

"Wait, no, I didn't mean-" Marinette caught up to her. "I just, I guess I'm just surprised."

Chloe stopped. "Why? I said I was going to be better. Apologizing is a part of that."

"Yeah, but you've tried before," Marinette explained. "I guess I keep waiting for you to go back to normal, like you have every other time."

Chloe looked down at her shoes. "This is different."

"Why?" Marinette questioned, more out of curiosity than disbelief.

"Because Césaire was right," Chloe said. "I - I've always admired superheroes, and now there here, in my city, and I had a chance to be the person I dreamed I'd be - and I messed up. Just like I do everything else. But I - I don't know. I just, I don't want to be this person forever."

"Well, then apologizing is a good place to start," Marinette said.

Chloe sighed. "No it's not."

"Yes it is!" Marinette encouraged. "You really hurt him, you know that. So if you're going to be a better person, apologizing and then making sure you don't do something like that again is an important step."

"You sound like my therapist," Chloe mumbled. "Yeah, okay, you win Dupain-Cheng. I'll go do it."

She turned on her heels and headed to the cafe, not sparing a glance at the car that had to come to a sudden stop. Marinette followed behind, giving an apologetic wave to the driver.

Chloe pushed both doors to the cafe open at the same time, and walked in, Marinette right behind her.

Kim and his date were at a table in the corner, neither looking up until Chloe was right next to them.

Kim's smile fell. "Chloe. Marinette? I didn't know you two hung out."

"We don't," Chloe said. "We just happened to run into each other. Anyways, I have something to say."

She dug out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket, spread it out, and frowned.

"I can't read this," she said, crumbling it back into her pocket.

"Anyways, I, uh, wanted to, uh-"

Kim waited patiently, though he looked very confused.

"Iwantedtoapologizetoyou," Chloe blurted.

"What?" Kim asked.

"I, wanted to, apologize, to you. For, you know, what happened, last Valentine's day. I was, caught off guard by what you said, and I reacted poorly because, I guess, part of me thought that you were making fun of me, and - yeah, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Chloe," Kim replied. "But if there's anyone you should be apologizing to, it's Marinette."

Chloe scowled. "Over my dead body."

She turned and began to march out.

Kim got up and grabbed her shoulder. "Chloe, wait."

Chloe stopped and turned to Kim.

"I just wanted to say," Kim started. "You know, I wasn't a very nice person at the start of this school year. It was my teasing that caused Ivan to be akumatized the first time, and it's taken a while to come to terms for that. I'm proud of you, for trying to be another person."

Chloe blushed. "Thanks."

She was a little more subdued as she walked out.

Kim turned to Marinette.

"Marinette, have you met Ondine?"

"Not officially, no," Marinette said.

Ondine stood up and walked over.

"It's nice to meet you." She held out a hand, and Marinette took it.

"Marinette's in my class," Kim explained. "She's awesome! She's class president and she's done a lot of really cool things."

"It's really nice to meet you," Marinette said. "Kim talks about you a lot in class. He was really impressed by that last race you won."

"So was I," Ondine admitted. "But having a training partner really does help. Even if we can't focus much on swimming when we're together."

Kim and Ondine invited Marinette to join, but she declined.

"I have to head home soon," she explained. "I'm meeting with friends to work on homework. I'll see you guys later, though!"

* * *

That Monday, class was almost back to normal.

Alix, Chloe, Kim, Max, and Nathaniel were all having a conversation about superheroes around Lacy; with Nathaniel leaning against the wall next to Alix and the rest of the students in their seats, Lacy felt stuck in the middle of a conversation she knew nothing about.

"Okay, but have you seen the new comic line with akumatized heroes?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yeah," Alix said. "Everyone keeps saying it's super inappropriate, but I don't know. The designs are cooler than anything Hawkmoth could come up with."

"It sounds exactly like the creative outlet someone might need during this," Lacy added, glad to be able to say something useful.

"Plus, sometimes that's just where artists minds go, you know?" Nathaniel said. "I just hope they don't get sued or don't get too much hate."

"I don't understand why anyone sends hate to artists," Kim added.

"It does cause a lot of akumatizations," Max agreed.

"Nathaniel?"

The group turned to see Sabrina standing at the edge.

"Yeah?"

"Can we switch seats today?" Sabrina asked.

Chloe scoffed. "What's wrong with sitting next to me?"

"Nothing," Sabrina added. "I just wanted to sit next to Lila, since we're working on a project together."

Nathaniel hesitated. Lacy could understand that - none of them exactly liked Lila right now, but Chloe was loud, took up a lot of space, and Nathaniel probably wasn't comfortable sitting in the front row anyways.

"How about Nath takes my seat and I sit by Chloe?" Lacy suggested instead.

"You don't have to do that," Alix argued.

Lacy shrugged. "Works better for everyone."

"I'm not stealing your seat," Nathaniel argued.

"Why is it such a bother for people to sit next to me?" Chloe questioned.

"It's not that," Alix said. "Well, actually, it is. I just don't want Lacy thinking that because she hasn't been my friend for as long as Nath, I don't want to sit next to her."

"Well then, why don't you sit up front with me and have them sit together?" Chloe suggested, just as Juleka and Rose walked in. "That way, you're not choosing between them, I get a decent seat mate, Nathaniel doesn't have to sit up front, and Sabrina gets to sit in the back with Rossi."

"That's... actually a pretty good plan," Alix said, after a moment.

Nathaniel still hesitated. "I'd really rather sit in the back of the class."

"Well maybe me and you can sit back there, and Sabrina and Lila sit here?" Lacy suggested.

"That might work," Nathaniel agreed.

"Actually, I predict an eighty percent chance that Lacy will have a harder time concentrating in the back," Max piped up.

"Ugh, that's probably true," Lacy agreed.

"Is everything alright here?" Marinette asked, approaching them.

"Sabrina wants to sit next to Lila, but Nathaniel doesn't want to move from the back," Lacy explained.

Marinette frowned. "Okay, well, Chloe, do you mind sitting in the back?"

"No," Chloe said. "But I don't think Nathaniel wants to sit next to me."

"That's fine," Marinette said. "Rose, Juleka, do you mind switching seats? Juleka, you can sit next to Nathaniel, and Rose next to Chloe?"

Rose gave a genuine smile. "Sure!"

Juleka also nodded.

"They'll probably focus better if they aren't sitting next to each other," Alix noted.

"But what about Lila?" Rose asked.

"I was hoping she would sit next to me, since we're working on the project together," Sabrina said. "That is, if she doesn't mind. I'll go ask her."

Chloe moved her stuff to the back, and a few moments later, Lila and Sabrina moved up to the front.

"Why does changing seats have to be so complicated?" Alix wondered.

Bustier arrived, and class started.

The first five minutes went smoothly, which felt like a record for this class. About six minutes in, Lila turned winced and shot Lacy a glare.

"What?" Lacy asked.

"That hurt," Lila complained.

"Wha - I didn't do anything!"

"Lacy, Lila, is something wrong?" Bustier asked.

"Nothing," Lila said. "I just - nothing."

Bustier looked at Lacy, who just shrugged, before turning back to her lesson.

Another five minutes, and Lila did the same thing.

"Lacy?" Bustier questioned.

"I'm not doing anything!" Lacy argued. "I couldn't even reach her if I tried."

"It's fine," Lila said, acting innocent. "I don't want her to get in trouble for something she might not even be doing."

Bustier hesitated, but went back to her lecture.

A few minutes later, and the same thing happened.

"I'm not doing anything!" Lacy argued.

"Miss Bustier," Alix said. "If this truly is a problem, then maybe we should just switch seats?"

Without waiting for permission, Alix grabbed her stuff off the desk, picked her bag up, and moved up to the front row.

Lila looked like she wanted to argue, but eventually she and Sabrina moved, and Alix and Lacy sat in the front of the class.

For about ten blissful minutes, everything was quiet, and Bustier could actually teach. Of course, it didn't last.

Something wet splashed onto Lacy, soaking the back of her shirt and tip of her braid.

Lacy cursed in Greek, shooting out of her seat and trying to see the damage to her shirt.

_And it's my favorite shirt too!_

Lila was saying something. Lacy found she didn't care.

_Looks like coffee. I can get coffee out of a shirt, right?_

Lacy turned back to her desk. Her chair was wet, and so was the floor around it, but nothing got on her bag or schoolwork.

"Miss Bustier, can I go grab some paper towels?" Lacy asked.

Bustier nodded, and Lacy headed for the bathroom.

She wasn't surprised when Marinette followed her.

"Are you alright?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah," Lacy said. "This'll wash out, right?"

"I think so," Marinette said. "I do know a few tricks if it doesn't."

Marinette helped her wipe off the coffee, and both girls grabbed a handful of towels to bring back to class.

* * *

Somehow, everyone got through the first half of the day.

Marinette hadn't relaxed since Lila first starting speaking, so when they reached lunch without an akuma, she was relieved.

She told Alya she'd meet her for lunch in a minute and walked up to Bustier's desk.

"Yes?" Bustier asked, smiling brightly.

"I just wanted to say I'm happy to see you back," Marinette said. "I know that class lately has been really stressful for you, too."

"Thank you, Marinette," Bustier said. "I'll admit, this situation with Lila is hard to manage. I've always believed that showing love is one of the best ways to inspire people, but that doesn't mean Lila should get off without punishment. However, I do think that the class teams up against her more than necessary."

"They're hurt," Marinette said. "She lied to them, and now they're angry. Maybe you should show them some love, too."

"Maybe," Bustier confirmed.

Marinette's phone chimed, and she pulled it out of her pocket to see a text from Alya.

_We need to talk._

"I have to go," Marinette said.

"Enjoy your lunch," Bustier said.

Trying to suppress the bubble of anxiety stirring in her stomach, Marinette raced down the stairs to the bench in the corner where Alya was waiting.

She was in tears.

"What happened?" Marinette asked, sitting down next to her and letting Alya rest her head on her shoulder.

"I've been kicked out of the school blog," Alya said.

"What? Why?"

"Lila," Alya said. "Apparently, she's been telling people that I - that I've been bullying her, and spreading rumors, and, well, if I'm spreading rumors, then I can't be trusted to be honest, right?"

Alya sniffled.

"I'm sorry," Marinette said. "I know how much the school blog meant to you."

Alya didn't reply. She just kept her head on Marinette's shoulder.

Something dark fluttered in the corner of Marinette's eye. Akuma.

"Aly-"

Alya thrusted a hand out, snatching the butterfly out of the air and smashing it with her hand. She dropped the butterfly on the floor, and when it moved again, stomped on it several times.

Alya and Marinette both stared at the butterfly on the ground.

It twitched.

"I'm going to go find something to trap it in," Marinette said.

Alya nodded.

Marinette stood up and fast walked to the locker room, which was thankfully empty.

"Tikki, spots on!"

As soon as the transformation finished, Ladybug was back out and heading to Alya. She wrapped her yo-yo around a higher point, lifted off the ground, and landed next to Alya.

"I saw the akuma heading this way," Ladybug lied. "Did you see-"

Alya pointed at the akuma, still on the ground but definitely twitching.

Ladybug snatched it up with her yo-yo, going through the usual purification process. The butterfly left her yo-yo, not injured, and Ladybug turned her attention to Alya.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug kneeled in front of Alya, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Alya nodded. "Yeah. I will be."

Ladybug shook her shoulder in what she hoped was an encouraging manner, before standing to head out.

"See you later. Bug out!"

* * *

"Still can't get a good angle," Lacy said. "I need to be higher."

She jumped off the bench she had been standing on, and Alix moved from where she was observing Lacy.

"What about a tree?" Lacy wondered, heading to the closer one. Alix followed, munching her sandwich as she did so.

Lacy inspected the tree. There was a branch strong enough to hold her just above her head level, that would be perfect for the shot she was looking for.

"Help me up?" Lacy asked.

Alix gave her a boost, and Lacy adjusted her position so that she was secure on the branch.

"Good view?" Alix asked.

Lacy gave her a thumbs up.

She raised her phone to take a picture, but her phone slipped and she stumbled for it. The phone hit the grass below, and Lacy lurched forward.

And right off the branch.

Lacy's arm hit the bark of the tree, and a burning sensation creeped up her arm. Mid-air, she tucked and landed in a roll. She hit the ground hard, but her neck and head were protected.

Tomorrow, she was going to have a nasty bruise, but she was fine.

"Lacy!"

Alix ran up to her.

Lacy pushed herself back on her feet, giving Alix a nod that she was alright. Her arm burned from the scrape, and when Lacy checked it, it was bleeding - but there were no major injuries.

Still, _ow._

"You need to be more careful."

Lacy startled as a stranger approached the two girls, looking mad.

"I figured," Lacy said. "That hurt." She poked at the scrape on her arm, and it burned. "Ow."

The man rolled his eyes. "No one has any self preservation anymore."

"It was just a tree?" Lacy questioned.

"Who are you anyways?" Alix asked.

"Just a concerned citizen," the man said.

He walked off, grumbling something under his breath.

No one saw the butterfly until it was already in the man's watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no concept of time or days anymore. Minutes are blurring together. Is today Saturday? Wednesday? All I know is I was supposed to have this already edited and ready to go, and I didn't.
> 
> I blame She-ra.


	25. Chapter 25: Firestarter

**Chapter 25: Firestarter**

Alya sat down at the table, looking much better.

"Thanks," Alya said.

"Of course." Marinette passed her the plate of treats she had gathered, and Alya grabbed a macaroon.

The two girls were spending lunch at Marinette's place, away from all the drama at school. It had only been fifteen minutes, but with lots of water and some time in the bathroom, Alya already seemed much better.

Alya's phone chimed, and she pulled it out of her bag to check.

"My parents are checking in," she explained. "Someone must have told them something was up."

"Or maybe it was just mother instincts," Marinette reasoned.

"Maybe," Alya agreed. She sent a quick text and put her phone down.

Alya grabbed another macaroon, and Marinette took one for herself.

"We also have ice cream," Marinette offered.

"Sounds good," Alya said. "Maybe for dessert?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Someone screamed.

Marinette and Alya were out of their seat and at the window overlooking the park. Which was now very much on fire.

"There's people down there!" Alya said.

"Let Ladybug worry about that, we have to get out of here!"

Marinette grabbed Alya's wrist and drug her down the stairs out into the street.

People were already rushing out from the bakery, and Marinette double checked for her parents. She saw them, and made sure they saw that she was out and safe.

The buildings around the park began to catch fire.

"Let's go," Marinette said, continuing to drag Alya. She was terrified that Alya might try to film this akuma, but Alya didn't argue as Marinette pulled her away.

They were several blocks down before Marinette stopped running.

"Stay here," Marinette commanded. "I'm going to make sure my parents are okay."

Alya nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"No recording this akuma?" Marinette questioned.

"I mean, if they get close-"

"Alya! Fire is bad! Fire injuries hurt."

"Okay, okay, just this once, I'll promise not to try to film anything."

"Promise?" Marinette asked.

Alya nodded. "Promise. Now go find your parents."

Marinette nodded, heading off towards a hidden alley to transform. She dug her macaroons out of her bag and gave one to Tikki.

Tikki powered up, her black dots turning orange.

"Tikki, spots on!"

The transformation felt different with the power up - like being doused in water. The power up gave her loose black pants tucked securely in black boots, and a red turtle neck almost completely covered in red spots, that came past her hips and to her wrists. She had a heavy black belt with a water bottle attached, and her hands were covered with thick black gloves.

Her face was covered with a mask - white googles covering her eyes, and a black face mask over Marinette's nose and mouth giving her fresh oxygen. She could feel her hair shorten, decreasing the risk of it catching fire.

Marinette grabbed her yo-yo from her waist and headed towards the fire.

The transformation was amazing. The clothes were bulkier than she would wear, but as usual it felt second nature to her. Even as she approached the fire, she couldn't feel the heat at all. And the mask would protect her from the greatest risk, smoke inhalation, in a way her usual transformation wouldn't be.

Ladybug landed on a rooftop overlooking the park. The entire park was aflame, save for a small circle near the bakery. Ladybug could make out two small figures huddled together, one with vibrant pink hair.

Alix.

_Why is it always my classmates_? Ladybug thought.

Walking through the fire was the akuma. He looked like an average sized person, except for large muscles. His arms were bare save for flame tattoos that came up to his shoulder and curled around his wrists. He wore a black muscle shirt with orange stripes on the torso, and orange butterfly-shaped goggles, plus long black pants and combat boots. On one hand, he had what looked like a small gun that shot flames wherever he pointed at.

_I bet that's where the akuma is._

"He has quite a fiery temper," Chat Noir commented when he landed behind Ladybug.

He, like Ladybug, had used the transformation potion. He had clear goggles over his eyes and a black mask over the bottom of his face, and his hair was an inch shorter. He no longer wore a tail - fire risk? - and had reflective green stripes on his torso and arms. His gloves and boats were heavier, though he still walked quiet as a mouse.

Or quiet as a cat, at least.

"This new transformation really sucks," Chat Noir commented. "I can't see your beautiful eyes."

"There's two civilians down there," Ladybug said, ignoring Chat Noir's comment. "Can you distract the akuma while I get them to safety?"

"At your service, my lady," Chat Noir replied, with a bow.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

Chat Noir launched himself off of the rooftop, landing a few feet behind the akuma.

"Is it hot here or is it just me?" Chat Noir asked.

The akuma growled as he turned. "You come to mock me?"

"Well, not you so much as Hawkmoth," Chat Noir admitted.

"I don't like Hawkmoth anymore than you do," the akuma said. "But Paris needs to learn!"

"I'm pretty sure that's what school is for," Chat Noir commented.

"They need better teachers then!" The akuma growled. "They need me, Firestarter, to show them what happens when they're careless! Two homes burned down today because of stupid mistakes. And then I try to cool my head down, just for some girl to fall out of a tree and nearly kill herself!"

By this point, Firestarter's attention was completely on Chat Noir, who was drawing him farther and farther away from the civilians. Ladybug now had her opening.

She swung her yo-yo and attached it to a roof on the other side of the park. Ladybug launched herself off the roof, swinging down to snatch the two civilians up in one smooth move, and landed on the roof.

Alix and Lacy collapsed on the roof, out of breath.

"What... is that dudes... problem?" Alix asked between pants.

Lacy coughed.

"You two alright?" Ladybug asked.

Lacy coughed a few more times before nodding.

"Yeah," Alix said. "Thank you, Ladybug."

"Alright, let's get you somewhere safer."

It was hard carrying two people at once, but Alix was small and light and barely counted as a full person carrying-wise. Ladybug took them to the same area she left Alya in before heading back to the battle.

Chat Noir was still in the park, dodging blasts of fire.

Ladybug landed next to him. "We need to get him somewhere away from civilians."

"Stadium?" Chat Noir guessed.

Ladybug nodded. "Let's go."

The two raced across the rooftop. Firestarter, who apparently could fly, was right on their tails. Fortunately, he was too occupied with keeping up with the heroes to hit any civilians or particularly flammable buildings.

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed in the stadium.

"How long do you think you can keep him contained here?" Ladybug asked.

"As long as you need," Chat Noir said. "I have a feeling we're going to need a lot of extra help to win this one."

* * *

Master Fu put the four vials on the table.

"These are all the extra potions I have," he explained. "You will need one to transform again. That leaves you three allies."

Marinette nodded. "We'll just have to be careful not to do anything that will cause us to detransform."

The beginning of a plan was quickly forming. As Fu brought out the miracle box, Marinette did a mental count of who she needed.

She grabbed the dragon and snake. "I'll need the turtle as well."

Fu nodded, slipping the bracelet off his wrist and handing it to Marinette.

"You look like you have a plan," Fu noted.

"I think I do."

* * *

"Cool," Carapace said, admiring the power up. He also had an additional mask covering the bottom half of his face. The transformation had also given him thick, dark green pants, a light green jacket hoodie, and thick green gloves.

"Chat Noir is in the stadium fighting Firestarter," Ladybug said. "I need you to go provide back up while I find Ryuko and Viperion and tell them the plan. Do your best to keep him in the stadium."

"Got it, dude." Carapace gave a mock salute before heading off to the stadium.

Ladybug headed the opposite direction, finding Luka on the deck of the liberty, eating lunch.

"You look different," he noted.

"Fire power up," Ladybug explained.

She handed him the miraculous, explaining how the power ups worked. A few moments later, Luka transformed.

Viperion also now sported a new haircut. He had a mask like Chat Noir - clear goggles and a black mask over his nose and mouth. His outfit stayed mostly the same, though some of the turquoise decor was now reflective. His boots were also thicker.

Ladybug quickly told him the plan, before heading off to find Ryuko.

Kagami was also surprised by the transformation.

"It looks better," she decided instantly. "I assume you're giving me similar powers somehow."

Ladybug nodded, explaining how the transformations worked and giving Kagami the potion for Longg.

"Longg, bring the storm!"

Ryuko transformed in flash of light. Her hair was now in a pixie cut, and had gold edges, and her horns were now solid gold. Her eyes were covered with reflective gold goggles, and she had a face mask protecting her nose and mouth. She now wore thick black gloves and thick black boots, red pants and a red shirt with a collar like a fencing uniform. The same symbol rested on her chest, and gold, reflective flames decorated her wrists and shins.

"The akuma is in the gun he shoots his flames out of," Ladybug said. "When we get to the stadium, Viperion will set his second chance, and then you will use your lightning to go over the flames and break the akuma."

Ryuko nodded. "Understood."

"Let's go."

* * *

Ladybug and Ryuko landed next to Viperion on the rim of the stadium. Below them, Chat Noir and Carapace continued fighting Firestarter.

"They've got a pretty good handle on it down there," Viperion reported. "Ready?"

Ryuko and Ladybug both nodded.

"Second chance."

Ryuko readied to charge, and Ladybug put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait until you have a clear target," Ladybug suggested.

Ryuko nodded. She waited, and just as Firestarter raised his hand to fire, she charged.

The air around her crackled as she changed into a bolt of lightning, shooting down to Firestarter. She changed back at the last moment, slashing at her target with a precision. She rolled when she landed, coming up on her feet a few paces away from Firestarter.

A butterfly flew out.

* * *

Ladybug and Luka landed on the deck of the Liberty with a quiet thud.

"Thank you for your help," Ladybug said.

Luka shrugged. "Felt pretty useless, actually. Didn't even use my powers."

"But it was nice knowing you were there," Ladybug said. "Fire is not something to mess with."

"No," Luka agreed. "Want to come in and grab a bite?"

"I really should be heading back to school," Ladybug said.

Luka frowned. "You need to eat."

"I'll be fine," Ladybug said. "I had some food beforehand."

Luka relented. "Okay, just take care of yourself. Don't wear yourself out."

"I'm trying not to," Ladybug said. "But the akumas have been awful lately."

"They have," Luka agreed. "I do know a few tricks that can help destress you. If you come over after school, maybe I could show them to you?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

No one was surprised when Lacy and Alix didn't return to class.

Adrien wished he had an excuse to miss class. He hurt. The miraculous cure was wonderful, but it did nothing for fatigue and similar problems. And Firestarter had worn him out.

Also, he still smelled like smoke, but so did Marinette and Nino, so he hoped no one was suspicious.

(He didn't think to question why his friends smelled like smoke.)

Adrien was too tired to carry on a conversation, and Nino didn't seem talkative, so he ended up listening to the conversation happening behind him.

"Sounds like a date," Alya teased.

"It's not," Marinette argued. "We're just hanging out."

"Alone," Alya said. "At his place."

_She's hanging out with Luka tonight?_ Adrien felt a pang of jealousy. Partially because he was hoping to sneak over to the Liberty sometime that afternoon, and partially because.

Well, he didn't know why.

"It's not a big deal," Marinette insisted. "He's just... easy to talk to."

Adrien debated just telling Nathalie fencing was cancelled, but then he would probably be forced to do something else during that time, and he needed a break. Maybe he could convince Nino to let him come over and just nap while Nino was babysitting Chris.

Then again, Kagami was probably free this afternoon.

Chloe walked in, stopped at Adrien's desk, and sniffed.

"Why do you two smell like smoke?" She questioned.

Adrien scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, because? The smoke from the akuma reached us during lunch?"

Nino chuckled nervously. "Yeah, the smoke was all over the place, dude."

"Don't call me dude," Chloe said, before walking on to her seat. She gave Adrien another glance before turning back to her phone.

"Okay, that was... an interaction," Nino commented.

* * *

When her dad got home, Lacy was curled up on the couch, half asleep.

He gently tapped on her knee to wake her up.

"How are you doing?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm fine," Lacy said. "I - that was a close call."

"I know. But you're doing alright?"

Lacy nodded. "Yeah, I think so. It-it wasn't really bad, you know? Nothing - Nothing alive burned."

"Okay, well, let me know if I can get you anything."

Lacy nodded, watching her father leave the couch and walk upstairs to his room.

The smell of smoke lingered in her nose, but she had smelled worse before. Her heart had stopped pounding after she got home and into her favorite pair of pajamas. And her eyes had stopped burning from the smoke when Ladybug casted her cure.

Still, she felt shaken. Well, not so much as shaken as just worn out from the shaking. She had never had an akuma target her like that before, and while she had learned later what really had set off Firestarter, she still had been his main focus.

Small mistakes can really add up sometimes. She did get a little careless, sometimes, when trying to find an angle for a photo, but it was hard to remember to be careful when everyone around her was not. People did dangerous stunts all the time at camp, for training purposes, or just because they could. Alix wasn't much better, and honestly, neither had been Sadie.

Still, what was the worst that could happen falling from a tree? Lacy had plenty of emergency supplies, and she could probably live with a sprained wrist for a while. Sure, a fall from that height could have worse injuries, but she had been trained at camp how to fall without injury herself. Plus, she now had the instincts she was gaining as Kota to help her out.

The fireman had overreacted, or maybe he reacted appropriately but late and at the wrong target. Either way, Lacy had talked herself out of feeling guilty of akumatizing someone.

She did feel a bit bad for using some of her limited ambrosia to heal the cut on her arm, but it stung. And she was at her limit for the day for inconveniences like that.

Hopefully, nothing else eventful happened for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil author cackling*


	26. Chapter 26: That Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the lack of updates! I had a bad case of writer's block with this chapter. Hopefully I'm back on track now.

**Chapter 26: That Afternoon**

Marinette headed to the Liberty right after school.

Luka was in his bedroom, strumming his guitar and making notes on a notebook. He smiled when Marinette entered.

"Am I interrupting something?" Marinette asked.

"No," Luka replied. He placed his guitar gently against the wall and moved the notebook, inviting Marinette to sit on his bed with him.

Marinette sat down, place her bad against the bed and crossing her legs. Tikki flew out of her bag and settled on Marinette's leg.

"I'm glad you're doing this," Tikki said. "If you don't mind, I'll leave you two alone."

Luka nodded. "Juleka, Rose, and my mom are probably around, but feel free to look around."

"Thank you," Tikki said. She flew off, phasing through the wall.

"I think she has a good idea of the layout of the Liberty," Marinette said. "From all the time I spend here."

"It must be nice having her around," Luka said. "I've wanted to give Sass a tour."

Marinette nodded. "A lot of the temporary heroes have expressed similar wants. I'm starting to wonder if maybe I could leave the Miraculous with you longer, if only so you can bond with your kwami like me and Tikki are. I don't know what I would do without her."

"I would appreciate that," Luka said. "Are you ready to start our meditation lesson?"

Marinette nodded. "Ready."

"Close your eyes," Luka said.

Marinette obliged.

"Most meditation instruction tells you to clear your mind," Luka said. "I've never found that very helpful. Instead, I like to think of a simple melody. Either way works. I've always heard of people picturing waves or something else - just enough thought to focus on, without having your brain start wondering."

"Okay."

Marinette pictured a wave - which was easy to do, on a boat.

"Whatever it is should be calm," Luka continued. "Now, what I do is I tense then release each individual muscle, starting in my toes."

Luka continued talking Marinette through the exercise, and Marinette was surprised to find herself actually relaxing.

She hadn't even realized how tense her muscles were. She supposed, with everything going on, it wasn't a surprise how tense she'd become. It was like her body was being pulled taught.

Marinette rolled her shoulders, trying to relax her muscles.

It felt -

It felt like a dam was breaking.

A tear rolled down her cheek. Then another. And another.

Marinette wiped at her cheek with her sleeve.

"Are you alright?" Luka asked.

Marinette opened her eyes to see Luka staring at her in concern.

"Yeah it's - it's nothing." She took a shaky breath in. "I just - I didn't realize how much I - how tense I've been - I mean I-"

Luka grabbed her hand. "It's okay. You're allowed to cry."

"No I'm not!" Marinette pushed his hand away and wiped at another tear. "If I get akumatized-"

"You can cry without being akumatized," Luka replied. "I've watched several experts who say that crying can even help you not get akumatized."

"Wha - what do you mean?"

"Crying isn't causing a problem," Luka reasoned. "It's just releasing emotions. People say you get akumatized because you feel hopeless, like there's no escape - well, crying is a way for your emotions to escape."

Marinette sniffled. "I guess that makes sense." She sniffled again. "It feels like - sometimes -"

She didn't finish her sentence. Instead, Marinette buried her head in her hands and just cried.

Luka reached out and placed a hand on each of Marinette's arms. "It's okay."

Marinette nodded, and in a moment of pure instinct, reached out and engulfed Luka in a hug.

* * *

Lacy nervously watched the laundry machine, as if her stare would help clean her shirt. She was Aphrodite's daughter, shouldn't she have some magical un-staining power?

When her phone rang from the living room, Lacy finally moved from her watch post. She was surprised to see Chloe as the caller ID.

"Yes?" Lacy answered.

Chloe grinned evilly. "So remember the other day when me and Césaire went to the principle about Rossi?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, usually I could get her expelled, and instantly, but I'm trying to play nice," Chloe said. "But I was able to pull some strings."

"I thought you already got her detention?" Lacy questioned. "For threatening Adrien?"

"Yes, well, I did a little more," Chloe said. "Especially with the way she was picking on you today, trying to get you in trouble with Miss Bustier - as if! I don't think Bustier's given out more than a detention since Ivan was akumatized."

"What did you do?" Lacy asked.

"I got her moved to another class," Chloe said.

"Oh thank the gods," Lacy sighed. "Best news I've heard in a while!"

"I know, right? Who's awesome?"

"You are," Lacy replied. "Whose class is she going to be in now?"

"To Ms Mendeliev's - who is the most no non-sense teacher in the school. Rossi's lies will never fly with her."

"But she gets out of chemistry all the time?"

"Yeah, I guess. Either way, she's not in our class."

"Thank you, Chloe," Lacy said. "I do feel bad for her new classmates though."

"Dupain-Cheng will probably try to warn them when she finds out," Chloe reasoned. "Whether they listen or not is entirely up to them. She's not our problem anymore - unless she continues picking on Adrien, that is. Oh, I talked to Adrien, and he's already agreed to move to Sabrina's and Lahiffe's project, so they don't even have to worry about that! Aren't I so thoughtful?"

"Yeah, that is really thoughtful," Lacy agreed.

"He thought so too," Chloe continued. "He even prefers working with Lahiffe, for some reason. Anyways, I have important people things to do. See you in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you."

* * *

Marinette took a big drink of the nice, cold water and slammed the empty glass back onto the table.

"Ugh, I was dying of thirst," she said.

"I can tell," Luka replied. "Feeling better?"

Marinette nodded. "Much. Thank you."

"Of course."

The two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence.

The boat rocked almost rhythmically. Marinette folding her arms across the table and watched the clock on the wall change. It was peaceful, and Marinette let herself relax.

Her eyes drifted to Luka, who was taking a sip of water.

"You're a good friend, Luka."

Luka smiled. "I try to be."

Marinette looked down at her elbow. "I wish I was too."

"You are," Luka replied. "To me, and even more to Juleka."

Marinette shook her head. "I feel like I'm just using you. You're always there for me, and I know I can rely on you."

"I enjoy being there for you, Marinette," Luka said.

"But I feel like I'm never there for you," Marinette argued.

"I'm not the one who needs the support," Luka said.

"Everyone needs support," Marinette countered.

"Marinette, it's fine. I've grown up used to having be there for Juleka, since our father is no longer in our lives and our mom... she's still recovering from him."

"Then you need someone even more," Marinette argued. She reached across the table and grabbed Luka's hands. "Promise me, if you ever need something, you'll ask for help. Maybe not from me, but somebody."

Luka stared at her hands for moment. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

"You're heading out?" Elisabeth questioned when Lacy walked down the stairs.

"Getting a little restless," Lacy replied. "I'm just going to the store down the street to get some pictures printed. I'll be fine."

"You're going alone?" Elisabeth prodded.

"I'll be fine," Lacy repeated. "I have my pocket knife and the dagger Piper gave me."

"Just. Be careful."

Lacy nodded.

The fresh air felt nice, and so did the walking. After being holed up all afternoon, Lacy needed to move.

The drugstore wasn't too crowded, and only two other people were in line in front of Lacy.

Someone stepped in line behind Lacy. Lacy could hear him flirting with someone else, but tuned the conversation out.

The line moved up.

The conversation behind Lacy rose in volume. Lacy was startled to hear the girl sounded suspiciously like Lila, but when Lacy glanced behind her, the girl looked nothing like Lila.

Lacy thought she was being discreet, but the girl caught her glance and scowled.

"Problem?"

"No," Lacy said, quickly glancing back to the line in front of her.

The customer in front of her was having difficulties, so Lacy resigned herself to a long wait.

Unease slowly began unsettling her stomach.

The conversation continued behind her, but Lacy kept her eyes ahead. Getting caught eavesdropping once was bad enough.

The way the girl was talking, though, it almost sounded like Charmspeak...

The customer in front of Lacy was now demanding to speak to the manager.

Someone else was now joining the line behind Lacy, and talking the other man. Sounded like his girlfriend just caught him flirting with the charmspeaker.

Lacy didn't know which conversation she least wanted to hear.

The person's girlfriend was now dragging him away, and the manager had been called. Lacy stared at her feet.

"A shame," the charmspeaker muttered. "I was looking forward to dinner."

Lacy kicked at the carpet, debating whether to leave and come back later. She didn't really need the pictures printed, except to add to her wall.

Something hit her in the back, and Lacy went flying.

Lacy hit the ground, skidding across the carpet. Her bag landed several feet away.

The charmspeaker was approaching her, and she flashed a smile.

With fangs.

Lacy cursed.

"But if I can't find myself a man, well, a demigod should do," she continued, moving to block Lacy's path to her bag - and her weapon.

Lacy's heart pounded.

What would Piper do?

_She'd probably use her Charmspeak._

Not helpful.

Okay, what would someone without powers do? What would _Annabeth_ do?

_She would use her surroundings to her advantage._

The monster was approaching, and Lacy scooted backwards. She scanned the store for something.

The monster lunged, and Lacy rolled out of the way and up to her feet.

Lacy sprinted to the shelves, grabbing a sample perfume bottle. The monster followed. Lacy sprayed the perfume in her face, causing her to recoil.

Lacy kicked her in the stomach, knocking her backwards.

The monster was still between her and her bag, and between her and the door, so Lacy turned and ran the other way.

She turned down the last aisle - the cosmetics aisle - and grabbed a hairbrush off the shelf.

The monster rounded the corner, bearing her fangs, and Lacy threw the brush. It didn't land in her eye exactly, but it caught the monster by surprise.

Lacy took the opportunity, running at the monster and sliding between its legs. The carpet burned, but Lacy didn't slow down and darted for her bag.

The monster pursued.

Lacy grabbed the bag by its strap. She didn't have time to grab her knife, so she swung the bag and smacked it against the monster's face.

It was enough to make the monster stop, and Lacy took advantage and kicked her in the face.

She stumbled backwards, and Lacy reached into her bag for her dagger.

Her hand wrapped around the sunglasses case just as the monster recovered.

Neither got the chance to strike.

The monster exploded into monster guts, revealing another behind her.

"Nora?"

* * *

Adrien was really struggling to pay attention.

It wasn't Kagami's fault. Usually, hanging with Kagami was invigorating - whether they were practicing fencing, getting away with something their parents would hate, or just talking. But the akuma earlier had worn Adrien down, and while he wasn't sleepy, he didn't have the mental energy to focus on the conversation.

Adrien gave another half-hearted "uh-huh" and took a sip from his empty glass.

"Adrien?" Kagami prodded.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ask me to this cafe with you?"

"Because... because I like talking with you?" Adrien answered.

"Then talk," Kagami commanded.

Adrien sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I'm not myself today."

"What's wrong?" Kagami asked.  
Adrien shrugged. It's not like he could tell her, as much as he wanted to. He envied Marinette's time with Luka - Adrien could tell Luka how tired and sore he was.

Kagami sighed. "Be honest with me."

_I can't._

"Look, I'm just tired, and I don't want to go home right now."

"I can understand not wanting to go home," Kagami said. "But you told me you wanted to hang out, but you don't."

"I do want to hang out!" Adrien said. "I enjoy your company, Kagami. Even when I'm tired."

Kagami made a noncommittal sound.

"Come on, I can't help it if I'm a little worn out," Adrien argued.

"You could have been more upfront about your intentions," Kagami replied. "It feels like you only seek me out when avoiding your father."

"That's because I'm always avoiding my father!"

"You told me this was date," Kagami insisted.

_Huh?_

"When did I do that?" Adrien questioned.

"When you approached me about this afternoon," Kagami said. "You said, 'would you like to go to the cafe with me after school?' I inquired if it was a date, and you said yes."

"I... don't remember that," Adrien admitted.

Kagami huffed. "I would have said yes, even if it wasn't. Which this clearly isn't."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you-"

"Save it."

Kagami grabbed her bag and stood up.

"I'll see you later, Adrien."

* * *

Kagami let the door to the cafe close loudly behind her.

_Of course it wasn't a date_, Kagami scolded herself. _He was half asleep when he said it was. He didn't mean it._

She marched down the street, forcing back the embarrassment she felt. She had presumed, once again. She was always too fast, too quick, and it always backfired.

After the day she had today - getting a B on an assignment, having to deal with her mother finding out about it, and then having her favorite part of the day, fencing practice, cancelled - Kagami thought she deserved to be optimistic. When Adrien said yes, this was a date, she didn't even second guess it.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

_Riposte._

Kagami froze, alarmed by the voice in her head.

_You've had a tough day today. Your mother thinks your grades are slipping. Your friend was dishonest with you. All you want to do is fence, but even that's been cancelled._

_Well, I'm giving you the power to take out your frustrations on all of Paris. All I ask in return..._

* * *


	27. Chapter 27: The Horrible, Terrible, No Good Day Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had several people comment about Lila being an empousa, and I'd just like to say, I wish I'd thought of that.

**Chapter 27: The Horrible, Terrible, No Good Day Continues**

"I'm way too sore for this," Chat Noir complained when he landed next to Ladybug. "Firestarter was enough akumas for one day."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "It's Ryuko. She was akumatized back into Riposte."

Honestly, Ladybug had been expecting something like this. Today had been a stressful day for everyone. Between Kagami being stressed out over that B (it was a hard assignment! Ms Tomoe really needed to lay off of her daughter), Alya getting kicked out of the school blog, and Lacy being picked on all morning by Lila and getting caught in an akuma attack during lunch, Ladybug had had a pit in her stomach telling her one of her friends was going to be akumatized.

Sometimes, she hated being right.

Riposte looked the same as last time they had fought her, but now she had the added power of turning random civilians into fencing partners. Ladybug was tempted to let her continue, to see if it was possible for her to burn her anger out, but the damage she was creating was too big to ignore.

"I vote for bringing in more heroes," Chat Noir requested.

"Already?" Ladybug questioned.

"I'm sore," Chat Noir whined.

"Okay, okay."

Ladybug thought for a moment. She'd need Carapace for his shield, Kota for her agility, and of course Ryuko was their best fencer-

Except Ryuko was the current akuma victim. And if Chat Noir was sore from Firestarter, then so would Carapace, who was much less experienced. And Lacy had been in that attack as a civilian - she deserved the afternoon off.

So who else?

The only other person on the team as athletic as Ryuko was Roi Singe. His power wouldn't be useful here, but his strength and athletic inclination would be.

Viperion would be another good ally. With his second chances, he'd had no doubt seen Ryuko fight a lot. He would know her fighting style well.

"I'm going to get Ryuko and Viperion," Ladybug said. She hesitated. "And do you remember Adrien?"

"Aspik?" Chat Noir questioned, surprised. "Why?"

"Adrien's Kagami's fencing partner," Ladybug said. "I bet he'd be helpful."

Chat Noir visibly hesitated, and then shook his head. "I... uh, I think I saw him ride off in his limo. Probably under guard and everything. Not a great idea." Chat Noir scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, then it'll be just the four of us," Ladybug said, feeling disappointed. She liked working with Adrien, and she also would have liked having a good fencer on her side while taking on Riposte. Chat Noir was talented, but if he was still worn out from Firestarter...

"I'll be back."

* * *

Lacy nervously sat on the edge of couch, watching Nora bring over two glasses of water.

"You okay?" Nora questioned, handing Lacy the glass of water.

Lacy nodded. "Yeah, just been a bad day today."

Attacked by an akuma and a monster in the same day. What fun.

Neither were exactly rare occurrences. Lacy may not have the strong scent other, more powerful demigods had, but she definitely had the bad luck. The empousa who had attacked her had been targeting someone else, and it was just Lacy's luck that the empousa had noticed her.

"Don't empousa usually travel in packs?" Lacy questioned.

"Sometimes," Nora confirmed. "But not always. Most monsters don't always stick the same pattern. And stray empousa are especially common here. We also have a few Celtic and Norse monsters that like to visit. And then there's the creepy ones that hang around the catacombs."

Lacy shuddered. The whole idea of the catacombs creeped her out.

"But none of them are a match for me, of course," Nora said. "So, what are you doing in Paris, Little L?"

Lacy grimaced at the Area cabin's nickname for her - started by Clarisse, back when she and Silena were inseparable. At camp, Lacy got teased a lot about being both Silena's and Piper's favorite (she was, in fact, Piper's favorite sister, but that's only because she was the first to treat her decently). With Silena having been so close to Clarisse, and Piper being respected by the Ares cabin for her part in the Giant War, Lacy had ended up with a nickname.

Also, she had immunity for being beat up, but that was more because Piper could be _scary_, and it extended to the rest of the cabin as well.

"My family moved here," Lacy said. "My dad's a therapist, and I think my family was started to get annoyed with all the almost apocalypses in New York."

It was more complicated than that. Brooklyn specifically wasn't safe, because of Egyptian magicians, and that was only the reason why they moved away - there were a lot of reasons why they chose to move to Paris. But Lacy didn't feel like explaining all of that.

Nora snorted. "You picked quite a city to move to. Not exactly the safest place here either."

"I noticed," Lacy replied. "But no one warned us of that before hand."

"I wish I could get my sisters out of here," Nora admitted.

Lacy nodded. It was well known at camp that Nora had three full sisters - a rarity for demigods, even considering the youngest two were twins. And children of Ares could get very protective when they cared about someone.

The door freaked open, and Nora peaked down the hallway.

"Speaking of sisters," Nora said.

Nora's sister peaked her head in, and Lacy was surprised to recognize her.

"Alya?"

"Hey, Lace," Alya greeted. "Nora."

"You two know each other?" Nora questioned.

"Yeah, Lacy's in our class," Alya said, dropping her backpack on the ground and heading into the kitchen. "Why? Have you two met?"

"Funny enough, yeah," Nora said. "Lacy attends that camp I was telling you about."

"Cool." Alya grabbed a glass, poured some orange juice, and heading out of the kitchen. "I have homework, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah," Nora agreed.

Lacy and Nora watched her disappear.

"Somethings up," Nora stated.

Lacy nodded. Alya had looked depressed the entire time, though she hid it well.

"Hope Lila didn't do anything," Lacy said. "She's been a menace recently."

"I should go talk to her," Nora said. "Can you find your way back to your place okay?"

Lacy nodded. "I'll be fine." _Unless today decides to throw another attack on me._ She still smelled of smoke, even after showering off.

Lacy stood up and reached for her bag, but paused. "You haven't told Alya yet, have you?"

"Of course not," Nora snapped. "It's too risky. Her scent would be stronger, and then I'd have to take her to camp to train."

Lacy frowned. "What's wrong with that? Alya's past the age she's supposed to be claimed by. And learning about being a demigod - well, it could help her."

It had helped Lacy. Her dad sent her to camp a lot younger than most as a way to boost her confidence after an awful school year. Camp Half-Blood wasn't just filled with demigods, but a bunch of teenagers who had similar struggles. Talking with her cabin about having ADHD and dyslexia had been eye-opening for Lacy, especially after everything her teacher that year had put her through because he didn't believe she actually had ADHD.

Alya likely had similar problems, though Lacy didn't know her well enough to be sure. She definitely had ADHD symptoms, like her ability to hyper-focus on something for hours. And like Lacy, she had specifically transferred that year to Francois DuPont, a school known for helping students with learning disabilities (a reputation Lacy was beginning to think they didn't deserve, but that was besides the point).

Nora hesitated. "I don't think she's ready for it."

"She chases superheroes," Lacy argued.

"And I wish she would stop," Nora countered. "But that's not my point. I just don't think she'd fit in with my cabin."

It was a good point. The children of Area were very aggressive - and while Alya could be stubborn, she wasn't violent.

"Lots of demigods don't 'fit in' with their cabin," Lacy argued. "Piper, AJ, Minnie, Butch - do _not_ tell him I said that - Leah, Becca, Alex C - none of them fit in. But they still learn a lot from camp, and they're all involved with their cabin now."

Nora sighed. "You have a point. I guess. But it's my decision."

"At the moment," Lacy said. "You never know what might happen."

_Especially on a day like today,_ she grumbled internally.

* * *

Marinette dragged herself up the stairs to Fu's apartment.

Fu let her in, and offered her some tea before fetching the miracle box.

"Choose an alley you can trust," he said as the box opened.

Marinette immediately went for the monkey and snake miraculous.

"If you don't mind me asking, this latest akuma is Ryuko, correct?" Fu questioned.

Marinette nodded. "Kagami's has a rough day today. We all have."

Fu raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

"You mean besides the fire akuma earlier?" Marinette questioned. "Well, Lila was being herself today. She was picking on Lacy all morning - and she got Alya kicked off of the school blog! Alya was so disappointed, and I'm just so mad about it." Marinette noticed her hands had clenched into fists, and she forced herself to relax. "And it's not only that. I think - I think the stress of it all is getting to me."

"You do have a stressful job," Fu observed. "I wish I could do more to help."

"Perhaps there is something more that you could do," Tikki piped up. "Luka was teaching Marinette some relaxation techniques earlier. If you have any you could show her-"

"I would be happy to show you some," Fu said. "Not tonight, unfortunately - I have a customer in a few minutes."

"And I have a job to do," Marinette added. "But thank you. I'll take you up on that."

* * *

Chat Noir was _trying_ to focus.

His shoulders were sore. His hands were sore. His legs were sore. His head was sore. Even his eyes felt sore.

If Riposte knew who he was, he would be getting a verbal lashing for his poor fencing form right now. Kagami never let Adrien off easy while sparring. Thankfully, Riposte didn't know she was fighting her fencing partner, and was being (mostly) quiet about his apparent lack of fencing skills.

Adrien could beat Kagami, and Chat Noir could beat Ryuko, when they're evenly matched. He had before. But Riposte had a clear advantage here, and Chat Noir was struggling to keep up.

Riposte feinted and Chat Noir fell for it, leaving him open as Riposte moved in and disarmed him. She held her saber up to his throat.

"You're not usually this sloppy, Chat Noir," Riposte said. "You're taking all the fun out of it."

"Care for a rematch then? Best two out of three?"

Riposte snarled.

Chat Noir back up, heels hitting the edge of the rooftop they were on. Below him, his baton was laying motionless on the street.

Chat Noir smiled.

"What?" Riposte said.

"Don't you know cats always land on their feet?"

Chat Noir took an extra step backwards, falling off of the roof. He twisted and landed in a roll, the street slamming into his back.

_Ow._

He reached for his baton, grabbing it just as Riposte landed on a car next to him.

"I don't think that counts as landing on your feet," she noted, sounded slightly confused.

Chat Noir straightened up. "It's the spirit of it. Now, rematch?"

Riposte snarled and attacked, forcing Chat Noir to block. Chat Noir dodged another thrust, backing up and then jumping on another car.

Riposte moved forward, jumping off her car and moving onto the street.

This time, Chat Noir attacked first, using the high ground as best as he could. Riposte still forced him to back up, and she jumped up onto the car.

Chat Noir attacked, pushing as much energy into each strike as he could. Riposte blocked with ease.

Riposte pushes forward, slamming her saber into his stomach and sending him flying off of the car onto the street.

"Best three out of five?" Chat Noir wheezed as Riposte approached.

"Only if you promise to be more interesting this time," Riposte replied.

Chat Noir rolled back onto his feet and fell into his fencing stance.

"Promise."


	28. Chapter 28: Allez!

**Chapter 28: Allez!**

_Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow_

Riposte's saber collided with Chat Noir's baton, and every muscle in Chat Noir's body screamed. _Everything_ hurt. He had been at saber-point three times during the fight, each with more consulted ways to escape, and was now on the fifth or sixth rematch with Riposte.

_Ladybug, where are you?_

Riposte landed another hit, sending Chat Noir back several feet. This time, he landed on his feet, and was able to spring back into the fight.

Chat Noir dodged and blocked, his muscles reacting as if he was moving mountains every time. He landed a hit - finally! - and nearly knocked Riposte off balance. He moved to take advantage, but someone beat him to it.

The yo-yo wrapped around Riposte and yanked her back, smacking her into a wall. Above her, Ladybug retracted her yo-yo. She swung down to the road, Roi Singe and Viperion landing next to her.

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir called. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"You look tired, kitty," Ladybug replied.

"Not too tired to finish this."

Riposte snarled and charged.

Roi Singe used his staff to vault over Riposte as Ladybug, Viperion, and Chat Noir dodged. Roi Singe swiped at Riposte's legs.

Riposte turned and blocked, and Ladybug threw her yo-yo. It smacked Riposte in the face. Riposte floundered backwards.

She reached out with a hand and grabbed the yoyo's string, and yanked, knocking Ladybug off balance. Roi Singe swung with his staff, forcing Riposte to let go of the yo-yo and block.

The fighting continued. Ladybug and Roi Singe combined were a force to be reckoned with, and Riposte was barely able to keep up. Chat Noir watched, wanting to help, but the three of them moved too fast for him. Viperion tracked the fight with his eyes, and when Riposte got a lucky stab in and sent Ladybug flying, he moved instantly.

Riposte's saber was caught between the strings of Viperion's lyre. Viperion twisted his lyre, breaking the saber in half.

It grew back.

Riposte swung, and Viperion blocked with his lyre.

Ladybug landed on the pavement next to Chat Noir.

"Any idea where the akuma is?" Ladybug asked.

Chat Noir frowned. He tried to remember Kagami's outfit at the cafe - what had she been wearing that she still had?

"The armor on her shoulder," Ladybug said. "They're not symmetrical. I bet one of those is the akuma!"

Viperion and Roi Singe moved simultaneously. Viperion swung at Riposte's head as Roi Singe swept at her feet. Riposte ducked, but the staff hit her legs and she fell onto the pavement.

Roi Singe and Viperion moved to block her from getting up.

"Ladybug?" Viperion asked.

"Her shoulder guards!" Ladybug replied.

She and Chat Noir ran up to Riposte.

"Which one?" Viperion questioned.

"Just destroy them both!"

Roi Singe smacked one with his staff, and Viperion pried at the other with his fingers.

"It's not breaking," Roi Singe said.

"We might have to cataclysm it," Viperion suggested.

"But we only get one chance," Ladybug said. "Unless - Viperion!"

Viperion raised a hand to activate his power, and Riposte shifted and knocked him off of her saber-arm. She swung with the saber, forcing Roi Singe to back off.

"Second chance!"

* * *

Viperion pushed himself off the pavement just as Chat Noir activated his cataclysm.

Riposte swung at Chat Noir, forcing him to back up. Roi Singe attacked, and his staff clashed with Riposte's saber. The two parried for a moment.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo, wrapping it around Riposte's legs, and yanked. Riposte hit the pavement with a thud, and reached out and yanked on the yo-yo string.

Ladybug recalled her yo-yo, and it whacked into Riposte's hand with a smack.

Roi Singe moved to attack, swinging his staff just as Riposte stood again.

Ladybug grimaced. "Lucky charm!"

A skateboard fell into her arms, and she looked at it with bewilderment.

Riposte ducked a swing from Roi Singe and continued to push forward. Chat Noir watched, cataclysm at the ready, and Ladybug was backing up.

Ladybug sprinted. Riposte looked up and aimed her saber. At the last moment, Ladybug dropped down and slid forward on the skateboard, going under Riposte's arm.

She wrapped her yo-yo around Riposte's upper arm, and yanked.

Riposte's arm was pulled wide, leaving her open. Roi Singe swung his staff, smacking her in the torso, and she topple.

Viperion and Roi Singe moved to hold her down, as Chat Noir jogged over.

He raised his hand and smacked it on the shoulder, and the armor dissolved.

"Wrong one," he muttered.

"Second chance!"

* * *

"It's in her right shoulder!" Viperion called, pushing himself off the ground.

"Got it. Cataclysm!"

Riposte swung at Chat Noir, forcing him to back up. Roi Singe attacked, and his staff clashed with Riposte's saber.

Viperion watched the fight play out, same as last time.

Ladybug attacked and withdrew, grimacing as she recalled her yo-yo.

"Lucky charm!"

A skateboard fell into her arms, and she looked at it with bewilderment.

Roi Singe and Riposte continued to parry, and Chat Noir waited for his opening.

Ladybug pulled off the same skateboard trick, and Roi Singe sent Riposte down to the ground. Viperion moved to help hold her down.

Chat Noir jogged over and smacked his hand onto Riposte's shoulder.

The wrong shoulder.

Viperion mentally facepalmed. "Wrong shoulder!"

"You said her right shoulder!"

"Her other right."

"You mean her left?"

Viperion sighed. "Second chance."

* * *

"Cataclysm the smaller shoulder," Viperion called, pushing himself off the ground.

"Got it. Cataclysm!"

The fight played out the same. Riposte swung at Chat Noir, forcing him to back up, and parried with Roi Singe.

Ladybug attacked and withdrew, grimacing as she recalled her yo-yo.

"Lucky charm!"

A skateboard fell into her arms, and she looked at it with bewilderment.

Roi Singe continued to attack Riposte, neither gaining any ground.

Ladybug pulled off the same skateboard trick, and Roi Singe sent Riposte down to the ground. Viperion moved to help hold her down.

Chat Noir jogged over and smacked his hand onto Riposte's shoulder.

A butterfly flew out. Ladybug captured it and purified it.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The magical ladybug swarm flew over the street, repairing the damage the buildings around had taken. Riposte disappeared, leaving Kagami in her place.

Chat Noir walked over to Kagami. "Are you okay?"

Kagami looked up at him. "I'm fine, thank you." She stood up and sharply brushed off her skirt.

"Roi Singe, do you think you can escort her home?" Ladybug asked. "I'll collect your miraculous soon, but I have to recharge first."

"No problem, Ladybug," Roi Singe replied, giving her a thumbs up.

Ladybug turned to Viperion. "Let's go."

* * *

Hawkmoth scowled.

"You may have defeated me this time, Ladybug," he said. "But there will be another match!"

His voice echoed in the room. Someone else might find it sad, talking to an empty room like this, but he always thought it kept him focused.

Also, he could pun. Respectable men like Gabriel Agreste did not pun, but villains like Hawkmoth could.

"Nooroo, dark wings, fall."

Gabriel strutted to the elevator, Nooroo following wordlessly. Riposte might have been another failure, but that didn't affect what he had learned.

The superheroes were definitely getting tired.

* * *

Roi Singe dropped Kagami off down the block from where she lived.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Kagami fixed her skirt and nodded. "I'm fine. I just had a lot of pent up anger, and without fencing practice to work it out-"

"I know what you mean," Roi Singe admitted. "I get antsy without practice too."

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "You fence?"

"Swim," Roi Singe corrected. "I've been doing it since I was little. It's a great way to work our stress - especially when I get to do it with my girlfriend."

"Having a friend to practice with does make it more enjoyable," Kagami admitted. Even if he still remains a friend. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you ask your girlfriend out?"

"I didn't," Roi Singe replied. "I didn't even realize she was interested in me until - well, that's personal, you know, secret identities and all. But basically, I was so wrapped up with who I thought I should be with, I completely overlooked her."

"What do you mean, who you thought you should be with?" Kagami questioned.

"Well, I'm kinda the jock at my school," Roi Singe explained. "And there's this girl, who's the typical mean girl. And anyone, I thought I needed a girlfriend - and the jock and the mean girl always get together. I managed to convince myself I actually liked her. But it didn't work out, and I'm glad, because I'm happier in my relationship than ever."

"Interesting," Kagami said. "I have a good friend I've been pursuing romantically. I know he's not interested, but he's one of the only friends I'm allowed to have, and everyone is always saying that romantic relationships are the most important. My mother has been especially pushy. I was starting to think he'd be my only option to finding a potential partner."

Roi Singe scoffed. "Trust me, you'll meet tons of guys you can have a relationship with - or girls. Besides, friendships are where it's at. I like my girlfriend, but I also have a best friend I wouldn't give up for anything."

"My mother doesn't believe in friendships," Kagami admitted."

"Well your mother is wrong," Roi Singe said.

"I hope so."

* * *

Nora knocked softly on the door. On the other side, she could hear her sister talking on the phone, but she couldn't hear who was on the other end.

"Alya? May I come in?"

"Sure." Alya responded with a flat tone, which was unlike her. Even in a good mood, Alya didn't like Nora coming into her room.

Something was wrong.

Nora creaked open the door slowly as Alya hung up the phone.

Alya was curled up on her bed, head in her knees. She was still dressed, shoes still on, and her face was emotionless as Nora sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?"

Alya shrugged. "Sure."

"Alya?"

Alya sighed. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing," Nora insisted. "I'm your older sister, I know when somethings wrong."

Alya muttered something under her breath, turning her head away from Nora.

"I'm just worried," Nora continued.

Alya sighed again. "You want to know what happened? Fine. I got kicked off of the school blog."

"What? Why? Who do I need to punch?"

Alya chuckled softly. "No one. Well... no, no punching." She said that last part mostly to herself. "Someone accused me of spreading rumors."

"Someone? Is it that Lila girl?" Nora had heard that name in negative contexts before, including from Alya herself.

"Yeah. I guess she's mad I helped give her detention. But she was bullying my friends, I could just leave it alone-"

"Of course not," Nora agreed. "Someone needs to stand up to bullies like her. What's that superhero quote you like? All that it takes for evil to win-"

"All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing," Alya quoted.

"Well you were a good person who did something," Nora said. "And sometimes that gives you enemies."

"I know." Alya sighed. "I don't want enemies though. I still - despite all that she's done, I can't help but think that Lila must be so lonely. If lying's the only way she knows how to make friends, if she never allows people to truly know her - I guess I just wish we could have been friends."

"You did the best you could," Nora said. "But friendship is a two way street. It was her choice, in the end."

"Yeah."

"Come on, no more moping. Let's get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Alya argued.

"Too bad," Nora said. "Mom called and said she's stuck at work, so I'm cooking."

That got Alya to move. "No way am I eating something you cooked!"

She slipped her shoes off and raced to the kitchen.

"I can cook just fine!" Nora yelled, staying right behind Alya.

"You nearly burned down the kitchen last time!"

"That's an exaggeration. There was only a little fire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The skateboard trick was inspired by something a friend thought about doing during a piano recital.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I missed the update on Wednesday. This chapter took forever to write.

**Chapter 29: The Cat's Out of the Bag**

Chloe, somehow, managed to convince Alix to come over to her place to work on their project.

Alix had skating practice right after school, so Chloe and Lacy had the first hour or so to themselves. This very quickly turned into a makeover. Chloe was just finishing up some touches to Lacy's hair when Alix arrived. She looked horrified at the sight of all the makeup and hair products.

"I thought we were doing homework," Alix said.

"We were waiting on you," Lacy replied. She stood up and tiptoed around all the supplies to greet Alix. "We should probably move to a different part of the room."

The three of them set up a work station next to Chloe's huge tv, and got to work. They managed to stay focused for a whole two hours, and were starting to wrap up when Sabrina arrived.

"Chloe, you look so pretty!" She squealed.

Chloe huffed. "Don't I always?"

"I didn't know you invited Sabrina," Alix commented.

"I didn't," Chloe replied. "I don't have to."

"If I'm interrupting something-" Sabrina started.

"Nonsense," Chloe interrupted. "You're always welcome here. Same with you." She nudged Lacy's knee with her foot.

"What about me?" Alix challenged.

Chloe made a face and a so-so motion with her hand.

"That's fair," Alix agreed.

Chloe's butler brought them snacks and drinks, and the four of them sat around and chatted for about half an hour.

"Oh, did you hear Alya was contacted by that big-name researcher about something she posted on the Ladyblog?" Sabrina asked, when the topic of the superheroes came up.

"Yeah," Alix replied. "It was about that video she did on potential past wielders. My dad was also contacted."

"Good for her," Lacy commented.

"She's really starting to become a good reporter," Alix noted. "Much better than when she started, with all that speculation and gossip and stuff. Ooh, speaking of my dad, I have a present for you, Lace." Alix dug into her backpack and pulled out a book.

"A book?" Lacy questioned.

"Not just any book," Alix said, handing it to Lacy. "It's a series of photographs by some of the best photographers in the world."

"_Cool_."

Lacy skimmed through the pages quickly, already enraptured by the photography. "Thanks!"

* * *

That evening, Lacy headed out on her balcony with her book and a small light and started through the book.

As she scanned the photos, Lacy caught herself twisting her fingers through her hair. Chloe has redone it in a loose side ponytail, and it hung over her shoulder in just the right position for fidgeting.

Lacy was so occupied with her book that she didn't notice the akuma until it was practically on top of her.

The massive creature had perched on the roof of Lacy's apartment. At first, Lacy could only make out it's size - it was huge - but after a few seconds, she could tell what it was.

Lacy's blood ran cold. A drakon.

\- _there was a drakon and -_

_\- I swear it was -_

_\- died a hero, that's_ -

Lacy took a shuddered breath. She shut her eyes and tried to force the memory out.

_\- so sorry, Lacy, but there was nothing -_

_\- braver than I ever gave her -_

_\- rumors that she was a spy -_

"Lacy?"

Lacy jerked up when she felt a hand on her arm.

Her dad was sitting next to her, concern on his face.

"Come on, let's get inside and away from the akuma."

* * *

Alya slid into the seat next to Lacy.

"Hey, did you see the photos from the akuma last night?" She asked, pushing her phone towards Lacy. "It was a classical studies professor who got mad after a student called her class boring. She transformed into a bunch of Greek monsters. It was really cool!"

Lacy scrolled through the photos. The akuma had transformed into a satyr, chimera, harpy, centaur, and then there was the photo of the drakon on Lacy's buildings.

_\- biggest monster I've ever seen -_

_\- and Silena just charged in -_

_\- she and Luke had always been close, I mean, are you really surprised? You know how -_

"Lace?"

"Hm?"

"You zoned out on me, girl," Alya said.

"Sorry, just thinking," Lacy replied. "The akuma got a little too close to my apartment last night."

"Oh, is your family okay?" Alya asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, just a bit of a scare." Lacy tucked a loose strand behind her ear and turned back to her notebook. Since class hadn't even started yet, there was nothing there to pretend to look at.

"You okay?" Alya questioned.

Lacy shrugged.

"If you need to see the nurse or the counselor, I could tell Bustier what happened," Alya offered.

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

When Alix arrived, she kicked Alya out of her seat. Lacy gave her a half-hearted smile, and Alix shot her a concerned look.

"Rough night?" Alix asked.

"Didn't sleep," Lacy admitted.

Alix rubbed Lacy's arm in sympathy.

Marinette, Nino, and Adrien entered the classroom, Nino and Adrien in an intense discussion and Marinette looking as dead tired as Lacy felt. Alya pounced on them immediately, talking about the akuma the night before.

Bustier cleared her throat, and class began.

And Lacy really, truly did try to stay awake.

Alix still had to elbow her awake a couple of times, and Lacy caught Bustier shooting her concerned looks throughout class.

She just hoped she would be more awake for science class. Mendeleev was not as forgiving.

* * *

It was about halfway through the first period of the class when Lacy had to leave.

Bustier was going over some scary poem that had Juleka and a few other students interested and the rest of the class creeped out. Alix was moving around a lot as she took notes, as one of the class's horror lovers, which was helping keep Lacy awake.

And then Bustier said something about death and suddenly Lacy couldn't breathe.

_\- dead before they could find a medic -_

_\- traitor, but Clarisse -_

_\- pass as Clarisse, I mean -_

_\- looked so scared -_

Alix put her hand on Lacy's shoulder, helping her ground herself back in the classroom. Lacy could feel eyes of some of her classmates on her, but Bustier continued with her lesson unaware.  
Lacy took a deep breath. In. Hold. Out. It helped. A little.

But there was no way she was going to be able to handle this lesson.

"Miss Bustier," Lacy called. "I need to go the bathroom, it's an emergency."

"All right," Bustier said, and Lacy was out the door.

She didn't make it to the bathroom. Instead, she stopped in the hallway, grabbing onto the rails and looking down at the courtyard before.

Breathe.

In. Hold. Out.

In. Hold. Out.

It took several breaths, but Lacy finally felt herself calm down.

"Well, hello there."

Lacy stiffened at the voice. Drew - no, Lila approached her, grinning.

_\- she didn't do the rite of passage -_

_\- got what she deserved -_

"Not in the mood," Lacy snapped.

"Oh, but it's been so long since we talked," Dre - Lila said. "How are you doing?"

Her voice sounded so much like Drew's. Lacy tightened her hands around the railing, reminding herself she was at school, not back at camp.

_She's a traitor,_ Drew had yelled. _She never cared for us. Stop acting like she's a hero when she betrayed all of us!_

"Horrible," Lacy replied. "Go away."

Lila flinched. "Wow. You are in a bad mood."

Lacy scoffed.

She wasn't sure when Lila left, but at some point it was Alix standing next to her instead.

"Feeling any better?" Alix asked.

"A little," Lacy admitted.

"Bustier switched to a different poet," Alix said. "If you want to try to go back in."

Lacy shrugged. "I'll try. Thanks."

* * *

Somehow, Lacy made it through the day.

Many of her classmates asked her if she was feeling okay, and Mendeleev even pulled her aside after class to check on her, and Lacy just told them the same thing she told Alix earlier.

"Neither did I," Marinette admitted. "Stayed up all night working on an emergency commission for Jagged Stone." She yawned, proving her point.

"You two need better sleep schedules," Alya commented.

"I need caffeine," Marinette responded.

By the end of the day, Lacy managed to convince most of her class that she was fine, just a little tired. Alix and Nathaniel weren't convinced, but neither prodded.

Alix did insist on them walking home with her after school.

"Just so you don't fall asleep in the middle of the road," Alix explained.

No one attempted conversation as they walked - well, as Lacy and Nathaniel walked and Alix skated circles around them. Lacy was too tired to talk, Nathaniel was listening to something on his phone, and Alix was content with skating.

"Thanks," Lacy said when they arrived at her apartment.

"Anytime," Alix replied.

They turned to leave, but Lacy stopped them.

"I - do you mind staying a while? I don't really want to be alone."

"I can't," Nathaniel said. "I promised my sister I'd help her with something. Sorry."

"It's fine."

"I'll stay," Alix offered.

* * *

Lacy knew she was a poor host, but she found she didn't care.

Alix made them both sandwiches and stared at Lacy until she ate hers. After that, Lacy ended up laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling, while Alix listened to her podcast and paged through a book on graffiti.

Eventually, Lacy got up and washed her face off.

"Thanks," she said, sitting back down next to Alix. "I didn't want to be alone."

"Not a problem," Alix replied. "Feeling better?"

"A little," Lacy replied. "A good night's sleep will help a lot." She yawned. "And I think I'll sleep well tonight."

_Hopefully without nightmares, too._

"Well, if you need someone to talk to tonight, Marinette's usually awake," Alix offered.

Lacy chuckled. "True."

When Lacy didn't talk anymore, Alix resumed her podcast.

Lacy undid her hair and started finger combing it, thinking through the events of the day. She managed fine, but if something like this happened again -

"Hey, Alix, can I tell you something?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah." Alix removed her headphones and turned towards Lacy.

Lacy opened her mouth, but found she had no clue how to say what she wanted to say.

"Um, well, it's about - well. Do you believe in magic?"

Alix stared at her blankly. "Have you seen the news?"

"Right, yeah, obvious question." Lacy chuckled nervously. "But like, outside of the miraculous and Hawkmoth and everything."

"Of course," Alix replied. "There's no reason to assume that the miraculous are the only source of magic. And studying some of the old mythologies and stuff, like the stuff my dad does - well, sometimes I think that Jalil's mom must have had some kind of magic, but because I didn't inherit it, they won't tell me. So yeah, I believe in it. Why?"

"Because, well - would you believe me if I said my mother is -" _a goddess._ For some reason, Lacy couldn't say the words.  
_What am I doing? She's going to think I'm insane or pranking her or something._

"Mother is a what?" Alix questioned. When Lacy hesitated, she elbowed her. "I can handle it."

Alix was genuine - Lacy could see it in her expression. So she took a deep breath, and said it.

"My mother is a goddess."

"Seriously?" Alix asked. "That's cool! Which one?"

"You believe me?" Lacy asked.

"Of course I do!" Alix said. "I've seen weirder stuff - everyone in Paris has. Besides, you wouldn't lie about this."

Lacy smiled. "Okay."

"So which one is she?" Alix asked.

"Aphrodite," Lacy replied. "Greek goddess of beauty and love."

"Oh." Alix didn't look enthused. Beauty-related stuff was never her thing, but she forced a smile anyways.

"Yeah, she's not one of the cool ones like Athena or Nike," Lacy said, having a gut feeling those were Alix's favorite Greek goddesses.

"So, are there a lot of you?" Alix asked.

"Yeah," Lach answered. "Aphrodite gets around a lot, even by Greek mythological standards. I think I have about twenty siblings I know of right now - that are alive, at least." Which reminded her of why she was having this conversation.

Alix must have noticed her mood drop, because she put a hand on her shoulder. "Did something happen?"

Lacy nodded. "There was a big war, and one of my sisters - actually, several of my sisters died. But Silena, she - I was really close to her, so when she -" Lacy broke off. "Anyways, something last night reminded me of everything with her and - and I guess it's followed me through today too."

"I'm sorry," Alix said. "I've never lost someone like that, but I remember when Jalil did, and I know how much it sucks."

"It does," Lacy agreed. "She died a hero - or at least, that's what everybody keeps telling me."

_Nora said that she was the spy,_ Cecil whispered to her one night. _But Clarisse won't let anyone say it. And the Stolls say Percy is getting defensive over it too._

"What happened?"

"She - uh, there was an argument between two of us, and the Ares campers were refusing to fight, so Silena dressed up as their leader, Clarisse, to convince them to fight."

_The drakon was destined to be killed by a child of Ares,_ Chris explained, after the battle. _If Silena hadn't done what she did, then_ -

"She was killed in the process," Lacy finished. And then revealed she was the spy.

"That's... harsh," Alix finally said.

Lacy shrugged. "I guess. I - it's been a while now, I don't know why I keep thinking about it."

"Well, you're the daughter of a therapist," Alix said. "You tell me."

Lacy chewed her lip, thinking. The obvious answer was obvious - she was close to Silena, had looked up to her, and losing her hurt. Especially since Silena wasn't there to help Lacy through losing her other siblings. No one from her cabin had died in the previous battles - they weren't warriors. Silena has left her when she needed her the most.

Was she... mad at Silena?

_She's a traitor,_ Drew had yelled. _She never cared for us. Stop acting like she's a hero when she betrayed all of us!_

No one ever talked about it, outside of hushed rumors the days after it happened. Clarisse would yell at whoever said the s word. Percy and Annabeth weren't much better. Everyone's emotions were high, with grief and relief and victory and shock, and no one said the s word because Silena had died a hero.

She betrayed her camp because she had a crush on a guy - and yeah, okay, Luke was good looking and as a soon of Hermès he was naturally charming, but it still hurt. And in the end, she had kept it secret to protect her boyfriend.

Demigod siblings weren't close the way mortal siblings were, but it still hurt.

"She betrayed us," Lacy eventually said. It felt good to say it, finally. "She liked one of the guys on the other side, and he abused that and had her be his spy. When she started dating someone else, he threatened her boyfriend to keep her silent. Then, he died and only then did she say anything. As she was dying. And I guess I never got to process that, because she died a hero and the only one who seemed to think different was Drew, who I hate agreeing with. But, Silena still did all of that. And it hurt."

"I'm sorry," Alix said.

"It feels good to say it, you know?" Lacy said. "I never really got to say it - Silena betrayed us, she was a traitor, even if she died a hero. Both things can coexist, and they both hurt."

Especially after meeting Piper. Piper, who seemed to value lives other than her current love interest. She always seemed to put her father first, above anything, and her friendship with Valdez or Annabeth always had as much weight to it as her romance with Jason. And she always made time for her cabin, except for the whole away-on-a-quest-overseas thing she did.

Piper made their cabin mean more than just romantic love and beauty tips. Lacy realized that just made her more angry at Silena.

"It's okay to be angry," Alix said. "I'm mad at Jalil a lot - I still haven't forgiven him for the whole aliens-built-the-pyramid thing he did! It doesn't mean I don't love him, as obnoxious as he is."

"I know," Lacy said.

"You can be mad at your sister," Alix said. "Even if she's your sister, or even if she's dead. The more you bottle up those emotions, the stronger they'll get."

"I know that," Lacy said. "Dad tells me that all the time, especially now with the akumas."

"Have you told your dad about all this?" Alix questioned.

"I've told him some, but, I don't know. It's hard to talk about." Lacy sighed. "But you're really easy to talk to."

Alix shrugged. "I don't judge. For most people, that's enough."

"You get lots of people telling you secrets?" Lacy probed.

Alix chuckled. "Maybe. Mostly I figure them out by myself."

"Oh? And what other secrets do I have to figure out?" Lacy challenged.

"Hmm... You're a pretty open book, so not many. Though I had no clue about the demigod thing, so maybe I'm not as good as I thought."

Lacy chuckled. "It's a pretty far-fetched thing to come up with on its own, so I'd say you're okay."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence," Alix replied. "Hey, do you want to see this hilarious video Kim was showing me earlier?"

"Of course," Lacy said. "Kim always finds the best stuff."

Alix brought out her phone, and Lacy leaned in.

She was still tired, and that night she ended up going to bed way earlier than normal, but she felt much better. Sometimes, things just needed to be said out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is probably going to end up long, so it might be another late update.


	30. Chapter 30: Bombs Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took forever to write this chapter, and I think its one of the longest in this story. Hopefully, there won't be such an update gap for the next chapter.

**Chapter 30: Bombs Away**

It wasn't easy to line their schedules up, but eventually Marinette managed to meet up with Fu to discuss relaxing techniques.

They met right after school, but it was already late afternoon by the time they were finishing up. If Marinette hadn't promised to meet up with Alya, she would have stayed even longer. But after cancelling two study sessions because of akuma attacks, Marinette didn't want to stand Alya up again.

Still, there was something she needed to say first.

"There is one thing I'd like to talk to you about," Marinette said.

"Yes?"

"It's about the temporary heroes," Marinette said. "Im starting to think we should be trusting them more."

Fu hmmed thoughtfully. "They have proven to be trustworthy. However, I do not know if it is safe to trust them with anymore. Putting more miraculous out in permanent use isn't safe."

"No, but there are other things we could do," Marinette said. "We don't have to give them their miraculouses permanently, but we can lend them out - give them some time to talk to their kwami, maybe bring them on a patrol so they can learn how to use their powers in a situation that isn't a battle."

"An interesting idea," Fu admitted.

"I was thinking of starting with Rena and Carapace - If that's okay with you, of course. But I want to give everyone a chance - except for maybe Kagami. Since Hawkmoth knows her identity, it might be too dangerous."

"If you think it is wise, I'll go along with it," Fu said. "I'm sure I can live a few days without Wayzz."

"Great!" Marinette said. "I'll come by tomorrow to pick them up!"

* * *

An akuma attack that night forced her to bring out the miraculouses a lot earlier.

The akuma called himself Ghost - according to his monologue, he had been stood up on a date. His powers included phasing through objects, flight, and shooting love potions grenades that made you fall in love with the first person you saw after being hit.

Chat Noir had been hit, but since he already had a huge (and sometimes annoying) crush on Ladybug, he didn't show any signs of being affected. Still, Ladybug decided having a few more allies was a good idea.

Carapace and Rena Rouge were her first choices. Not only did they have the experience to not be hit, but they had the same safety net as Chat Noir. Ladybug debated grabbing Alix, thinking that perhaps her being aromantic would keep her from being affected. On the other hand, if she never had a crush before, a magically-induced one might be twice as distracting.

Ladybug also considered Kota. She was a romantic, and had self-proclaimed herself someone who crushed easily, so there was a good chance she could focus through the effects of the love potion. But Lacy had been strangely out of it through out the school day, maybe it wasn't a good idea.

"It's your decision," Tikki said when Marinette relayed her thought process to her.

When Fu opened the miracle box, Marinette grabbed the fox and rooster and asked for the turtle.

"And will you be leaving the miraculouses with Rena and Carapace?" Fu asked.

"Yes," Marinette confirmed.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too."

It was the middle of the night, so Ladybug ended up having to wake up Alya, Nino, and Lacy (she was starting to suspect that Lacy never slept, and was glad to be proven wrong.)

Chat Noir was waiting for them on the rooftop, with a rose for Ladybug. Ladybug ignored him, and instead filled the other superheroes in on the plan.

Well, it wasn't a plan. More like a general idea.

Ghost was terrorizing a small apartment building, flying in front bedroom windows and startling the people inside. In a dark gray suit and butterfly mask, the akumatized object - a blood red rose in his chest pocket - was obvious.

Rena Rouge dropped onto the street behind Ghost and casted her mirage.

Ladybug watched her sorta-plan unfold, sparing minimum attention to Chat Noir's frequent flower-bringing.

Maybe the potion was having a stronger effect than Ladybug originally thought.

Ladybug swung from her perch across the street to the apartment building, landing on the roof just in time to see Ghost raise his arms to aim two potions at the mirage. She jumped, wrapping her yo-yo around Ghost's arms and yanking him to the ground.

Ghost was halfway there before he went intangible, phasing out of the yo-yo strings. He aimed a potion at Ladybug, but Carapace jumped in front of it and it bounced harmlessly off his shield.

Ghost turned tangible again and dove for Ladybug, but Kota jumped onto his back. The forced caused Ghost to fly into the concrete, sending him and Kota tumbling.

Kota was back on her feet in seconds, but couldn't dodge the potion as it hit her.

Ladybug grimaced. This was not going well.

"Lucky charm!"

She reached for her lucky charm, and the action forced her to drop her guard. Ghost launched another love potion, and Ladybug abandoned the lucky charm to reach for her yo-yo.

The potion would have hit her if Kota didn't jump in front, using her kite to knock the potion back.

"Thanks," Ladybug said, picking her lucky charm off the ground.

Kota flashed her a smile before Ghost forced her back on the defensive.

Ladybug watched the fight, keeping her eyes out for what she needed for this lucky charm. Very slowly, a plan started to form.

"Rena, I'm going to need your help."

* * *

It wasn't until after Ladybug and Kota landed in Lacy's apartment that Ladybug realized something.

"Did the love potion not affect you?" Ladybug asked when Kota had detransformed.

Lacy dig a granola bar out of her desk and opened it for her kwami.

"I guess not," she replied, handing the bar to Orikko.

"Course it didn't," Orikko said, mouth full. "Considering who your mom is."

"Your mom?" Ladybug asked.

"Oh, um, it's nothing," Lacy stuttered.

Ladybug frowned. As far as she knew, Lacy didn't talk about her mom at all. Whenever the topic came up, she usually mentioned Elisabeth, and most of the class was probably under the impression that Elisabeth was her biological mother. If Lacy's mother was important - maybe even magical, considering the context - Ladybug wanted to know, but if she didn't want to talk about it...

Orikko also seemed to decide to respect Lacy's privacy, because he didn't mention it again. Instead, he landed on Lacy's desk and started looking through a fresh batch of photos she had printed.

"Thank you for your help tonight," Ladybug said. "I know these late-night akumas are horrible."

"It's not that bad, with the rooster miraculous," Lacy replied with a shrug. "Must be rough on you and Chat though."

"Ugh, yeah," Ladybug agreed. "I'm starting to think Hawkmoth doesn't sleep."

Orikko finished his granola bar, and Lacy handed the miraculous over.

"Hope you still have time to sleep," she said.

"That depends on if there's another akuma," Ladybug said. "Sleep well."

Lacy yawned and waved goodbye, and Ladybug swung away.

Carapace and Rena Rouge were waiting for Ladybug on the rooftop of the apartment building Ghost had attacked. They were cuddling together when Ladybug landed.

"Ladybug!" Rena Rouge jumped on to her feet, blushing. Carapace followed suit. "You, uh, said you wanted to talk to us."

"Yes," Ladybug confirmed. "The two of you have proven yourself as useful allies, and I think it's time you took the next step forward."

"Are you letting us keep our miraculouses?" Rena Rouge said, face brightening.

"Not permanently," Ladybug replied. "At least, not yet. But I want you to have them for a few days. Get to know your kwamis a little better. Maybe learn a thing or two about your miraculous. In a few days, I'll still take them back, and it will be harder once you've spent time with your kwamis, but I think this is the right thing to do."

"Thank you!"

"We won't let you down."

* * *

"Trixx, let's rest."

Alya collapsed on her bed, watching as Trixx flew around her room. She couldn't believe it -she would have a whole couple days with her miraculous!

_I wonder if Ladybug would mind if transformed without an akuma around?_

As Trixx sniffed and investigated Alya's room, Alya sent Nino an orange heart emoji - her code for getting home safe after an akuma. A second later, he replied with a green heart. Satisfied, Alya locked her phone and plugged it in.

That brought her attention back to Trixx.

"I have so many questions," Alya blurted.

"I'm sure you do, pup," Trixx replied.

"What were the other fox heroes like?" Alya questioned. "I bet they were awesome rogues, tricksters, thieves - but with secret hearts of gold that earned them their miraculouses."

Trixx scoffed. "Sure, pup. Rogues and thieves could definitely be trusted not to abuse a miraculous of illusion."

Alya frowned. "That's a good point. But does that mean fox heroes are usually the opposite - people dedicate to the truth?"

"You're a good fox hero," Trixx said. "What category do you fall in?"

"I'm dedicated to the truth!" Alya declared. "Though I've been told I'm pretty gullible too."

"Yes, because the average 14-year-old is smart enough to know instantly when they're fooled," Trixx droned. "You're young, of course you're gullible. It's not necessarily a bad thing."

Trixx finished flying around the room and settled on Alya's laptop, like a cat seeking out the warmest place in the room. They curled up like a croissant.

"Next question?"

Alya tumbled for a moment before digging out her ultra-secret notebook and opening to the page where she had written down questions for Trixx and/or Ladybug.

"Why is the ladybug miraculous the only one who can purify the akumas?"

"I don't know the specifics," Trixx admitted. "Save the question for Ladybug."

Alya made a note and moved on. "Okay. Do miraculouses have any affect on dreams?"

"Not in the way you mean," Trixx replied.

"Huh?"

"I'm not an expert on dreams," Trixx explained. "But I'm pretty sure everything you encounter can affect your dreams, but there's no magical side effect - at least not with mine."

"Oh."

"If you're having magical dreams, it's probably hereditary," Trixx said. "You do have a magic smell around you."

"A what?" Alya asked.

"That's all I can say," Trixx said. "Your parents would know."

Alya scribbled a note to ask her parents later - because _magic_? - before continuing on.

"So it's possible that I could dream a memory of something," Alya pressed. "Like one of the past fox heroes?"

"Yes," Trixx agreed.

"Interesting."

Alya made a note and yawned.

"Tired?" Trixx questioned.

"No," Alya lied.

"Good," Trixx said. "It would be a shame if my new pup could tire out only after - oh, what was that, an entire battle? In the middle of the night? On a school night? After probably staying up late working on schoolwork or whatever teenagers do nowadays."

Alya yawned again. "Okay, maybe I am tired. But I have so many questions! Are there any side effects I might experience? I already think my hearing has improved, but Nino says I'm just imagining it."

"You're just imagining it."

"Am not!" Alya argued.

"Well, there you go," Trixx answered. "Your hearing and other sense might improve. You could gain night vision. You also might start screaming around Carapace."

"Screaming?"

"It's a fox's mating call," Trixx said. "Try not to do it public - people may stare."

"No kidding," Alya said. "What about turtles? Is Nino going to start doing weird mating calls?"

"I don't know," Trixx admitted. "Something to ask Wayzz - the turtle kwami."

Alya made a note and yawned again. "Alright, we'll continue this in the morning. Anything I need to get for you?"

"I'm good for now," Trixx said. "I'll need food in the morning, and someplace to hide during the school day, like a backpack."

"Okay," Alya said. "What type of food? My mom keeps our pantries full."

"You figure it out", Trixx said. "Night, pup."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Trixx clearly didn't like any of the food Alya offered - even the things that foxes were supposed to eat - but still ate their full. They had no problem hiding in her book bag, snuggling up next to some of her hygiene stuff. Alya had read that foxes were nocturnal, so she expected Trixx to sleep throughout the day.

Alya hadn't noticed it the night before, but her miraculous had changed from a fox tail to an orange heart with a white center. She had planned on figuring out how to hide it, but with the change there was no need.

She was the first in her group of friends to arrive to class, though the other side of the classroom was bustling with activity. Sabrina and Chloe were talking animatedly, Kim and Ivan were arguing, and Lacy, Alix, and Nathaniel were huddled together in the back whispering. Alya hesitated, wondering which conversation she was most curious about.

Max ended up breaking up the argument, so Alya headed towards the back to find out what had her classmates whispering.

"It's nothing," Lacy said, way too fast, when Alya asked.

Alya narrowed her eyes. "Is that so?"

"What she meant was it's none of your business," Alix said with a scowl.

"I'm just curious," Alya defended.

Alix rolled her eyes. "Aren't you always."

Marinette bursted through the door, looking disheveled, so Alya went to help her. But she wasn't giving up.

"You okay, girl?" Alya asked, sliding into her seat.

Marinette popped down in hers. "I had a horrible dream last night! I overslept, and missed the whole day of school, and Bustier got so mad that she said I'd have to repeat the grade-"

"Sounds scary."

"I could not get here soon enough," Marinette said. "I guess it's kinda silly."

"Nah," Alya replied. "There's always those few minutes after a dream where it feels real. Besides, it got you to class five minutes earlier than usual!"

"Morning!"

Adrien and Nino walked in, Adrien flashing his bright model smile at them and Nino stifling a yawn.

"Morning," Alya replied.

"Morning," Marinette squeaked.

"Did you hear about the akuma attack last night?" Adrien asked. "The love one?"

"Yeah, Ghost, right?" Alya asked.

"Kept me up all night," Nino complained.

Adrien gave him a curious look but didn't argue. Alya figured Adrien was well aware that the akuma hadn't kept Nino up - maybe he knew that the akuma hadn't lasted that long, or saw Nino's icon on whatever online thing had kept him up all night.

(Then again, Nino might have been too occupied with Wayzz to be online.)

"Have you checked your phone?" Nino asked.

Alya raised an eyebrow. She rarely missed notifications on her phone, but Nino's tone of voice implied he sent her something and she hadn't seen anything from him.

She dug her phone out of her bookbag, not surprised to see Trixx had fallen asleep. Her phone had a text notification from Nino.

_Trixx eats tofu - Wayzz_

Alya grinned. _Thank you, Wayzz._

* * *

Marinette searched her bag and her locker with no luck.

"I can't believe I lost my notebook!" She complained.

"I'm sure you'll find it," Tikki reassured her. "Didn't you leave a notebook on the table at breakfast?"

"No, that was my other notebook," Marinette said.

"What about the notebook you left on the balcony?"

"No, that's the _other_ notebook," Marinette corrected. "The designs I need are only in this one."

"Wait, didn't you lend Alya a notebook?"

"No, that's my school notebook," Marinette said. "I know! I left it in the art room."

She closed her locker and headed up to the art room, which was fairly full for a room of that size. Three students from a different class were huddled around one table, whispering while eating lunch and planning some project. On the other side of the room, Lacy, Alix, Nathaniel, and Marc were hunched over something.

"Hey!" Alix greeted, waving at Marinette.

"Hello," Marinette replied, before going to the desk she remember putting her notebook on.

She found it under a couple of papers, untouched. Marinette slipped it in her bag, noticing one of the other students glaring at her as she did so.

"Don't mind them."

Lacy slid next to her, talking softly.

"They're in Lila's new class," she explained. "She's pulling her usual stunts."

Marinette glanced at the students, feeling almost sorry for them.

"Maybe we should warn them," she suggested.

"Alix tried," Lacy replied. "They didn't listen."

Marinette sighed. "I thought we were done with Lila."

"You could be," Lacy said. "I mean, you're right to want to warn them and all, but she doesn't have to be your problem now. She's really hurt you, so take your time and recover."

"I don't know," Marinette replied. "I've never been good at letting things go."

"And that's what makes you our everyday Ladybug," Lacy said. "But resting doesn't mean letting it go or ignoring it forever. Just focus on something else for a while."

"You're right. I've got enough problems as is."

Her statement was further proved by the akuma alert going off.

* * *

Ladybug didn't get instant gratification a lot, but seeing that Rena Rouge and Carapace had not just beaten her and Chat Noir to the battle, but had already began getting citizens out of the way, did give her that feeling.

_We've needed this._

Rena Rouge noticed Ladybug first. She glanced at Carapace, and the two heroes exchanged a silent conversation. Carapace moved to cover Rena Rouge as she joined Ladybug on the rooftop.

Chat Noir landed on the rooftop a second later.

"It's a tough one," Rena Rouge reported. "He calls himself Bombarder, and he causes explosions. As far as we can figure out, there's no way to stop the explosion."

Ladybug glanced down at the street, where Carapace was shielding a few citizens as a building exploded. The debris flew towards their rooftop, and Ladybug whirled her yo-yo to block.

"Big explosions too," Ladybug noted. "Any idea where the akuma is?"

Rena Rouge shook her head.

"Great."

Ladybug looked Bombarder over. The majority of his outfit was done in blacks and dark grays, with yellow accents. He had black ankle boots, tight dark gray pants, and a long, short sleeved tunic-like shirt with a yellow sash. The sleeves of his tunic were jagged with yellow edges. His black hair stood up on edge, with yellow tips, and a yellow butterfly mask covered the top of his face. Black stripes covered one of his arms, which stood out against his dark gray skin.

"Maybe it's in his sash," Ladybug figured.

"You don't sound sure," Chat Noir said.

"I'm not," Ladybug confirmed. "We're going to need a lot of help with this one. I think we need everyone."

Chat Noir nodded. "Agreed."

"Rena, can you and Carapace keep Bombarder occupied? Chat, I'll need your help getting everyone. Meet me on top of the hotel."

* * *

By the time all the heroes were gathered on the same rooftop, Carapace had been forced to use his shelter and recharge, leaving Rena Rouge fighting Bombarder alone. She couldn't protect bystanders as well as Carapace, but she had no problem dodging Bombarder's attacks.

Ladybug had gathered Viperion, Roi Singe, and Kota While Chat Noir found Ryuko, Queen Bee, and Pegasus. Chat Noir and Queen Bee were the last to arrive.

For a moment, Ladybug wondered if Chat Noir had given the bee miraculous to someone else. If she didn't trust her partner so much, she would have believed it.

Queen Bee looked _different_.

She now had her hair mostly loose, the sides braided back like a crown and striped black. The circlet continued with a metal piece resting on her forehead. She had a black top that almost looked like a chest plate that covered her shoulders, and came down to her mid-stomach. Two yellow stripes lined her neck, like large necklaces, and the she had a yellow under-shirt that covered her arms and the rest of her stomach. She had a black belt and yellow pants with black stripes, black hexagonal knee-pads, and - was that a pocket? Her shiny black boots covered her ankles, and she wore elbow pads that matched her knees. She wore black gloves and black lipstick, and her mask was solid yellow with a black border.

"Why does she get pockets?" Ladybug wondered allowed. She wished she had said something a little more professional, but she _wanted pockets_.

"I don't know," Queen Bee admitted. "But it feels nice to be back. Thank you, Ladybug."

"Wait, you're Chl- Queen Bee?" Roi Singe asked. "You look totally different! Super cool!"

"I also want pockets," Ryuko commented.

"You look so pretty," Kota said.

"Do you two seriously not have pockets?" Viperion asked.

"Shouldn't we be focusing?" Carapace questioned. "Rena's down there by herself."

"You're right," Ladybug said. _I'll talk to a Tikki about pockets later._ "Okay, so I've thought about it, and I believe that the akuma will be in something small - something we can't reach easily. Queen Bee, you'll need to use your powers to freeze him."

"You can count on me," Queen Bee said.

"Carapace, stay on the lookout for bystanders," Ladybug said. "We want to minimize risk as much as possible. Kota, Ryuko, you're the most agile of us - you'll be doing what Rena is doing right now. Viperion, do your thing. Pegasus, I want you to help me with a trap - we're sending Bombarder away from citizens."

"To the arena?" Pegasus assumed.

"Yes," Ladybug confirmed. "Chat Noir, Roi Singe, you two will wait for him there to pick up from Ryuko and Kota. Carapace, I want you to follow Bombarder through the portal if you haven't use your power yet, and cast a shelter around the arena. Queen Bee, you'll also have to be at the arena already. Kota, I'll be trusting you to make sure Rena gets out safely as well. Alright, go!"

Chat Noir, Roi Singe, and Queen Bee headed towards the stadium. Kota and Ryuko charged at Bombarder, Ryuko landing a solid hit with her sword. Carapace and Viperion found a rooftop with a good view, and Pegasus hung back with Ladybug.

Kota deflected debris with her shield as the building behind Rena Rouge exploded. Ryuko engaged Bombarder, giving Kota time to usher Rena Rouge away. When she was close enough, Ladybug used her yo-yo to bring her up to the rooftop.

"You okay?" Ladybug asked.

"I'm fine," Rena Rouge said. "I could go another couple minutes. The buildings on the street, not so much."

"Good, because I'm going to need your help."

* * *

The trap worked perfectly. Bombarder didn't even realize there was a portal until he was on the other side of it.

Viperion, Rena Rouge, and Pegasus all needed to recharge, and Kota had been thrown several blocks away, but the rest of the heroes followed him in. Chat Noir and Roi Singe immediately attacked, both whacking him with their baton and staff. Carapace called for a shelter.

Ladybug landed on the bleachers, keeping an eye on the fight so she could intervene if needed.

* * *

"Lucky charm!"

A pillow fell into Ladybug's arm.

"It's a repeat," Queen Bee noted.

Ladybug didn't respond - she was already coming up with a plan.

"Be ready to go," she warned Queen Bee. "Hey, bomb guy! Explode this!"

With as much force as she had, Ladybug threw the pillow at Bombarder. Halfway there, the pillow exploded.

And a bunch of feathers engulfed Bombarder.

Queen Bee moved fast, launching herself off of the bleachers and whipping her top at Bombarder.

"Venom!"

The top smacked into Bombarder, freezing him into place.

"Nice one, Queen Bee!" Roi Singe called.

Ladybug and Queen Bee joined them on the field. Bombarder has frozen with his wrists bent, and Ladybug could see that the black stripes were actually ribbons that attached to a bracelet near his gloves.

"Alright, kitty, I need your claws."

Chat Noir swiped through the ribbons, shredding them easily, and a butterfly flew out. Carapace dropped the shelter, and Kota and Viperion joined them a second later.

Rena Rouge landed behind the heroes just as Ladybug released the butterfly, and Pegasus arrived seconds later.

"Pound it!"

Ladybug looked over her team. It was the first time they had all been together, and she suddenly realized the potential they had, as a team.

But they never really had a chance to work as a team, and that needed to change.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Fu asked.

"I'm sure," Marinette replied.

"Okay," Fu agreed. "Let's do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to have another chapter up on Saturday, as usual. Next one will be a fun one.


	31. Chapter 31: Team Building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update that's on time?

**Chapter 31: Team Building**

The details were the hardest part to work out, but somehow Marinette managed it.

Figuring out where to hold the meeting was the biggest obstacle. They ended up in a super-fancy dining room at the hotel. Ladybug asked Martok to do a security sweep of the room (from a distance, of course, since most of the heroes would recognize the robot), and then had Chat Noir do another one on his baton just in case. Chloe ordered complete privacy, and she and Ladybug worked to find discreet entrances so no one would know the heroes were there.

The final issue was figuring out how to get Fu into the room without anyone seeing him. In the end, Marinette convinced him to use the tiger miraculous and turn invisible.

"I don't think the miraculous should be used for such trivial matters," Fu had argued.

"This is important," Marinette countered.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were the first to arrive in the back dining room, as planned.

"I'm surprised Fu agreed to this," Chat Noir said. "He isn't very forthcoming with information. I haven't even seen him since he gave me the transformation potions."

That was news to Ladybug. She was aware Chat Noir didn't know where Fu lived - it was too dangerous if he did, since they might run into each other unstransformed. But since Chat Noir had received the potions, she had assumed they figured some other way of meeting up.

She didn't get a chance to respond, because Fu arrived.

He had already detransformed, and the tiger kwami, Roarr, immediately ducked behind the two heroes.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir," Fu greeted.

"Master Fu," Ladybug replied. "Glad you could make it."

The heroes started trickling in and sitting around the table. Actually, "sitting" might be a strong word - Chat Noir balanced on the top of his seat, Kota kneeled on hers, and Roi Singe sat backwards with his back on the seat and legs on the back. Queen Bee put her feet up on the table, Ryuko sat rim-rod straight, Rena Rouge pulled one leg up on the chair with her, Viperion sat criss-cross, and Pegasus sat with his hands crossed like an old lady. Carapace remained the only normal-sitting person besides Ladybug and Fu.

"This is so cool!" Rena Rouge started. "I have so many questions." She unfurled herself and leaned forward, holding up her notebook.

"She's been talking my ear off all night," Carapace contributed. "Hope you're prepared, dude."

Queen Bee scoffed. "You can't call Ladybug 'dude'."

"She said I could!"

"It's okay," Ladybug confirmed. "I know you all are used to me and Chat being held up as celebrities or idols, but even though we are the leaders here, this is a team and we're your teammates. And the point of this is to grow as a team."

"Where's Souris Rose?" Pegasus questioned.

"She decided she didn't want to come," Ladybug answered.

"That's a shame," Pegasus answered. "Her powers were useful, and she was talented at using them."

"How do you decide who to use?" Kota asked.

"It depends," Ladybug said. "Since I began studying the miraculouses, I had started to connect certain people to certain miraculous. Rena was - and still is - my first choice, and when the time came to call on you, I knew the exact miraculous for you.

"Carapace was a little different. I picked the right miraculous for that akuma, and I knew you would be the right choice as well for that akuma, but I didn't necessarily pick that miraculous for you. And then for Queen Bee - I had actually intended to give the bee miraculous to Rena."

"And I stole it," Queen Bee finished. "That was selfish of me, and I'm sorry. I won't do that again."

Ladybug smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. But don't be too hard on yourself - you could only steal it because I lost it to begin with."

"Wait, you _lost_ a miraculous?" Rena Rouge asked.

She didn't mean it maliciously, but Ladybug still shifted in her seat nervously.

"Uh, kinda?"

"Ladybug was under a lot of pressure from Style Queen," Chat Noir intervened. "And, in a way, that only happened because I also made a mistake, and wasn't able to help."

"Ryuko, when I picked the dragon Miraculous for that akuma, I realized you would be a perfect fit," Ladybug continued.

"Yet I also messed up my first time," Ryuko added.

"You learned, and that's what makes a good hero," Ladybug responded. "Pegasus, your situation was unique. I only had the one extra miraculous. As for you, Kota - I knew we needed the rooster miraculous to fight that akuma, and when I thought about it, I realized you were the best fit."

"What about Roi Singe and Viperion?" Rena Rouge questioned.

"Ladybug didn't choose me, actually." Viperion glanced at Ladybug for permission to tell the whole story, and Ladybug gave him a nod. "She originally gave the miraculous to someone else, but it wasn't a good fit for him. He decided to give it to me."

"Ooh, interesting," Rena Rouge replied.

"I didn't choose Roi Singe either," Ladybug added.

"I was wondering about that," Roi Singe said, still upside down. "Both you and Chat Noir had been disco-balled by the time I got mine, so who gave it to me?"

"That would be me," Fu said.

Rena Rouge did a double take. "Wait - who are you?"

"I'm the guardian of the miraculous," Fu answered. "I keep them safe when not in use."

"How many miraculouses are there?" Alya asked.

"Many," Fu said. "But most have been lost. I only have the one miracle box, which when full contains nineteen miraculouses."

"When full?" Rena Rouge repeated.

"The butterfly and peacock miraculous were lost," Fu said. "Only now they have reappeared. And the ladybug and black cat miraculous are no longer in the box as well."

"So what are the other animals in the box?" Rena Rouge asked. "I have a few theories myself. Some people believe it's the Chinese zodiac, but I've also seen some historical proof of a lion miraculous, and foxes aren't part of the zodiac, are they?"

"Our miracle box, like most, is divided into three groups," Fu explained. "The top circle is the two most powerful miraculouses - the ladybug and black cat - which balance each other out and have safeguards for the other miraculous. Then there's the inner circle - the turtle, fox, bee, butterfly, and peacock. Then there's the outer circle, which contains the animals in the Chinese zodiac. The lion is actually part of the outer circle of another box."

"What powers do the other animals have?" Rena Rouge asked.

"The ox miraculous can give it's wielder super strength," Ladybug said.

"I thought all the miraculouses did," Pegasus said.

"Extra super strength," Ladybug explained. "The tiger's power is invisibility. The goat creates a surface to climb on, the dog can track, and the pig calms down a person."

"If the dog can track, why don't we track the butterfly miraculous?" Ryuko questioned.

"The dog is an outer circle miraculous," Fu said. "It can track almost everything except the inner circle miraculous."

"So everything but what we need it to?" Carapace questioned.

"Sounds like our luck," Chat Noir commented.

"Is that why the ladybug miraculous is the only one that can purify akumas?" Rena Rouge questioned.

"Yes," Ladybug replied. "The ladybug and black cat miraculous split the ability to undo the powers of the inner circle. Chat Noir's powers are the only thing that can destroy a shelter or mirage, once the wielders have reached a certain point. Likewise, the ladybug miraculous is the only thing that can purify an amok or akuma once they've reached their targets - a cataclysm only works before they've affected a person. And the bee's venom is only undoable by the miraculous cure, which draws on the powers of both mine and Chat's miraculous, even if I'm the one that casts it. That's why I couldn't cast it the first time we fought Stoneheart - well, that and I didn't know I could. When Chat and I solidified our partnership while facing the Stoneheart clones, the ability just... appeared."

"Cool," Carapace said.

"What about your lucky charm and his cataclysm?" Rena Rouge said.

"Once we've reached a certain level of power and experience, my lucky charms will only be able to be destroyed by a cataclysm, and his cataclysms only fixable by the cure - though to fix damage like that, I could theoretically call the cure myself."

"I have a question," Viperion said. "Am I the only one getting animal side effects?"

"I am," Rena Rouge replied. "My hearing's improved."

"So has mine," Chat Noir said. "And my vision. I even think I'm getting night vision."

"Shame your jokes aren't improving," Ladybug commented.

"Hey," Chat Noir whined.

"I keep having the instinct to climb things," Roi Singe commented. "But I had that before I became a hero."

"What side effects might the rest of us have?" Ryuko asked.

"According to my research," Pegasus interjected. "I suspect that Queen Bee, Ladybug, Carapace, and Viperion night become more susceptible to the cold."

"Yep," Ladybug confirmed.

"There's also diet changes," Fu added. "When I was a child, I hated fish, but when I actively used the turtle miraculous, I couldn't have enough."

"This is the first I've heard of this," Ladybug noted.

"Ladybugs are predators," Rena Rouge offered. "They eat bugs."

"I have been eating a lot of meat recently," Ladybug said. "I thought I just needed the extra protein from all the superheroing."

"What about dragons?" Ryuko asked.

"Shrimp," Fu answered. "Like a seahorse."

"Longg does call me seahorse," Ryuko said.

"Trixx keeps calling me pup," Rena Rouge added.

"My kwami just calls me kid," Chat Noir said. "I'm pretty sure that's not a cat thing."

"I'm really glad Tikki never calls me larva," Ladybug added. "That would be weird."

"What is it like, living with Trixx?" Fu questioned. "I've heard they're one of the more difficult kwamis."

"It's interesting," Rena Rouge said. "They don't like answering questions directly, but they're great for brainstorming ideas, like - wait, secret identity. But they're like anyone else, upsides and downsides."

"Wait, you have your miraculous permanently?" Roi Singe asked.

"That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about tonight," Ladybug said. "I think it would be beneficial if each of you spent some time with your kwamis - for the past couple of days, Carapace and Rena have kept their miraculous. After this meeting, we'll trade off and Roi Singe and Viperion can keep theirs."

"Really?" Roi Singe asked, perking up. "Sweet!"

"Don't get too excited," Fu warned. "Xuppu can be tiring."

"I assume that you won't let me keep my miraculous," Queen Bee said.

"At the moment, no," Ladybug answered. "But your transformation has given me a few ideas. I'll talk to you about it later."

"Out of curiosity," Rena Rouge said, as if she did anything for any other reason. "How would you rate the kwamis as far as livable-ness?"

"Wayzz and Tikki are definitely the easiest to handle," Fu answered. "I would say Plagg, Orikko, and Xuppu are the most annoying."

"Plagg stole a pair of socks, once," Chat Noir commented. "He did return them, though."

"Why Orikko?" Kota questioned.

"What do roosters like to do at sunrise?" Fu replied.

Kota's face fell. "Oh. That would be annoying."

"I have another question," Rena Rouge said. "Can you combine miraculous?"

"Yes," Ladybug said cautiously. "Combined, you gain both the powers of the miraculous and more powers."

"Is that why Hawkmoth is after both the ladybug and black cat miraculous?" Pegasus inquired.

"Yes," Ladybug confirmed. "Combined, the two are very powerful. It's why we must keep them out of his hands at all costs."

"I also have a question," Kota said. "How does the miraculous magic interact with other forms of magic?"

Ladybug had no idea how to answer that. Until her conversation with Lacy and Orikko about the love potions, it had never occurred to her that there were other types of magic - though if she had thought about, she would have probably came to that conclusion.

"It depends," Fu answered. "There's a lot of different types of magic. Each miraculous interacts with each type of magic differently. For instance, if an akuma or amok were to enter a magical object, it could increase the toughness of that object or the danger of that akuma. Is there a type of magic you were wondering about?"

Kota hesitated. "Uh, kinda?"

"Is this about you not being affected by the love potion?" Ladybug asked.

"Sorta?" Kota answered. "I - my - it's hard to explain."

"I would ask your kwami, then," Fu suggested. "If you get a chance."

Kota nodded. "Okay."

It took over an hour for the questions to run out - most of which came from Rena Rouge. After that, Ladybug brought up the idea of some training exercises she and Tikki had brainstormed.

* * *

Honestly, a race was inevitable.

It was one of the first things that Ladybug and Chat Noir had done together, outside of fighting an akuma. Rena Rouge and Carapace had raced each other earlier that week. It seemed to be an instinctual need to see who was faster.

Of course, it didn't help that both Ryuko and Roi Singe were severely competitive. And, apparently, so was Queen Bee.

Ladybug declined to race, as did Viperion. Viperion was not a naturally competitive person, and he already knew he was one of the slower heroes. Ladybug was a competitive person, under the right circumstances, but thought watching would be more interesting.

"Everyone clear on the rules?" Ladybug asked.

The track was simple - a loop around the city. Ladybug would be tracking them to make sure there was no cheating. First person to touch back on the rooftop won. No powers but all weapons were allowed.

"Three, two, one, go!"

* * *

Chat Noir and Rena Rouge practically arrived at the same time, both out of breath.

"Hah!" Chat Noir said. "I won!"

"Uh, no," Rena Rouge replied. "I definitely got here first."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Ladybug," The two heroes whined, turning the Ladybug.

"I think it's a tie," Ladybug decided.

Queen Bee was next, followed by mere inches by Carapace. Ryuko and Roi Singe arrived together, followed by Kota. Pegasus arrived last.

"All of you made good time," Ladybug said.

"But I made the best," Rena Rouge bragged.

"I beat you!" Chat Noir argued.

"No you didn't!"

Ladybug sighed, deciding it pointless to get involved this time.

_They're going to be arguing about this for a long time._

* * *

They were almost finished for the night. Ladybug had already collected Pegasus's and Kota's miraculous, and Alya and Nino were saying (a temporary) goodbye to their kwamis. Now all she needed were the bee and dragon miraculouses - but she had something she needed to talk to them about first.

She found Queen Bee on the roof of the hotel, talking to Chat Noir.

"- I guess what I'm trying to say is," Queen Bee was saying. "I'm sorry. There's no excuse for treating someone like that."

"I didn't mind it," Chat Noir replied. "At least, not that much. But I'm glad to hear that you're turning over a new leaf."

"It's not the first time I've tried," Queen Bee said.

"Hey, I bee-lieve in you."

"And here we were having a moment."

Ladybug cleared her throat, alerting them to her presence.

"Queen Bee," Ladybug called. "I need to talk to you."

"Of course, Ladybug."

Queen Bee followed her to the rooftop where Ryuko was waiting.

"What did you wish to speak about?" Ryuko questioned.

"I've been talking with Fu," Ladybug said. "And I think there's a way to make the miraculous's magic conceal your identity again."

"You mean, so I can be Queen Bee and no one will know it's me?" Queen Bee asked.

"Yep," Ladybug confirmed. "We've almost figured it out. Once that happens, I'll tell you two as soon as possible. Until then, you'll only be called on when I have no choice."

"This is great!" Queen Bee said. "Thank you, Ladybug!"

"I appreciate it as well," Ryuko said. "Though my m- my family already as safety measures, as I've said before."

"I know," Ladybug said. "But this could allow you to keep your miraculous on you, if there's ever a reason to."

"Yes!" Queen Bee squealed. "Please? I love Pollen so much!"

"I know," Ladybug replied. "I rely on my kwami a lot, too."

"I would like to talk at length with Longg someday," Ryuko said. "He seems very knowledgeable."

"The kwamis have seen a lot," Ladybug said. "But they're not always the most forthcoming with information."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ryuko said. "Thank you, Ladybug."

* * *

"So, how's Sass doing?" Marinette asked.

She and Luka were curled up together in his living room. It had only been a day since Luka had been given his miraculous, but she was sure Sass had already had an impact.

"He made me buy a sun lamp," Luka replied. "Fortunately, no one pays attention to what I buy. It's difficult keeping him hidden from Jules though."

"That's right, you two share a room."

Luka nodded. "But Juleka isn't nosy. And Sass is really cool to talk to music about - he says he knew musicians going as far back as Ancient Greece and Egypt!"

"Mhm," Marinette confirmed. "Our miracle box got around quite a bit - part of being the one with the transportation miraculous in it. Tikki's mentioned a few ladybugs from all over the world."

"Sass also said he hasn't been out in more than a century," Luka said. "He had never seen or heard an electric guitar before he met me."

"Same with Tikki," Marinette replied.

"He also knew about my synesthesia - that's when I associate colors and sounds and things like that," Luka said. "And my ability to 'hear' other people's songs. Says I might even have magical lineage."

"I didn't know you had synesthesia," Marinette noted. "That's cool."

Luka shrugged. "It's minor, compared to some people. Sass said he once knew a hero that could paint entire pictures based on what they heard in music, and vice versa."

"Wow!"

"I know, right?" Luka said. "He won't talk about any of his previous heroes fighting, or how they used their second chances though. I think - I think a lot of them died from it."

Marinette nodded. "Yeah. Tikki can get the same way, sometimes. But don't worry - miraculouses like Hawkmoth's have fail safes that keep them from being fatal. It's why my miraculous cure is so thorough with the damage from akumas - that's just as much the butterfly miraculous as it is mine and Chat's."

"I didn't know that," Luka said. "That's nice to know."

"Makes you wonder what happened to cause them to put those fail safes in though," Marinette admitted. "Tikki gets too sad when I bring it up, I just can't."

"It doesn't matter now," Luka said. "Whoever it was learned from the past, so we aren't doomed to repeat it."


	32. Chapter 32: Bet On It

**Chapter 32: Bet On It**

"Alix, I bet you-"

"You gave up your bets when I beat you in that race!"

"Oh come on, that was only for-"

Lacy and Max exchanged looks as Kim and Alix started on another bet. Lacy loved Alix to death, but sometimes...

"It's on!" Alix declared.

The two shook hands just as Bustier entered the classroom.

"Alright, class," Bustier said, quieting the class down. "Let's start with our usual exercise."

Alix and Kim were the first to go, complimenting each other on never backing down from a dare. Bustier sighed a long-suffering sigh.

"There's an 89 percent chance that this bet will take place at my place," Max told Lacy. "Perhaps you could come over and we could play video games in the meantime?"

"I don't really know how to play video games," Lacy replied. And she wasn't supposed to, either - demigods and technology don't mix.

"I could teach you," Max said. "I am the second-best gamer in the class."

Alix and Kim slid back into their seats, and Rose and Marinette were called.

Lacy frowned. "Who's the first?"

"Marinette," Max replied.

"Really? Is there anything she isn't good at?"

"No," Max answered.

"What about waking up on time?" Alix offered. "Or time management in general?"

"That's true," Lacy agreed.

"So?" Max prompted. "Are you up to facing a master gamer?"

Lacy hesitated. She really, really shouldn't. But she liked hanging out with Max and Kim.

"You shouldn't push her too much," Chloe said. "Lacy's horrible with technology."

Lacy scowled. It was the truth, but still.

"I am aware," Max answered. "But I'm sure we could overcome that obstacle."

"And afterwards, we could get ice cream!" Alix added. "Just not from that romance dude."

"Sounds like fun," Lacy said.

* * *

Max's apartment was a bigger than Lacy's.

It was all one story, on the first floor of the apartment building - Max's grandfather lived with them, and he couldn't do stairs. It had a main living room with a master bedroom off on one side, and a hallway with four bedrooms off the other. One of the bedrooms was designated a guest room - and it had a lot of stuff that looked like it belonged to Kim in it - and the other was the "tech room."

"My dad and I both use it," Max explained as he showed it off to Lacy.

It reminder her of the few times she had been in the Hephaestus cabin. One table was completely overtaken by robotic parts and diagrams. The walls were covered with different types of diagrams, science facts, and astronomy models. There was a drawer in the cabinet designated as "Markov's room." And, of course, one wall was completely dedicated to computer screens and gaming consoles.

"My mom did, too," Max said. "Before she left for her training."

"Training?" Lacy asked.

"She's going to be an astronaut," Max explained.

"Cool!"

The bet was crazy complicated - Kim said a friend helped him come up with it - but essentially it boiled down to who could stand on one leg the longest (while standing on this and that and the other thing, while listening to a horror podcast, etc etc). Markov would do the timing.

"Three, two, one, go!"

"So, you've never played any kind of video game?" Max asked.

Lacy shook her head. "Nope."

"Then you wouldn't know what type of game you like to play," Max concluded.

"You should show her your game!" Markov suggested.

"That's right," Lacy remembered. "I remember you telling me about that. Let's play that."

Max was perfectly okay with that, and he started setting up while Lacy watched.

"Alright, there we go," Max said. He handed her the controller, and started explaining the rules.

_Seems simple enough._

"I don't recognize most of these akumas," Lacy admitted when they made it to character selection.

"They were before you came to Paris," Max explained. "You should be able to see their stats and powers next to the character."

Lacy spent her time looking at each one, while Max immediately choose his. Eventually, she ended up on a roller skater with what looked like good stats.

The round started.

The first round, they didn't do much fighting - Max made sure Lacy knew what she was doing first. The next several rounds, Lacy lost horribly.

By the time they finished round five, the bet had been won.

"Ha!" Kim beat a victorious fist in the air. "Told you."

Alix replied by sticking her tongue out.

A knock on the door interrupted the weird face making competition.

"Come in," Max called.

Ondine peaked her head in. "Is Kim - oh, there you are."

"Ondine!" Kim replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Come in," Max said.

Ondine stepped in, giving Kim a peck on the cheek.

"I got out of work early and thought I'd stop by," Ondine explained.

"Have you met everyone?" Kim asked.

"I know Max and Markov," Ondine said.

"Nice to see you again," Markov said.

"And it's - Lacy, right?"

Lacy nodded. "Yep. We met at the swim meet." Which Lacy had totally come to just to meet Kim's girlfriend (she was curious, okay?).

"And I don't think we've met."

"Alix." Alix held out a hand. "I'm also in Kim's class."

"Oh, the roller skater," Ondine recalled. "Kim's mentioned you."

"Yeah, and he won't shut up about you," Alix countered.

"That's because she's awesome," Kim said. "Lacy and Max were just finishing up a round of Max's game. Want to play?"

"Sure."

* * *

No monsters attacked that afternoon, but Lacy was still nervous as she and Alix headed to the bakery.

"You're being jumpy, even for you," Alix commented.

"I just keep expecting an attack," Lacy admitted. "You know, being a demigod and using technology never ends this well."

Alix shrugged. "Maybe that's an American thing. You said the other demigod that you ran into mentioned Celtic monsters - maybe they're not attracted to Greek scents."

"Maybe."

They turned into the bakery. Mrs Cheng waved at them as they entered.

"Are you here to see Marinette?" She asked. "I think she just left with Alya."

"No, we're picking up something for Nath," Alix said. "He's out sick."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What can I get for you?"

Alix relayed his order, and a few minutes later they were out of the bakery and heading to Nathaniel's place.

"So, what did you think of Ondine?" Lacy asked.

Alix shrugged. "She seems nice. Her and Kim seem to work together as a couple well."

"Yeah, they're really cute together. Kim's so supportive of her swimming abilities, and she's super supportive of him too! They're just so cute together!"

"If you say the word 'cute' one more time I'm disowning you."

"I don't think that's how friendships work."

Alix rolled her eyes. Lacy bumped her shoulder into Alix's.

"You know you love me."

"Yeah, uh huh."

* * *

"- as a way of letting Nathaniel know we were thinking of him," Marinette finished.

The class was gathered in the art room. Marinette had asked for a few minutes to talk to the class about a project before the actual class began.

"I think it's a great idea!" Rose said.

"I'm sure Nath will appreciate it," Alix commented.

"Yeah, he's really out of it," Lacy added.

"As long as I don't actually have to go near him while he's sick, I'm in," Chloe said.

"Alright, so here's what I need each of you to do-"

The project moved quickly, and the teacher didn't mind spending half the class period helping out. It was technically a study-hall period, but Marinette had asked the class to meet in the art room instead.

At the end, Nino helped video the result and send it to Nathaniel.

"Marinette's always so thoughtful about things like that," Rose said.

"She didn't really do that much," Chloe said.

Lacy gave her a look.

"What? I'm only saying that instead of praising Dupain-Cheng, Rose should be proud of what she did to help. That's a good thing!"

"Chloe's right," Marinette commented, stepping up behind her. "I only had the idea. It never would have worked if everybody wasn't so willing to spend time to cheer up a classmate. You should be proud of yourself, Rose."

"Did you just agree with me?" Chloé asked.

"Yep. And you better get used to it, if you're going to make a habit of being right."

Chloé groaned. "Yay me."

* * *

Alix reached over the desk and prodded Chloe multiple times.

Chloe turned around. "Yes?"

"We're going to that new superhero challenge place this afternoon," Alix said. "I was originally going to bring Nath along, but since he's out sick, we have an extra ticket. Right now it's just me, Lace, Kim, and Max."

"It would be tempting," Chloe admitted. "If I didn't already have a spa appointment scheduled."

"That's the place that paid Alya for an endorsement on the Ladyblog, right?" Sabrina asked.

Alix nodded. "Yeah, it's supposed to be super cool! Alya said that they'll be going this weekend to check it out, but since we're going today she'll interview me for her review."

"My dad's not thrilled with it," Sabrina said. "Something about a safety risk. He won't be happy if I go."

Alix pouted.

"Hey, we have an extra ticket tonight, right?" Kim asked, leaning up from his desk behind them. "Can Ondine come?"

"Yes, that sounds great!" Lacy replied.

"Hey, I paid for the tickets, I decide," Alix argued. "But yeah, that's fine, if it's fine with Max."

"Hmm," Max said. "With Nathaniel not coming, that makes me the least athletic. I would rather bring someone along that's more my level of athleticism, not another high-level athlete."

"Okay," Alix said. She stood up. "Rose, Juleka, either of you free tonight?"

"No, we have band rehearsal," Rose replied.

"Mylene?"

"I have tickets to my dad's play," Mylene answered.

Alix sat back down. "That only leaves us athletes."

Max sighed. "Then I'll just resign myself to being the slowest."

"You're not that out of shape," Kim said. "You'll keep up fine."

"Besides, it's a team thing," Lacy said. "We're all in this together."

"There's a ninety-eight percent chance I'm going to regret this tomorrow."

* * *

"It's _closed_?"

Max adjusted his glasses. "The sign on the door says something about safety risks."

"But I signed a waiver!" Alix argued. "This sucks!"

"They'll probably refund you," Lacy said.

"Yeah, probably," Alix said, deflating. "Ooh, maybe instead we can look at that climbing gym you were interested in."

"Ooh yes!"

"I'm in!" Kim said. "I always love climbing things."

"I'd be interested," Ondine added. "I've never rock climbed before. But you'd probably want to spend the money with your other friend."

"Hey, we can just get six tickets, or slots or whatever," Alix said. "There's no reason you can't come with."

"Thanks," Ondine said.

"I bet you I can climb faster than you," Kim said.

"No," Alix said. "I'm not taking that bet. I've seen you climb."

"Oh come on," Kim replied. "You're not one to back out of a challenge."

"I'll take it," Lacy said.

That got surprised looks from everyone but Alix.

"Are you sure?" Max asked. "Kim is a great climber."

"I'm an all-around athlete," Kim bragged.

"I'm a pretty good rock climber too," Lacy replied.

"Okay, you're on."

* * *

Roi Singe and Chat Noir landed behind Ladybug and Viperion after their patrol.

"This is so cool!" Roi Singe said.

"I know, right?" Chat Noir asked. "There's nothing like the rooftops of Paris at night."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Ladybug said.

"It's definitely peaceful," Viperion added.

"How are things going with your kwami?" Ladybug asked.

"Great! He had this super cool idea for a bet with a friend that involved this really cool set up and we had to balance on one leg and everything and I totally won the bet!"

"Sounds like you're getting along fine," Ladybug said.

"We are," Roi Singe. "I'm going to rearrange some things in my room over the weekend to give him something to climb on."

"I got my kwami a cat bed and stand once," Chat Noir said. "He never used it. He prefers sleeping in my trash can."

"Your kwami sounds fun," Viperion deadpanned.

Chat Noir shrugged. "Honestly, he acts a lot like what I've heard cats are like. You just have to adjust to their way of showing affection."

"A lot like you, kitty," Ladybug stated.

"So how's your kwami?" Roi Singe asked Viperion.

"Doing good," Viperion answered. "I've been introducing him to different types of music."

"Nice," Roi Singe said. "Xuppu seems to like the weirdest music I can find."

"Sass is cool with whatever I put on," Viperion replied.

"Tikki's like that too," Ladybug said.

"I don't know what music Plagg likes," Chat Noir admitted. "When I give him access to my computer, he usually ends up watching epic fail videos."

"Tikki hates those videos," Ladybug said. "I like them, but I'm super clumsy as a civilian so I don't feel bad laughing at them when I've been them, you know?"

"I'm the same way," Roi Singe said. "Not clumsy, but I'm usually the one trying to do the weird stunts that end badly."

Ladybug nodded, remembering some of the weirder stunts she'd seen him try to do.

"I don't have that problem-"

Ladybug scoffed.

Chat Noir haltered. "What?"

"You can not convince me you never try stunts like that," Ladybug said.

"Not outside of the costume," Chat Noir said.

"Doesn't the Ladyblog have video of-"

"She took it down," Chat Noir interrupted.

"Shame," Ladybug said. "That was a hilarious video."

Chat Noir pouted.

"It's getting late," Viperion said. "You should all get to bed."

"What, are you the team mom now?" Chat Noir challenged.

"I am the oldest," Viperion replied.

"That doesn't mean you have to be all responsible," Chat Noir argued.

"We're superheroes. We all have to be responsible."

"Viperion's right," Ladybug said. "Besides, I'm really behind on homework."

Viperion frowned. "Sleep first."

Ladybug brushed him off. "I'm not tired."

"Viperion's right," Chat Noir commented. "I know you, you need to sleep."

"I'm fine."

"Sleep," Chat Noir repeated.

"Or I'll set Rena on you," Viperion threatened.

"Okay, okay," Ladybug ceded. "No need to get her involved. I'll go to bed."

* * *

Luka was waiting patiently outside of the bakery when Marinette left for school.

"So?" He asked.

"I slept," Marinette reassured him. "Tikki can vouch for me."

"Good," Luka said.

"Yeah, except now I'm extra behind on homework," Marinette admitted. "Plus I have another commission to work on."

"Remember, sleep is more important than your commissions," Luka said. "And more important than school."

"Chat's right. You are the mom friend."

* * *

It took a lot to make Marc angry, but eventually he slammed his pencil down and turned to Alix.

"Are you bored? Is that why you're bothering me?"

"Hey, I'm just checking in on you," Alix replied. "He's your boyfriend, after all."

"Alix, If Marc doesn't want to be bothered, we can eat somewhere else," Lacy attempted. Again.

This time, Alix threw her hands up. "Fine."

Lacy gave an apologetic look at Marc before following her out of the lunch room and into the courtyard.

"Was that mean?" Alix asked.

"A little," Lacy admitted.

"Ugh, I hate it when Nath gets sick," Alix complained. "At least I have you this time."

"Thanks?"

Alix took a bite out of her sandwich before continuing. "I just never really got along with anyone before Nath, you know? I'm always too blunt or too sarcastic or too energetic for everyone."

"Not for this class," Lacy said. "You have plenty of friends now. Me, Kim, Max, me, Mylene, Marinette, me, Adrien, _me_-"

"Alright, I get your point," Alix conceded. "I'll apologize to Marc later."

"Oh, there's Ondine," Lacy said, spotting the other girl across the courtyard. She waved, and Ondine waved back. To her surprise, Ondine headed over to them.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Ondine asked.

"Not at all," Alix said.

"Is your friend still out sick?" Ondine asked.

"Yeah," Alix replied. "Nath doesn't get sick a lot, but when he does he's totally out of it for a few days."

"Marinette came up with a really nice present for him," Lacy said.

"Marinette does seem really nice," Ondine said.

"She is," Lacy agreed. "And she's really thoughtful too!"

"Makes you wonder about the rumors going around," Ondine said. "I mean, everyone who knows her talks to highly of her, but then there's all of those rumors about her bullying someone-"

"Lila," Alix sneered. "That-"

"She's not the greatest person," Lacy summarized. "She lies and manipulates people into her liking her, which, yeah, doesn't sound so bad, but she always wants to be at the center of attention, and has threatened people in our class."

"That sounds horrible," Ondine said.

"Yeah, I'm glad she moved classes," Lacy replied.

"I think Kim mentioned her," Ondine remembered. "I remember he cancelled a few dates to help her with something. I'll admit, I was a little jealous."

"Kim's really trying to be nice this year," Alix said. "Lila was really good at abusing that.""He's so sweet," Ondine said.

"He's sweeter than he was," Alix said. "He was kind of a jerk at the beginning of the year."

"I guess," Ondine replied. "But that's all behind him now."

"I guess people can change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagg's my favorite kwami, in case you couldn't tell


	33. Chapter 33: Fly on the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for mentions of child abuse/implied child abuse

**Chapter 33: Fly On The Wall**

"We need the mouse," Viperion said when Ladybug landed behind him.

He and Chat Noir were watching the akuma from a few rooftops away, through Chat Noir's baton camera.

"It's a small akuma," Chat Noir explained. "Vipe thinks that if we try to fight them at our current sizes, we run the risk of killing them."

Ladybug took a glance through the camera, noticing that it was zoomed in on the akuma.

"You're right," Ladybug said. "I'll grab Souris Rose."

"Maybe not," Viperion said. "What if the akuma comes out shrunk?"

Chat Noir nodded. "You should be the one fighting them, if you think you can wield two for that long."

Ladybug nodded. "I think so. I'll grab the mouse miraculous - you two stay here and keep an eye on the akuma."

"Got it."

* * *

"Tikki, Mullo, unite!"

Her new outfit was different than her costume as Multimouse, thankfully. She had a gray leather vest with black spots on the side, black sleeves with a red stripe, black pants, red boots, and gray arm and knee pads. Her hair was still in the two buns she had as Multimouse, but when she glanced in the mirror she noticed it was now a dark gray color with red stripes. Her mask was black with a gray and red outline.

"You look like a rockstar, Ladymouse," Chat Noir noted.

Ladybug grimaced. Her transformation had ripped off a design she had been working on that morning for Jagged Stone.

_I'm going to have to start all over on that design._

"Okay, you two stay there and only intervene if something happens to me," Ladybug said.

Taking a running start, Ladybug leaped onto the rooftop.

"Multitude!"

Slowly, she felt herself split into tinier versions.

Her consciousness spread out to her various selves. It wasn't like her body - each self had her own thoughts, but she was aware of every one of her, like a choir of voices. It wasn't like anything else, but Ladybug was instantly used to it.

Her and the akuma were now the same size. Ladybug could clearly make out his outfit - solid black, with a purple butterfly mask and wings made out of paper.

His eyes widened. "I didn't know she could do that!"

"I'm full of tricks," one of the Ladybugs replied.

Half of her had yo-yos, the other half jump ropes. The yo-yo half now had on a red vest and red gloves, and the jump rope half now had pink accents instead of red. That was part of the added powers of combining the mouse miraculous - it separated the different powers between her selves.

The akuma snarled. "Listen, I don't want to fight you. But I have the advantage here. No matter how many little yous there are, I am the one with wings, Ladyb- wait, why don't you have wings?"

"Trust me, I've been asking myself that same question."

"Who designed your suit? Can you file a complaint?"

"I've tried!"

* * *

When Hawkmoth has akumatized his newest victim - Flyaway - he thought he'd stuck gold.

The kid was a strategic genius. And the pure terror that had been running through him had given Hawkmoth the opportunity to create a powerful akuma - one small enough to sneak and dodge attacks.

He hadn't counted on Ladybug utilizing the mouse miraculous, which did put her on similar footing as Flyaway. He definitely hadn't expected her to start a friendly conversation with him.

There was a reason he preferred angry akumas. The kid's fear meant that he wanted to attract less attention, which was frustratingly not what Hawkmoth wanted him to do. No angry rampages was bad PR for Hawkmoth's villain act.

"Flyaway!" Hawkmoth snapped. "If you want to keep your powers, you'll stop blabbering and get me her miraculouses!"

"Right," Flyaway replied. "Wait - miraculouses? Plural?"

"She's combined the mouse and ladybug miraculouses," Hawkmoth explained. "That's what gave her the extra power."

"Interesting," Flyaway said. "If I get you the ladybug and cat miraculous, can I keep the mouse?"

"Why would you - never mind. If you get me both, you can keep it. If not, I'll need the mouse to help me retrieve the other Miraculous."

"Deal."

* * *

Well, so much for their conversation.

Ladybug had been shocked at how non-aggressive the akuma, Flyaway, had been. In fact, he had been excellent conversation, and Ladybug had almost been enjoying the talk.

It hadn't all been fun. During that time Ladybug had discovered a few things - Flyaway was strategist, was definitely a feminist, and the akuma had to be in his wings.

_Paper_ wings.

Ladybug had a plan, but she would need Chat Noir's help.

One of her ducked out to the side as the rest of her began the battle. "Chat Noir, I'm going to throw you my lucky charm. I need you to pour it on Flyaway. Viperion, start your second chance."

"Understood," Viperion replied.

"Whatever you say, my lady."

Flyaway was quick, and nearly impossible to hit. He rarely went on the offense, but his few blows had managed to land hard. One of her now had a broken shoulder.

But all Ladybug needed to do now was keep him occupied.

"Lucky charm!"

Ladybug adjusted her throw so the lucky charm - a bottle of water - was sent towards Chat Noir. Flyaway was occupied on the other side of the roof, and didn't even notice her powers being used.

Chat Noir took the long way across the roof, to keep from stepping on a Ladybug.

Viperion called out a warning, keeping Flyaway from knocking one of the Ladybugs off of the roof.

"On my signal, Chat," Ladybug said. She would need to dart away immediately. "Are you ready?"

"Ready."

"Three, two, one, now!"

Chat Noir dumped the water bottle.

All of Ladybug darted immediately, though a good half of her still got wet.

Flyaway had no warning, and was completely soaked. The water tore at his wings, releasing the akuma.

The akuma was also shrunk, so Ladybug was immediately capable of cleansing it.

She grew back to her usual size and joined the rest of the heroes - including Roi Singe, who must have arrived during the battle. She held her fist out for the fist bump.

"Pound i- what?"

"Uhhh, we didn't really do anything?" Chat Noir answered.

"I have no idea what happened," Roi Singe admitted.

Ladybug turned to Viperion, who looked a little queasy.

"Oh, come on! I want a fist bump!"

The three other heroes relented. "Pound it!"

Someone cursed.

Ladybug turned to the akuma victim, who had reverted back to his normal self. She recognized him from school, but she didn't think she'd ever talked to him.

"You okay?" Chat Noir asked, helping him stand up.

The boy's eyes were wide, and he looked scary pale.

"My dad's gonna kill me for getting akumatized," he whispered. Then he cursed again.

Ladybug's stomach dropped.

"He can't blame you," she reasoned. "It's beyond your control."

"He won't care," the boy answered.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Chat Noir said. "No one recorded the fight - he has no way of knowing you were the akuma victim."

"Yeah, just say you were stuck at school for something," Roi Singe added. "No one needs to know."

The boy nodded once. Then again. "Yeah, that'll work."

Ladybug gritted her teeth. Who was this kid's father, that made him so scared?

"How about I take you home," Chat Noir suggested. "Make sure you get there as soon as possible."

"Yes, please."

Ladybug watched as Chat Noir grabbed hold of the kid, warned him to hold on, and vaulted away.

She turned to the other heroes. Viperion looked even more queasy, and Roi Singe had an unreadable expression.

Two things hit Ladybug at once:

Why did her allies seem almost used to the idea of being punished for being akumatized? She was aware that Viperion didn't have a good relationship with his father, and had suspected Chat Noir wasn't close to his father, but this was taking it another step.

But more importantly:

_Hawkmoth is going down._

* * *

Chat Noir dropped the boy off around the corner from his house.

"You're going to be alright?" Chat Noir asked.

The boy forced a fake smile. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks for the help."

"Of course." Chat Noir gave an exaggerated bow.

The boy headed to his home, and Chat Noir took off.

He didn't want to go home. Something about this akuma - and Ladybug's reaction - set him on edge.

And he wasn't the only one who had been on edge after the fight.

Chat Noir detransformed in an alley near the Seine, and headed towards the Liberty.

Luka was on the deck, meditating. Adrien gave a shout from the sidewalk to get his attention, and he invited him on board.

"Did the victim get home okay?" Luka asked, his voice softer than usual.

"Yeah," Adrien said. He took a seat across from Luka. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," Luka said. "That battle was rough."

"You looked a little sick at the end," Adrien noted.

Luka sighed. "Sometimes I wish I had a different miraculous."

Adrien winced, remembering his time as Aspik. That had been rough on him, and he still had nightmares.

"But I'll handle it," Luka said.

"And he'll say something if he can't," Sass added. The kwami was curled up under Luka's knee, not in the shadows but hidden from view from the shore.

"If I'm being honest," Luka said. "That's not the only thing bugging me. When the boy was talking about his father, it reminded me a little of mine."

"Really?"

Adrien didn't know anything about Luka's father, outside of a few rumors that it might be Jagged Stone. He personally had thought he might've disappeared or died, like his own mother, but now that didn't look like the case.

"He... wasn't nice," Luka stated. "If mom was still with him, I can only imagine how he would have taken me and Jules being akumatized. It's not a pleasant reminder."

Adrien didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm sorry," he eventually settled on.

"It's okay. I haven't seen him in years. Now, I can easily see why overreacting about an akumatization is wrong."\

Adrien shifted awkwardly. His own father would react badly to Adrien being akumatized - he was the face of the brand, it would look bad for everyone. He hadn't thought about it much, since he had other reasons not to be akumatized.

Luka raised an eyebrow. "I mean that for your father as well."

"He has his reasons," Adrien defended. "I'm the face of the brand - it would look bad for everyone if I was akumatized. Not that that would happen - as Chat Noir, I have to keep myself from being akumatized anyways."

"He doesn't know that," Luka said. "And plenty of famous people get akumatized. Jagged Stone, Clara Frighteningale, Mayor Bourgeois. It didn't reflect badly on them."

"It doesn't matter anyways," Adrien said. "Like I said - I'm Chat Noir, I can't be akumatized."

"The snake kid's right," Plagg said, from Adrien's shirt pocket. "It isn't okay to judge someone by what someone else does to them."

Adrien opened his mouth to argue, but found he didn't have a response. What he was supposed to say? People are responsible for what other people do? Akumatizations are the victims fault?

"Fine," Adrien said. "You're right. But I still say it doesn't matter."

* * *

Marinette found the notebook in the bottom most drawer, on the bottom. The list was in the back of the notebook.

_How to Beat Hawkmoth  
_ _Step one: get better. train. make sure CN and I are ready for a one-to-one battle_

In the margins was note scribbled in, dated for Heroes Day. _Not even close to ready._

That needed to change. Hawkmoth may not leave physical damage, but he was still leaving damage. Marinette was sick of it.

She turned to an empty page in her notebook, and began writing.

_How To Improve:_   
_Fitness classes?_   
_More training_   
_Teamwork training_

Marinette tapped her pencil against the paper, thinking. What else? Was there research she could do?

"Sleep more," Tikki said.

"Huh?"

"If you're going to take Hawkmoth down, you'll have to be well-rested," Tikki explained. "Sleep more. Take breaks. Eat more often and eat better."

"But I'm so behind-"

"Then prioritize," Tikki said. "But your health comes first."

Marinette wrote it down. _Sleep more._ She tapped her pencil again, before bringing out her laptop.

She opened Google, and started searching.

_how to improve sleep_

* * *

Alya grabbed Lacy by the shoulder when she entered the classroom and pulled her into the front corner.

"Somethings up," Alya explained.

Lacy glanced out at the class, and, yeah, Alya was right. Kim was over-compensating - being louder, bigger, and just more. Adrien was staring at his empty desk, deep in thought. And Marinette looked angry, scribbling and erasing things in her notebook.

"I have no clue," Lacy said. "Something last night must have happened. Where there any akumas?"

Alya hesitated.

"No," she lied.

_Okay._

"Come on," Alya said. "We're talking to her about it."

"We? She's your best friend?"

But Alya was already tugging Lacy over to the desk.

"Everything okay, girl?" Alya asked.

Marinette looked at her suspiciously. "Yes. Why?"

"You seem a little angry," Lacy replied.

"Oh, I am."

"At who?" Alya questioned.

"Hawkmoth." Marinette slammed her pencil down. "I've had enough of him! He thinks he can just - like he -" Marinette made an incomprehensible noise.

"Mood," Alix said, appearing behind Lacy. She tapped Lacy's shoulder. "Can I talk to you?"

Lacy nodded, and they walked over to their desk.

"What is it?" Lacy asked.

"I think Kim might be a demigod."

_"What?"_


	34. Chapter 34: Gifts and Presences

**Chapter 34: Gifts and Presences**

"Think about it," Alix said. "You said that you can use your phone without worrying about monsters because your sister's friend fixed it somehow. Well, who do we know that is intelligent enough to do that, who owns technology that you've used without attracting monsters?"

"Max?" Lacy asked. "What does that have to do with Kim?"

"If Kim was a demigod, who would he tell first?" Alix questioned. "Max."

"But he's above the claiming age," Lacy argued. "If he's a Greek demigod, then why hasn't he been at camp?"

There were exceptions to the rule - an over-protective family, like what Alya has, or some weird prophecy thing, like what happened to Piper and Leo. But if Kim theoretically already knew he was a demigod, then they wouldn't apply.

"Who said anything about being a Greek demigod?" Alix said. "There are plenty of pantheons he could be a part of."

"Yeah, but I don't think they have the same problem," Lacy said.

"Maybe not. But with the way Max researches, he might have stumbled upon the idea anyways."

"You have a point," Lacy said. "But it doesn't seem like enough proof to me."

"I also know that he never met his dad," Alix said. "But that his dad is alive."

"That's true for lots of people," Lacy reasoned.

"I'm just saying, it adds up," Alix argued.

Lacy glanced back at Kim, who was joking with Rose and Juleka. He did remind her of some of the kids at camp - but that didn't mean anything.

"We could always just ask him," Alix said.

"True," Lacy agreed. "But not today. When he's in a better mood."

* * *

Someone tapped on Lacy's window, and she opened it see Ladybug waiting for her, box in hand.

"Is it my turn?" Lacy asked as she let Ladybug in.

Ladybug nodded. "You understand the responsibility behind having your miraculous permanently?"

Lacy nodded, rocking up onto her toes in excitement.

Ladybug handed her the box, and Lacy opened it up.

"Finally!" Orikko said, zooming out. "It's been so long since I've been outside for more than just an akuma."

"I'll make sure to give you the grand tour," Lacy responded. "Ooh, can I transform just to go running on rooftops?"

"Yes!" Orikko said.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your other responsibilities," Ladybug answered. "Chat Noir and I are going on patrol, would you like to join?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, suit up."

* * *

Patrolling was awesome.

Kota had never been able to run so fast. The cold air against her face was rejuvenating. And Paris looked so pretty at night from the rooftops.

She followed Chat Noir on his usual patrol path. He was willing to indulge in Kota's want to go fast, and to climb things for no reason than just to climb them. In fact, he was enjoying himself just as much as she was.

They met up with Ladybug, followed by Pegasus, on the Eiffel Tower. The view was beautiful, and while the rest of the superheroes talked, Kota just stared out onto the city.

She could get used to this.

* * *

Fu had not been exaggerating about Orikko.

Right at sunrise the next day, he opened his mouth and screamed.

Lacy threw a pillow at him to shut him up.

"You're going to wake my parents," she hissed.

"Sorry," Orikko said, in a way that made her think he was going to do the same exact thing tomorrow.

Lacy readjusted her pillows with the intent to go back to sleep.

"Well, get up!" Orikko said. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and you have things to do!"

Lacy groaned. "It's too early."

"It's dawn," Orikko said. "And you have the miraculous of dawn. This is your time of day!"

Lacy intended on ignoring him, but she did feel strangely awake, and Ladybug said she could transform if it didn't interfere with her responsibilities.

"Okay," Lacy repented. "You feel up to transforming?"

"Always," Orikko said.

"Great. Orikko, sun up!"

* * *

Lacy arrived at class grinning.

Going out as Kota was _fun_. Plus, she had had time to eat a good breakfast and finish up a homework assignment that wasn't due until tomorrow. Waking up early felt nice.

"You okay?" Alix asked. "You never look this awake this early."

"Yeah, just slept good last night," Lacy replied.

She wasn't that early anyways. The other two chronic over sleepers - Adrien and Marinette - had already arrived. Adrien and Nino were watching something on Nino's phone, and Marinette was having an intense discussion with Alya and Mylene.

Kim leaned forward from his desk. "You still up for our bet Friday, Lace?"

"Oh, I'm ready," Lacy replied.

"I calculate a ninety percent chance that Kim will win," Max said.

Alix snickered. "Yeah right."

"Kim will win what?"

Lacy startled, not having seen Marinette approach their desk.

"Win against Lacy in a rock climbing race," Kim said.

Marinette looked Lacy over, and then Kim.

"Okay, I want to see that," she decided.

"I'm always up for seeing Kim lose a bet," Chloe added.

"Okay, one, I'm not going to lose," Kim replied. "And two, why does everyone want me to lose?"

"If you're willing to buy your own tickets, then I'm fine with you tagging along," Alix said.

"Ooh, maybe Alya can video it?" Lacy said.

"You're very confident," Max noted.

Lacy shrugged. "Just thought it would be cool to have it recorded."

"I'll ask her," Marinette said. "Anyways, I had something else I wanted to ask you girls about. It's Kagami's birthday tonight, and we managed to convince her mom to let her stay at my place as a birthday celebration. Now, her mom thinks it's just us two, but we're actually planning another mass sleepover."

"I'm in," Lacy said.

"Same," Alix said.

"Chloe?" Marinette asked.

Chloe spluttered. "You want me to come?"

"The more the merrier!" Marinette replied. "As long as you think you can behave yourself."

"Well, I can't stay the night," Chloe said. "But I might pop in to say hello and bring a gift."

"Oh, Kagami said no presents," Marinette replied. "But I'm sure she'd appreciate a card or something. Sabrina?"

"Oh, I can't," Sabrina replied. "Family obligations. Tell her I said happy birthday for me!"

"I will!" Marinette replied. "See you there!"

* * *

Lacy was surprised to see her dad already home from work when she got home.

"I'm taking Elisabeth out on a surprise date," he explained.

"Aww," Lacy cooed.

"You're good for dinner?" Her dad asked. "I know you texted me about the sleepover."

"I'm heading over as soon as I pack my stuff," Lacy said. "It's at Marinette's, so we'll be good for food."

"Just remember, it's a school day tomorrow," her dad said.

"I'll be back before school," Lacy said.

Her dad raised an eyebrow.

"I tried a new alarm clock this morning," Lacy said. "Worked like a charm."

"That's good."

Speaking of her alarm clock, she needed some way of making sure Orikko wouldn't start screaming at tonight's sleepover.

"If I bring a small pillow, can you scream into that?" Lacy asked when she reached her bedroom. "To not wake any of the other girls?"

"I'm a rooster, I'm not screaming into a pillow," Orikko argued. "I'll just find some small secluded room to scream in."

"Okay, but don't wake anyone else up," Lacy stressed.

"Yeah, yeah, you aren't my first chick with a secret identity," Orikko said. "I'm very subtle when I need to be."

Lacy doubted it, but she guessed she'd find out in the morning.

* * *

Rose, Juleka, Mylene, Alya, Marinette, Lacy, and Alix all made the sleepover. Chloe arrived mid-dinner, and agreed to stay for dessert.

After dinner, Marinette's parents brought out a huge cake, and Lacy brought out her camera.

Kagami looked overwhelmed. "No one's ever baked me a cake before."

"Any friend of Marinette's is worthy of Dupain-Cheng cake," Marinette's dad said.

"Make a wish!" Marinette said.

"Huh?"

"You're suppose to make a wish," Marinette said. "Before blowing the candles out."

"But you can't tell us what it is," Rose added. "Or else it won't come true!"

"Okay." Kagami closed her eyes and blew the candles out.

Lacy snapped a photo.

Everyone got a slice of cake, and they abandoned the dinner table to gather around the living room.

"You know, I've been thinking of joining an exercise class," Marinette said. "Any suggestions?"

"You could take a dance class with me," Mylene said.

"Or you could take archery lessons with me," Kagami added. "It's not as aerobic, but it takes lots of muscle strength and focus."

"I could teach you to roller skate," Alix added.

"Ooh, I know," Alya said. "Nora's making me take this self-defense seminar next weekend. You totally should come with!"

"That actually sounds like a great idea," Mylene said. "I might see if I could come."

"I think it's a great idea for all of us," Kagami agreed. "I'll see if I can convince my mother to let me come."

"Let's do it," Marinette said.

* * *

Marinette woke that morning to the distant sound of someone screaming.

It was faint, and muffled, and no one seemed to stir at the sound, but Marinette didn't want to ignore it if someone was in trouble.

She slowly stood up and started tiptoeing to the stairs.

"Marinette? What are you doing up?"

Marinette turned to see Lacy sitting up.

Oh, right. Lacy had Orikko with her, and Orikko screamed in the morning. In fact, it was miracle that it sounded so muffled, and the only reason it woke Marinette up was that she hadn't trained herself to sleep through akumas.

"Bathroom," Marinette lied.

"Oh, okay." Lacy didn't sound convinced, being a walking lie detector, but she had never been one to push. "I think I'm going for a run."

"This early?" Marinette questioned.

"Yeah, it helps me focus during school, I think."

"Okay, just be careful."

Marinette went upstairs just long enough to make her cover story seem realistic, before heading back down stairs.

She prodded Alya awake.

"I just saw a hero run by," Marinette whispered. "Want to go hero hunting?"

"Do I ever?"

* * *

"Guess who just got an interview with the newest hero?" Alya announced, waving her phone around.

"Kota?" Kim asked. "Or the mouse one?"

"Kota," Alya confirmed. "I caught her while she was out patrolling this morning."

The class all crowded around the phone. Lacy peaked over Alix's shoulder, curious as how she looked on camera.

Alya pressed play, but the video was instantly interrupted with a phone call.

"It's from Nathaniel," Alya said.

"Nath?" Alix asked. "But he hates calling people."

Alya answered and put it on speaker.

"What's up?"

"We're trapped in an akuma attack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuun


	35. Chapter 35: The Climb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of this chapter did not go the way I planned at all.

**Chapter 35: The ** **Climb**

Kota was there as soon as she could be, barely a second before Ladybug arrived.

"There's people caught in the attack," Kota said.

Ladybug brought out her yo-yo, using the camera to zoom in on Nathaniel and Marc.

The scene was a mess. The akuma was on the street, hands raised up, and the buildings and pavement around him was lifted into the air. Nathaniel and Marc were huddled together on a piece of pavement floating seven or eight stories above the ground.

Chat Noir landed behind the superheroes, followed by Pegasus.

"There's two civilians near the akuma, but it looks like the people in the buildings are safe," Ladybug reported. "Getting up and down is going to be a problem. I wonder-"

"Goat miraculous?" Pegasus asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know who to give it to," Ladybug said. "Chat, do you-"

"Ladybug!"

All four heroes turned, to see Alix behind them, panting and out of breath.

"I want to help," Alix declared. "That's my best friend out there."

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Watching their expressions, Kota could tell this wasn't the first time they had considered Alix for a miraculous.

She wasn't surprised. Alix definitely had the makings of hero.

Ladybug turned back to Alix. "I have a job for you. You three, keep the akuma's attention off of the civilians."

"Got it!"

"Understood, Ladybug."

* * *

To Marinette's surprise, Fu already had the goat miraculous ready for her.

"You have an ally in mind?" He asked.

Marinette nodded. "Yeah, Alix."

"The girl who will become Bunnyx?" Fu asked. "It would be a good test run for her. Make sure she's not afraid of heights, first."

"Oh, Alix isn't afraid of anything," Marinette replied. "Especially not heights."

Fu nodded. "I look forward to hearing how she does."

* * *

Ladybug landed in the secluded space she had brought Alix.

"Alix Kubdel," Ladybug said. "This is the miraculous of the goat. It grants the power of climbing. You will use the miraculous to help us against this akuma. Then you will return the miraculous to me." Ladybug held out the box. "Consider this a trial run for your time as Bunnyx."

"I understand."

Alix grabbed the box and opened it. A bright light flashed, and the goat kwami, Ziggy, zoomed out.

"Hello! I'm very excited to be working with you. I'm Ziggy, the goat kwami, and I represent the concept of climbing and ascension. To transform, just say 'ascend!' To activate your powers, the word is 'footholds' and it will grant you and your allies ledges to push off. You can use this power as much as you want once activated, but because of your age you will detransform after five minutes. To detransform, the term is 'descend'. Understand?"

"Yes," Alix said. "Ziggy, ascend!"

The transformation washed over her. Horns grew from her head, curving upwards then backwards and downwards. Her hair changed from bright pink to brown and pixie cut-short. She had a white turtleneck covered with a brown sweatshirt, which bunched up around her elbow pads and white gloves. Her pants were brown and fuzzy, with black knee pads and white boots with buckles like in-line skates. At her hip, a grappling hook appeared.

Alix grabbed it, pointed it at a building, and released it. It hit and stuck to the building.

"I can work with this," Alix said, recalling her hook.

"Then let's go."

* * *

The three heroes attacked in unison.

The akuma sent a piece of building flying at them, forcing Pegasus and Kota to dodge. Chat Noir vaulted over it without hesitation and landed in front of the akuma.

He was dressed in a purple three-piece suit, with nothing but the butterfly mask to indicate he was an akuma. Nothing stood out as to where the akumatized object was.

Chat Noir swept his feet out from under him. The akuma waved his hand, sending the piece of pavement he was standing on into the air. Chat Noir flipped off and hit the ground with a roll.

The akuma stood back out, only to take a kite to the face.

The ground underneath Kota began to rise, but she easily leaped off. She expanded her kite to full size, using it to ease her fall. The akuma threw a piece of pavement at her, and she dived to avoid it.

The akuma got a horseshoe in the face, just in time for Chat Noir to move in.

The three heroes continued, staggering their attacks but working in unison.

Pegasus went flying, and landed roughly on his ankle. Kota kicked a piece of pavement that was headed his way, giving him time to recover.

"Thanks," Pegasus said.

Kota was too out of breath to respond, so she gave him a thumbs up.

Ladybug arrived with another hero - presumably Alix - in tow, and the heroes regrouped.

"Any idea where the akuma is?" Ladybug asked.

"None," Chat Noir said.

"Perhaps this is like Dark Owl, and the akuma is not on him?" Pegasus suggested.

"That's allowed?" Kota questioned.

"Unfortunately," Chat Noir replied.

"Are the civilians safe?" Alix asked.

Chat Noir shook his head. "We can't get to them."

"What about a portal?"

"The ground is too unstable," Pegasus said. "I c- there's a large chance we'd end up in mid-air."

"That's what we need you for," Ladybug said. "You and Pegasus get the two civilians to safety, the rest of us will deal with the akuma."

"Understood."

* * *

Alix gave Pegasus specific instructions for where to place the portal.

"I don't know how accurate it will be," Pegasus warned as the portal opened at their feet.

"It'll be close enough," Alix replied.

She shot her grappling hook upwards, sticking it to a streetlight, and jumped through the portal feet first.

The portal was about two feet to the left of the pavement Nathaniel and Marc were stranded on. Alix had to swing over.

"Psst."

Nathaniel and Marc both jumped, having been enthralled with the fight on the street below.

"Need a ride?" Alix asked, offering her hand.

Marc took it tentatively, and Alix wrapped her arms around him. She retracted her grappling hook, shooting them both up and through the portal.

Soon, both Marc and Nathaniel were safe away from the portal.

"Thank you," Nathaniel said. "Uh, do you have a name?"

Alix hesitated. The first thing that popped in her head was Goat Girl, and that was not happening.

"Ibex," she eventually said. "My name is Ibex."

* * *

"Pound it!"

The five heroes fist bumped as the purified butterfly flew away. The akumatized object had ended up being butterfly cufflinks, and only a well-placed cataclysm and lucky charm had enabled the heroes to get close enough to break them.

"Good job, Ibex," Ladybug said. "You were a great help in getting those civilians to safety. You proved that you could be an amazing hero."

Ibex blushed. "Thanks, Ladybug."

"And Kota, Pegasus, excellent teamwork," Ladybug continued.

"And again, thanks for the save," Pegasus said. "You are very agile."

Kota felt her cheeks heat up. "Thanks. You did good too."

"I need to return the goat miraculous," Ladybug said. "See you on patrol tonight."

* * *

"Last chance to back out!" Kim boasted.

Lacy rolled her eyes. "You've said that twice already."

The belayers were definitely on Kim's side, since they kept eyeing Lacy weird. Alya, who was recording but not here to climb, Max, and Ondine all agreed. But Alix, Nathaniel, and Marinette were all firmly on Lacy's side.

"Recording?" Lacy asked.

"Yep," Alya replied. "Live on our class's page."

Lacy and Kim repeated the required dialogue with the belayers, and Max counted them off.

"Go!"

And Lacy was off.

She didn't have to think where to step, she just did. Up and up, until she was at the top and hitting the metal bar to declare she won.

She beat Kim by just a slither - but enough to be a clear victory.

The two repelled down, Kim scowling.

"Maybe you had the easier path?" He suggested.

Lacy shrugged. "Then let's switch sides."

The other side was even easier, and there was a full second between Lacy and Kim hitting the bar.

"I think it's clear who the winner is," Alya said when they back down.

"Don't feel bad, Kim," Lacy said. "I'm practically a professional."

Kim scowled, but Lacy could tell he wasn't too upset.

Alix slapped Lacy on the back in congratulations, and Marinette and Alya sent her wide grins.

"That was awesome!" Marinette said. "I know you said you used to rock climb, but I've never seen anyone move that fast!"

"I have," Alya added. "But only like superheroes. Chat Noir is super fast when he needs to be, and that new hero Ibex was fearless."

"But that's beyond the point," Marinette said. "Don't ruin her victory."

The high from the victory lasted for the rest of the evening. After their time at the climbing gym was up, the six of them headed to the Dupain-Cheng bakery for something sweet. Kim tried to see who could stuff the most macaroons in their mouth, but everyone else wanted to savor the food.

"You could always try to enjoy something without getting wrapped up in bets," Alix pointed out.

"But that's how I enjoy something!" Kim argued.

* * *

They were literally halfway out the door when Alix stopped and turned to Kim.

"Hey Kim, I have a theory I want to run by you," Alix said.

"Now?" Lacy asked.

Alix shrugged. "Why not?"

Lacy didn't have an answer, so she waited outside while Alix and Kim talked.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Max said.

Despite knowing, Lacy shrugged. It wasn't a conversation she particularly wanted to have, but there was no reason Alix couldn't have it. It had been Alix's theory anyways.

"Alix gets weird ideas," Nathaniel added.

Lacy watched, but she couldn't make out facial expressions from this angle. She wasn't worried - Alix would never spill her secret on purpose, and it really wasn't a secret - but she was surprised to find she was curious.

Alix came out looking victorious, which gave Lacy her answer.

"Told you!" Alix whispered. "He said his dad was a Norse god - Tyr, I believe."

"Haven't heard of him," Lacy said. "I don't know much about Norse mythology."

"I'll look it up when I get home," Alix replied. "Tell you all about it tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit that Ibex's weapon was inspired by Pidge's grappling hook from Voltron. I had not planned on giving Alix a miraculous besides the rabbit, but she was there, and it made no sense not to use it, so surprise!


	36. Chapter 36: In The Fullness of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating on Wednesday. Work was exhausting.

**Chapter 36: In The Fullness of Time**

Ladybug paced the roof, lost in thought. Chat Noir leaned against the wall and watched her, giving his opinion when asked.

"We shouldn't give her the miraculous until we absolutely need it," Ladybug decided.

"I'm confused," Chat Noir replied. "Doesn't she already have the miraculous?"

"No," Ladybug answered. "She inherited another casing for the miraculous, so that older her could use it to repair the miraculous which is currently in Fu's custody."

"Time travel's confusing," Chat Noir noted.

"Yeah, it is," Ladybug agreed. "That's why we don't want to use the rabbit miraculous unless it's absolutely necessary. But if we get to the point where it is necessary, we'll need someone who knows how to use it already - we don't want an adjustment period."

"We managed during our adjustment period," Chat Noir pointed out.

"Barely. You wasted a cataclysm and I forgot to cleanse the akuma."

"Besides, doesn't having a time-travel device mean you could just give yourself an adjustment period?" Chat Noir questioned.

Ladybug paused. "That's a good point. But what if something happens and we need her right then?"

"Again: time travel."

Ladybug sighed. "This is confusing. I guess there's a reason I'm not the rabbit. Maybe I should just talk to her."

"Whatever you think is best," Chat Noir replied. "She's probably home, this late at night."

"You're right," Ladybug said. "I'm going to go talk to her."

* * *

Ladybug had only been to Alix's place once or twice. Of her classmates, she lived farthest from the school, so even though her apartment was spacious, it was rarely used for class events.

It was two floors - the bottom had the living room, kitchen, and her dad's home office and bedroom. The second floor had her and Jalil's rooms with a small office for both of them - Jalil's was filled with conspiracy theory stuff, and Alix never let anyone into hers.

Ladybug could see Alix's bedroom was empty, so she knocked on the window to her office.

Alix pushed open the blackout curtains, eyes lighting up when she saw Ladybug. She pushed the window open.

"Ladybug! What are you doing here?"

"I think it's time to talk about your future," Ladybug said.

_That sounds ominous._

"I mean, in a good way. Of course. Your brief time as Ibex proved you could make a wonderful hero."

Alix blushed, which wasn't something Ladybug had ever saw her do.

"I'd do anything for my friends," she said.

"I first chose to become Ladybug to protect my friends, too," Ladybug replied.

Alix's office was small. She had several cork boards that looked like something out of a mystery movie, with different articles printed out and hanging up. Three cork boards were covered with a black sheet. The others were filled with theories from major archaeologists, the Ladyblog, school project ideas, and a new-looking board on mythology. She had a desk shoved up next to the window, with her laptop, a desk lamp, and a Bluetooth speaker.

"So, about Bunnyx," Alix said, uncovering one of the cork boards to show a mess of articles about time travel theories, potential past miraculous holders, and a Ladyblog article about Timetagger. "I have a pretty good idea about how the powers work, and how best to implement them."

Ladybug's eyes widened. _She has been taking this very seriously._

"You see, I was thinking about how Bunnyx's powers seemed Alice in Wonderland inspired, except I've traced appearances of similar heroes all the way back to Ancient China and Tibet. That got me thinking - maybe it's the other way around? Would Lewis Carroll have had a chance to run into a rabbit hero? Which led me to this series of articles, which I think was originally confined to this group of people called The Circle, about how the rabbit miraculous works. There was this artwork, let me see if I can find it, about what the burrow supposedly looks like, and - there it is!"

The picture Alix showed her looked a lot like what Ladybug remembered during her brief time in Bunnyx's burrow.

"That's really impressive."

So much for Alix needing an adjustment period.

Alix beamed. "Thank you. My old man has always stressed the importance of good research."

"You ever help the Ladyblogger out?" Ladybug asked. "She's in your class, right?"

_If I can get her and Rena together, maybe they can piece together the missing information from the old guardians._

"I don't know, I don't think this should be out in the public," Alix replied.

"Oh, of course not," Ladybug agreed. "But she's gotten better at being able to tell when and when not to post something."

"Has she? Oh, I was going to ask you something else! Do you recommend a self-defense class or something, you know, for training?"

"As I'm sure you remember from your time as Ibex, the miraculous will give you a physical boost," Ladybug said. "A little self defense training wouldn't hurt, but don't stress too much over it. Plus, your skating also gives you an edge."

"Cool," Alix replied. "My friends and I are going to a self-defense seminar."

"Small stuff like that will make a difference," Ladybug said.

"So, do you know when I'll be getting my miraculous?" Alix questioned.

"When we need you," Ladybug said.

Alix deflated.

Ladybug's eyes fell back on the covered cork boards. She moved to one, curious but willing to drop it if Alix asked her too.

"What are these-"

"Not important!" Alix practically jumped in front of Ladybug. The movement caused the black fabric to flicker upwards, partially revealing a photo of Chat Noir.

"Are you - are these theories about our identities?"

"No! Maybe? They're just theories, I haven't told anyone."

Ladybug glanced at the other cork board, wondering. "Can I see the ones about me? Just to see?"

"Um, sure."

Alix moved over to the other cork board, and very slowly removed the fabric.

And revealed something much more than a theory.

"How - What makes you think - what -?"

"So I'm right?" Alix questioned. "You're really Marinette?"

* * *

Luka would never complain about it to Marinette, but he missed Sass.

He hadn't been used to having someone to talk with, either about superheroing or just regular life. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy talking to Marinette, especially now that he knew she was Ladybug and she knew he knew, but Marinette was always super stressed and he felt bad talking about his own problems. His mom was not the best listener, and while Luka had friends his age, they weren't very close.

Sass had been an amazing listener. With him, Luka didn't feel guilty talking about himself. It had been a nice change.

That day had been horrible, with Luka's guitar string breaking, and then his headphones breaking, and accidentally running into someone one his bike (it was in no way his fault, but that didn't help the guilt). Once he got home, Luka would probably have to finish his chores - well, they weren't really his chores, except that he was the only one who ever thought to do them - and he was not in the mood for that.

The first time he had complained to Sass, Luka had expected a response like "a hero does what's necessary" or even being called out for complaining. But Sass had agreed that it wasn't fair, and had let Luka complain as much as he wanted (which wasn't much, but it was nice to get a little off his chest anyways). But now, Luka would just have to do the work silently, as usual.

Luka reached the Liberty, and was caught completely off guard by the presence of another person standing at the entrance to the ship.

The stranger looked about Luka's age, maybe a year or two older. He had bright blonde hair, near-perfectly clear tan skin, and expensive looking sunglasses - he looked _rich_.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Uh, hi. Who are you?"

"Just someone checking in on family." He pushed his sunglasses up, revealing bright blue eyes.

Luka briefly thought the other person might be a long lost sibling - but no, that wouldn't work. Maybe after the divorce, but not before. Cousin, then?

"Okay," Luka said. "Are you looking for Anarka?"

"I'm looking for you," the stranger replied. "I already talked with your mom. Well, I tried, at least. She didn't exactly want to see me."

Luka raised an eyebrow. "And who are you, again?"

"I'm your grandfather. You can call me Lester."

"You don't look old enough-"

"I'm a lot older than I look." His eyes flashed gold, and he grinned at Luka's shocked reaction.

"Magic?" Luka guessed.

"You could say that," Lester replied. "I am a god, after all."

"A god named Lester?"

"I'm incognito," Lester explained. "We're not really supposed to interfere, but I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"O - okay."

It would seem a little hard to believe, if it wasn't for the fact that Luka sometimes became a superhero, and that Sass had already mentioned magical heritage, and - well, everything that had happened in Paris recently.

Why not?

"You seem a little put out today," Lester said.

"Crappy day," Luka replied. He adjusted his backpack strap.

"Not much I can do about that," Lester said. "I've been told I'm a horrible listener too."

"So is there a reason you're here?" Luka questioned.

"Just thought you should know I exist, and I'm rooting for you," Lester replied. "And maybe one day, I will be able to do more than fix a guitar."

And with that, he walked away.

* * *

Marinette collapsed on her bed, head still spinning.

_What just happened?_

Tikki remained silent, leaving Marinette to her thoughts.

What were her thoughts?

Her identity had been revealed, not through her detransforming but through sheer observation. That should scare her, except.

Except Alix's explanation was super detailed, going into minor details Marinette didn't even think Alya or her parents were aware of. Alix had explained she had hyper-focused on it, after the textbook incident, and that she hadn't wanted to, but she just couldn't let the thread go.

Alix's focus was a force to be reckoned with.

It was entirely fair to say no one else could draw the same conclusions. Not many people spent that much time around Marinette, after all.

There was also the fact that Alix knew, had known, for what seemed like forever. And she hadn't acted on it - of course not, it was just a theory, and Alix and Marinette were good friends but they weren't super close. Marinette wouldn't have gone to Alix the way she had been with Luka.

So, did it even matter?

_Imagine how powerful she'll be as Bunnyx_. Alix could connect dots others didn't know existed. Her time as Ibex showed she could come up with a plan - she was the one who ended up deciding where the portal should go, and it worked perfectly. And she understood time travel.

She was an ace up Marinette's sleeve. Alix and Ivan both were.

And Marinette was beginning to form a plan to beat Hawkmoth.


	37. Chapter 37: Setting the Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating a day early because tomorrow promises another exhausting work shift

**Chapter 37: Setting The Stage**

Ladybug and Chat Noir had commandeered a classroom for their meeting.

The night before, Ladybug had filled Chat Noir in on the idea, and they had agreed on this meeting. She had invited the currently active heroes, plus Rena Rouge and Viperion, for this stage of planning.

Kota, Viperion, and Chat Noir were all using desks as chairs - Chat Noir had completely claimed the teacher's desk as his spot. Rena Rouge sat in an actual chair, and had opened a screen on her flute to take notes with. Pegasus has grabbed a chair, forgoing the desks completely.

Ladybug cleared off the whiteboard and grabbed herself a marker.

"I bet you all are wondering why I gathered you here today."

"Top ten things I've always wanted to say," Rena Rouge replied.

Ladybug ignored her. "I have decided we need to take more decisive action against Hawkmoth." She wrote on the whiteboard, PLAN TO DEFEAT HAWKMOTH.

"Have you figured out who he is?" Rena Rouge asked.

"Well, no," Ladybug admitted. "I'm still working on that. But once we have that figured out, I have a plan. So, we have four threats when facing Hawkmoth: him, Mayura, an akuma, and an amok." Ladybug wrote those four things on the board.

"What If Hawkmoth pulls another mass akumatization?" Pegasus questioned.

"What happened on heroes day was planned," Ladybug answered. "Hawkmoth would have to specifically akumatize someone with the ability to power him up. Only then can he akumatize more than one person."

"If we catch him by surprise, he won't have a chance," Chat Noir noted.

"Even better," Ladybug said. "Because Hawkmoth skipped the natural progression of the miraculous-"

"Wait, what?" Rena Rouge interrupted.

"The miraculous were designed to gradually make their users more powerful," Ladybug explained. "That's why Fu gave the miraculous to someone our age - because we can grow and become more powerful. While Hawkmoth's age keeps him from having a five-minute timer, it also keeps him from gaining that growth - specifically, extra control and range."

"Like Startrain," Pegasus said. "She wasn't in Paris, and Hawkmoth couldn't control her - her only goal was getting to space, not fighting you."

"Exactly," Ladybug agreed. "Once an akuma is out of range, he can't even recall it."

"Wait so that means-" Viperion started.

"That if we get the akuma far enough away, he can't use it to protect himself!" Rena Rouge finished. "That's brilliant!"

"The only problem is, we also would need to do the same thing to Mayura and her amok," Pegasus said. "And I can only conjure one portal at a time."

"That's where Bunnyx comes in," Chat Noir said.

"Bunnyx can time travel," Ladybug said. "If we can get Mayura to use up her amok, she can send them to two different times. But Mayura's smart, and that could prove difficult. That's why I have another ace up my sleeve - a candidate for the ox miraculous."

"Which gives extra strength," Rena Rouge remembered.

"I'm hoping to recruit him and Souris Rose to help Bunnyx against Mayura," Ladybug said. "As well as Roi Singe."

Pegasus nodded. "If she realizes what's going on before she uses her amok, she could create a sentimonster that could bring her back. Roi Singe's powers would counteract that."

Ladybug wrote Roi Singe under Amok, and Bunnyx, Souris Rose and Ox under Mayura.

"I want Rena, Carapace, Viperion, and Ryuko with me to defeat Hawkmoth," Ladybug said, writing down those names in the Hawkmoth column. "That leaves Queen Bee, Pegasus, and Kota to handle the akuma."

"What about Ibex?" Kota questioned.

"For reasons I can't say, she won't be available," Ladybug replied. "Do you think you three can handle the akuma?"

"Yes," Kota replied confidently.

"Good," Ladybug said. "Now, all we need is a way of figuring out his identity."

* * *

Lacy had just managed to quiet Orikko when Chloe called her.

"Just got in an argument with my mom," Chloe said. "I - Sabrina and Adrien aren't picking up. I didn't know who else to call."

"Tell me what happened?"

Chloe sniffled and started explaining what happened. The entire time, Lacy felt herself getting angry and angrier.

"Your mom sucks," Lacy summarized.

Chloe blinked. "You're not going to defend her?"

"Uh, no. She sucks. She's a crap mom. And you have every right to be upset by her."

"And that's not all!" Chloe said. "The other day -"

* * *

Marinette tied her hair back into a single ponytail and slid the extra hair band onto her wrist.

Today was the self defense seminar, and she was excited. Not only was it a way to start preparing for Hawkmoth, but nearly her entire class plus Marc and Kagami had signed up with her.

She, Alya, and Nino all met up at the subway station, running into Rose and Juleka by accident. Mylene, Sabrina, Lacy, and Alix were already at the place - a convention room in a hotel with plenty of space - when they arrived. Nathaniel, Chloe, Marc, Kagami, and Kim all arrived shortly after.

"This will be fun," Kagami said as she stretched.

"Depends on how much exercise we actually have to do," Nathaniel muttered.

Alix rolled her eyes.

The instructor told everyone to pair up. Alya and Nino paired up instantly. Marinette didn't mind - Alya and her might be best friends, but Alya and Nino were superhero partners, and sometimes that won out. Marinette personally loved sparring with Chat Noir.

Mylene asked Alix to partner with her, and Kagami and Kim teamed up, so Lacy and Marinette paired up.

Marinette was surprised at how much Lacy already knew. When she brought it up, Lacy just shrugged.

"My sister made sure I knew how to defend myself," Lacy explained.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Marinette commented.

Lacy spluttered. "Oh, um, half-sister. On my mother's side."

"I didn't know you had family on that side," Marinette said.

"Actually, that side of my family is pretty big," Lacy said. "I have several half-siblings. Most of them live in America though."

"Do they live with your mom?" Marinette asked.

Lacy shook her head. "No. My mother isn't very involved."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Lacy shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

That was probably a lie, but Marinette didn't push.

* * *

"That was fun," Marinette said, even as she collapsed onto her bed, exhausted. "I learned a lot."

"The instructor had some very good observations about akumas," Tikki added.

"And it was great to do it with so many friends," Marinette continued. "I can't wait to go back to help Alya with her blog post about it."

"It will definitely be an informative video," Tikki agreed.

"She's really been putting a lot of effort into making her blog more reliable, after what happened with Lila," Marinette noted. "I'm glad she's willing to learn from her mistakes."

"It'll help make her a great hero too!" Tikki said. "Those who can learn from their mistakes are some of the greatest allies you can have."

* * *

Lacy was about to fall asleep when her phone rang. She was exhausted after the self-defense seminar, in a good way, but answered it nonetheless.

She had been expecting Chloe, so she was caught off guard by the English and the British accent.

"You would never believe what happened."

"Sadie?" Lacy asked. "What happened?"

"I might be going to Paris," Sadie answered.

"What? Seriously?"

"Something came up with family," Sadie explained.

"Well, we'll have to meet up then," Lacy said. "I miss you so much!"

"Me too," Sadie agreed.

At first, it seemed too much like a coincidence. The again, Sadie was an Egyptian demigod - no, magician - and a powerful one at that. Maybe the Egyptian society or whatever she was involved with was investigating the magic in Paris.

"I'll text you the address of where I'll be staying," Sadie said. "Hopefully, they speak English there, but I bought a French English dictionary just in case."

"Don't worry, I can help translate," Lacy replied. "I'm pretty much completely fluent."

"Sweet," Sadie said.

Lacy's phone beeped, and she glanced at it to see an akuma alert.

"I have to go," Lacy said. "Talk to you soon?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Kota was the last one at the akuma, barely arriving in time to attempt to deflect a blast of color aimed at Ladybug.

Her kite did nothing, but the color blast didn't affect her.

Seeing where the blast came from - a scary dragon-looking creature with colorful scales - did have an impact.

Kota cursed. "What is that?"

"Sentimonster."

Kota turned to see Ladybug behind her, looking near tears.

"Are you okay?"

"It effects the emotions of others," Ladybug said.

That was a horrible power to fight, and Kota was glad that she seemed to be immune.

"The amok is on the akuma," Ladybug said. "Can you distract the sentimonster for us, since you seem to be immune?"

Taking on a dragon all by herself did not seem like fun, but she nodded anyways.

Kota took a running start and jumped on the sentimonster's back, grabbing the scales as hand grips. The dragon huffed, trying to twist around to bite her or shake her off, but her climbing experience gave her a strong grip and she stayed on.

The dragon flapped it's wings, launching into the sky, and did a barrel roll. Kota stayed on.

It was almost exhilarating, riding a dragon. The rush of air kept her awake and alert, and the city was pretty from the sky. Plus, her kite would keep her from falling to death. It felt like a magical rollercoaster.

Kota was completely distracting the sentimonster. It's entire focus was on her, and she felt like a powerfully annoying tick on the dragon's back. She wasn't even doing anything but holding on.

The dragon did a loop-de-loop, which was fun, and then disappeared completely, which was not fun.

Kota free fell for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened. Ladybug must have freed the amok, which of course cause the sentimonster to disappear. She twisted, extending her kite, and slowed her fall, hitting the pavement with a roll.

"Enjoy your ride?" Chat Noir asked.

"That was fun! Can I do it again?"

Chat Noir chuckled. Ladybug looked less amused.

* * *

Lacy was preparing for bed when Ladybug knocked on her window.

She wasn't surprised by the visit - after all, that latest akuma/sentimonster attack had been intense. And it once again brought up the fact that Lacy was immune to some magic.

"How exactly does that work?" Ladybug asked after Lacy forced her into accepting a hot chocolate.

Lacy shrugged. "I'm not sure, exactly. It's not exactly something that gets used a lot."

"Do you know why?"

"It's because of my mom," Lacy replied. She took a deep breath. "Which is something I probably should have told you about a long time ago."


	38. Chapter 38: Fateful Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be the easiest chapter I've written for this story so far

**Chapter 38: Fateful Meetings**

Alya bumped Marinette's shoulder with her elbow to let her know she was teasing.

It was a beautiful day, and the two girls were walking back to Marinette's place after getting ice cream at Andre's. Alya had teased Marinette that her ice cream hadn't changed even with all the time she was spending with Luka.

"Luka's nice," Marinette admitted. "But it feels like a one-way relationship. He helps me so much, but I don't feel like I help him."

"Unlike a certain someone," Alya teased. "Just being around you makes Adrien feel better."

"You think so?" Marinette asked.

"Uh huh."

Alya's focus drifted past Marinette and to a crowded cafe on the other side of the street. Marinette glanced at it, but didn't see anything interesting.

"Hey, I'll meet you later, okay?" Alya asked. "I have to go."

"Okay," Marinette said. She watched Alya hurry to the cafe, but could not figure out what she was after.

Oh well. Alya just did that sometimes.

Marinette continued back to her place, crossing in front of an ice cream parlor with outdoor seating, empty except for one customer.

"Ladybug."

Marinette startled, and turned to that one customer. She was watching her from behind sunglasses, and quirked an eyebrow when Marinette didn't move.

She approached the woman warily. The stranger watched her, and when Marinette got to the table she gestured for her to take a seat.

The woman took off her sunglasses, revealing stormy gray eyes. "Seems you need some advice, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

* * *

Fu was sitting in the corner of the loud and crowded cafe, looking completely occupied with a book. Alya knew heavy readers hated being interrupted when they were reading, but she needed to know something.

There was a chance Fu wouldn't recognize her, but Alya figured she could brush that off easily.

Alya approached the table, clearing her throat. Fu glanced up from the book, smiling when he saw her.

"Ms Cesaire," he greeted. "Surprised to see you here."

"I was surprised to see you too," Alya said, sitting in the chair opposite of him. "But I was hoping I could ask you a few questions?"

"I don't see why not," Fu said. "The noise should hide our conversation satisfactorily. What do you want to know about?"

"A while ago, I had a weird dream," Alya said. "When I talked to Trixx, they agreed that it could be a memory of one of the previous fox heroes - the one before me."

Alya couldn't name what shifted in Fu's expression, but he definitely reacted.

"You want to know about her?" Fu asked. "She was - interesting, to say the least.

"Her name was Kesiah, and she was a natural choice for the fox miraculous. She was born a shapeshifter, but never used it for bad or even selfish reasons. She was dedicated to helping others, though there wasn't much she could do at her hometown at her age. Kes was born to be a hero. Or at least that's what I thought.

"Not everyone agreed. Most shapeshifters gain their abilities genetically, and often from less-than-ideal sources. Kes was a demigod - a daughter of Loki. Some of the guardians judged her for that, said that she was a liar like her father. Plus, she was the niece of the current ladybug holder, so a lot of people believed that to be the only reason she was given a miraculous. Despite that, she did her best. For a while.

"Something must have happened, because when the temple was attacked, I learned Kes had sided with the intruders. One of the other guardians managed to retrieve the fox miraculous and passed the miracle box to me to protect. As far as I know, I was the only survivor. Kes must have died, and probably on the wrong side."

"I don't think so," Alya said. "The dream I had - I think Kes realized her mistakes. She died trying to retrieve the miraculous from whoever you were fighting against."

Fu was quiet for a moment before speaking. "I wouldn't be surprised. Realizing you're wrong about something, and fixing it, it takes a lot of strength - but Kes was strong. The two of you would have gotten along well."

Alya nodded. "I wish I could've met her. It's a shame she died so young."

"It is," Fu agreed. "What happened then was... it was a tragedy. One I hoped to avoid by not bringing out the miraculouses again. But the fail-safes that the ladybug and black cat miraculouses have are necessary for battling Hawkmoth. Looking back, I have to wonder if I should have been more willing to hand out the miraculous."

"Who were the invaders?" Alya asked. "That destroyed the temple?

"They called themselves The Circle," Fu said. "They believed that the process for choosing miraculous users was unfair. Which it was, in a way. There was never a time in history where the guardians could fairly appraise every person on the planet within the acceptable age and decide who was the best fit. If we knew someone who fit, that's who received the miraculous. But they didn't like that.

"They managed to get a member, Agnes, into the temple. She convinced other members to join her side, and murdered several miraculous holders. She also died in the invasion, and her miraculous - the tiger - was recovered.

"Only a few miraculouses were recovered - most of the boxes were scattered, the butterfly lost, and the peacock was successfully taken by The Circle, but not before being damaged. Ladybug suspects that this damage is why we see so few sentimonsters compared to akumas."

"So would the peacock holder be a member of The Circle?" Alya questioned.

Fu shook his head. "The Circle no longer exists. But she might be a descendant of a member. However, there are no records of who was a member, so we can't trace her that way."

That had been exactly what Alya was thinking, and she couldn't help but deflate.

"Do you have any idea on how to trace Mayura or Hawkmoth?" Alya asked.

"If I did, I would have told Ladybug," Fu answered. "She informed me of her plan, and it is solid. But there's not much I can do to help."

"There has to be a way to figure out their identities," Alya said. "We'll find a way, I'm sure of it."

* * *

Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse and bowed her head. "Lady Athena."

The woman - Athena - inclined her head in response. "Tikki. It has been a while since you've been active. You found yourself an impressive Ladybug."

Marinette blushed.

"I have," Tikki affirmed. "She's intelligent, creative, everything I could ask for."

"I agree." It didn't sound like a compliment, just a fact. "Marinette, do you know who I am?"

"You're Athena," Marinette answered. "Goddess of wisdom."

"_Greek_ goddess of wisdom," Athena corrected. " I am also the goddess of strategic warfare, weaving, courage, and mathematics, but I'm here now to discuss strategy."

"Do you know how to figure out Hawkmoth's identity?" Marinette asked. "Or who he is?"

"Yes," Athena agreed. "I'm not going to just tell you, but I can help your thought process along. Tell me, what do you know about him?"

"Not much," Marinette admitted. "He managed to find the butterfly miraculous, which was believed to have been lost over a century ago. He misuses it to create akumas, and his goal is to retrieve the ladybug and black cat miraculouses, presumably to make a wish. He only appears in public on occasion, and he has an ally in Mayura, who might have inherited the peacock miraculous, but we have no way of knowing that for sure, or knowing who might have had the peacock miraculous before her. Most of what we know we've gained from the akuma attacks, or his few appearances in public."

"Where do you think your most substantial amount of data comes from?" Athena asked. "Data, of course, not necessarily meaning knowledge, just instances you can study."

"From the akumas themselves," Marinette answered.

"And is there a pattern in the akumas?" Athena questioned.

"There is," Marinette said. "Miraculous magic attracts miraculous magic, so the akumas and the butterfly miraculous itself are naturally attracted to my school, and my class specifically."

"And is this a big enough pattern that Hawkmoth should recognize it?" Athena questioned.

"I - would think so," Marinette said. "However, nothing he's done seems to imply that he suspects a miraculous at my school."

"Is the miraculous the only potential reason the akumas could be attracted to a specific area?"

"No," Marinette replied. "The butterfly miraculous interacts with its holder's emotions, so those close to Hawkmoth or his family would attract the akumas. But there's no other cluster of akumas to signal who that would be."

"So there's a cluster of akumas," Athena said. "You believe it's caused by the miraculous present at your school. He presumably doesn't. Is there another explanation he might believe?"

Marinette frowned. "I guess - if he has family at the school, then he would just think that that's the reason. And since there's not a class that attracts akumas like mine, that would suggest that he's related to someone in my class!"

"It would," Athena agreed.

"So that narrows the suspects incredibly," Marinette said. "Especially once we remove those who have been akumatized-"

"Why?" Athena asked.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"Is there absolutely no chance that Hawkmoth akumatized himself?" Athena questioned.

"The butterfly miraculous is not supposed to work that way," Marinette said. "But there is probably a loophole. Especially if Hawkmoth was worried about his identity - he might especially have been akumatized early on, or after Heroes Day - or there was one suspect that was akumatized as soon as we had reason to suspect him. So no, I shouldn't cross out the relatives that have been akumatized. But we do know that Hawkmoth has a range, so I can cross out suspects that were definitively out of town when an akuma attack happened. But I still have no way to narrow it down to only one person."

"You do not," Athena agreed. "What about your allies?"

"Alya and Alix have tried," Marinette said. "I don't think anyone can do a better job than them at research."

"Maybe look beyond simple research?" Athena suggested.

"You're right," Marinette said. "If there was some magic that could help - wait, Lacy is really good with reading expressions and voice, and since everyone's voice and expressions are slightly different, maybe if we narrow it down enough, it could be enough."

"No," Athena said. "By herself, Lacy Hatzi is not powerful to recognize someone by voice or expressions alone, especially through the magical protections."

Marinette slumped. "Then wha - wait, by herself?"

"That's what I said," Athena agreed.

"Are you implying that there's some kind of boost she could use?" Marinette asked.

"Am I?" Athena replied. "Do you have a power booster?"

"No, only the butterfly miraculous can - _oh_. I know what to do."


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another all-day Wednesday shift, so updating early again.

**Chapter 39: Before the Storm**

Ladybug called a meeting with Chat Noir and Rena Rouge to tell them what she had learned. They were back in the borrowed classroom, the three of them gathered around the teacher's desk - Rena Rouge and Chat Noir were both sitting on the desk, and Ladybug was in the (extremely comfy) chair.

"That narrows it down a lot," Ladybug said. "Rena, I know you're involved with the class, and I don't know if you are Chat, but we're going to have be completely unbiased for this."

"That's going to be hard," Rena Rouge said.

"Yeah," Chat Noir said.

"So this is a list of the all the adults close enough to the students for the attraction to work," Ladybug said, unfolding the list. "Only cross out the ones that had been definitely seen in a place outside of Paris during an akuma attack. Hawkmoth might throw us off his scent by faking a vacation."

"We can cross off Ms Kante," Rena Rouge said. "She's been away training as an astronaut, I have civilian identity-related proof."

Ladybug crossed her off the list.

"Why are we considering woman anyways?" Chat Noir asked.

"Because we don't know how far Hawkmoth will go to hide his identity," Ladybug replied. "Okay, I know for identity-related reasons that-"

In the end, the list consisted of:

Both of Marinette's parents (Ladybug didn't want to think about it, but she was trying to be unbiased)

Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur (Carapace would love that)

Both of Nino's parents (please don't let it be a friend's parent)

Alya's parents (Nora was too young - she would have a timer)

Ivan's dad

Nathaniel's parents

Chloe's dad (yeah right, Mayor Bourgeois was not that competent)

Sabrina's dad (see above) and mom

Jalil (strangely, that was one of Marinette's top choices. His akumatization was the right timing, not to mention _weird_.)

Kim's mom

Max's dad and granddad

Rose's parents and grandparents and aunt and uncle (all were just as bubbly as Rose though so doubtful)

Juleka's mom (Ladybug really wanted an excuse to punch her dad, but she knew he wasn't close enough to his kids to explain the attraction)

That was a total of what, 25 people? Hopefully, that wouldn't be too much for Lacy to handle.

* * *

Lacy was more than a little scared of Ladybug's plan.

It wasn't what she was asked to do, just the idea that Ladybug was staking so much on her. Could Lacy even do that?

"You look scared," Ladybug noted.

"It's a lot of responsibility," Lacy replied. "I don't know if I can do it."

Ladybug placed her hand on Lacy's shoulder. "I believe in you."

Lacy could almost feel her confidence, and part of her thought, maybe she could. Besides, what's the worse that could happen? Ladybug had said - and Orikko confirmed - that Lacy's identity would be safe during the akumatization. Theoretically. And even if it wasn't, it was just her identity. As Kota. It wouldn't even prevent her from never being a superhero again.

"Okay, I'll do it," Lacy agreed.

"Good," Ladybug said. "I think we should tell the rest of the team of the plan - and your identity."

That was even scarier, but Lacy nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Ladybug decided to leave Queen Bee out of the plan, mostly because she still didn't trust her secret-keeping abilities.

They met in the classroom, but only after Ladybug had Markov do multiple security sweeps. There was a lot of questions about the sudden need for this meeting, but Ladybug promised an explanation at the meeting.

"Nothing said here leaves this room," Ladybug started. "I have a plan to beat Hawkmoth."

"You know his identity?" Ryuko questioned.

"No," Ladybug said. "I have narrowed the list down to 25 suspects, and I have a plan. You all are aware that there's other magic beyond just the miraculous, right?"

"No," Ryuko said. "I was not."

"Well, there is," Ladybug said. "And some of your teammates have their own little bits of magic." She turned to Kota. "Would you like to explain?"

"Sure." The word came out more as a squeak than a statement, but Kota came up next to Ladybug.

"So, um, I have this ability to read people's facial expressions and vocal expressions," Kota started. "And everyone's is unique to themselves, so if these powers were boosted, I would be able to recognize someone based off of their voice."

"But how would you boost your powers?" Pegasus asked.

"Ladybug thinks, and I agree, that if I was akumatized, the effects of the akuma would amplify my powers."

"While also giving you access to Hawkmoth's voice," Pegasus finished. "A brilliant idea, if you can think clear enough while akumatized."

"I've been akumatized several times," Ryuko said. "It's not easy to think through."

"I know," Kota said. "But I have pretty good control over my emotions. I think I can manage. If not, well, then we'll just come up with another plan."

"For this to work, we need a way for her to communicate Hawkmoth's identity while akumatized," Ladybug said. "The first person she names that's on the list will be him. For this to work, we all need to know her identity so we recognize her when she's akumatized. Ready?"

Kota nodded. "Orikko, sun down."

The detransformation washed over her, leaving Lacy in her place.

"Hi," she said with an awkward wave. "I don't know if I know any of you in real life, but I'm Lacy. Hi."

Everyone was able to keep a poker face, though Ladybug knew that most of them knew Lacy well.

"You're American," Ryuko noted.

"Yeah," Lacy replied.

"A lot of people thought you were from Greece," Pegasus said. "Because of your name."

"My family's Greek," Lacy explained.

She shifted her weight nervously between her feet.

"So, we all know the plan?" Ladybug asked.

"How is Lacy going to be akumatized?" Pegasus asked. "She hasn't shown any inclination to being akumatized yet."

"My dad's a therapist," Lacy said. "I can handle my emotions, but I might be able to just, not do that. For a few days."

"Without hurting your mental health," Ladybug stressed.

"Yes," Lacy agreed. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I hope this works," Ryuko said. "Hawkmoth needs to be taken down."

"It will," Ladybug said. "And if it doesn't, we just come up with another plan. We will win this."

* * *

Ladybug switched the miraculouses around. With her planning to be akumatized, Lacy couldn't keep hers. Instead, Ladybug let Rena Rouge, Carapace, Ryuko, Pegasus, and Viperion keep theirs.

Rena Rouge and Pegasus were tasked with training Lacy to recognize the 25 suspects. It wasn't fun - both of them had relatives on the list, though neither could say so.

(Lacy had figured that out anyways).

* * *

A week later, and still nothing had happened.

Marinette found herself constantly checking up on Lacy, making sure she wasn't self-sabotaging herself, especially during class. But Lacy seemed fine - even arriving in class earlier than Marinette.

"Do you think she's going to sprout another head or something?"

Marinette turned her attention from Lacy to the person in front of her - Chloe.

"Um?"

"You keep watching Lacy," Chloe said. "But nothing about her has changed. It's freaking us out on the other side of the classroom."

"Oh, sorry," Marinette replied.

"You know what? Nevermind. I had something more important to say."

"Okay."

But Chloe didn't say anything else. She just stood there, looking like she was trying to hold a frog in her mouth.

"I'm sorry!" She eventually blurted. "I'm sorry. I know I've been unfair and mean to you, so I'm sorry."

"Oh."

Marinette had no clue what to say. Chloe had been trying so hard to do better recently - but could she just forgive her?

"You don't have to forgive me," Chloe said. "Or like me, or even be nice to me. I'm not expecting your forgiveness. Not after everything."

"Thank you," Marinette replied. "I know you're trying to do better, but it may take some time to reach that part." She hesitated. "But, I have to ask - why me?"

"Because," Chloe answered. "You were happy. You weren't rich - not back then - or that pretty. I thought that those were the key to being happy, but you. You just were. So, I made you miserable. Because I was, for a lot of that time."

"Oh," Marinette replied.

"So. Sorry. I hope I didn't - I hope I never - just, sorry. You deserved better than putting up with me."

* * *

It was, in the end, Alix's doing.

Her dad had bluntly told her not to do a skating trick. She wasn't prepared, wasn't skilled enough, and normally Alix would listen - especially when Ondine, Lacy, and Kim all told her the same thing. _Especially_ when Kim was advocating restraint.

But the trick had been cool, and Alix had been bored. And then she had been in the hospital.

Lacy and Nathaniel were almost instantly there, though they couldn't visit her until she was discharged.

The end injury was a nasty broken ankle and a light concussion. It could have been much, much worse.

Lacy didn't lecture her. That wasn't what she needed.

Instead, she and Nathaniel pitched in to bring snacks and movies when they visited.

"You two are great," Alix said. It was her first day back from the hospital, and they were sitting in her room binge-watching action movies.

"We love you," Lacy replied.

"You worried us," Nathaniel added.

"I know," Alix said. "It was a stupid thing to do. I don't know what I was thinking."

Lacy sympathetically rubbed her shoulder. "It's okay. You learned your lesson, and you're fine now. You'll be back to skating in no time!"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that."

Alix's dad stood in the doorway, startling Lacy off the bed. She fell right on top of her bag, which hurt.

"Right now? We're in the middle of a movie," Alix replied.

"I think your friends need to hear this," he explained. "So they know what you're not allowed to do."

Lacy frowned. "You're not keeping her from skating, are you?"

He didn't deny it.

Alix gasped. "You are! You can't do that!"

"I can," Her dad snapped. "You could have seriously hurt yourself! I thought you were responsible enough to handle yourself, but clearly you're not. So, until I can trust you, no. More. Skating."

"But dad!"

"That's final!"

"You can't do that!" Nathaniel argued.

"I can and I will."

"Dad! Seriously?"

"It's final."

Her dad turned and left, leaving the three in shocked silence.

"He - he can't do that!" Alix said. "It was one mistake. He - he can't just do that."

Lacy clenched her fists. Alix loved skating.

It was bad enough seeing her friend in physical pain, but now her dad had just added to it-

"Alix!"

Alix and Lacy both turned at Nathaniel's call to see an akuma come through the window.

Lacy reacted without thinking, and her bag went sailing. It's contents spilled out, and her sunglasses case smacked right into the akuma.


	40. Chapter 40: Heartstringer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm horrible at responding to reviews, but every one means so much to me.

**Chapter 40: Heartstringer**

Alix watched the sunglass case collide with the akuma meant for her.

Her dad was being unfair, but part of Alix knew it was only because he cared. She had screwed up, and badly, and could have been hurt a lot worse. It wasn't worth an akuma - and definitely not her friend being akumatized.

The transformation cocooned Lacy, the dark purple completely surrounding her before dropping away.

She now wore a sleeveless knee-length pink dress, that was styled like a cheap Greek goddess Halloween costume. The dress fell barely past her knees, and seemed to fade instead of end. She had the stereotypical Greek sandals, and a rose gold arm cuff. Two gold ropes curled up both of her forearms. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and though she didn't have a butterfly mask she had dark purple eyeshadow.

The sunglasses case had morphed into a bronze sword. Lacy walked over, picked it up, and placed it on her back like Wonder Woman.

"Lacy," Alix said. "Don't do this."

Lacy turned to her. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She reached out, and her hands glowed pink. Strings appeared in the air. "And the name is Heartstringer."

She touched Alix's ankle, and a pink glow crept up her body. Alix could feel her injuries heal.

Heartstringer smiled, grabbed a string, and vanished.

* * *

Alim Kubdel was not happy with himself.

He had been harsh on Alix, he knew. But he had been so worried, and somewhere along the line that had come off as anger. At the moment, he was having to deal with a business dinner - badly timed, but necessary - but once he got back, he knew he owed her an apology.

He had only been seated for a moment when an akuma appeared.

"Lacy," he recognized.

"It's Heartstringer now," the akuma replied. "You hurt my friend."

Alim didn't argue. "I know. I'm sorry."

Heartstringer faltered. "I - huh?"

She reached out, her hand glowing, and her eyes glazed over, as if she was in a trance. A second later, she retreated.

Akumas usually didn't change their mind, but Heartstringer no longer looked angry. In fact, she seemed like she didn't know what to do next.

They stared awkwardly at each other.

And then someone spoke up.

"What is this?"

Heartstringer snarled as she stepped off the table.

"Audrey Bourgeois."

The woman in question was at the entrance of the restaurant, scowling at a waiter. She looked up at the akuma, and scowled even harder.

Heartstringer raised a hand, which was now glowing a poisonous green, and approached Audrey Bourgeois.

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare."

Heartstringer bent her wrist, and the ropes around her arms unwinded. One snapped forward like a whip, wrapping around Audrey's wrist.

"You can't do this!"

"No," Heartstringer replied. "I am tired of seeing my friends hurt by negligent parents!"

She pulled on the rope, sending Audrey flying into a table.

The patrons of the restaurant had all scattered, but Heartstringer didn't care. She wasn't after random strangers - only those who had hurt someone she cared about.

Heartstringer approached Audrey Bourgeois, who was standing up and brushing herself off. Her hair was off-kilter.

"I'll sue you!" Bourgeois screeched.

"You can't sue people for their actions as akumas," Heartstring replied, readying her whip.A yo-yo hit her in the head.

"Leave her alone."

Heartstringer turned, adjusting her grip on her ropes in preparation to attack. Chat Noir and Ladybug were at the entrance, ready to fight.

"I don't want to fight you," Heartstringer said. "Just surrender your Miraculous."

"No," Ladybug replied. "I'm not going down without a fight."

* * *

Ladybug watched Heartstringer carefully. It was hard to tell whether the plan was working or not - Heartstringer couldn't just blurt out the identity.

Rena Rouge landed behind Heartstringer. Ryuko stepped up next to Ladybug.

"You're surrounded," Ladybug said. "Who are you even going after?"

Carapace landed behind Rena Rouge.

"Every crappy parent in existence," Heartstringer answered. "Gabriel Agreste, Tristan McClean, Ms Tsurugi. Maybe pay a visit to Lila and Drew."

Behind Heartstringer, Carapace's expression changed, and he tightened his grip on his shield. Chat Noir shifted his stance. Ryuko looked touched.

"This isn't the right way to do this," Ladybug argued.

"I don't care."

Heartstringer lashed out with her whip, and Ladybug dodged. Carapace, Ryuko, and Rena Rouge all moved in together, but Heartstringer was fast. Her two whips moved in sync, blocking attacks coming her way and proving to be a scary offensive weapon.

Carapace smacked his shield into Heartstringer's shoulder, toppling her over. Ryuko moved in to attack, but Heartstringer reached out, a web of strings materializing in the air. She grabbed one and disappeared.

Heartstringer reappeared behind Ryuko, slashing with her whips. Rena Rouge stepped in to block, and Ladybug threw her yo-yo and wrapped it around Heartstringer's legs. Ryuko twisted and caught one of the whips and sliced it with her sword.

Heartstringer teleported via strings again, and used her remaining whip to knock Rena Rouge off her feet. Carapace threw his shield, and it whacked into her face, just as Rena Rouge kicked out and hit Heartstringer's knee. Heartstringer stumbled back, and Ryuko took the opportunity to slice threw the other whip.

Heartstringer scowled and reached out. Strings appeared in the air, and she grabbed one and vanished.

Ladybug scowled. "I hate teleporting akumas. We need to find her."

* * *

Heartstringer had ended up on the street in front of the bakery, and Ladybug hoped no one thought too hard about that.

Pegasus and Viperion joined the rest of the heroes on the rooftop.

"We need to ambush her and end the fight quickly," Ladybug decided. "So she can't teleport again."

Heartstringer's whips hadn't regrown, but now she wielded a bronze sword. Ladybug had already pinged it as the akuma - and probably unbreakable without a cataclysm.

Ladybug gestured for Viperion to activate his powers, and held up the signal to attack. The superheroes all pounced.

Heartstringer startled, but reacted quickly. She slashed, parried, and dodged, just barely keeping the heroes away.

Ryuko struck, and Heartstringer waved her free hand and several strings appeared, trapping Ryuko. Heartstringer jumped up onto a string, and used it as a launching pad to jump over the superheroes. She landed on the other side of the superheroes, falling into a fighting stance.

Carapace struck first, smacking Heartstringer in the face with his shield. She stumbled backwards, barely managing to block Rena Rouge as she lunged with her flute.

Heartstringer smacked Rena Rouge with the handle of her sword, and knocked away a horseshoe thrown by Pegasus. Chat Noir attacked with his baton, but she waved her hands again and the baton was deflected by a string.

"These strings are becoming a problem," Viperion said.

"I think they're supposed to be connections between people," Ladybug theorized. "But If we can cut them -"

"Got it! Shelter!" Carapace raised his shield, the shelter appearing overhead and effectively cutting through the strings.

Heartstringer ran her hand through the air, revealing only a few strings remaining. And then she cursed.

Ladybug fist bumped Carapace.

"No more cheating for you," Ryuko yelled, attacking with her sword.

Heartstringer was effectively cornered, but she was still a strong fighter, and they were on a timer - if Carapace's shelter went down, would the strings rematerialize?

She had noticed that Heartstringer seemed super reactive - like her peripheral vision had increased. If she could test it out-

"Lucky charm!"

A bag of marbles fell into Ladybug's hand. She stared at it for a moment, before looking back at Heartstringer.

Ladybug threw a marble, straight at the back of Heartstringer's head. Heartstringer whirled around, knocking the marble out of mid-air.

"She has 360 vision," Ladybug said. "Rena, it should be easy to overwhelm her senses."

"On it! Mirage!"

It was one of her most-used mirages, duplicating the heroes to overwhelm the akuma. Heartstringer's eyes went wide, and her movement became erratic as she tried to fend off the illusions. Ladybug shot another marble at her, and this time it smacked into Heartstringer's neck. Heartstringer startled, allowing the real Carapace to smack her in the face again.

Heartstringer fell backwards, landing roughly on the pavement. She pushed herself back up, and stabbed her sword at an illusion.

The mirage dissipated, revealing Viperion. Heartstringer's sword had gone through the strings of his lyre, and he easily disarmed her with a twist. The sword went sliding across the pavement. Chat Noir caught it.

"Cataclysm!"

The sword crumbled in Chat Noir's hand, and the butterfly flew out. Ladybug caught and purified the butterfly.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

* * *

It wasn't like blinking and being somewhere else- Lacy knew time had passed - but finding herself on the street with no idea what happened was seriously disorienting.

She had been akumatized, she knew that. Something of hers had hit the akuma that had slipped into Alix's room. But outside of that, Lacy had no idea what had happened.

Was Alix okay? Had Ladybug's plan worked?

Ladybug crouched in front Lacy. "Are you okay?"

"Shocked," Lacy said. "Where am I?"

"A random street," Ladybug lied. "I'd take you home, but my timer's about to run out."

"That's fine," Lacy said. "I think I know where I am - oh, there's the bakery! I know the owners, they'll make sure I get home safe."

"I'm sure they will. We'll talk tomorrow?"

Lacy nodded.

* * *

The miraculous cure came and went, and Alix was still healed.

Her father was home within seconds, making sure Alix was safe.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier," he said, once Alix had reassured him multiple times she was safe. "I'm not actually going to keep you from skating. I was just worried."

"Don't worry, I know," Alix said. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"You're my daughter, it's your job."

Alix's dad ruffled her hair, and Alix shook her head in response.

"So can I start skating again?" Alix asked.

"We should do another check up," her dad replied. "And replace your safety equipment, of course. And I'll give you another safety lecture. But then you can skate."


	41. Chapter 41: Falling In Place

**Chapter 41: Falling In Place**

Luka was not surprised when he heard Chat Noir land on the deck of the Liberty.

He immediately detransformed, revealing how ragged he looked. The news of Hawkmoth's identity was taking its toll on Adrien.

Luka offered him a drink, and sat next to him in silence. He was ready to talk when Adrien was.

And if Adrien wanted to spend the night in silence, that was perfectly okay.

* * *

That morning, Adrien got up earlier than anyone else on the Liberty. He tiptoed through the boat, and ended up on the upper deck, looking out over the Seine.

"You okay, kid?" Plagg asked.

"I- I don't know," Adrien replied. "Do you really think it's him?"

"It fits," Plagg said. "Ladybug already suspected him for some reason."

Adrien sighed. He wanted to argue - his father _had_ been akumatized - but every argument was something Ladybug already knew. And while she never said what led her to initially suspect him, she had made several good points. Adrien trusted Ladybug with his life - shouldn't he trust her with this?

But then again, they didn't know for sure that it was his father. After all, he did make most akuma's lists of horrible parents - but Adrien didn't know Lacy well, surely she'd have naturally said someone closer to her?

But if it _was _him, could Adrien fight his father?

"Do you think I should tell Ladybug?" Adrien asked.

"It's up to you," Plagg said. "But I'm with you. No matter what."

"Thanks, Plagg."

* * *

Just to be unpredictable, Ladybug held the meeting in the teachers lounge of a school she had never stepped foot in before.

(She did get permission. Kinda.)

Everyone attended the meeting this time. Kota and Roi Singe still refused refused to sit in chairs normally, but everyone else was strangely serious.

Chat Noir was in the corner, sulking. Ladybug didn't know why, or how to cheer her partner up. She would resume trying after the meeting.

"As you all know, Kota helped us figure out Hawkmoth's identity," Ladybug began.

"Speaking of, is anyone going to tell me what I said?" Kota asked. "I don't remember anything from that battle."

"Gabriel Agreste," Ladybug said.

Ladybug had known that it would be one of her friend's family members, but it had still be a shock when Lacy said that. The idea that Adrien - her friend - was living with a super villain was not pleasant.

It made her that much more eager to defeat him.

Everyone else looked as grim. Adrien was a close friend to most of the other heroes too. Carapace looked ready to take on Hawkmoth by himself.

Viperion moved closer to Chat Noir and whispered something that made Chat Noir relax a little.

"Alright, so let's go over the plan-"

"Wait."

Ladybug stopped, surprised to be interrupted by Chat Noir.

"Yeah?"

"I - there's something you should know," Chat Noir said. "If you plan on attacking Hawkmoth with me. I - I don't know if I can."

"Chat, what do you mean?"

Chat Noir closed his eyes. "Plagg, claws off."

Ladybug wanted to scold him for being responsible, or close her eyes, but she didn't have a chance. Next thing she knew, Adrien was standing in front of her.

And then it hit.

"Chat! I'm so sorry."

Ladybug enveloped him in a hug, and Adrien rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault," Adrien whispered. "I just can't believe he'd do something like that."

Carapace and Rena Rouge joined the hug. Viperion awkwardly patted his arm.

"It's okay, Chat," Rena Rouge said. "We've got you."

"I don't know if I can fight him," Adrien admitted.

Ladybug took a deep breath. "Okay."

"But I don't want to leave you alone," Adrien added.

"She's not alone," Rena Rouge replied.

"It's your choice, Chat," Ladybug said. "I would like to have you by my side, but I won't ask you to fight your own father."

Adrien nodded. "I'll try. I - I want to help."

"Okay." Ladybug took a step back, addressing the whole room. "So this is what we'll do."

* * *

They had one day to prepare, and then they'd attack.

* * *

Ladybug landed on the balcony of Mylene's apartment, glad to see she caught the two of them together. She knocked on the door, and Mylene let her in.

"Mylene Haprele, Ivan Bruel, I need your help," Ladybug began. "We know the identity of Hawkmoth, and plan to attack tomorrow. Will you join us?"

"You want me to help?" Mylene asked.

Ladybug nodded. "I know you told me you didn't want to keep a secret life as a superhero, but this will be a one-time thing. You were amazing as Souris Rose, and we need as many heroes for this battle."

Mylene nodded. "Okay, I accept."

"What can I do to help?" Ivan asked.

"Ivan Bruel, this is the miraculous of the ox. It grants its user strength and perseverance. I would like you to wield this and assist us in our battle."

"You're giving me a miraculous?" Ivan asked.

Ladybug nodded. "You are steadfast, just like an ox. I trust you."

"Okay. I'm with you."

"Good. Here's what I need you two to do-"

* * *

Alix was harder to track down, but eventually she caught her walking home from Nathaniel's.

"Alix Kubdel," Ladybug called.

Alix turned. "Ladybug. Is there a reason you're being extra formal tonight."

"I'll explain," Ladybug said, holding a hand out. Alix grabbed it, and Ladybug yo-yoed them up to a roof.

"Alix Kubdel-"

"Again with the full name," Alix said. "Actually, Alix isn't my full name, but now I'm scared to tell you what is."

"It's not important," Ladybug said. "Alix, I'm here to give you your miraculous."

Alix's eyes widened. "Now? But why?"

"I'll explain." Ladybug held the box out. "I usually have a speech and everything, but I don't think you'd appreciate it. Just remember, this is a powerful miraculous. Don't misuse it."

* * *

Ladybug held another meeting in the sports arena for the three new (or newer, in Mylene's case) to practice their powers.

And because she wanted to see their transformations.

Ivan's transformation gave him sturdy brown combat boots, brown loose leather pants with two blue cargo pockets, and a blue top and brown gloves. He had leather armor over his elbows and shoulders, and a brown leather masks. His hair spiked up into two horn-looking puffs, and a cornucopia rested on his hip for his weapon.

"You look good," Ladybug commented. "Have a name picked out?"

"Uh, Taurus."

"Good name. Now, let's see how strong you actually are."

Turned out, Taurus was plenty strong.

Souris Rose wasn't interested in practicing her powers, but instead practiced using her jump rope like a whip. She only ended up hitting herself in the face once, but it left a nasty red welt.

"I'll tell my parents I fell," Souris Rose said. "They should buy it. Hopefully."

"You can tell them the truth after we defeat Hawkmoth," Ladybug said.

"Are you going to tell your parents?" Taurus asked.

Ladybug hesitated. She had dreamed of being able to tell her parents, but now that that seemed like a real possibility, it scared her.

"Maybe," Ladybug eventually said. "I'd like to, but - I guess it's been a secret for so long, you know?"

Alix's transformation was much cooler than future Bunnyx's. She had similar boots as Ibex, except now blue, and baggy blue pants with lots of pockets. She wore a blue turtleneck with long sleeves, and a white crop-top over it that was furry on the top. Her gloves, elbow-pads, and knee-pads were all white, and her hair turned blue. She had a white beanie that bunnies ears sprang out of. Her mask was the only thing that remained the same.

"I want to come up with a name," Alix said. "I know Bunnyx exists, but still."

"Okay," Ladybug replied.

"Hmm, what if I combine 'bunny' with Ibex? That would be - oh. I guess I did come up with Bunnyx."

Bunnyx easily adapted to the umbrella as a weapon. She and Taurus sparred, and Bunnyx was victorious every time.

Ladybug was glad to have her on their side. Bunnyx was _vicious_.

* * *

After the meeting, Bunnyx told Ladybug she had something important to tell her, so they met up in as civilians as Alix's place.

"So I have this idea," Alix said, waving her arms excitedly. "So, you know the whole the-gods-actually-exist thing, right? Okay, so I was talking to my friend Lacy, and the idea of nectar and ambrosia - the food of the gods - came up, and like, kwami are essentially gods, so could they use ambrosia?"

"We can!" Tikki confirmed. "We're not allowed to bring it up, because it helps circumvent the time limit, but now that you brought it up, I can confirm. It works."

"I really wish you were allowed to tell me these things," Marinette complained. "I know, I know, it would be bad if Nooroo could tell Hawkmoth, but still."

"You wouldn't be able to use it in every fight," Tikki informed. "Especially since you and Chat Noir are completely mortal. It's not good for you. And it won't completely avoid the time limit, it just lengthens it and allows you to use your powers again."

"That's still helpful," Marinette said. "Where can we get some?"

"Lacy should have some," Alix said.

"I'll ask her then," Marinette said. "This is great. We need every advantage against Hawkmoth."

* * *

"Nectar?" Lacy asked. "Sure, I have some. Why?"

It was night, and Lacy was exhausted from nerves. They were fighting Hawkmoth tomorrow. She had just been turning the lights off when Ladybug had knocked.

"I have a source that says it can help circumvent the time limit," Ladybug replied.

"It's true!" Orikko confirmed, from up on the ceiling fan where he'd made his nest for the night. "If we eat nectar, we automatically power up."

"Okay," Lacy said. "I keep some in my desk. I'll grab it for you. But be careful - this is meant for gods. A single drop can kill a mortal, and even demigods die if they have too much."

"Right," Ladybug said. "I will keep that in mind."

* * *

The morning came eerily peaceful.

Lacy woke up to Orikko's yelling, transformed, and went out for her morning patrol.

Marinette slept in, far from a peaceful sleep.

Adrien laid awake on the floor of the band room, where he and Luka had camped out. Across the room, Luka was awake and meditating.

Nino and Alya had, without either's parents knowing, camped out in Alya's room. Neither slept well that night.

Kagami woke up and did her morning stretches. She had something more important than fencing practice to stretch for, after all.

Chloe was up all night, just in case.

Ivan slept over at Mylene's, with her dad fully aware he was there, unlike some people.

Alix stayed up late, talking to her dad about non-Hawkmoth related things. They both fell asleep on the couch, and didn't realize it until the following morning.

Max woke up early, too nervous to do anything but code.

Kim, unfortunately, had to wake up at an inhumane time for swim practice.

Hawkmoth was up, transformed, in his lair that morning, completely unaware of the storm that was brewing. He surveyed Paris, feeling the pull of emotions, and picked a target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is super important, so I might be late publishing it to make sure it's exactly what I want.


	42. Chapter 42: Boss Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally out! Thank you all for being so patient.

**Chapter 42: Boss Fight**

Queen Bee, Pegasus, and Kota met up on a rooftop overlooking the akuma.

"Mr Pigeon?" Queen Bee questioned, wrinkling her nose. "Seriously?"

"Should be easy to contain," Pegasus said. "I'll create the portal, you two push him in?"

"Send him somewhere without a lot of pigeons," Queen Bee.

"Like the arctic," Kota suggested.

"No, not like the arctic," Queen Bee argued. "Some place not freezing cold without pigeons."

"So the Sahara?" Pegasus questioned.

"No!"

"Pegasus, what's the holdup?" Ladybug asked, her voice coming through clear on their earbuds.

"We can't agree on a location," Queen Bee reported.

"_She_ can't agree on a location," Kota corrected.

"Ignore them, Ladybug," Pegasus interjected. "I'm looking up the coordinates for a location."

"Okay," Ladybug replied. "Stay on task. Mr Pigeon isn't much of a threat, but that doesn't mean you can let your guards down."

"Understood," Pegasus replied. "Creating portal now. Voyage!"

The portal appeared behind Mr Pigeon. Queen Bee and Kota launched from the rooftop together. Kota expanded her kite and hit him in the chest, Queen Bee roped her top around his legs and pulled him through the portal.

Pegasus followed, the portal closing behind him.

The portal had taken them to a large theater. Solid walls surrounded them on three sides, with no windows, and an ornate ceiling arched overhead. The stage was huge and empty, the curtains pulled back.

"No pigeons to help you here," Queen Bee said. "Venom!"

Mr Pigeon froze.

"That was easy," Kota commented. "Now what?"

* * *

The symbol for the four heroes disappeared off Ladybug's yo-yo, telling them the akuma was out of range.

"Okay, we're good to go," Ladybug reported. "Bunnyx, take your group and enter through the window on the first floor. We'll go through the giant window."

"Got it," Bunnyx replied. "You three good to go?"

Taurus, Souris Rose, and Roi Singe all gave her a thumbs up.

"Taurus, you go first," Ladybug said.

Taurus nodded, and the four superheroes jumped from the roof to the street.

"Charge!" Taurus activated his power, blue electric streaks appearing briefly. His eyes lit up electric blue.

He took off with a running start, the other heroes right behind him, and smashed shoulder-first through the window.

Nathalie, currently assumed to be Mayura, had been sitting at her desk. She jumped up when the heroes crashed in.

"Give it up, Mayura!" Bunnyx said, stepping forward. "Give us your miraculous and this will be painless."

Nathalie stared at the heroes for a moment in shock.

"Well?" Bunnyx prompted.

"Ga-"

"Nope!" Bunnyx interrupted, roundhouse kicking Nathalie in the chest. "Burrow!"

The burrow opened behind Nathalie just in time for her to fall through.

The four heroes followed, the portal closing behind them, as Nathalie stood back up.

"Duusu, Fluff my feathers!"

Bunnyx had to stifle a laugh. What kind of transformation was that?

Roi Singe did not stifle his laugh, and Mayura scowled at him.

Bunnyx summoned another portal, to a forest during a time it was completely empty, and kicked Mayura through the portal again.

"Stop doing that," Mayura growled.

She opened her fan and grabbed a feather.

Taurus and Roi Singe both moved to interfere, but Bunnyx held up her hand.

Mayura used a blade of grass for her amok, and the sentimonster began to form.

"Taurus, Souris, you stay here and deal with Mayura," Bunnyx said. "Roi, you're with me. Burrow!"

The sentimonster had completely formed into a toad-like grass monster, and Bunnyx ran at it and punted it through the portal. Roi Singe followed, and Bunnyx closed the portal behind her.

The sentimonster recovered quickly, and growled at Bunnyx. She went to kick him again, but he grabbed her foot with his mouth and bit down.

"Ow!" Bunnyx yelped.

Roi Singe smacked the toad with his staff, which did absolutely nothing. Bunnyx repeatedly hit it with her umbrella, which also did absolutely nothing.

"Get! Off!"

Roi Singe slid his staff under the toad, and used it to throw the sentimonster upwards. Unfortunately, it kept Bunnyx's foot in its mouth for most of that, so Bunnyx was also sent flying.

When she crashed into the floor, the sentimonster was gone.

"Where did it go?" Bunnyx demanded. Her ankle hurt, which was annoying. Why did it have to be her ankle again?

"It vanished," Roi Singe helped Bunnyx up, and Bunnyx was glad to find she could put some, but not a lot, of weight on her ankle.

"Ugh, of course," Bunnyx complained. "The amok was still with Mayura, so she could still control it! Come on, let's go back for round two."

* * *

Kota stared at the ceiling, completely bored.

"You know," Pegasus said. "With this latest power up, I could have created a portal for both the akuma and the sentimonster."

"And then we wouldn't be so bored," Queen Bee whined.

"The power up was a last minute thing," Kota said. "We couldn't change our plans so late."

"I guess," Queen Bee replied.

Mr Pigeon was still frozen. There were still no pigeons.

* * *

"Multitude!"

It was hard, being small in a forest, but Souris Rose wasn't going to let that stop her. All of the Souris Roses merged on Mayura, grabbing her boots and climbing upwards. The target was simple: her fan.

Taurus charged, swinging his horn down on Mayura. Mayura dodged, coming up with an uppercut to Taurus's chin that knocked him back. She slashed with her fan, but Taurus blocked with his forearm and punched at her fan arm. She barely managed to dodge in time, backing up and tripping on a root.

Mayura recovered her balance, but it gave Taurus a chance to close in on her. He grabbed her non fan wrist, and yanked her against a tree.

She squirmed and twisted, breaking free just in time for the first Souris Rose to get to the fan. She started pulling the feathers out, which was hard to do while hanging on for her life. Eventually, more Souris Roses joined her, and the fan began to thin.

Mayura noticed a few minutes later. "Huh?"

She shook her fan, but the Souris Roses held on.

Taurus landed a punch in Mayura's face, knocking her down.

"Grab her Miraculous!" A Souris Rose yelled, not loud enough for him to hear.

Taurus still reached for the miraculous. Mayura recalled the amok from the grass blade, and tossed the feather at the closest object.

It landed on a tree.

"What do you think you're doing, putting spells on me?"

Mayura, Taurus, and all the Souris Roses froze as someone walked out of the tree.

"Who are you?" Taurus asked.

The person scoffed. "I'm the nymph."

"What?"

Mayura grabbed Taurus by the wrist and twisted it away, forcing Taurus off of her. Taurus yanked his wrist away from her hold, but that action made him lean back, allowing Mayura to slip out.

She was muttering to herself, Souris Rose realized. No, not to herself - to the nymph, who now had the amok.

Souris Rose didn't have a chance to use that realization, because a dog-like sentimonster had formed. It jumped on Mayura, wagging its tail, and a blue glow surrounded it, Mayura, and the heroes.

A rubber duck bounced on its head just as the world went dark.

* * *

Bunnyx frantically glanced through windows, trying to figure out where the sentimonster had ended up. Now that Mayura was separated from the amok - still in the tree - they could effectively separate the sentimonster from Mayura.

"Come on, come on, where are you?" Bunnyx muttered. She was running out of time -

Wait. Time travel.

It didn't matter how long it took, she could travel right to the moment her allies appeared.

Bunnyx took a deep breath, and kept searching.

* * *

The world went black, and then he was drowning.

Taurus kicked upwards. He was never a good swimmer, but he still had that extra strength boost, and he was able to surface quickly.

At some point, Bunnyx and Roi Singe had ended up in the water as well - the water being the ocean they were currently stranded in. Souris Rose was slowly reforming into one person besides Taurus, struggling to stay above the water.

"Where'd Mayura go?" Bunnyx asked, kicking furiously to keep her head above the water.

"Uhhh," Roi Singe replied, pointing to something behind Bunnyx and Taurus.

Taurus turned, stomach sinking at the sight of a huge sea serpent behind him, Mayura standing on its head.

"Wha - that's not fair!" Bunnyx argued. "You're supposed to be disconnected from your amok!"

Mayura smirked. "The nymph gave it up - something that works no matter where - or when - I am."

Bunnyx cursed.

The sea serpent roared, and the battle recommenced.

Bunnyx made gestures that vaguely looked like a plan, and the three other heroes nodded and hoped they understood her correctly. Roi Singe summoned his power, keeping the item close by, while Bunnyx distracted Mayura and the serpent.

Taurus took a deep breath and dove under water, Souris Rose right behind him. They surfaced where the serpent's body came out of the water. Taurus pulled himself up onto the serpent, and helped Souris Rose on.

It took a lot of grip strength to climb a wet and constantly moving serpent. Taurus was thankful for his extra strength. He had no idea how Souris Rose was holding on.

They made it up the serpent without being noticed. With Mayura on its head, the serpent was keeping its head mostly level, even as it snapped at Bunnyx, so Taurus and Souris Rose were able to stand up.

"Multitude," Souris Rose whispered, dividing again into many.

The Souris Roses scatted to the front in two main groups - heading for the eyes. Taurus readied his weapon and aimed for Mayura.

He charged, coming at Mayura from the back and sending them both into the water. Taurus reached for the miraculous, but Mayura was the better swimmer and shook him off.

Mayura surfaced first and swam towards the now slightly-blinded sea serpent. The serpent lowered its head, letting Mayura climb back on.

She didn't have a chance to see Roi Singe before banana peel smacked into her face.

The serpent disappeared under her feet, and Mayura fell right into Bunnyx's grip. Bunnyx grabbed the miraculous, and Mayura detransformed.

Roi Singe let out a whoop.

Nathalie smirked. "Not so fast."

"What do you mean, not so fast?" Bunnyx questioned. "You're detransformed, de-miraculoused, you don't have a sentimonster-"

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong," Nathalie said. "Sentimonsters don't disappear just because I detransfromed."

"But-" Roi Singe started. He was cut off when the dog sentimonster resurfaced, nudging Nathalie with its nose.

They both vanished.

Bunnyx cursed again.

* * *

"Okay, we're good to go," Ladybug reported. "Bunnyx, take your group and enter through the window on the first floor. We'll go through the giant window."

"Got it," Bunnyx replied. "You three good to go?"

Taurus, Souris Rose, and Roi Singe all gave her a thumbs up.

"Taurus, you go first," Ladybug said.

Taurus nodded, and the four superheroes jumped from the roof to the street.

Ladybug watched them land, before turning back to the remaining heroes.

"Viperion?"

Viperion nodded. "Second chance!"

A moment later he flinched. "We need to be careful going in. Hawkmoth's lair is armed to the teeth."

"Chat Noir, do you think you can disarm that with a cataclysm?" Ladybug asked.

Chat Noir nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright," Ladybug said. "Ready?"

"Ready." Rena Rouge grabbed her flute and flipped it in her fingers.

"Ready." Carapace lifted his shield.

"I'm always ready," Ryuko said, unsheathing her sword.

"Ready," Viperion said.

"Chat?" Ladybug asked.

Chat Noir nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready."

"Alright. Let's go!"

Chat Noir used his baton to scan the mansion, finding the place where his cataclysm could destroy the security system immediately. He took advantage of the powerup to cataclysm the window as well, and Ladybug went in first.

"Gabriel Agreste," Ladybug said. "Hand over your Miraculous, and surrender."

Hawkmoth scowled. "Ladybug. I was wondering why my akuma disappeared. Clever for-"

Carapace's shield whacked into Hawkmoth, knocking him backwards.

"Last chance to end things without a fight," Ladybug said.

"Never."

Hawkmoth picked up the shield and threw it at Ladybug. Ladybug ducked and swung her yo-yo, trapping Hawkmoth by the legs. She pulled, bringing him closer.

Ryuko placed her sword against his neck.

Ladybug reached down and grabbed the miraculous, ready for something to interfere. It couldn't be this easy, could it?

The brooch came off, and Hawkmoth detransformed.

"Rena, call the police and tell them we have Hawkmoth in custody," Ladybug said.

Something smacked into Ladybug. She fell forward, brooch flying out of her hand.

_Yep. There it is._

Ladybug rolled back onto her feet, but whatever knocked into her was gone. As was the brooch.

Gabriel cackled. "I can always depend on Nathalie."

"Are you sure?" Ryuko questioned. "She could have saved you, but she went for the miraculous instead."

"Seems like she might want the wish for herself," Carapace added.

"You're mistaken. Nathalie is loyal."

"Sure," Ladybug said. "Either way, you're finished, Gabriel Agreste."

* * *

Bunnyx's team was waiting on the roof of the hotel.

"Ladybug!" Bunnyx said, when Ladybug landed. "I'm so sorry we let Mayura go-"

"It's okay," Ladybug said. "I miscalculated team sizes. I should have given you more support - we definitely didn't need it."

Behind her, Carapace snickered.

"We did get the peacock miraculous," Bunnyx said, handing it to Ladybug.

"Good job," Ladybug said. "That only leaves Mayura one miraculous, not two. And now that we know who she is, we have a chance of tracking her down without magic. Today was a success, don't forget that."

"We should celebrate!" Roi Singe suggested. "Let's get ice cream!"

"At a later time, maybe," Ladybug said. "First, we have some things to work out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two chapters should be on time, and then I get to start working on the sequel!


	43. Chapter 43: Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost didn't finish this in time. Allergies have been awful recently

**Chapter 43: Fallout**

Gabriel Agreste had three known accomplices: Nathalie, Audrey Bourgeois, and Tomoe Tsurugi.

Nathalie was the only person who knew of Gabriel's true identity. Gabriel never told Audrey or Tomoe that he found the butterfly miraculous, or that his wife had the peacock, but that didn't mean they were innocent.

Audrey Bourgeois had known about Gabriel's search for the miraculous, and had aided in it to a point. Gabriel had suspected she would betray him, so he had cut her off before he had any true leads. Even though it was obvious she meant to misuse the miraculous, Audrey would likely end up not being charged with anything.

Tomoe had already been looking for the miraculouses when she met Gabriel. They had "exchanged" research (meaning, they stole it from each other), and her research was a large part of why Gabriel succeeded in finding the book and butterfly miraculous. The police searching the Agreste mansion had found definite plans stolen from Tomoe that proved she had meant to misuse the miraculous - even potentially being the inspiration behind Hawkmoth - so she was less likely to avoid charges.

Also found in Gabriel's notes were mentions of Lila. Not anything she could (or should) be charged with, but enough to decide that as long as the butterfly miraculous was in the wrong hands, it wasn't safe for Lila to be in Paris. Instead, she'd be attending a boarding school outside the city.

The police turned over the book and Hawkmoth's notes on the miraculouses to Ladybug, who gave them to Fu. Emilie Agreste was found and sent to the local hospital.

After the search, Adrien packed his bags, and the mansion was left abandoned.

* * *

Lacy was there within an hour.

Chloe has been crying, and she wasn't even trying to hide it. When she greeted Lacy, she wrapped her up in a hug and invited her in.

Sabrina was there, sitting on Chloe's bed.

"I don't know why I'm so surprised," Chloe said, sitting down next to Sabrina. Lacy sat on her other side.

"Or so hurt," Chloe continued. "I - I can't believe she - and -"

Lacy wrapped her arm around Chloe, leaning in close. Chloe relaxed a little with the hug.

"It's okay, Chloe," Sabrina said. "Your mom probably isn't going to be charged with anything anyways."

"She should be," Chloe said. "Messing with magic like she did. The miraculous are dangerous."

Lacy nodded. "And you have every right to be mad at her. Or disappointed."

"I know," Chloe replied. "I have a meeting with my therapist for later tonight."

"Good."

"I just - I don't know if -"

"We'll be right here for you," Sabrina said.

"Thanks."

* * *

Kagami would be staying with Marinette's family.

They had a small guest room, much smaller than what Kagami was used to, and enough food to feed the city. Kagami was seemingly emotionless as she unpacked, but Marinette reckoned she didn't know what to feel.

Alya invited herself over, and the two stayed in the living room, trying not to bother Kagami but being available if she needed to talk.

"She'll be okay," Alya whispered. "Kagami's strong. And she has us."

"I hope so," Marinette said. "It hurts, knowing what she must be feeling. And what Adrien must be feeling."

"Yeah, I can't imagine - and there's not anything we can do. It sucks." Alya took a deep breath. "But it's like I was telling Nino earlier - we just have to do our best to be there for them."

* * *

Maybe that's why Marinette decided what she did.

Now more than ever, they were a team. A team with three teammates hurting, and with an unknown future ahead of them.

Tikki agreed. It was time.

It was a turning point for them, and Marinette wasn't surprised when her transformation changed. Now, she had padded elbows, knees, boots, and gloves.

And wings.

It made her late, but Ladybug could not resist doing a few laps in the sky.

* * *

She was the last one to arrive to the meeting.

Ryuko and Queen Bee were chatting softly, near the front of the classroom. Chat Noir and Viperion were in a back corner, in intense discussion. Ladybug was glad Adrien was staying with Luka - Luka was just what Adrien needed right now.

Rena Rouge and Carapace were near them, chatting. The rest of the heroes were gathered around a desk, listening to Bunnyx. Roi Singe and Kota were _still_ not sitting in chairs properly.

Everyone fell quiet when Ladybug entered the room.

"These past couple of days have been interesting," Ladybug stated. "And we have to face the unknown going forward. But we've managed one big success, and I think we're finally a team. And - I've told some of you this - Hawkmoth wore me out. Completely. I can't do that again - so I will be relying on you."

"We can keep our miraculouses?" Rena Rouge asked.

"Yes," Ladybug said. "But more than that. We need to rely on each other - both as heroes, and as civilians."

"Wait, are you-"

"Are you saying-"

"Are we-"

"Yes," Ladybug said. "I'm talking about a reveal."

That perked everyone up.

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir, who smiled back. She hoped he knew she was doing this, in part, for him.

And for Kagami and Chloe. And, partially, for herself.

"Here's what we're going to do," Ladybug said. "Everyone, gather around. We're going to close our eyes, and detransform, and then I'll count down from three and we'll all open our eyes."

It sounded, out loud, like a preschool activity, but no one argued.

"Before we begin," Queen Bee said. "Is Pegasus Max?"

"Uh-" Pegasus said.

"It's kind of obvious," Rena Rouge admitted.

"Yeah, dude," Carapace agreed.

"A little," Bunnyx added.

"Okay, so it's not just me," Roi Singe said.

"I - uh, okay," Pegasus said.

Ladybug sighed. "Yeah, he was a little obvious, with the whole Startrain thing."

"Startrain?" Kota questioned.

"Hawkmoth didn't seem to realize," Ryuko added.

"Thankfully, no," Ladybug said. "Okay, eyes closed."

Ladybug kept hers open, to make sure no one was cheating.

"Tikki, spots off."

Chloe and Adrien detransformed first, followed by Lacy, then Kagami. Max followed soon after, then Ivan, Mylen, Luka, and then Alya and Nino together. Alix and Kim were the last to detransform.

"3. 2. 1. Okay."

Everyone opened their eyes, and Alya screamed.

Marinette didn't get a chance to react before Alya went barreling into her, enveloping her in a massive hug.

"Girl!" Alya said. "Of course it's you!"

"Marinette," Kagami said, smiling. "Of course."

"You - you were killing yourself!" Alya continued, pulling away from the hug. "You need to take care of yourself better."

"That's why she did this," Luka said.

"Oh, I'm so glad it's you!" Alya pulled her into another hug.

"I think you're squishing her," Chloe commented.

Nino and Adrien had their arms around each other, Max was smiling up at Kim, and Alix punched Lacy's arm teasingly. Mylene clapped her hands excitedly.

They were a team. That had this.


End file.
